


A Coeurs Perdus : 2e Génération

by Natalea



Series: A Coeurs Perdus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Forgiveness, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Half-Siblings, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Next Generation, Realistic, Romance, Slow Romance, Step-parents, Understanding, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 127,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Suite au mariage de leurs parents, Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley se trouvent contraints de cohabiter. Histoire d'une famille recomposée, entre orgueil et préjugés.[Suite de "A Coeurs Perdus"]





	1. Le Kiosque

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Cette fiction est la suite directe de mon autre fanfic intitulée "A Coeurs Perdus". Je ferai mon possible pour rendre l'histoire accessible à tous, mais, dans un souci de compréhension, je vous encourage fortement à lire "A Coeurs Perdus" avant de vous embarquer dans l'aventure...
> 
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Nat'

C’était le début de l’après-midi, et le parc irradiait de beauté. Une lumière chaude inondait l’atmosphère, colorait les ombres, transformait chaque gouttelette de rosée en une trainée d’or, comme pour compenser la froideur de l’automne. Au seuil de son agonie, la nature semblait resplendissante de vie, baignée d’une force bienfaisante qui la rendait belle et chaleureuse. Rose adorait l’automne.

Son carnet coincé sous le bras, elle traversait la pelouse comme à son habitude pour se perdre dans le sous-bois, au fond du parc, là où personne ne pourrait la voir depuis le domaine. Comme chaque après-midi, la forêt l’accueillit de son univers de sons et de parfums uniques. Le monde semblait prendre une autre dimension ici. Une porte donnant sur un écrin de paix, d’harmonie, de sérénité, tout ceci livré à la liberté sauvage de la nature. Parfois, Rose s’enfonçait plus loin qu’elle ne l’avait prévu, dans l’espoir inavoué de ne jamais revenir, de faire partie à tout jamais de cette mécanique parfaite, pour disparaître, tout simplement, en pleine vérité.

« La beauté est vérité, la vérité beauté. C’est tout ce que vous savez sur Terre. Et c’est tout ce qu’il faut savoir. »

Rose s’accorda un faible sourire. Comme toujours, les vers de John Keats lui venaient à l’esprit lorsqu’elle entrait dans le sous-bois.

Enjambant un tronc déraciné par la dernière tempête, elle se fraya un chemin à travers les feuilles mortes et les ronces écrasées, témoignage de son passage fréquent. Elle écarta quelques branches récalcitrantes, prenant garde à ne pas déchirer les toiles d’araignée : véritables œuvres d’art luisant à la faveur d’un rayon de Soleil. Enfin, elle aperçut les ruines, et la lumière plus abondante qui marquait la lisière de la forêt.

Emergeant d’entre les arbres, Rose se retrouva au sommet d’un gigantesque panorama, une pointe de roche dénudée au-dessus d’une falaise à pic, tombant droit sur la forêt profonde en contrebas, la rivière, et les montagnes au loin. Les ruines attendaient là, comme toujours, compagnes silencieuses et fidèles de ses pensées. Rose avait fait quelques recherches dans les archives de la demeure et à la mairie du village, pour finalement découvrir qu’autrefois, la demeure originelle s’était dressée au sommet de cette colline, dominant le paysage, une grande maison victorienne qui avait brûlé du grenier aux fondations presque deux cents ans plus tôt. Il n’en restait plus aujourd’hui que quelques marches, un perron, et le grand kiosque qu’elle visitait tous les jours, seul rescapé du chaos, solitaire et laissé pour compte, juste comme elle.

Rose gravit les marches et fit le tour de la balustrade, puis elle se figea.

D’ordinaire, elle se serait assise sur la rambarde de pierre, face au Soleil descendant, et elle aurait contemplé le paysage jusqu’à ce que l’inspiration lui vienne. Elle aurait laissé son regard courir sur les versants escarpés de la forêt, sur la splendeur des hauteurs au loin qui se dérobaient à elle, sur la magnificence absolue de la nature, qui enroulait ses lambeaux de brume tel un drapé précieux. Peut-être aurait-elle fini par ne rien écrire. Peut-être aurait-elle passé l’après-midi à ressasser les pensées qui l’habitaient, approfondissant la colère et la mélancolie en elle, aiguisant ses sentiments à la pierre nue de sa réflexion, qu’elle savait cynique et dépourvue d’espérance. Peut-être aurait-elle écrit quelques lignes finalement, ou quelques vers, personnels ou non. Peut-être aurait-elle sorti son volume relié de Keats, qu’elle ne quittait jamais. Dans tous les cas, elle se serait assise sur cette balustrade, mais aujourd’hui, la place était déjà prise.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha-t-elle, essoufflée par sa marche.

D’abord, l’intrus ne leva pas les yeux. Il semblait plongé dans sa lecture, déterminé à finir sa page, indifférent à sa présence. Alors seulement, il redressa la tête, retira ses lunettes, et la gratifia de son regard posé :

\- Je lis, répondit-il simplement.

Rose faillit bouillir de rage. Elle déploya tous ses efforts pour se contenir, mais comme à chaque fois, son tempérament la trahit :

\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Je vois bien que tu lis. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C’est ma propriété autant que la tienne. J’ai le droit d’être ici.

Avant qu’elle ne perde définitivement son calme, il leva à son égard une main apaisante :

\- Je me demandais où tu disparaissais tous les après-midi. J’ai fini par trouver.

Puis il retourna à sa lecture, comme si la réponse au mystère l’avait satisfait.

Rose demeura plantée devant lui. Elle ne voulait pas faire demi-tour et lui concéder la victoire. D’un autre côté, sa seule présence lui était insupportable. Il fallait faire un choix :

\- Scorpius, dit-elle comme si ce prénom l’avait personnellement insultée. C’est mon endroit ici. Ça me plait. C’est le lieu où je me retire pour être un peu seule, pour réfléchir, pour…

\- … Nous éviter ?

Elle se sentit rougir, mais elle ne fit rien pour l’empêcher. Avec un teint pâle et des cheveux roux comme les siens, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- S’il te plait, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur. Laisse-moi tranquille. Ne viens pas ici. N’en parle pas aux parents.

Il la dévisagea pendant de longues secondes. Rose détestait ça. Depuis sa plus jeune adolescence, elle faisait tout pour éviter le moindre contact, quel qu’il soit, avec les membres de sa belle-famille. Mais Scorpius Malefoy, tout comme son géniteur dont elle tairait le nom, avait cette habitude exaspérante de fixer les gens dans les yeux, jusqu’à les rendre mal à l’aise, jusqu’à leur retirer toute substance de dignité ou d’estime de soi, jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient clairement établi leur supériorité et leur territoire sur la chose qu’ils convoitaient. En l’occurrence aujourd’hui, l’enjeu était le kiosque.

Scorpius joua un instant avec les branches de ses lunettes, fit mine de les chausser puis, comme s’il avait fait le tour de la question, il plongea à nouveau ses terribles yeux verts dans les siens et répondit :

\- Non. 

Son visage semblait conclure : « C’est tout ».

Il retourna à sa lecture comme si le problème était réglé. Rose se sentit dévorée par une haine si féroce qu’elle faillit le frapper. Le pire était l’expression de son visage. Calme, lisse, inexpressif. Il n’y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux, aucun désir de la blesser ni de la provoquer. Il parlait d’une voix plate et trainante, la même intonation que son père, comme si rien ne lui importait. Il ne cherchait pas à la contrarier en venant ici, du moins pas consciemment. Pour son esprit, elle n’était qu’un insecte qu’il pouvait chasser à loisir, et non un problème digne d’être traité.

Et bien soit. Il voulait squatter ici ? Grand bien lui fasse. Elle allait lui faire regretter sa présence.

Elle s’assit sur la rambarde opposée, face au Soleil déclinant, et garda son carnet compulsivement serré contre son corps. Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il l’ait remarqué, mais la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin aujourd’hui, c’était de la curiosité d’un Malefoy.

Il n’en témoigna aucune. Il continua simplement de lire, comme si elle n’existait pas. Le Soleil colorait ses joues d’un rose peu soutenu. Comparé à lui, elle devait paraitre rouge pivoine. Rose laissa tomber ses cheveux pour dissimuler son visage et tenta de se perdre dans l’horizon, pour recouvrer son calme.

D’ordinaire, elle avait toujours laissé le sujet de sa belle-famille de côté. Pourtant aujourd’hui, malgré toute sa volonté, elle sentait bien que les Malefoy ne voudraient pas s’effacer de son esprit. Sa haine pour Scorpius n’en fut que plus vive. Il avait réussi à violer le dernier bastion de paix qu’elle s’était découvert… Le seul endroit où l’existence des Malefoy ne lui sautait pas constamment à la figure. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait considérer ce lieu comme elle le faisait encore la veille. Le souvenir de Scorpius s’y était incrusté, et comme tout ce qu’il touchait, il l’avait pourri, détruit.

Rose fut soudain prise d’une violente envie de pleurer. Des larmes de rage. Elle ne pleurait que ça depuis l’âge de onze ans. Elle se laissa glisser de la balustrade et marcha droit sur Malefoy :

\- C’était trop te demander, n’est-ce pas ? N’avoir ne serait-ce qu’un soupçon de considération pour les autres ? Tu ne t’es jamais dit que j’avais besoin d’un endroit à moi, pour être seule, pour ne pas avoir à vous supporter toi et toute ta famille de rats ?

Il resta muet de stupeur. Le livre abandonné sur ses genoux, complètement désarmé. Cette image de pure innocence qu’il s’efforçait de donner la mit en fureur :

\- Je suis déjà obligée de venir ici ! On m’impose votre présence, jour après jour, sous le même toit que vous ! Je ne veux pas être ici, je ne veux pas te voir, et je veux que tu dégages, espèce de sale enfoiré !

Elle attrapa le livre pour le balancer au loin :

\- Non !

Comme une statue venant soudain de prendre vie, Scorpius Malefoy lui courut après. Il y avait au moins vingt bon mètres jusqu’au précipice. Rose l’atteignit bien avant lui, et juste avant de lancer l’ouvrage dans le vide, elle jeta un coup d’œil à la couverture. « Hypérion ».

Son geste s’interrompit net, et elle faillit en perdre l’équilibre. Scorpius l’attrapa par le bras pour la tirer violemment en avant. Il avait une force surprenante, mais elle n’était pas en état de s’en rendre compte.

\- Tu lis « Hypérion » ? s’entendit-elle demander.

Il paraissait essoufflé, et guère remis de sa surprise, mais il sourit de son air stoïque :

\- Oui.

\- Tu lis du John Keats ?

\- Ah…

Il éclata d’un rire léger, calme, insouciant :

\- Non. « Hyperion » de Dan Simmons. C’est largement basé sur le poème de Keats, mais… C’est de la science-fiction.

Il dit cela avec une étrange réserve, comme s’il était à la fois fier et honteux de ses goûts littéraires. Rose ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait. Ses émotions paraissaient toujours en vase clos, comme très éloignées de lui-même, enfouies sous la surface, et elle n’était pas capable de les déchiffrer. Elle haïssait sa tenue parfaite et ses manières irréprochables, rien que de l’hypocrisie à ses yeux. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l’atteindre. Elle aurait voulu le secouer et le jeter dans le vide, si cela avait pu provoquer la colère qu’elle escomptait. Rose avait besoin d’un affrontement. Il y avait trop de fureur en elle depuis trop longtemps. Elle voulait le gifler, le frapper, provoquer la guerre qui romprait cette cohabitation absurde que le juge leur avait imposée.

La moitié des vacances chez chacun de leurs parents respectifs. Pour Rose et Scorpius en cette période de Toussaint, cela signifiait une semaine de cohabitation forcée depuis que leurs parents, Hermione et Drago Malefoy, s’étaient mariés presque six ans plus tôt. Heureusement, Rose entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Bientôt elle serait majeure, et ce calvaire serait terminé.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme secoua ses cheveux lisses. Une fois de plus, Scorpius la dévisageait patiemment, comme s’il attendait qu’elle parle. Autant s’adresser à un bloc de glace. Il la prit à contrepied en s’exprimant le premier :

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’être ennemis, Rose, dit-il doucement.

C’est qu’il se croyait sincère, ce salaud ! Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Ce ton conciliant, presque attristé…

\- Tu n’as jamais été habitué à ce qu’on te prenne ce que tu avais de plus cher au monde, n’est-ce pas ? s’entendit-elle demander avant même de réaliser qu’elle parlait.

La vérité s’échappait tout simplement d’elle, et avec elle, toute sa frustration, sa rancœur, et son désir de justice :

\- Tu as toujours obtenu tout ce que tu voulais sans te poser de questions ! Tu as des parents aimants, des beaux-parents aimants ! Tu n’as jamais eu le moindre nuage dans ta vie ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est qu’un problème, ou le besoin vital de trouver un refuge, d’avoir la sensation que le monde coure trop vite pour toi et que tu ne pourras jamais rien faire pour l’arrêter ! Avoir la sensation que ton bonheur te glisse entre les doigts, que tes parents se trahissent, se déchirent et dépérissent, alors que tu es totalement impuissant et que tous les autres s’en foutent… Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que d’avoir mal…

Elle le plaignait presque en disant cela. Avec tout son désespoir, elle leva le bras et jeta le livre dans le vide :

\- Maintenant tu sais, dit-elle.

Et elle partit. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher qu’elle pleurait. De rage certes. Mais surtout de détresse.


	2. La Chambre

 Ce soir-là, Scorpius ne rentra pas pour le dîner. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait, annonciateur de l'orage qui balaierait la région d'un instant à l'autre. Assise tout au bout d'une longue table à douze couverts, Rose goûtait à une forme toute particulière de son enfer personnel sur Terre : un repas en petit comité avec sa mère et son beau-père, silencieux comme des tombes.

Bien sûr, Hugo et Alice étaient présents eux aussi, mais leur inquiétude semblait les avoir effacés, fantômes tournés vers leurs propres spéculations, incapables de s'en arracher. La place vide de Scorpius criait son absence, et jamais Rose n'avait autant regretté qu'il ne soit pas là.

Sa mère ne mangeait rien. Assis à côté d'elle, Drago Malefoy lui serrait convulsivement la main sans même y penser, le visage tourné vers les fenêtres et les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel au loin, comme s'il pouvait faire rentrer son fils à la maison par la seule force de sa volonté. Le regard dur, les traits convulsés, Rose voyait en lui à cet instant la démonstration pure de tout ce qu'il lui inspirait : un homme sévère au mental d'acier, capable de tout sacrifier pour ce qu'il voulait obtenir, non dénué de moral, mais capable de passer outre lorsque ses nécessités l'exigeaient. Un homme non pas immoral donc, mais amoral, et Rose se disait que cela était peut-être pire. Avoir une conscience et être capable d'en faire abstraction... Il y avait dans son allure, dans son immobilité parfaite, cet étrange mélange de force et d'élégance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui retirer, malgré tous ses griefs. Drago Malefoy et elle nourrissaient une inimitié de longue date. Malgré cela, et plus que jamais en cet instant, Rose lui concédait cette extraordinaire aura qui se dégageait de lui : une assurance mêlée d'orgueil, une arrogance attachée à lui tel un vêtement, et dont il se drapait pour imposer au monde ses moindres caprices. Ainsi apparaissait Drago Malefoy aux yeux de sa belle-fille : fier, inébranlable, maîtrisé, et cependant, capable des pires cruautés pour satisfaire aux passions brûlantes de son cœur englacé.

A côté de lui, sa mère ressemblait à une reine de second lit, une épouse qui n'avait pas mérité son trône, et qui errait dans son royaume trop grand. Pas une seconde, depuis leurs presque six années de mariage, Rose n'avait trouvé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Elle reconnaissait volontiers que son point de vue n'était peut-être pas objectif. Mais il lui paraissait pourtant évident qu'Hermione Malefoy vivait dans l'ombre de son sulfureux mari, qu'elle taisait sa respiration par respect pour la sienne, qu'elle se recroquevillait sous sa caresse tel un chat sous la paume de son maître. Rose détestait la voir ainsi. Mais pour dire la vérité, elle la détestait tout court.

Sa mère dut sentir son regard posé sur elle à cet instant, ainsi que le cours de ses réflexions, car alors elle releva les yeux sur elle et lui demanda, dans une tentative de nier sa crainte :

\- Tu as vu Scorpius cet après-midi ?

La question que Rose redoutait. Que faire ? Pourquoi cet imbécile n'était-il pas rentré ?

\- Je l'ai croisé au kiosque, vers 14h, répondit-elle prudemment. Je suis partie tout de suite et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

_« Tu me le paieras, Scorpius... »_

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Rose était persuadée que l'absence de son demi-frère au dîner avait un lien avec leur échange près du kiosque. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Mobiliser toute la maisonnée pour pouvoir ensuite rejeter la faute sur elle ?

Sa mère était retournée à ses couverts qu'elle n'utilisait pas, sinon pour les retourner entre ses doigts. Toutes les cinq secondes, Rose apercevait Hugo lui jeter des regards pleins de sollicitude à elle et à Malefoy, brûlant sans doute de sauter de sa chaise pour entamer des recherches là-dehors.

Alice, consciente que l'atmosphère était grave sans trop savoir pourquoi, s'employait à finir méticuleusement son assiette dans l'espoir de faire apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de l'un de ses parents. Rose quant à elle picorait, se demandant entre chaque bouchée s'il était inconvenant de savourer son dîner dans des circonstances pareilles. Elle refusait de laisser l'inquiétude l'atteindre. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Presque rien. En tous les cas, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'absence de Scorpius.

Elle avait bien pensé « absence », et non « disparition ». Car cet imbécile de Malefoy ne pouvait légitimement pas avoir disparu.

«  _Ce n'est pas dans leur nature_ , songea-t-elle en s'autorisant un sourire.  _Les Malefoy s'attachent bien trop à pourrir la vie des gens pour s'offrir le luxe de disparaître._ »

Sa mère capta son sourire et en lâcha ses couverts. Rose sentit la fureur pointer, et avec elle, le dégoût que tout ce malaise lui inspirait :

\- Rose, si tu sais quelque chose, tu ferais bien de parler et vite, fit Hermione en arborant l'air que sa fille qualifiait de « posé mais ferme ».

Evidemment, ça ne marchait pas sur elle. Il y avait longtemps que cela ne marchait plus :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais quelque chose ? contrattaqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Comme toujours, cela ne manquait pas de mettre sa mère en colère, mais soudain Malefoy les priva de la fête :

\- Je pars voir dehors, dit-il en reculant brusquement son siège.

Sa voix ne laissait entendre aucune objection. Aussitôt, Hugo bondit sur ses pieds :

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- C'est hors de question ! glapit Hermione.

Drago la considéra longuement, sans parler. Rose détestait lorsqu'ils faisaient cela. Lorsqu'ils se regardaient comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer par leurs simples pensées. Elle avait pensé plus tôt que Malefoy était un homme dur, mais elle était aussi forcée de reconnaitre la complicité qui l'unissait à sa mère, et ce lien la révulsait. A son égard, il manifestait parfois une telle douceur, une telle dévotion, comme si sa vie en dépendait, que Rose n'aurait pas été plus gênée si elle les avait surpris en train de s'ébattre sur le canapé. De tels sentiments ne devraient pas être exposés sans pudeur, à la vue de tous... En l'occurrence, Drago et Hermione Malefoy ne s'adressaient que rarement des signes de tendresse en public, et encore moins devant leurs enfants. Mais cela ne comptait pas pour Rose. A ses yeux, leur désir transparaissait par tous les pores de leur peau. C'était une vision de cauchemar, à laquelle il lui était impossible d'échapper. Le rappel perpétuel que sa mère avait brisé leurs vies pour ce piège magnétique avec lequel elle la forçait à vivre, la moitié des vacances, chaque année. Le rappel perpétuel qu'elle l'avait choisi lui au lieu d'eux. Sa propre famille. Ses propres enfants.

Rose secoua la tête pour se forcer à revenir au moment présent. Malefoy enfilait déjà son manteau qu'un domestique lui avait apporté – un imperméable coupé sur mesure, même pour aller chercher son fils en pleine tempête – tandis qu'Hugo enfilait les trois couches de pulls informes que sa grand-mère paternelle lui avait offertes pour son dernier anniversaire.

S'adressant au domestique qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce, Malefoy donnait des directives en boutonnant sa capuche sur son visage acéré :

\- Allez chercher Twigg et Henry, disait-il. Qu'ils rassemblent tout le personnel disponible. Prenez les chiens. Nous allons organiser une battue.

\- Il fait déjà presque nuit, monsieur.

\- Justement, nous n'avons que trop attendu.

Sans un mot de plus, il passa le seuil de la salle à manger tout en s'assurant bien qu'Hugo le suivait. Rose ne fit rien pour masquer sa consternation. Tout cela était ridicule. A l'heure qu'il était, Scorpius était sans doute en train de se jouer d'elle, caché quelque part au sous-sol ou dans les combles, attendant le moment où il pourrait revenir exercer sa vengeance :

\- Je ne la supporte plus, dirait-il. Je n'avais pas envie de devoir encore subir sa présence au dîner.

Et tout le monde pardonnerait au fils prodigue, tandis qu'elle serait encore le mouton noir de la famille, celui sur lequel portaient toutes les tensions et d'où émergeaient tous les problèmes. Elle chassa cet auto-apitoiement. Elle avait accepté son rôle et s'était faite à l'idée depuis longtemps.

Le comportement d'Hugo en revanche ne lasserait jamais de l'agacer. « Agacer » n'était pas un mot assez fort. Mais elle n'osait se permettre pire, car Hugo était toujours son frère, son véritable frère, et elle l'aimait. Il était le seul être sur Terre à avoir partagé les mêmes épreuves qu'elle. Pourtant, il ne les avait pas ressenties comme elle. Elle pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher. Il était trop jeune à l'époque des faits. Et à présent, il s'était trouvé une famille heureuse, un foyer uni. Pour quelle raison aurait-il envie d'abandonner tout cela pour faire face à la vérité ? Qui le voudrait ?

Rose était seule à porter son fardeau, et elle le savait.

Dès leurs premières vacances dans la nouvelle demeure des Malefoy, Hugo s'était pris d'une profonde amitié pour Scorpius. Ce lien aidant, il lui avait été possible, sinon facile, de se rapprocher peu à peu de son père d'adoption, allant jusqu'à rejeter au fond de sa mémoire les évènements récents pour embrasser de tout son cœur cette harmonie familiale que Drago Malefoy et sa mère lui promettaient. Ce faisant, aux yeux de Rose, il avait chaussé des œillères qu'il s'était refusé à retirer depuis. Il n'était même pas conscient de les porter. Hugo admirait Malefoy, les deux Malefoy, pour cette façade lisse qu'ils présentaient au monde : confiance en soi, fierté, absence de peur, et cette certitude absolue que l'univers leur appartiendrait s'ils en exprimaient ne serait-ce que le souhait. Du moins était-ce l'idée que Rose s'en faisait. Pourquoi sinon Hugo aurait-il couru tel un chien après les bottes de Malefoy, pour aller chercher Scorpius dans la forêt ?

Par respect pour leur lien fraternel, Rose n'abordait jamais le sujet avec Hugo, et il se gardait bien d'en faire de même. Sans doute parce qu'il savait que cela ne les mènerait à rien. Que leurs points de vue seraient irrémédiablement opposés, et que cela ne valait pas le coup de déclencher une dispute. Ou peut-être du haut de ses quinze ans jugeait-il que tout cela n'avait tout simplement pas la moindre importance, et écartait-il sa sœur de ses pensées comme il le faisait de tous ses autres problèmes.

Pour l'heure, Rose n'avait pas envie de trancher. Elle avait beau s'être forgée une carapace au fil des années, le fait était qu'Hugo était la seule personne sur cette Terre pour laquelle elle éprouvait encore un amour inconditionnel, non entaché par la colère ou la peine, ni par aucun des déchirements qui avaient jalonné leur enfance. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se priver de ce lien.

Un grand bruit de vaisselle interrompit brusquement ses pensées. Visiblement bouleversée, sa mère avait quitté sa chaise pour aller chercher Alice, qu'elle prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de la salle. S'arrêtant sur le seuil, elle ne résista pas à la manie de lui lancer une de ses remarques :

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de faire semblant de t'inquiéter, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? répondit Rose, bien consciente de lui tourner le dos.

\- Pour que je sache que tu n'es pas aussi inhumaine que ce que tu t'emploies à démontrer.

Rose se retourna brusquement :

\- C'est moi qui suis inhumaine ? Tu veux me redire ça en face ?

Alice s'agita nerveusement. Elle avait beau n'avoir que quatre ans, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de scènes et son instinct lui criait de quitter la pièce. Sa mère s'en aperçut, et franchit la porte définitivement sans un mot de plus.

Rose en reçut comme un second coup de poignard. Les paroles de sa mère se répercutaient dans son esprit, sans qu'elle puisse les saisir. C'était stupide, depuis tout ce temps, elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser atteindre... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire que sa mère la voit comme un monstre ? Elle-même la haïssait, et toutes deux le savaient. Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle encore... ?

Le domestique revint pour débarrasser, lui faisant brusquement prendre conscience qu'elle était seule dans la salle à manger, qu'ils l'avaient tous abandonnée pour partir à la recherche de Scorpius, sans se soucier une seconde de ce qu'elle deviendrait. Et si c'était elle qui disparaissait ?

Non, c'était puéril. Elle n'allait pas se rabaisser aux méthodes d'un Malefoy. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de fuir le champ de bataille. S'ils voulaient la laisser tranquille, grand bien leur fasse. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne demandait que cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Instinctivement, l'image de sa mère serrant Alice dans ses bras et quittant la pièce lui revint en mémoire. Elle l'avait abandonnée encore une fois... Elle avait fini par en avoir assez de ce conflit, après tout, elle avait renoncé. Pourquoi persévérer ? Elle avait une autre fille, charmante, magnifique, prête à lui donner tout son amour sans poser de conditions.

_« Arrête de penser comme ça... Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. »_

Furieuse contre elle-même, Rose lutta contre les larmes de rage qui montaient à ses yeux. Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

**XXX**

Les hommes rentrèrent peu après minuit, bredouilles, couverts de boue et bien décidés à donner l'alerte. Rose demeurait cloitrée dans sa chambre, bien décidée à rester loin de l'agitation générale.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un cortège de pas dans les escaliers. Toute la maisonnée semblait s'être précipitée dans le hall, tandis qu'au plus noir de la nuit, Scorpius Malefoy avait poussé les lourdes portes d'entrée, pénétré dans le hall et s'était finalement écroulé, frissonnant de froid même dans l'inconscience.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de soulagement. Drago fut le premier aux côtés de son fils, qu'il retourna doucement sur le dos à la recherche de blessures :

\- A première vue il n'a rien, conclut-il sans réussir à dissimuler l'émotion dans sa voix.

Rose sentit brûler sa haine qu'elle refoula.

\- Mary soyez gentille, allez vite faire couler un bain chaud, poursuivait Malefoy en se redressant pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il est glacé, il faut à tout prix le réchauffer.

La domestique partit en courant en sens inverse dans les escaliers.

Rose observait toute la scène depuis la mezzanine. Fidèle à elle-même, elle décida de se couper de la vie de ces gens qu'elle méprisait et se retira dans sa chambre. Ils ne remarqueraient sans doute pas son indifférence, mais elle au moins en aurait la satisfaction.

«  _Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas plutôt ta peur qui parle ?_  fit une petite voix dans sa tête.  _La peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Scorpius, et que ce soit ta faute ? Tu serais prête à endosser cette culpabilité ? Et plus encore : à l'assumer aux yeux de tout le monde ? Ils te détestent déjà. A ton avis, quelle serait leur réaction si tout était de ta faute, et qu'ils l'apprenaient ?_  »

Rose voulut désespérément faire taire cette pensée, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Toute la nuit, elle resta éveillée, torturée malgré elle par l'état de santé de Scorpius, et incapable de se résoudre à aller s'en enquérir.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tard, prit son petit déjeuner après tout le monde et s'enferma pour lire, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive dans cette partie de la maison. Personne ne vint la réclamer.

Au crépuscule, enfin, elle se résolut à se glisser au deuxième étage où se trouvait la chambre de Scorpius. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'y était jamais entrée. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi l'intérieur pouvait bien ressembler.

Elle avait choisi cette heure de la journée car ils étaient proches du dîner, aussi aurait-on sans doute laissé Scorpius se reposer, avant de lui apporter à manger. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit à son chevet.

Poussant la porte en ébène noir, elle eut soudain l'impression d'être une enfant transgressant un interdit, entrant dans le bureau de son père sans en avoir demandé la permission. Elle refoula cette pensée – cela commençait à devenir une habitude – et referma le battant derrière elle.

Ce qu'elle vit la saisit. Elle s'était attendue à bien des choses, mais certainement pas à cela.

Pour avoir vu la chambre d'un adolescent comme Hugo – ainsi que sa propre chambre chez son père – elle s'était attendue à trouver un désordre apparent, quelques vêtements trainant sur le sol, des affiches sur les murs et des gadgets dernier cri. Au lieu de cela, la chambre de Scorpius donnait une impression de netteté. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

La pièce était rangée sans pour autant donner l'impression d'être sans âme. Quelqu'un vivait dans ces lieux et cette personne aimait l'harmonie. Deux grandes fenêtres en pied ouvraient côté Sud, inondant le parquet de Soleil même en cette fin d'après-midi. Le plancher chaud craquait sous les pas comme pour souhaiter la bienvenue. Au plafond, des poutres apparentes renforçaient cette sensation de chaleur qui compensait la blancheur des murs.

Le lit se trouvait à gauche, entre les deux fenêtres. C'était un meuble ancien à baldaquin, en bois lui aussi, tendu de voiles transparents aux nuances dorées. Sur le mur d'en face, un écran plat très nu, et au sol, un tapis persan étalant ses motifs ouvragés sur le thème de la rosace.

Une grande armoire faisait face à la porte, suffisamment large pour abriter deux fois toute la garde-robe de Rose. Un tableau était accroché juste à côté, représentant deux bateaux voguant sur un horizon enflammé, tel une peinture de Turner. Le reste des murs était occupé par de vastes bibliothèques qui colonisaient toute la hauteur de la pièce, du sol au plafond. S'attardant sur celle directement à gauche de l'entrée, Rose vit des titres de Thoreau, Whitman, Asimov, et même des ouvrages de physique quantique signés Stephen Hawking, le tout rangé sans aucun ordre apparent, ou selon un code que Scorpius était seul à comprendre.

Son regard tomba enfin sur le bureau, à l'extrême gauche de la pièce. C'était un secrétaire à l'ancienne, fourmillant de tiroirs, de clés et de caches secrètes. Tout en bois, un magnifique planisphère était gravé sur la surface de travail, dévoilant le monde tel qu'on l'imaginait encore au siècle dernier.

Scorpius avait laissé plus de liberté transparaître sur cet unique espace : les feuilles volantes y étaient éparpillées sans réelle organisation, ainsi que toute une panoplie de plumes – il semblait en faire collection – et des objets plus archaïques voire étranges, tel qu'un sceau aux armoiries de sa famille, un bâtonnet de cire, et une superbe machine à écrire qui trônait en bonne place, ses lettres dorées étincelant sous les derniers rayons du Soleil.

Rose fut tentée de jeter un coup d'œil aux parchemins que Scorpius avait remplis de son écriture fine et penchée – une écriture digne de l'époque victorienne – mais ce genre d'indiscrétion était quand même trop pour elle et elle s'écarta résolument du secrétaire.

Elle se concentra sur Scorpius. Sa silhouette se discernait sous la housse de couette écrue, pelotonnée comme dans un cocon. Quelqu'un avait laissé une chaise à dossier au bord de son lit, sans doute pour pouvoir le veiller. S'approchant encore, Rose fut surprise de l'angoisse qui la saisissait tout à coup. Elle dut se faire violence pour atteindre la couche et dévisager Scorpius qui dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Il était en sueur. Sa peau paraissait à la fois pâle et marbrée de rouge, comme si la fièvre cherchait à s'échapper par le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Il tremblait toujours, et de temps à autre, ses dents claquaient comme s'il avait froid.

On avait disposé un linge humide sur son front. Timidement, plus timidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, Rose l'effleura et le trouva sec. La bassine se trouvait encore au pied du lit, remplie d'eau et de glaçons. Elle retira le linge et l'imbiba à nouveau.

Avant de le poser sur le front de Scorpius, elle prit sa température du bout des doigts. Il était bouillant. Elle s'empressa de remettre le linge en place et s'écarta comme si ce contact l'avait brûlée. Il lui fallut de nouveau rassembler tout son courage pour s'approcher du lit et s'asseoir à son chevet.

Indécise, elle laissa son regard dériver, partout sauf sur le corps de Scorpius. Que faisait-elle ici au juste ? La petite voix au fond d'elle revenait en force, mais elle refusait de l'écouter. Elle était forcée de reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à ce qu'elle voyait. Jamais elle n'avait vu Scorpius dans un tel état de faiblesse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un Malefoy puisse montrer une telle vulnérabilité. Une part d'elle-même, qu'elle le veuille ou non, devait admettre qu'elle ne voulait pas être responsable de cet état.

Oui, elle était belle et bien déstabilisée, mais aussi par autre chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rose se faisait la réflexion qu'on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup d'une personne en observant la manière dont celle-ci vivait. Elle-même par exemple n'avait décoré sa chambre d'aucun ornement dans la demeure Malefoy, et elle n'y avait emmené aucun objet personnel. Elle affichait son refus, jusque dans son espace privé, de faire partie de cette famille.

Scorpius en revanche la surprenait. Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas le reflet du jeune homme qu'elle imaginait. Certes, le mobilier d'époque trahissait son aristocratie et ses goûts pour le luxe. Mais pas seulement. Il y avait un raffinement certain dans le choix des tissus, des bois, l'agencement même de la pièce autour de la lumière. Les lectures, le bureau et les objets de collection trahissaient un intérêt pour l'ancien qui n'était pas qu'une façade. Scorpius était véritablement passionné par l'esprit qu'il avait tenté de recréer entre ces murs. Tout cela ajouté à un esprit clair, rigoureux, et vraisemblablement cultivé. Elle n'avait jamais deviné une telle curiosité derrière ses regards flegmatiques.

_« As-tu seulement déjà parlé avec lui ? »_

Non. C'était vrai.

Rose se figea soudain. Elle venait de remarquer la table de nuit juste à côté du lit, et sur cette table, le livre détrempé qu'on y avait déposé. « Hypérion », de Dan Simmons.

\- Alors c'est pour ça ? s'entendit-elle demander à haute voix. Tu as disparu tout ce temps pour partir à la recherche d'un stupide bouquin ?

Un instant, sa colère fut telle qu'elle faillit se lancer dans un rire hystérique. Mais elle ne comprenait pas cette réaction, aussi elle se retint. Au lieu de cela, elle saisit le livre et l'ouvrit à la première page.

Une dédicace avait été inscrite à l'encre noire, sans doute bien des années plus tôt car l'encre mouillée n'avait pas bavé :

_« A Scorpius, pour ton douzième anniversaire. Je suis et serai toujours fier de toi, mais plus encore : je t'aime._

_Papa »_

Rose contempla le livre un long moment, alternant entre la dédicace et Scorpius, paralysée par ce qu'elle venait de lire.

_« Tu vois : c'était de ta faute, finalement... »_

_« Silence ! »_

_« Scorpius tenait à ce livre, et il est allé se perdre dans la forêt à cause de toi »._

\- La ferme !

Rose se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié ces mots seulement après les avoir prononcés. Dans son sommeil, Scorpius fronça les sourcils et murmura un seul mot :

\- Papa...

Rose ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Jamais elle n'avait soupçonné que...

_« Que quoi ? Qu'un lien entre un parent et son enfant puisse être aussi fort ? »_

Elle eut tout à coup envie de pleurer, mais surtout, c'était la culpabilité qui montait en elle, grossissait par vagues, l'envahissant, renversant tout. Elle avait tenté de s'aveugler, mais c'était la voix qui depuis le début avait eu raison. Scorpius était dans ce lit à cause d'elle. Il avait réussi à rentrer par lui-même, mais il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire. Tout ça pour ce livre... Un cadeau de son père...

A cet instant, Rose réalisa qu'elle ignorait totalement qui était ce garçon endormi dans le lit juste en face d'elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était permis de le juger et de poser une vision sur ce qu'il lui inspirait. Mais elle avait fait cela sans savoir, et sans même chercher à le connaitre.

Brusquement, Rose sentit le contour de minuscules œillères juste aux franges de son esprit, des œillères qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de voir, et tirer dessus lui faisait peur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement, la capturant là juste au bord de l'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Drago Malefoy, stupéfait.

\- Je voulais savoir comment il allait, répondit-elle en se levant aussitôt. Il vous a réclamé.

Elle s'enfuit dans le couloir en claquant le battant derrière elle, pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de la poursuivre. Dans son esprit, le visage fiévreux de Scorpius la poursuivait :

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être ennemis, Rose ».

Puis :

_« Tout est de ta faute. »_

 

 


	3. Père

La maison se dressait un peu à l’écart, en bordure de Londres, dans une banlieue résidentielle où chacun disposait de son propre jardin et d’une vue sans vis-à-vis. Quelques arbres, une balançoire oubliée qui grinçait dans le vent d’automne, et une allée de graviers qui serpentait gentiment entre les haies de buis. Elle n’avait pas changé d’une tuile depuis le mariage de Ron et Hermione. Parfois, lorsqu’une branche du sapin mourrait ou lorsque le crépis se lézardait, Ron avait restauré à l’identique, amoureusement, avec la patience de l’homme seul et désœuvré.

Rose contemplait cette façade familière approcher tandis que le bus ralentissait devant son arrêt. Sa mère avait bien proposé de l’emmener en voiture, mais toutes deux savaient déjà que la question n’était posée que pour la forme. Rose n’aurait jamais accepté de supporter un trajet de deux heures et demie dans l’habitacle confinée d’une voiture avec sa mère pour seule compagnie. Mais surtout, elle n’aurait pas voulu imposer à son père la vision de la voiture d’Hermione dans sa rue. C’était une pensée que sa mère n’avait sans doute pas saisie, et qu’elle ne lui ferait pas la grâce d’expliquer.

Rose descendit du bus et resserra fermement les pans de son manteau autour d’elle. En ce début de novembre, le temps avait brusquement fraichi, et la brise apportait déjà avec elle l’odeur de l’hiver. Qu’importe. En une centaine de mètres, elle était devant chez elle, la maison que Ron Weasley avait rachetée peu de temps après son divorce, la maison où Hermione et lui avaient connu leurs premières années de mariage et leurs seules vraies années de bonheur, avant que tout ne bascule.

A l’époque, lorsqu’il avait déclaré devant toute la famille qu’il quittait le domicile de ses parents, où il logeait depuis sa séparation, pour racheter la maison où il avait vécu avec Hermione, tous avaient affiché leur désapprobation. Et pour cause. Comment pourrait-il aller de l’avant s’il se noyait dans le souvenir de celle qui l’avait trahi ? Comment guérir d’une telle blessure s’il en revenait ainsi à la source ?

Mais Ron n’avait pas écouté. Ron n’écoutait jamais personne. Il avait racheté la maison et pendant des années, il s’était employé à la meubler exactement comme elle l’était avant que Drago Malefoy ne débarque dans leurs vies. A chaque fois qu’elle poussait la porte de ce lieu chéri et maudit, Rose avait l’impression de se retrouver dans un sanctuaire, un temple élevé à la gloire d’un passé qui ne reviendrait jamais, et son cœur se serrait. Il y avait quelque chose d’horriblement funèbre dans les photos accrochées aux murs, les fauteuils, les livres qu’ils avaient touchés, la reconstitution parfaite de ce bonheur qui n’existait plus, les affaires de sa mère en moins.

Hermione avait bien évidemment gardé avec elle ses effets personnels, ce qui au premier regard rendait le tableau incomplet. Il fallait un œil exercé, bien sûr, mais Rose avait vécu entre ses murs et à chaque fois, ses yeux s’arrêtaient sur ce qui manquait. Les ouvrages préférés de sa mère dans la bibliothèque. Ses reproductions de peintures chinoises dont elle adorait tapisser les murs. Ron avait fait de son mieux pour racheter les mêmes, bien sûr, mais il n’avait pu les retrouver toutes. Mais surtout, c’était l’odeur de sa mère qui manquait. Sa présence. La trace qu’aurait dû laisser son âme entre tous ces souvenirs matériels. Aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle pénétrait dans le salon et refermait la porte derrière elle, Rose se faisait l’impression que sa mère aurait aussi bien pu ne jamais habiter ici. Sa présence remontait à si loin que l’atmosphère de la maison n’en avait rien retenu. Peut-être aussi parce qu’elle avait eu tellement hâte de la fuir.

Le fait était que Rose devait lutter contre le malaise que cette maison lui inspirait, à la fois réceptacle de souvenirs heureux et rappel du malheur profond dans lequel son père s’était immergé. Ron Weasley vivait littéralement au cœur d’un gigantesque sépulcre élevé à la mémoire de son défunt mariage. L’absence d’Hermione n’en était que plus criante : la maison de Ron s’élevait tel le Parthénon sans statue d’Athéna, tel Karnak privé de ses effigies divines : un gigantesque sanctuaire que la déesse avait pourtant déserté.    

Rose posa ses affaires dans le salon sans plus s’attarder sur ses pensées mélodramatiques. Dès qu’elle franchissait le seuil de cette maison, le pragmatisme s’imposait.

Comme à chaque fois, l’endroit était propre au-delà de l’entendement. A la place de Ron, beaucoup de gens se seraient laissés sombrer dans le désordre et la saleté. Lui n’était pas comme ça. Plus il s’effondrait, plus il nettoyait. Le ménage semblait former son seul rempart contre cette réalité qu’il refusait d’affronter, contre ce monde qui lui avait tout pris et avait détruit tout ce en quoi il croyait. Peut-être entretenait-il inconsciemment l’illusion qu’en tenant correctement sa maison, il aurait encore prise sur les choses. Lorsqu’il entrait dans une de ses crises de nettoyage extrême, Rose ne pouvait s’empêcher de se le figurer ainsi : un homme portant sa vie à bout de bras, des pans entiers s’échappant dans la nuit, et lui resserrant son étreinte dans l’espoir vain d’en retenir quelques infimes fragments.

\- Papa ? appela-t-elle en espérant ne pas le trouver là où elle craignait déjà qu’il se trouve.

Des pas dévalèrent les escaliers, mais ce fut son jeune frère Hugo qui manqua de la percuter en plein milieu de l’entrée. Lui avait dû accepter l’offre de leur mère, et il était donc arrivé à la maison une heure avant elle :

\- Salut ! lui lança-t-il, son sac sur l’épaule.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Albus a appelé, il m’invite pour la semaine.

\- Je te rappelle qu’on est censés rester chez papa. C’est  _sa_  semaine !

\- Il a dit qu’il était d’accord.

\- Evidemment qu’il est d’accord !

Rose tenta d’agripper son frère par la manche, mais il se déroba et sortit en claquant la porte :

\- Hugo !

Tremblante de rage, Rose enfouit son visage entre ses mains le temps de se calmer.

_Calme-toi, je t’en prie, calme-toi… Tu as déjà fait avec, tu peux le refaire…_

Les yeux fermés au beau milieu du salon, Rose fit appel à tout ce qu’il y avait de plus dur en elle. Elle avait une semaine à affronter. Rien qu’une semaine. C’était faisable. Ce n’était pas les vacances d’été. Son père avait besoin d’elle, et elle ne pouvait pas être faible. Pas elle. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Une fois sûre d’avoir recouvré son emprise sur ses émotions, et que le masque ne se fissurerait pas, elle monta à son tour les marches de l’escalier. Le froid lui apprit aussitôt qu’elle avait vu juste. La porte de la chambre de son frère était entrouverte, laissant échapper un courant d’air qui charriait avec lui des feuilles de chêne et des relents d’automne.

Ron Weasley était assis devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, sur un vieux fauteuil de pêche déplié au maximum, ses longs cheveux roux tombant en mèches grisonnantes sur ses épaules. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d’un vieux short d’été et d’une robe de chambre violette qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Compte tenu du short et de la taille de sa barbe, on aurait pu croire qu’il était assis là depuis tout l’été, le regard dans le vide, pas même fixé sur le paysage mais sur un point au-delà de l’horizon, visible pour lui seul. Une dizaine de bouteilles d’alcool vides s’alignaient soigneusement au côté du fauteuil, étranges quilles de verre d’une surprenante beauté, saisies par l’éclat du Soleil.

Rose s’avança doucement et pressa l’épaule de son père :

\- Papa ?

Ron ne manifesta aucune réaction. Elle n’était pas sûre qu’il l’ait entendue, et le contact de sa main sur son épaule n’avait pas eu le moindre effet. Il ne semblait même pas conscient de la présence d’une autre personne dans la pièce, ni de la froideur de l’air ambiant, ni des feuilles qui s’accrochaient à ses cheveux emmêlés.

Intérieurement, Rose soupira et dressa ses barrières. Lentement, elle fit le tour du fauteuil, enjambant les bouteilles vides, et elle claqua fermement les battants de la fenêtre. Elle s’agenouilla ensuite face à son père, dont elle prit gentiment la main :

\- Papa, insista-t-elle plusieurs fois. Je suis là, papa. C’est moi. Tu ne dois pas rester comme ça devant la fenêtre, tu le sais. Tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Cette fenêtre, c’était le meilleur point de vue sur la rue, et sur les véhicules qui allaient et venaient devant la maison, la plupart sans jamais s’arrêter. Rose n’avait jamais eu besoin d’en parler à son père pour savoir que c’était sa manière à lui de guetter leur venue, lorsqu’il n’avait plus rien à faire, lorsque le désespoir et l’ennui tombaient sur lui comme une chape, parfois pendant des jours et des jours. C’était aussi la fenêtre d’où Hugo et Hermione étaient tombés lorsqu’elle était petite. En un sens, ce n’était pas seulement leurs corps qui avaient basculé ce jour-là. La vérité aussi. Hermione avait découvert que son mari buvait, et Ron, lui, avait découvert que sa femme était enceinte d’un autre homme.

Rose se rappelait confusément de cet instant terrible, où sa mère et son frère avaient dérapé juste sous ses yeux, et où elle avait couru de toute la force de ses jambes minuscules, pour réveiller son père endormi sur le canapé, imbibé d’une odeur qu’elle n’avait alors pas encore appris à assimiler à l’alcool. Le souvenir était vague, mais imprimé dans sa mémoire, comme une brûlure qui ne guérirait jamais. Pour son père cependant, elle savait que cela avait été bien pire. Ce lieu et ce moment marquaient l’instant où tout avait changé, où il n’avait plus été possible de fuir, de fermer les yeux sur la vérité, et où Ron avait senti pour la première fois, amère et froide, la morsure cruelle de la culpabilité.

A présent, au plus profond de l’alcoolémie, des années plus tard, son esprit semblait se focaliser sur cet unique souvenir, y revenant sans cesse, telle une obsession, le poussant à rester rivé à cette fenêtre comme s’il pouvait rattraper l’enfant qui était tombé il y a si longtemps, et avec lui, peut-être, la femme qu’il aimait.

Rose caressa le visage de son père et sourit :

\- Je comprends, dit-elle. Reste ici, d’accord ? Ne rouvre pas la fenêtre, s’il te plait. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Du poulet au curry, ça te tente ?

Son père ne la regarda pas, mais une ombre fugitive souleva le coin de ses lèvres, ce qui était suffisant pour elle. Le poulet au curry était son plat préféré. L’arme secrète pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur, lorsqu’il n’y avait vraiment aucun moyen de le faire émerger. A douze ans, Rose avait passé des heures entières à répéter la recette, sans demander l’aide de sa mère, pour cuisiner le plat exactement comme son père l’aimait, lorsqu’ils vivaient encore tous les quatre. Elle était aujourd’hui presque satisfaite du résultat.

Saisissant la couverture du lit d’Hugo – après tout, il n’en aurait pas besoin – Rose l’enroula autour des épaules de son père pour réchauffer sa peau glacée et monta le thermostat. Après quoi elle descendit à la cuisine, s’afférant aussi vite que possible tout en ne lésinant pas sur la crème et autres ingrédients gras. A chaque fois qu’elle le voyait, son père lui semblait d’une maigreur accablante. Et cela n’allait pas en s’améliorant. Lors des dernières vacances d’été, elle l’avait surpris au terme de trois jours de ménage intensif, sans nourriture et sans eau, carburant uniquement au whiskey Pur Feu. Plus il mettait de soin dans sa maison, plus il semblait négliger ses propres besoins, finissant par ressembler à un squelette dans ses vêtements qu’il refusait de changer. Puisqu’il omettait de se nourrir lui-même, Rose devrait se débrouiller pour le faire manger.

Elle remonta à l’étage avec une assiette fumante, ressentant aussitôt la froideur des courants d’air venant de la chambre. Elle se précipita pour retrouver la fenêtre ouverte, son père dans le fauteuil, la couverture à ses pieds.

Posant le plat, elle referma les battants sans s’énerver et remit la couverture en place :

\- Tu ne devrais pas te punir comme ça, dit-elle doucement.

Elle voulut lui reprendre la main, mais son poing était trop serré. S’il n’y avait pas eu la fenêtre ouverte, elle n’aurait même pas su qu’il pouvait encore bouger.

Tirant la chaise du bureau à elle, Rose prit l’assiette de poulet sur ses genoux et piqua un morceau du bout de sa fourchette :

\- S’il te plait, il faut que tu manges, dit-elle. Allez.

Ron tourna la tête, la regarda sans la voir, puis ouvrit docilement la bouche :

\- C’est bien, sourit-elle. Allez, encore une. Ça te plait ?

Il continua de manger, ce qui était sa manière de dire oui. Rose lui donna la becquée dans le silence paisible du crépuscule, surprise par la sérénité de l’instant, elle et son père, unis par un lien invisible aux yeux de tous les autres. Malgré les circonstances, elle appréciait ces moments partagés, la confiance exprimée entre les mots, plus sincère que jamais, car elle émergeait d’une souffrance extrême. Rose était émue, à la fois par la faiblesse de son père et par l’amour qu’elle lui portait, sa volonté d’apaiser une infime fraction de ses tourments, si c’était possible. Pourquoi les autres étaient-ils incapables de comprendre cela ? Pourquoi était-ce si facile pour eux de fermer les yeux, de le laisser livré à lui-même, en ignorant le mal qui lui avait été fait ? Pourquoi, à seize ans, était-elle la seule à rester ?

Essuyant la naissance d’une larme, Rose tamponna doucement les lèvres de son père et lui fit boire un peu d’eau :

\- Ça va mieux, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle estimait qu’il devait avoir un peu dessaoulé à présent, aussi mobilisa-t-elle ses forces pour la tâche qui l’attendait :

\- On va aller prendre un bain, d’accord ? Papa ?

Il ne répondit pas, et continua de la dévisager comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère, mais ses poings se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs pour s’aider à se relever. Rose passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir, fronçant le nez devant l’odeur de transpiration qui émanait de lui, mais se refusant à le blâmer pour cela. Elle sentait le tracé de ses côtes sous ses doigts, et regrettait de n’avoir pas versé une cuillère de plus de crème.

Ils titubèrent tous les deux vers la salle de bain, tel un couple ivre, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Rose réussisse à lui retirer sa robe de chambre pendant que l’eau chaude coulait dans la baignoire. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle versa l’essence mousseuse de sapin qu’il chérissait, puis elle finit de le déshabiller en fermant son esprit à toute autre pensée que des considérations pratiques. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être prude ici. L’homme décharné qui se tenait devant elle était son père, et il avait besoin d’elle. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle le fit entrer dans l’eau, surveillant la température pour que son teint ne vire pas au rouge, puis elle alluma quelques bougies parfumées et éteignit la lumière, pour que les flammes se reflètent dans la texture savonneuse des bulles.

\- On est bien comme ça, pas vrai ? sourit-elle en appliquant doucement du shampooing sur les cheveux fins de son père.

Elle avait conscience d’avoir à son égard les gestes d’une mère. C’était ainsi. La vie avait voulu que leurs rôles soient inversés, et elle faisait de son mieux pour s’en acquitter. Surtout, elle faisait de son mieux pour qu’en sa présence, son père se sente bien. Pour qu’il soit heureux. Pour qu’il voit encore quelques petites parcelles de beau dans sa vie, comme ces bougies qui scintillaient doucement dans l’atmosphère du soir. Elle espérait lui dire ainsi, sans avoir besoin de mots, que s’occuper de lui n’était pas un poids pour elle, qu’elle était heureuse d’être ici, et qu’elle l’aimait. Contrairement à tous les autres, pour elle il n’était pas un fardeau. Il ne le serait jamais.

Au bout d’un moment à jouer avec la mousse – elle réussit à le faire souffler deux ou trois fois dans la montagne savonneuse ! – Rose vida le bain et rinça doucement au jet d’eau les restes de bulles qui s’accrochaient encore aux bras et aux jambes de son père, si pâles et si faibles à la lueur chaude des bougies. Elle le drapa ensuite dans une serviette propre et le fit asseoir devant elle, sur le rebord de la baignoire, considérant un instant ses cheveux trop longs et sa barbe de plusieurs semaines.

\- Il faudrait rafraichir tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se débattit avec le rasoir quelques instants, mais finit par obtenir un résultat correct, retrouvant le visage familier de son père à mesure que la mousse à raser disparaissait dans l’évier. Enfin, au ciseau, elle entreprit de raccourcir ses mèches rousses, le même roux que le sien, bien que teinté de sel.

Alors qu’elle se concentrait pour égaliser les mèches de devant, son père la surprit soudain en fixant son regard bleu droit dans le sien, une pointe de lucidité ravivant ses traits :

\- Vous ressemblez à ma fille, dit-il, et sa voix était rauque.

Rose ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle était trop stupéfaite pour réagir.

\- Je suis ta fille, dit-elle enfin. C’est moi, Rose.

Il la dévisagea longuement, comme s’il considérait sérieusement la question, puis il objecta :

\- Ma fille est plus jeune que vous. Elle va entrer à Poudlard bientôt, vous savez ?

Rose sentit son cœur se serrer. Pendant un terrible instant, elle fut sur le point de pleurer, de laisser tomber, d’appeler sa grand-mère à l’aide et de tout révéler. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas. Si Molly apprenait la vérité, elle insisterait pour que Ron emménage de nouveau avec elle. Les services sociaux l’apprendraient, et alors, Ron perdrait la garde de ses enfants. Rose ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça. Personne ne devait savoir. Aussi, enterrant son enfance plus profondément encore qu’elle ne l’avait inhumée, Rose se força à sourire sincèrement et à demander :

\- Ah bon ? Et comment est-elle, votre fille ?

\- Oh, elle est merveilleuse…

Un grand sourire s’étala sur le visage de Ron Weasley. C’était tellement beau à voir que Rose laissa échapper un rire – un sanglot ? – avant d’achever d’arranger les cheveux de son père. Sa tâche terminée, elle sortit pour lui un grand pyjama d’hiver qu’elle lui avait acheté quelques années plus tôt, et l’aida à l’enfiler, contemplant enfin son œuvre dans le miroir en pied. Elle avait réussi à redonner un semblant de dignité à l’homme qui se tenait devant elle. Il avait toujours l’air un peu perdu, et regardait autour de lui comme si ce n’était pas chez lui, mais de temps à autre, un objet semblait accrocher son attention, évoquant un souvenir ou un sentiment de familiarité.

Rose le fit descendre les escaliers et l’installa confortablement sur le canapé. Elle changea les couvertures et les taies d’oreiller, puis elle alluma la télé sur son émission préférée, qu’elle avait pris soin de faire enregistrer tous les jours de la semaine. Elle savait qu’autrement, son père ayant perdu toute notion du temps, il n’aurait pas eu le réflexe de la regarder tout seul. Elle arrangea enfin les oreillers derrière son dos et régla le volume du poste au minimum, pour qu’il puisse s’endormir en compagnie des programmes qu’il aimait. Déjà du temps de son mariage avec Hermione, Ron ne dormait plus dans leur chambre à coucher. C’était une habitude qu’il avait gardée depuis. Rose le soupçonnait simplement de ne pas supporter les souvenirs qui dormaient là-haut dans cette chambre.

Avant de le quitter, elle l’embrassa sur le front et le força à la regarder dans les yeux :

\- Bonne nuit. Je serai là demain à ton réveil. Tu entends ? Je serai là. Je t’aime.

Elle monta alors les escaliers, anxieuse à l’idée de le laisser seul, mais terrassée par la fatigue qui s’abattait soudain sur elle. Pour plus de sécurité, elle verrouilla la porte d’Hugo à clé, puis elle alla s’étendre sur son propre lit, dans la pièce qui leur servait autrefois de salle de jeux.

Bien qu’épuisée, elle eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. L’image terrible de son père venait la hanter, pire qu’un fantôme à l’assaut de sa conscience. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Seigneur, que pouvait-elle faire ? Cela ne s’arrêterait donc jamais ?

Elle songea à son frère, qui connaissait le poids de ce secret mais refusait de le porter. Elle comprenait l’instinct qui le poussait à fuir cette maison à peine y avait-il posé les pieds. Mais elle ne concevait pas qu’il puisse le faire. Comment pouvait-il l’abandonner ? Comment pouvait-il le laisser, alors qu’il l’avait vu, alors qu’il savait comment il allait ? C’était son père ! Avait-il vraiment tout oublié de lui ? Avait-il vraiment réussi à refouler tous ses souvenirs de lui, son amour, tout ce qu’il représentait ? Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi lâche ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à voir qu’il le blessait en agissant ainsi ?

Les yeux fermés sur la colère qui l’habitait, Rose laissa couler ses larmes, pour la première fois de la journée. Hugo n’était qu’un aveugle parmi tant d’autres. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous incapables de voir : sa mère, Malefoy, et même Scorpius ? C’était leur faute si son père était dans cet état. Alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu’elle ne pouvait pas le trahir ? Même si elle l’avait voulu, même si leur bonheur lui faisait envie, et qu’ils n’étaient pas si haïssables, dans le fond… Elle ne pouvait s’autoriser de telles pensées ! Elle ne pouvait abandonner son père ainsi. Embrasser la félicité de sa belle-famille, et retirer à Ron le dernier fragment intact de sa famille, la dernière trace de loyauté envers lui, la dernière personne à se tenir à ses côtés dans ce malheur…

Si Rose venait à faire la paix avec sa mère, à accepter Drago Malefoy dans leurs vies, son père en mourrait. C’était aussi simple que cela. Elle le savait, c’était gravé dans leurs silences, dans leurs regards échangés. Ron et Rose le savaient. Mais pour les autres, elle n’était qu’une adolescente incapable de se remettre en question. Trop immature pour accepter toute forme de dialogue. Il était si facile de mettre tous les torts de son côté, de la ranger dans une petite case bien nette, et puis de la peindre en noir. Mais les tensions qui s’exerçaient sur elle étaient bien plus complexes. Personne n’avait vu ce qu’elle avait vu dans cette chambre à la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Peu après minuit, ses inquiétudes eurent finalement raison de son jeune esprit, et elle s’endormit d’un sommeil sans rêves.

Un grand bruit la réveilla, peut-être deux heures plus tard. Recouvrant immédiatement ses esprits, Rose sortit de sa chambre en trombe et courut vers la lumière émanant du bout du couloir, dans l’ancienne chambre de ses parents. Elle trouva son père à genoux au pied du lit, tous les tiroirs de la commode ouverts, tournant les pages d’un album photo étalé à plat sur le sol.

\- Papa ? demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas à quoi s’en tenir. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne leva pas les yeux sur elle, mais il sourit pour lui montrer qu’il l’avait entendue.

\- Papa ?

Rose s’agenouilla à côté de lui et doucement, calmant les battements de son cœur, elle lui prit l’album des mains :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux photos. Sur chacune d’elles, un Ron et une Hermione heureux, jeunes, souriaient à l’objectif, jeunes mariés ou tout juste fiancés, serrant parfois Rose et Hugo dans leurs bras. Plus loin dans l’album, il y avait même les photos de leur mariage, et de celui des Potter. Ron regardait les images défiler, entièrement absorbé, comme en transe, tel Narcisse dévoré par son reflet, mais lui, c’était le passé qui l’avalait. Son index vint se perdre sur une photo d’Hermione et lui, et il caressa le visage de son ex-femme, fasciné, comme devant un objet très rare et précieux :

\- Comme elle était belle, murmura-t-il.

Il braqua son regard sur Rose, toujours souriant, un sourire qui brisait le cœur de sa fille :

\- Comme elle était belle, n’est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il. Ta mère.

Ces deux mots la réconfortèrent un peu :

\- C’est vrai, dit-elle. Mais papa, il est tard. Tu devrais déjà dormir…

\- Tu lui ressembles, dit-il soudain.

A son tour, il caressa sa joue, plongeant dans le détail de ses traits plus qu’il ne l’avait fait ces six dernières années :  

\- Tu as mes cheveux, bien sûr, mais… Ton visage, c’est le sien.

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit Rose en secouant la tête.

Elle n’osait pas se l’avouer, mais l’idée de ressembler à sa mère la terrifiait : l’idée qu’elle puisse blesser son père par le seul dessin de ses traits. Elle aurait préféré se défigurer plutôt que de porter sur elle cette culpabilité.

\- Je te ressemble bien plus qu’à elle, affirma-t-elle en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il sourit avec indulgence, mais elle vit bien qu’il n’acquiesçait pas. Il passa encore plusieurs minutes à contempler les photos, s’attardant sur chacune d’elles, sans parler. Rose n’appréciait pas ce qu’il faisait. Cela lui semblait morbide : ressusciter les fantômes du passé, retourner le couteau dans la plaie… Et pourtant, son père ne lui avait pas paru aussi heureux depuis des années. L’expression sur son visage était indescriptible. Rose demeurait perdue face à ce paradoxe complet, et alors que son père lui semblait plus lucide, elle ne put s’empêcher de lui demander :

\- Pourquoi l’as-tu laissée garder une telle influence sur ta vie ? Elle t’a trahi, elle t’a laissé tomber, elle t’a fait tout le mal possible. Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir envoyée au diable une bonne fois pour toutes ? Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir laissée tomber elle aussi ? Repartir à zéro, vivre ta vie, prendre ta revanche en lui prouvant que tu te portes bien mieux sans elle !

Une fois encore, Ron se para d’un pauvre sourire :

\- J’ai songé à tout cela, crois-moi. Un nombre incalculable de fois. Et j’ai essayé, tout essayé. J’ai voulu la haïr, l’oublier, la rayer de ma vie… Faire comme si tout cela ne m’affectait plus. Mais au final… Je n’y suis pas arrivé. En amour, parfois, on n’a pas le choix.

Ces paroles trouvèrent un écho terrible en Rose. Mais déjà, son père continuait :

\- Crois-moi, j’ai conscience d’être pathétique. J’ai conscience que ma vie, et tout ce qui m’entoure, est vain. Mais je n’y peux rien. J’ai tout essayé, mais au final, ce que je ressens est plus fort. Si ta mère frappait à ma porte aujourd’hui, et me proposait de tout recommencer, je ne suis même pas sûr que je pourrais accepter. Ce n’est plus elle que j’aime. C’est son souvenir. C’est ce que nous étions lorsque nous posions ensemble, sur ces photos. J’aime tout ce qui faisait de nous ce que nous étions : un idéal de bonheur, de complicité, de confiance. J’aime l’homme que j’étais à l’époque. J’aime la femme idéalisée que je garde dans ma mémoire, plus que tout ce qu’elle pourra incarner désormais. J’aime un souvenir qui n’existe plus, si ce n’est pour moi, et dans ces quelques trésors que je garde, pour me prouver qu’ils étaient bien réels.

\- Mais tu n’as pas envie de te révolter face à tout cela ? Tu n’as pas envie d’être plus que ce qu’elle a laissé de toi ?

Ron la dévisagea avec le regard d’un vieil homme sur une enfant trop jeune :

\- Un amour si profond te réduit en cendres, déclara-t-il gravement. Il consume tout de toi, il te torture, il t’obsède. Ta mère a été mon ange et mon démon. Mon absinthe, le poison qui me faisait me sentir plus vivant que le plus heureux des hommes, mais qui me tuait tout aussi sûrement. Aujourd’hui encore, j’ignore si cela a été une bénédiction ou une malédiction de la rencontrer, mais jamais je n’y renoncerais. Ta mère a été la lumière de ma vie. Elle m’a brûlé d’un éclat si puissant qu’à côté d’elle, tout me parait terne et sans goût. Et sans elle, le monde est plongé dans les ténèbres. Mais elle m’a fait entrevoir de telles merveilles… Tu comprendras peut-être un jour, ma fille, qu’il ne peut y avoir d’amour sincère sans admiration. Quand on a rencontré telle lueur… Quand on a entrevu ne serait-ce qu’une seconde quel peut-être le vrai bonheur, le véritable amour, la pureté absolue sur cette Terre… Alors, comment faire autrement que de se prosterner ? Que de tout lui sacrifier ?

Il lui prit la main :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je te fais endurer, dit-il, pleurant soudain, la déstabilisant complètement. Je ne voulais pas être cette loque patibulaire pour toi, ni pour ton frère, ni pour qui que ce soit d’autre. Mais elle fait partie de moi… J’ai perdu une partie de moi-même lorsqu’elle est partie !

Rose se perdit dans ces yeux en larmes, et alors, au plus profond du désespoir, elle le vit, cet amour terrible que son père vouait encore à sa mère, un amour si monstrueux qu’il ne pouvait que le détruire. Et elle fut prise d’une terreur soudaine, à l’idée qu’un jour, elle aussi puisse être prise au piège d’un tel amour.

 


	4. Rumeurs

Recroquevillée sur son lit, au-dessus des couvertures, Rose écoutait avec une anxiété grandissante la rumeur de ses camarades rassemblés dans la salle commune. C’était presque l’heure du petit-déjeuner. Les cours de cette journée de rentrée allaient commencer. La veille au soir, on avait célébré autour d’un grand banquet le retour à Poudlard, et l’arrivée des longues nuits, de l’hiver, et du froid. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de descendre ?

Deux jours plus tôt, elle avait eu du mal à cacher son soulagement lorsqu’enfin, la dernière semaine des vacances s’était achevée. Lorsqu’elle avait pu quitter son père d’un dernier baiser, en espérant que ces quelques jours passés avec elle suffiraient à le ramener au monde des vivants. Cela marchait, la plupart du temps. Mais jamais très longtemps.

D’un soupir, Rose se redressa et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait en sécurité ainsi. Enlacée dans une étreinte solitaire, la seule que la vie semblait décidée à lui donner. Pour la première fois, elle se fit la réflexion que personne ne la touchait jamais. Personne n’était suffisamment proche d’elle pour cela. Et si pour une raison ou une autre, quelqu’un tentait l’expérience, elle était pratiquement sûre qu’elle le rejetterait. Elle réagirait comme un félin déployant ses griffes. Une immense tristesse l’envahit tout à coup, la mordit au cœur, sans prévenir, d’autant plus forte que rien ne l’y avait préparée. Elle eut brusquement envie de pleurer, mais elle se retint. Tout ceci était trop stupide. Ce n’était pas son genre de pleurer sans raison.

_Tu as une raison. Tu viens juste d’avoir pitié de toi-même…_

Rose fit taire cette voix, cette voix dans sa tête qui s’obstinait à lui révéler tout ce qu’elle refusait de s’avouer, et qu’elle associait automatiquement à la perfidie du nom « Malefoy ». Comme toujours, la tristesse devint colère dans son esprit, et son cœur s’embrasa.

Elle caressa l’un des rideaux du baldaquin du bout des doigts. Elle avait toujours aimé ces rideaux. Le contact du velours, le bleu profond du tissu. Elle devait bien le reconnaitre, elle était heureuse d’être ici. Poudlard était une évasion pour elle. L’occasion de fuir sa famille, de fuir les réalités de sa vie, d’exister comme si tout le reste : sa mère, son père, n’étaient pas réels. Comme si tous les conflits susceptibles de la blesser disparaissaient soudain, magiquement tenus à l’écart par cette barrière infranchissable que formaient les remparts de Poudlard. Ici, rien n’avait jamais pu l’atteindre. Elle pouvait respirer. Être qui elle voulait sans passer pour la fauteuse de troubles, sans subir les regards lourds de son entourage. Elle pouvait laisser transparaitre l’adolescente insouciante qu’elle aurait dû être, préoccupée uniquement par ses études, ses amis, et les intrigues de couloir. Tous les motifs de souffrance semblaient hors de portée. Sauf  aujourd’hui, où elle en avait introduit un.

Furieuse contre elle-même, Rose ferma les yeux et serra les poings :

\- Allez, Rose, articula-t-elle. Tu es plus forte que ça. Tu vas aller le voir et faire ce qui est juste. Comme ça tu n’auras plus rien sur la conscience et tout ira mieux.

Elle savait qu’elle devait en passer par là. Il le fallait. Mais cela ne faisait pas disparaitre la boule au creux de son ventre. Une angoisse imprécise, diffuse, mais terriblement puissante. Elle ne voulait pas voir Scorpius.

Agrippant sa résolution avant qu’elle ne lui échappe, Rose bondit hors du lit et se mêla à la foule des Serdaigles qui se rassemblaient avant de descendre déjeuner. Sans attendre personne, elle sortit la première et descendit les marches de la tour Serdaigle à toute allure, espérant que les Gryffondors ne se feraient pas trop attendre ce matin-là.

Ils commençaient tout juste à s’installer lorsqu’elle arriva. Impossible de les manquer : la maison la plus bruyante, turbulente et fêtarde de Poudlard annonçait toujours son entrée par des rires et des cris de joie, comme si chaque jour qui passait était un nouveau prétexte à célébrer. Rose n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Scorpius ait atterri là.

Elle se rappelait encore de la cérémonie de la Répartition. Lorsque le Choixpeau l’avait envoyée à Serdaigle, elle avait reçu la nouvelle sans surprise. Sa mère avait beau lui reprocher d’avoir un tempérament de feu, celui-ci ne se manifestait que par la force des choses. Elle n’avait pas choisi d’être ainsi. Ce n’était pas dans sa nature d’être constamment en colère, de ronger son frein et de sombrer, petit à petit, dans un combat dont personne ne viendrait la sauver. Cela la détruisait. Le Choixpeau avait su déceler sa nature intérieure : un goût pour le calme et la simplicité, la vérité pure, la rigueur et la beauté au-delà des mots. Ressentir ce que l’on ne peut exprimer, dans toute sa profondeur, mais en silence et intérieurement, dans l’âme. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir renouer avec cette partie d’elle-même.

Par contre, lorsque le Choixpeau avait envoyé Scorpius à Gryffondor… Comme beaucoup de gens, elle n’avait pas compris. Tout le monde l’imaginait déjà à Serpentard. Perpétuant une lignée qui devait remonter à la fondation de l’école. Et pourtant, non. Le jeune Scorpius d’à peine onze ans à l’époque avait souri à la foule comme s’il saluait, avec toute sa courtoisie et sa retenue habituelles, puis il était allé s’asseoir tandis que des applaudissements timides s’élevaient enfin dans la salle. Les Serpentards ne savaient pas comment réagir, les Gryffondors non plus. Scorpius affichait l’air compréhensif d’un invité surprise conscient de la gêne de ses hôtes, mais trop poli pour l’exprimer. Petit à petit, au final, cette attitude avait payé. A présent qu’elle l’apercevait à l’autre bout de la Grande Salle, six ans plus tard, assis à sa table, Rose décelait en Scorpius cet étrange mélange de fragilité et d’assurance qui l’avait rendu si sympathique à ses nouveaux camarades. Il agissait simplement comme s’il n’imposait rien à personne. A Poudlard, il ne comptait pas parmi les plus populaires, mais il n’était pas seul non plus. Il avait des amis. Il se fondait dans le paysage.

Comme elle aurait aimé avoir ce don… Rose ne se faisait plus d’illusions. Toute Serdaigle qu’elle était, la colère avait forgé son caractère et à présent, elle était dure, plus dure qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité. La rancœur devait ressortir par tous les pores de sa peau, car elle avait toujours eu du mal à se lier. Peut-être certaines personnes avaient-elles tout simplement le malheur dans le sang. Elle en tout cas devait l’avoir, et les autres le sentaient. Elle était solitaire, pour ne pas être blessée. Solitaire parce que sa colère occupait le centre de son univers, et que peu d’amis auraient voulu rivaliser avec cela.

Chassant ces pensées, Rose dévisagea de nouveau Scorpius tout en s’approchant, priant pour que la table soit plus longue, pour que quelqu’un l’interrompe ou pour que le destin lui-même ne vienne interrompre sa course. Pourquoi Scorpius était-il à Gryffondor ? Même s’il avait pu s’intégrer parmi eux, pourquoi en était-il un lui-même ? De ce qu’elle avait vu dans sa chambre, il avait plutôt le profil d’un Serdaigle. Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu’il était passionné ?

Rose revoyait son regard juste avant qu’elle ne jette son livre dans le vide, les quelques mots qu’ils avaient échangés, son rire, et par-dessus tout, l’absence de colère ou de peur dans ses yeux. Quelles étranges réactions que celles de Scorpius, lorsqu’elle y repensait… Elle s’était montrée odieuse avec lui, et il semblait à peine l’avoir remarqué. Pourtant, il était allé se perdre des heures dans la pluie et le froid, en pleine nuit, juste pour un livre… Il souffrait définitivement d’un déséquilibre émotionnel. Ce qui expliquerait sa répartition à Gryffondor…

_Tu essayes encore de te dédouaner, c’est tout. Scorpius n’est pas allé se perdre dans la forêt parce qu’il est instable : il y est allé à cause de toi._

_La ferme. Il est là maintenant. Tout sera bientôt réglé._

Arrivé à hauteur de Scorpius, Rose lui tapota l’épaule avant de risquer de faire marche arrière :

\- Je peux te parler une minute ?

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise, mais comme tout le reste de ses émotions, ce fut une surprise contenue, lisse, convenable. Difficile de croire qu’elle avait sous les yeux le même jeune homme qu’elle venait de qualifier de « passionné ». Sa réserve la mit immédiatement en colère, mais elle aussi se contint.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il de son sourire posé.

\- En privé, s’il te plait.

Sans poser de questions, Scorpius se leva et la suivit jusqu’à l’entrée de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu’elle se retourna vers lui, Rose ne put s’empêcher de remarquer combien il avait maigri. On lui avait rapporté que sa fièvre avait duré des jours, si bien qu’il n’avait pas pu se rendre chez sa mère pour la deuxième semaine des vacances. Astoria lui avait bien rendu visite, mais à cause du délire, il ne s’en rappelait plus. Et s’il s’était suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir retourner en cours, sa faiblesse se devinait encore à la pâleur de son teint, l’arête douloureuse de son visage, et l’aspect presque éthéré de ses gestes.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il avec prudence, lorsqu’ils se furent isolés.

Rose se rendit compte qu’elle l’observait sans rien dire depuis plusieurs secondes. Elle se reprit :

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis venue… te demander de m’excuser.

\- Je crois que tu viens juste de le faire.

\- Non, pas pour ça…

Cinq secondes, et elle perdait déjà pied. Elle inspira à fond :

\- Je voulais te demander pardon, pour… avoir jeté ton livre par-dessus la falaise. C’était mal de ma part. Je me suis conduite comme une enfant capricieuse, et… tu es tombé malade à cause de moi. Il aurait pu t’arriver bien pire. Je suis désolée.

Elle se risqua à le regarder dans les yeux, priant pour qu’il abrège ses souffrances, et pour qu’ils retournent chacun à leurs vies séparées.

Il ne dit rien. Il lui rendit son regard, presque impassible, mais presque seulement : il y avait quelque chose dans ses traits, un détail indéfinissable qui concentrait toute son attention en un point : ses yeux à elle. Rose se sentit littéralement foudroyée, capturée l’espace d’un instant, et elle eut peur. Jamais elle n’avait ressenti une telle peur de sa vie. Pas la peur de souffrir, mais la peur… de cette immense conscience soudain focalisée toute entière sur elle seule. Il y avait quelque chose d’indécent dans le vert de ces yeux trop pâles. Rose se sentait fouillée, clouée en plein cœur comme un papillon dans un cadre, et elle n’avait aucune envie d’y échapper. Ces yeux trop pâles lui donnaient le sentiment que quelque chose devait se passer, et elle n’aurait pu se résoudre à manquer cela.

Le visage de Scorpius s’anima soudain, comme s’il avait pu trouver en elle la réponse qu’il cherchait :

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.  

Ses yeux verts ne la lâchaient pas. Comment avait-elle pu leur échapper pendant toutes ces années ? Avait-elle une seule fois regardé Scorpius dans les yeux ? Quelle importance, puisque désormais, elle sentait que ce regard qui la transperçait ne la quitterait plus, qu’il la hanterait, tel une énigme, l’énigme d’un inconnu qu’elle avait mal jugé et qui aujourd’hui l’avait vue, plus profondément que tout ce que le verbe « voir » pouvait signifier.

Définitivement troublée, Rose abandonna Scorpius sur le seuil de la Grande Salle et monta directement à son premier cours, tout en haut de la tour d’astronomie. A mesure qu’elle gravissait les marches, elle perdait les mots pour définir ce qu’elle avait ressenti, mais ils étaient toujours là. Ces yeux de félin qui la dévisageaient comme s’ils pouvaient tout savoir d’elle, pénétrants en force, et pourtant doux dans leur agression. Elle était sûre que Scorpius n’avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, et pourtant… Peut-être qu’une part d’elle-même avait espéré qu’il s’excuserait lui aussi. Qu’il regretterait son indélicatesse, sa violation du kiosque… Mais non. Scorpius n’avait rien dit, seulement « merci ». Encore une fois, il marchait sur ses émotions, et Rose raya définitivement l’épisode de son esprit avec l’énergie que lui conférait la colère.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette scène, dans le hall ? fit une voix malicieuse.

Rose se retourna pour découvrir, sans surprise, le visage souriant d’Emily Finnigan prête à la taquiner.

\- Quelle scène ?

\- Tu sais bien. Toi et « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». Discutant. Comme des gens civilisés.

\- J’avais un truc à régler avec lui.

\- Je croyais que tu le haïssais ?

Rose haussa les épaules, guère décidée à entrer dans cette discussion. Il restait encore une demi-heure avant leur cours, et elles étaient toutes les deux seules face à l’immense panorama qui entourait Poudlard. Avec l’aisance que confère l’habitude, Emily sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l’alluma distraitement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, commenta Rose comme à chaque fois.

\- Oui, maman, répondit son amie comme à chaque fois.

Elle sourit. Avec ses yeux en amande et son air roublard, Emily était le portrait craché de son père, Seamus Finnigan. Bien que ses parents et ceux de Rose se soient perdus de vue avec le temps, et d’autant plus depuis le divorce et le remariage d’Hermione, dès leur entrée à Poudlard, Emily et Rose avait ressenti une complicité mutuelle. Sans doute aidée par le fait que les deux jeunes filles, descendantes de Gryffondors émérites, avaient toutes deux atterri à Serdaigle. De tous les habitants de Poudlard, Emily était peut-être la seule à avoir vaincu la nature sauvage de Rose. Rose en était consciente, et la remerciait chaque jour intérieurement pour avoir eu ce courage.

Pour l’heure, elle savourait sa présence en silence, sans aucune gêne, comme seules deux vraies amies peuvent le faire. Elle contemplait Emily dessiner des figures géométriques avec la fumée qui sortait de ses lèvres, sans cacher sa désapprobation. Emily finit par hausser les épaules :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque. Je suis loin de fumer autant que ton détesté demi-frère.

Elle avait dit cela avec le sourire, mais Rose fut prise de court :

\- Je ne savais même pas que Scorpius fumait, avoua-t-elle.

\- Non ? Tu es sûre que vous vivez ensemble ?

\- Seulement quelques semaines dans l’année.

Emily secoua la tête, comme souvent lorsque l’irréel de cette situation la rattrapait. Après quelques instants de méditation, elle reprit :

\- Je suppose qu’on ne peut pas le blâmer ceci dit. 

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

A présent, Rose ne pouvait plus dissimuler son intérêt. Une part d’elle-même se trouvait stupéfaite qu’Emily en sache plus qu’elle-même à ce sujet :

\- Disons qu’il a des raisons de se tourmenter, répondit la jeune fille en projetant ses cendres dans le vide.

Rose éclata de rire :

\- Des raisons de se tourmenter ? Monsieur « vie parfaite » ? Arrête. Si Scorpius Malefoy a des raisons de se tourmenter, moi je suis bonne pour l’asile.

\- Pourtant c’est vrai. Tout le monde le sait à l’école.

Devant son air incrédule, elle rajouta :

\- Tout le monde sauf toi apparemment.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tout le monde sait, exactement ?

Emily plissa ses yeux de fée :

\- On raconte que Scorpius Malefoy aurait vécu une histoire d’amour qui a brisé sa vie.

Rose en demeura bouche bée. C’était tellement théâtral et en même temps, tellement inattendu, qu’elle ignorait qui de la surprise ou du rire devait l’emporter. Au final, elle se contenta de décréter :

\- C’est n’importe quoi.

\- Pas du tout. A ce qu’il parait, il serait tombé amoureux d’une fille qu’il connait depuis l’enfance, mais celle-ci le hait, à cause de ses origines.

\- Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? Sur radio-couloir ? Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde aime les Malefoy maintenant. Si Malefoy père se présentait au Ministère, je ne serais pas surprise qu’il se fasse élire.

\- Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai.

Emily inclina la tête, comme à chaque fois qu’elle annonçait un détail croustillant :

\- En plus, je crois savoir qui c’est, glissa-t-elle.

Rose soupira de dédain. Cependant, elle ne pouvait nier que sa curiosité était piquée. Puisque la piste était lancée, aussi stupide soit-elle, autant la suivre jusqu’au bout :

\- Vas-y, je sens que tu brûles d’en parler, dit-elle d’un air ennuyé.

\- Voyons : une fille de Poudlard, qu’il connait depuis l’enfance, et qui le hait à cause de ses origines. Ça ne t’évoque rien ? A ton avis, qui pourrait haïr Scorpius Malefoy à Poudlard ?

Pendant une seconde, le cœur de Rose rata un battement. Puis Emily lâcha :

\- Lily Potter !

\- Quoi ?

L’image de sa cousine s’imposa tout à coup à Rose, si violemment qu’elle perdit totalement le fil de la conversation.

\- Ça ne te parait pas évident ? sourit Emily, visiblement fière de son effet. Lysander Dragonneau les a vus sortir tous les deux d’une salle de classe vide à la fin de l’année dernière. Il a dit que Lily était totalement bouleversée.

\- Et Scorpius ? railla Rose. Je suppose qu’il était au bord des larmes ?

\- Non, ce ne serait pas trop son genre, hein ? Mais Lysander a dit qu’il avait l’air très affecté.

\- On parle bien de Lysander, le fils de Loufoca Lovegood ?

-  _Luna_  Lovegood. C’est une amie de ta mère, tu devrais être plus respectueuse.

Rose ignora sa remarque :

\- Cette rumeur est stupide, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve que ça colle assez bien au contraire. Scorpius a avoué ses sentiments à Lily. Celle-ci l’a très mal pris : on la comprend, Hermione Granger qui épouse Drago Malefoy, ça passe encore, mais si la fille d’Harry Potter s’y met… Bref, ça a tourné à la dispute, et à la crise de larmes. Et maintenant, le prince de Gryffondor aime d’un amour à sens unique. Tu ne trouves pas ça tragique et en même temps… terriblement romantique ?

\- « Le prince de Gryffondor » ?

Emily sourit :

\- C’est comme ça qu’on l’appelle sur « radio-couloir ».

Rose secoua la tête, à la fois amusée et vaguement honteuse de ces sujets puérils. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées d’y revenir. Peut-être parce que l’étrangeté du concept la frappait. Elle n’avait jamais considéré Scorpius comme un être doué de sentiments. Un adolescent capable comme n’importe quel autre de s’éprendre de quelqu’un. Pourtant, cela avait bien dû lui traverser l’esprit au moins une fois, non ? En fin de compte, elle devait admettre qu’elle n’avait jamais considéré Scorpius, sur quelque plan que ce soit.  

\- Je ne crois pas que Scorpius soit tel que tu le décrives, se surprit-elle à murmurer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu’il soit du genre à se complaire dans sa misère. Si Scorpius Malefoy veut quelque chose, il finira pas l’obtenir. C’est dans leur nature.

\- Cependant, il ne peut pas forcer Lily à changer d’avis, objecta Emily.

Rose afficha un sourire désabusé :

\- J’ai beaucoup de mal à associer Scorpius et Lily dans une même phrase.

\- Je comprends. C’est ta cousine.

 - Ce n’est pas ça. C’est juste… Je ne les vois pas ensemble.

\- Lily non plus apparemment.

Rose soupira, renonçant à la faire changer d’avis. Au final, les autres Serdaigles arrivèrent et le cours d’Astronomie commença. Cependant, plus tard, et tout au long de la journée, Rose ne put s’empêcher de retourner les paroles d’Emily dans sa tête. Elle revoyait aussi Scorpius lors de leur discussion du matin. Scorpius qui souriait toujours poliment, Scorpius qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions, sinon pour la prendre à contrepied : Scorpius l’énigme, qu’elle se trouvait incapable de déchiffrer. Etait-il possible qu’Emily ait dit vrai ? Passés les accents mélodramatiques, Scorpius pouvait-il souffrir d’un amour sans espoir pour Lily ?

Il était vrai qu’il avait eu l’occasion de la voir à plusieurs reprises, depuis leur enfance, lors de certaines fêtes de famille. A Poudlard, ils étaient dans la même maison, bien que Lily soit plus jeune de deux ans. Et Lily était belle. Elle avait la beauté froide et hypnotique de sa mère, avec son teint de marbre, ses cheveux rouge intense et ses immenses yeux sombres. Elle était de ces physiques étranges et époustouflants, au premier regard, du genre que l’on ne peut pas oublier. Rose avait beau être rousse elle aussi, et venir de la même famille, elle ne retrouvait pas en elle cette aura magnétique qui valait à Lily son étrange surnom : « l’Edelweiss », cette fleur des montagnes que tous à l’école pouvaient contempler, mais que personne n’avait le droit cueillir. C’était d’autant plus étrange lorsque l’on connaissait la personnalité de Lily. Sage et très réservée, elle souffrait de l’image de femme fatale que les élèves de l’école lui sculptaient.

Lorsqu’arriva l’heure du dîner, Rose se rendit compte avec un pauvre sourire qu’elle avait passé la majeure partie de la journée sans penser une seule fois à son père ni à sa mère. Ce devait être une première depuis le divorce de ses parents. Et même si son esprit avait été agité, elle se sentait… étrangement heureuse, et libérée. Elle avait la sensation d’avoir vécu une journée dans la peau d’une jeune fille comme les autres. Peut-être devrait-elle spéculer ainsi avec Emily plus souvent.

Sa curiosité alla même plus loin, puisqu’au lieu de s’asseoir à la table des Serdaigles, elle décida ce soir-là de se joindre à ses cousins et cousines de Gryffondor, avec pour voisine de table, à sa droite, Lily.

Sa cousine, bien que surprise, sembla contente de la voir et lui fit volontiers une place à côté d’elle. Scorpius mangeait avec ses amis, à peine quelques mètres plus loin. De but en blanc, Rose prit sa décision :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle à Lily sans la moindre retenue.

La jeune fille faillit s’étouffer :

\- Qu’y a-t-il à penser ? dit-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

Rose ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction, mais elle était éloquente :

\- Est-ce qu’il t’a ennuyé ? On m’a dit que vous vous étiez disputés. Tu sais, je peux lui parler, si tu…

\- Non ! Non, tout va bien.

Lily était d’ordinaire d’un tempérament docile, mais là, devant elle, son visage et sa voix devinrent étonnamment fermes :

\- Il n’y a rien à dire, vraiment, déclara-t-elle. Rien qui mérite que tu t’en mêles.

Alors, soudain, stupéfaite par ce qu’elle déduisait, Rose se dit qu’Emily avait peut-être dit vrai. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut Scorpius qui regardait dans leur direction. Il se leva de table une fois son assiette finie, et s’arrêta à leur hauteur :

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il à Lily.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Puis il dévisagea Rose. A elle, il ne dit rien. Mais Rose sut enfin quel mot se cachait dans le secret de son regard. Dans l’éclat sans pudeur de ses yeux froids. Ils étaient d’une brûlante, précise, terrible intensité.


	5. Soirée

Assise très droite sur son siège inconfortable, Rose explorait le concept de la relativité. Elle regardait la grande aiguille de l’horloge courir inlassablement après celle des heures et recommencer, sans jamais l’atteindre. Quelle course inutile pour cette petite trotteuse… Seigneur, elle devait vraiment s’ennuyer pour en venir à des considérations pareilles.

Risquant un bref regard vers ses compagnons de table, Rose se dit que non, elle ne s’ennuyait pas. Elle fuyait quelque chose. Elle fuyait cette réunion stupide et les personnes stupides qui l’avaient forcée à y participer. Elle fuyait son cousin Albus qui souriait bêtement à la place du maître, n’attendant que l’occasion de la faire passer sur le grill. Il dut capter son œillade, car alors il lança l’offensive :

\- Rose, déclara-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne t’occuperais pas du tirage au sort ?

\- Pourquoi moi en particulier ?

Albus lui fit un clin d’œil :

\- Parce que pour ce genre de choses, mieux vaut choisir la personne la moins intéressée. Tu ne seras pas tenter de tricher.

\- Je vais te mettre avec Stéphanie Goyle, juste pour te voir souffrir.

\- Figure-toi que Stéphanie Goyle n’est pas si mal que ça.

Il y eut des rires, mais pas de réelles moqueries. Si les taquineries entre Gryffondors et Serpentards demeuraient une tradition, les guerres intestines, elles, étaient finies depuis longtemps. La dernière avait pris fin avec le mariage de Drago Malefoy.

Effaçant cette pensée de son esprit avant qu’elle ne puisse se l’avouer, Rose tenta de revenir à l’instant présent :

\- Tu préfèrerais t’occuper du menu peut-être ? arguait Albus. De la décoration ? Inonder la Grande Salle de cœurs en papier crépon et crier ton amour pour ton prochain ?

\- Pourquoi des cœurs ? On ne fête pas la Saint Valentin.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Rose ne répondit pas, et Albus la gratifia de son sourire diabolique. Elle ressentit brusquement pour lui une violente poussée d’amour et de haine. Le démon au visage d’ange… Pour la première fois de sa vie, le vert des yeux d’Albus l’irritait. Elle ne voulait pas songer aux personnes ayant les yeux verts dans ce château. Pourtant, ceux-ci semblaient s’obstiner à se rappeler à elle… Quelle différence il y avait dans les yeux d’Albus, ceci dit. Ils avaient cette étrange forme d’amande, aux pointes relevées comme pour auréoler son sourire, et qui semblaient dire : « tu ne me connais pas, et tu ne me connaitras jamais ».

Conscient qu’elle l’observait, Albus rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux raides en arrière d’un air crâneur :

\- La question est réglée. Point suivant ?

Un autre élève prit la parole, alors son cousin se pencha et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Tu devrais me remercier, je t’ai fait une faveur. Tu n’auras quasiment pas à t’impliquer, et c’est ce que tu souhaites, non ?

\- Oui, merci de me mettre au plein centre de l’attention.

\- Tu as toujours eu ta place au centre, Rosy. Si seulement tu voulais la prendre.

\- Non merci. Si être au centre de l’attention revient à gagner le concours du meilleur entremetteur de l’école, je te laisse ce plaisir.

Albus lui jeta un regard teinté de fausse déception, puis fit mine de s’intéresser de nouveau à la conversation. Rose, elle, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser.

Depuis cinq ans maintenant, Poudlard organisait chaque année une fête en l’honneur de l’union des quatre maisons. La première avait été instituée pour commémorer les vingt ans de la bataille de Poudlard, qui avait vu la mort de Lord Voldemort. Cette année, cela ferait vingt-cinq ans.

L’idée était venue des préfets de l’époque : rompre l’espace d’une nuit la répartition entre maisons, pour donner à chacun une chance d’approcher l’autre en dehors des cases, en dehors des apparences, en dehors de toutes ces catégories que les maisons contribuaient à créer. Pour parvenir à un tel mélange, et éviter que chaque maison fasse la fête de son côté, une règle avait été créée, plaisante et respectée par tous, pour ce qu’elle avait de prometteur et d’inattendu. Chaque élève se voyait attribuer un numéro. Chaque numéro était attribué à deux élèves. Le soir de la fête, chacun découvrait son partenaire. La soirée était libre : discussion, danse, défis, jeux, balades, dîner à foison, mais à une seule et unique condition : ne pas quitter sa paire d’une semelle.

L’objectif était simple : encourager les groupes d’amis à se mélanger. Présenter son « alter numero » à ses amis, et vice versa. Rompre la cohésion des maisons comme aucun cours commun ne pourrait jamais le faire.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard depuis le décès de Severus Rogue, avait montré un profond intérêt pour l’idée – tout particulièrement lorsque l’on avait évoqué la possibilité d’une valse – et avait inscrit dans la tradition de l’école l’organisation d’une fête telle que celle-ci, fête de l’Union, tous les ans, aux mains des préfets de chaque maison.

Et envers et contre son gré, depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, Rose était préfète de Serdaigle. Pourquoi ? Lorsqu’elle avait reçu le badge avec sa lettre de rentrée, elle avait retourné cette décision dans son esprit, cherchant un moyen de la contourner. Pourquoi faire d’elle une préfète ? Elle n’avait pratiquement aucune relation, aucune vie sociale, et encore moins le désir de s’en créer une. Emily avait fourni la réponse, bien sûr. Malgré toute sa colère, malgré toutes ces pensées qui traversaient son esprit constamment, Rose ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être la meilleure élève de sa promotion. La meilleure élève que Serdaigle ait connu depuis la fondation de l’école, plus de mille ans plus tôt. Meilleure qu’Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu’Emily avait énoncé ce constat, Rose avait failli crier de rage, et jeter le badge par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Comme Poudlard, les études étaient un refuge pour elle. Un moyen pour son esprit de s’évader, tout en lui fournissant un prétexte que les adultes ne pouvaient pas lui retirer. Pourtant, elle savait à quel point cela la rendait proche de sa mère… Elle haïssait les comparaisons que tous faisaient entre son intellect et le sien. Entre son visage et le sien. Elle haïssait de la retrouver elle-même en elle, dans sa nature, malgré elle. Et que cela soit révélé au grand jour, par un stupide badge… Ce statut de préfète, c’était pour McGonagall comme une façon de dire : « Tu ne peux pas renier qui tu es. Je le crie pour toi. »

Se sentant rougir, Rose se força à desserrer les poings. Elle ne dit plus un mot de toute la réunion, laissant Albus, préfet de la maison Gryffondor et préfet en chef de surcroit, mener sa petite cour à la baguette comme bon lui semblait.

Lorsqu’elle put enfin sortir de la salle, Emily l’attendait avec une tasse de son thé préféré :

\- Comment ça s’est passé ? demanda la jeune fille, enjouée comme à son habitude.

Mais Rose savait lire entre ses lignes :

\- Tu vas être contente. Je suis chargée du tirage au sort.

Un grand sourire s’afficha sur le visage d’Emily, qui glissa son bras sous le sien d’un air entendu :

\- Allons comploter.

De retour dans leur dortoir, au sommet de la tour Serdaigle, Rose déplia sur son lit l’interminable liste des élèves de Poudlard qu’Albus lui avait donnée. Prenant une plume et un parchemin, elle écrivit « 1 » tout en haut de la page, puis sélectionna au hasard deux noms qu’elle associa ensemble, avant de les rayer de la liste. Elle procéda ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, en silence, Emily feuilletant les pages du cahier des charges de la fête juste à côté d’elle.

\- Pourquoi cette soirée ressemble-t-elle de plus en plus à un carnaval fou ? demanda la jeune fille au bout d’un moment, tout en contemplant d’un air sceptique les mille cinq cents cœurs en papier crépon prévus pour la décoration.

\- Parce qu’Albus est en charge, répondit Rose sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

\- Il aime la démesure, hein ?

\- C’est un euphémisme.

Consciente qu’Emily tentait d’attirer son attention, Rose cessa de la torturer :

\- Alors, dit-elle en s’autorisant un léger sourire. Ce serait bien que ton nom finisse à côté du sien, n’est-ce pas ?

Emily dévoila ses dents :

\- C’est marrant comme les gens peuvent se tromper sur toi, petite Rose. Albus t’a choisie parce qu’il penserait que tu ne tricherais pas, mais… tu es une vraie petite intrigante.

Rose éclata de rire. Cela ressemblait tellement à Emily : cacher sa gêne derrière une assurance désintéressée.

\- Et bien, pendant la réunion, je lui ai promis de le mettre avec Stéphanie Goyle, reprit Rose mine de rien. Mais je suppose que si je tiens ma promesse, il saura que j’ai triché.

Emily lui concéda cette petite pique, et murmura doucement :

\- Merci.

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier. Je viens de tomber sur son nom, et quand j’ai voulu lui trouver une paire, je suis tombée sur le tien. Vous êtes le numéro 112.

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

Rose haussa les épaules, stupéfiée par ce hasard incroyable, mais c’était la stricte vérité :

\- Pas du tout. Je suis forcée de m’incliner : c’est un signe du destin.

Les traits d’Emily s’illuminèrent.  Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos au milieu du lit et plongea dans la contemplation du baldaquin d’un air songeur. Rose elle secoua la tête, hésitant entre consternation et indulgence.

\- Tu sais, peut-être qu’Albus savait, en fait, dit Emily au bout d’un moment, tout en triturant le modèle des petits cœurs en papier.

\- Savait quoi ?

\- Que tu tricherais. Que je te demanderais de nous mettre ensemble, et que tu le ferais.

\- Mais je n’ai rien fait. Le sort a décidé.

\- Mais tu l’aurais fait si ça n’avait pas marché, non ?

Rose mordilla sa plume :

\- Je suppose, dit-elle au bout d’un moment.

\- Donc on en revient à mon raisonnement. Albus connait bien les gens. Et il te connait bien toi : tu es sa cousine. Ce ne serait pas son genre de se tromper autant sur tes intentions : ce type a un détecteur de pensées dans la tête…

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ?

\- Et bien…

Pour la première fois, Emily hésita :

\- Peut-être qu’il t’a chargée de t’occuper du tirage au sort parce qu’il savait que je te demanderais de nous mettre ensemble. Et que tu le ferais.

\- Tu sur-interprètes.

A la façon dont les traits d’Emily se fermèrent, Rose sut qu’elle venait de doucher son enthousiasme, brutalement :

\- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en cessant d’écrire. C’est juste que… Albus est quelqu’un de spécial.

\- Je le sais bien, figure-toi.

\- Non, écoute-moi. Tu l’as dit : c’est mon cousin. Moi aussi je le connais. Tout le monde l’adore : il est charismatique, rusé, enjoué, il a toujours le mot pour surprendre… Mais c’est aussi un manipulateur. Il prend les gens pour des jouets et adore les secouer cinq minutes juste avant de les casser. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne suis jamais capable de savoir ce qu’il pense ou de deviner ses vraies intentions. Je ne sais même pas s’il est capable de sincérité. Je ne veux pas qu’il s’en prenne à toi…

\- Tu le fais passer pour un démon. Il n’a jamais rien fait de mal, que je sache.

Rose secoua la tête :

\- Je te recommande juste d’être prudente. Albus est comme un gamin : il cherche de la distraction et se lasse très vite. Si tu veux qu’il s’intéresse à toi, n’entre pas dans son jeu. Ne lui fais pas ce plaisir. Ne le laisse pas prendre tout pouvoir sur toi.

Emily plissa les yeux, vaguement amusée  par son ton mélodramatique, mais Rose perçut derrière ce regard le caractère fort de son amie et en fut rassurée. Emily parvint même à la prendre à contrepied :

\- Tu devrais mettre Lily et Scorpius ensemble, déclara-t-elle.

Rose faillit en lâcher sa plume :

\- Je te demande pardon ? 

\- Tu lui en dois une, non ? Avec cette histoire de livre, et de fièvre… Le moins que tu puisses faire, c’est lui rendre un petit service. Lui donner un petit coup de pouce…

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu me proposes ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

Emily haussa les épaules, plus malicieuse que jamais. Rose la dévisagea, stupéfaite, ne trouvant aucune trace de remord sur les traits de son amie :

\- Albus et toi iriez bien ensemble, tout compte fait, finit-elle par lâcher.

Emily éclata de rire :

\- Albus ne sait pas à qui il a à faire.

Rose sourit distraitement, et à côté du numéro 226, elle écrivit le nom de Scorpius. Elle demeura de longues secondes ainsi, la plume au-dessus du parchemin, contemplant son écriture infiniment plus brouillonne comparée à la calligraphie déliée qu’elle avait aperçue sur le bureau de Scorpius. Sur les dernières lettres du nom « Malefoy », sa main avait tremblé.

\- Pourquoi tu hésites ? demanda Emily qui la regardait faire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça à Lily.

\- Elle ne le connait même pas ! Donne-lui au moins une chance de plaider sa cause.

Rose soupira, inclina la plume, se ravisa. Emily lui glissa de son air le plus charmeur :

\- Rose, dit-elle. Ce n’est qu’une soirée. Tu ne signes pas un contrat de mariage.

La jeune fille acquiesça :

\- Tu as raison.

Et à côté de « Scorpius Malefoy », elle écrivit : « Lily Potter ».

\- Parfait ! commenta Emily. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu’un détail à régler.

\- Il me tarde de l’apprendre.

\- Avec qui tu y vas  _toi_.

Rose se fendit d’un rire dédaigneux. Elle inscrivit son nom, puis laissa son doigt courir au hasard sur la liste des élèves. Elle ferma les yeux, les rouvrit :

\- Stéphanie Goyle, déchiffra-t-elle.

\- C’est une blague ?

\- L’univers a le sens de l’humour, aujourd’hui. 

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, et cédèrent aux joies d’un fou rire insouciant.

**XXX**

La fête de l’Union arriva plus vite que Rose ne voulait se l’avouer. Albus avait dit juste : en dehors du tirage au sort, elle n’avait rien eu à faire. Les résultats avaient été affichés dans la matinée, et en pleine heure du déjeuner, la Grande Salle bruissait comme une ruche fracassée sur le sol. La tension avait augmenté d’un coup lorsque chacun avait pu découvrir sa paire, et l’atmosphère était désormais saturée d’un enthousiasme adolescent teinté d’espoir, de romance et d’hormones.

Depuis plus de deux semaines, Rose avait dû subir les tentatives de corruption de presque la moitié de l’école, tout le monde s’efforçant d’être associé avec son béguin du moment, aussi était-elle contente que les résultats définitifs soient finalement proclamés. Son cœur faillit s’arrêter cependant, lorsqu’en sortant de la Grande Salle, Scorpius jaillit soudain dans son champ de vision tel un ange en mission :

\- Tu peux me changer de paire, s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il sans la moindre introduction.

Rose fut trop surprise pour répondre. Il y avait une telle urgence dans ses yeux qu’il en avait oublié ses manières si parfaites. L’espace d’une seconde, Rose faillit sourire en réalisant qu’elle était plus choquée par son défaut de politesse que par son apparition :

\- Il est trop tard maintenant, répondit-elle lorsqu’elle eut retrouvé l’usage de son cerveau. Les résultats sont affichés, je ne peux rien faire. Pourquoi ? Tu es avec qui ?

Elle jouait un jeu éhonté, mais rien qu’à l’idée de ce qu’elle avait fait, elle se sentait rougir. Scorpius jura entre ses dents et ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois, Rose le vit inquiet, les traits fermés comme ceux de son père, le visage ombré. Elle repensa à ce qu’Emily lui avait dit, sur Scorpius et ses raisons de se tourmenter. Maintenant qu’elle y faisait attention, elle discernait un léger parfum de cigarette accroché à ses vêtements. Scorpius se passa une main sur le front et lui concéda un regard :

\- Merci quand même, articula-t-il avant de partir comme il était venu, en trombe, droit vers la table des Gryffondors.

Sans doute allait-il parler à Lily. A cette pensée, le cœur de Rose se serra. D’inquiétude, mais pour qui exactement ? Pour Lily ? Pour Scorpius ? L’inquiétude de s’être mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas, et d’avoir empiré les choses, tout simplement. Rose se refusait à y penser pour l’instant. Elle ferma son esprit et retourna en cours.

**XXX**

Le soir venu, le dortoir des filles des Serdaigles – et probablement ceux des autres maisons – résonnait des cris, des rires, des bouffées de laque et des effluves de parfum. Dubitative, Rose s’observait dans le miroir en pied tout en refusant de céder à l’agitation générale. Emily avait réussi, au terme de maintes négociations, à la faire renoncer à la robe noire qu’elle avait prévu de porter. Après cette première reddition, Rose n’avait plus eu d’autre choix que de se perdre dans l’enfer qui servait de garde-robe à Emily, pour en ressortir vêtue d’une robe vaporeuse et légère, d’un beau rouge coquelicot, à la fois douce et voyante, audacieuse et élégante. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux roux lisses et libres, tels qu’ils étaient au naturel, et avait concédé à Emily de légères touches de maquillage, et des talons de sept centimètres de haut. Emily lui avait également prêté un ras-cou, qui s’accordait à la ceinture noire soulignant sa taille. A présent qu’elle observait le résultat dans le miroir, Rose devait admettre qu’elle aimait ce qu’elle voyait. Elle se considérait dans son quotidien comme une personne assez féminine, mais elle préférait d’ordinaire s’en tenir à un style simple et studieux. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’occasions de s’habiller ainsi, et encore moins de motifs pour le faire.

Emily elle avait opté pour une robe courte à bustier, d’un bleu turquoise qui rappelait  ses yeux. Petite et très menue, ce genre de tenue soulignait la délicatesse de ses membres, la blancheur de sa peau, en contraste avec le carré dynamique de ses cheveux noirs. Ses talons défiaient littéralement l’imagination, dans l’espoir de concurrencer son cavalier du soir – Albus mesurait près d’un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Elle avait trouvé l’art d’exprimer sa personnalité sans user d’accessoires.

Se laissant entrainer par son amie, Rose descendit jusqu’à la Grande Salle et se prépara à plonger dans le grand bain. Les premières minutes furent chaotiques, chacun s’efforçant de trouver sa paire avant d’être autorisé à entrer. Rose finit par apercevoir Stéphanie Goyle à l’autre bout du hall, très sobre dans sa longue robe sombre, et elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de la rejoindre. Du coin de l’œil, elle surveillait Emily.

Albus fit son entrée tel un grand prince, indéniablement fringant dans son costume noir, son immense silhouette dominant son auditoire. Rose s’efforça de capter son attention pour le mettre en garde, mais n’y parvint pas. Il accueillit Emily du sourire canaille qui lui allait si bien, et Rose fut soulagée de constater qu’Emily lui retournait un de ses clins d'oeil tout aussi facétieux. Bien. Pas de syndrome de la groupie.

Osant détourner les yeux, Rose aperçut Lily tout au bas des marches, seule, s’efforçant d’ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur elle. Comment reprocher une telle admiration, cependant ? Elle était sublime. Elle avait choisi une longue robe blanche, diaphane, sans manche, qui s’ouvrait telle une fleur de lys sur ses cheveux rouge sang. Assurément, la facture était simple et discrète, dans le but de ne pas attirer l’attention. Mais Lily était remarquable dans sa simplicité, dans l’innocence même de son malaise, de sa timidité, de ses mains sagement croisées devant elle. Où était Scorpius ? L’avait-il laissée seule pour venir à la fête ?

Alors qu’elle commençait à s’en inquiéter, Rose l’aperçut qui dévalait à toute vitesse les marches menant à l’aile Gryffondor, en smoking lui aussi, comme Albus, mais radicalement différent dans son attitude. La réaction de Lily fut presque comique, tant elle oscillait entre le soulagement et la terreur totale. Néanmoins, Scorpius se tenait bien à présent auprès d’elle du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, et il lui offrit son bras, qu’elle accepta. Rose n’aurait jamais pensé le reconnaître un jour – ni même en avoir l’idée –mais ils formaient un couple parfait. Très pâle dans son costume noir, Scorpius portait sur lui une élégance presque magnétique. Il se tenait droit, économisait ses gestes, parlait peu. Comme toujours, sa réserve lui conférait ce côté flegmatique et intense, qui se mariait parfaitement avec l’innocence pure de Lily. Ils étaient beaux dans leur gracilité, la tension latente qui s’exerçait entre eux, leur raffinement étudié. Si cela ne fut pas rapporté de façon flagrante, toute l’attention de la salle se concentra soudain sur eux, et Rose vit Scorpius presser la main de Lily tandis qu’ils entraient. 

C’était étrange. Plus que jamais à cet instant, Rose eut la sensation qu’il se déroulait sous ses yeux des évènements qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Que Lily et Scorpius avaient un passé, une énigme nouée dont elle ignorait les clés, dont elle ignorait tout.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’en préoccupes ? Depuis quand est-ce que ça t’intéresse, toutes ces histoires ? »_

_« Depuis qu’un deuxième Malefoy cherche à entrer dans ma famille. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange ? »_

_« Non mais tu déconnes là ? »_

Rose mit fin à ce dialogue avec elle-même, et fit des efforts pour entretenir la conversation avec Stéphanie Goyle. Lorsque ce fut enfin leur tour d’entrer dans la Grande Salle, on leur confia à chacune un bracelet marqué de leur numéro : 227, puis elles purent découvrir le décor, et les mille cinq cents cœurs en papier crépon suspendus partout. Rose ne put s’empêcher de sourire, tandis que Stéphanie affichait une expression contrastée. Elle avait l’air d’une fillette venant de pénétrer dans un conte de fée, mais Rose n’osa pas lui en faire la remarque. Stéphanie était une fille forte mais jolie, non dénuée de candeur dans ses traits un peu lourds. Elle tentait visiblement de le cacher, mais il y avait une réelle douceur dans son regard, et un émerveillement à se trouver là. C’était surprenant venant de la fille de Grégory Goyle, mais puisqu’après tout c’était la fête de l’Union, Rose passa sur ses préjugés et tenta de se montrer sociable.

Elle se trouva grandement soulagée lorsqu’Emily la rejoignit enfin, Albus bien évidemment sur ses talons. Son cousin la dévisagea tout d’abord des pieds à la tête, sans la moindre retenue, puis il lança d’un air joueur :

\- On s’amuse bien finalement, Rosy ?

\- Pas aussi bien que toi, j’en suis sûre.

\- Effectivement.

Emily sourit, agrippant le bras d’Albus comme s’il s’agissait de sa propriété :

\- Vous comptez aller danser ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Seulement si vous nous accompagnez, répondit Rose, qui avait saisi la perche que son amie lui tendait.

Albus intercepta leur regard entendu, et y céda de bonne grâce en proposant sa main à Emily. Ses yeux semblaient dire : « Vous ne m’aurez pas longtemps aussi facilement, les filles ». Mais pour l’heure, il pouvait bien aller au diable. Ils s’étaient glissés au milieu de la foule qui dansait, et à présent, Rose s’agitait distraitement à côté d’une Stéphanie toute aussi gênée qu’elle, tandis qu’Albus entrainait Emily dans un rock acrobatique. 

Sans se l’avouer, Rose cherchait Scorpius et Lily des yeux. Elle les aperçut au bord de la piste de danse, assis à une table, discutant autour de deux verres vides. L’expression de Lily était étrange : elle souriait, visiblement captivée, et pourtant, son regard criait une tristesse qui menaçait de fondre en larmes à chaque instant. Scorpius était encore plus ambigu. Son corps semblait avoir trouvé un équilibre étrange entre la musique, qui l’obligeait à s’approcher pour être entendu de Lily, et un désir évident de s’éloigner d’elle autant que possible. Tous deux semblaient néanmoins partager une égale fascination pour les paroles de l’autre, et dans leurs tenues – l’un en noir, l’autre blanc – ils avaient l’air de jeunes mariés fuyant leur propre fête.

La musique se calma soudain pour passer sans transition à une valse, douce et mélancolique, déstabilisant la majorité des danseurs en piste. Minerva McGonagall bondit littéralement de sa chaise, et Neville Londubat, désormais professeur en Botanique, l’invita obligeamment à danser. Du coin de l’œil, Rose et Stéphanie se regardèrent, et convinrent d’un commun accord de jouer leur joker. Elles trouvèrent deux chaises au premier rang de la piste, et s’installèrent pour observer ceux qui auraient le courage de concurrencer la directrice.

A l’autre bout de la piste, Scorpius se leva pour offrir sa main à Lily. Celle-ci l’accepta, avec tant de pudeur et de grâce que Rose en fut subjuguée. Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu’au centre de la salle, et la musique s’en trouva soudain comme suspendue, comme si tout le monde attendait les mariés pour ouvrir le bal. Rose sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Assurément, les rumeurs qu’elle avait entendues n’étaient pas fondées. Ce n’était pas de la haine qu’il y avait dans le cœur de Lily, c’était impossible. Rose avait vu son regard lorsque Scorpius l’avait enlacée du bout des doigts, si proche et pourtant si distant, comme seule la valse l’exigeait.

Ses observations stoppèrent nettes lorsque son cousin Albus se présenta devant elle :

\- Une danse pour la famille ? sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu ne devrais pas inviter Emily ?

\- McGonagall m’a fait du chantage. Cinq rocks contre cinq valses. Emily aura la suivante.

\- Nous ne sommes pas supposés quitter nos paires.

\- Stéphanie Goyle survivra cinq minutes sans toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Devant son insistance – il lui agrippait déjà le poignet, Rose céda, intriguée. Il n’y avait qu’une seule raison pour Albus de l’inviter à danser : il voulait parler, en privé.

Pourtant, durant les premières mesures, il ne dit rien. Il la contemplait tournoyer maladroitement sur elle-même tout en perdant le rythme, le regard dérivant sur les autres danseurs et sur la robe blanche de Lily, qui formait soudain le centre de son univers. Albus finit par lui venir en aide en refermant davantage son étreinte sur sa taille :

\- Laisse-moi te guider, susurra-t-il. On dirait que tu cherches à t’enfuir.

\- C’est à peu près ça.

Il sourit :

\- Je t’en prie, Rose. On s’aime bien, toi et moi.

Rose devait bien lui concéder cela. Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et en profita pour lui adresser sa mise en garde :

\- Ne fais pas de mal à Emily. C’est compris ? Elle tient vraiment à toi.

\- Oh, alors le destin a bien reçu un petit peu d’aide, ce soir ?

\- Pas pour toi et Emily.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je te le jure. Je n’ai rien eu à trafiquer. J’ai choisi ton nom et quand j’ai sélectionné ta paire, je suis tombée sur Emily.

\- Tu n’as pas triché alors ?

Rose remit aussitôt son masque, sur la défensive. Avec son bras autour d’elle, Albus avait dû sentir son corps se raidir. Il souriait toujours, le regard ancré dans le sien, avec quelque chose de presque agréablement démoniaque dans sa façon de la dévisager.  

\- Non, répondit-elle d’une voix ferme.

\- Tu ne te sens pas coupable de mentir ?

\- Mentir au diable, ça compte ?

Albus rit doucement. Une fois encore, Rose avait à la fois envie de le gifler et de l’embrasser. Il désigna Lily et Scorpius d’un signe de tête :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le destin ait bien choisi ses victimes ce soir.

Rose se crispa :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que le destin ne sait pas forcément ce qu’il fait. Il ne sait pas quels sont les enjeux. Ce qu’il risque de briser.

Rose ne comprenait pas. Elle lui aurait arraché la langue à cet instant pour lui faire cracher son discours sibyllin. Albus lui la contemplait avec une espèce de compassion qui la révoltait :

\- Oh, Rose, soupira-t-il. Tu ne vois toujours pas les choses. Tu dis toujours que nous tous autour de toi, nous manquons de compréhension, mais toi ce sont les autres que tu as perdu de vue.

\- Qu’est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de te le dire. Je regrette. Il y a certaines choses que l’on ne peut comprendre que par soi-même. Un indice cependant. Scorpius n’est pas celui qui souffre le plus ce soir. C’est Lily.

La valse se termina sur ces notes. Albus laissa doucement glisser ses doigts le long des siens.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu blesser Lily, murmura Rose, cherchant désespérément à comprendre.

\- Je sais bien. Alors regarde autour de toi, Rose. Tu as encore une possibilité de revenir au monde. De revenir au centre. Je t’ai vue t’ouvrir depuis quelques temps, Emily aussi l’a vu. C’est bien. Continue.

Il lui caressa la joue, son cousin à la beauté surnaturelle, aussi sensuel que Lily, puis il retourna à Emily qui les observait comme si elle avait pu suivre chaque mot de leur conversation. Une deuxième valse succéda à la première, laissant Rose tremblante sur sa chaise aux côtés de Stéphanie. Cette fois, Albus invita Emily à danser, mais ce n’était pas eux que Rose regardait. Rose regardait Lily et Scorpius, harmonieux au milieu de tous les autres, et ils lui parurent soudain insupportables par leur perfection. Un secret se tenait là dans l’espace entre leurs deux corps, et elle ne pouvait le saisir. De ce qu’elle pouvait en voir, Scorpius et Lily se glissaient un mot de temps à autre, toujours avec un sourire sincère, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une profonde considération tout au fond de leurs yeux. Ils transpiraient le respect l’un pour l’autre, et de toute évidence, l’affection.

Rose en fut irritée, irritée de s’être trompée et de ne toujours pas comprendre ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux, irritée du fait de l’ennui qui se saisissait d’elle tout à coup.

Lorsque la deuxième valse prit fin, Scorpius et Lily quittèrent la piste de danse, et alors elle ne résista plus : elle les suivit au milieu de la foule.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, Scorpius arrêtant Lily au pied des escaliers. Depuis le seuil, Rose pouvait les apercevoir et même les entendre, mais tous deux semblaient trop préoccupés pour la remarquer :

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux partir si tôt ? demandait Scorpius.

\- Oui, souriait Lily, dissimulant mal sa lassitude. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je m’attarde trop longtemps. Mais je t’en prie, reste si tu n’es pas fatigué.

Scorpius acquiesça sans rien dire. Alors, timidement, Lily reprit :

\- Ce serait mal si je te disais que… j’ai passé une merveilleuse soirée ?

Scorpius inclina la tête. Rose ne pouvait voir son visage, mais au son de sa voix, elle sut qu’il souriait :

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il doucement.

Il lui prit les mains, s’approcha d’elle, et l’embrassa sur le front. Alors, Rose vit que Lily pleurait.

\- Je suis désolée…, dit-elle avant de perdre toute contenance.

\- Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé…

\- Il faut vraiment que j’y aille.

Elle retira sèchement ses mains et monta les escaliers en courant. Rose se rua dans la Grande Salle avant que Scorpius ne se retourne. Son cœur battait fort et sa bouche était sèche. A boire, vite.

Elle rentra littéralement dans Stéphanie, qui la cherchait depuis au moins dix minutes. Rose saisit cette opportunité de s’enfuir et l’invita à s’asseoir avec elle pour boire un verre d’eau. Que venait-il de se passer ? A quoi venait-elle d’assister au juste ?

A la périphérie de son regard, elle vit Scorpius revenir dans la Grande Salle, songeur. Elle l’ignora du mieux qu’elle put, elle pria pour qu’il s’en aille, mais au final, ses pas l’amenèrent jusque devant sa table. En l’apercevant, il s’arrêta, comme pris de court.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il par réflexe.

\- Bonsoir…

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne dit rien. Il la regardait comme s’il émergeait d’un autre monde, comme s’il était drogué.

\- Tu es très jolie, dit-il enfin.

Rose ne s’attendait pas à cela.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ce genre de commentaires venant de ta part, lança-t-elle avant d’avoir réfléchi.

Elle le regretta aussitôt, mais l’expression de Scorpius ne changea pas :

\- Je sais, répondit-il.

Quelque chose en lui semblait tellement… résigné en prononçant ces mots. Ereinté, blessé. Et, pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, Rose ne pouvait le supporter.

 

 


	6. Mars

Assise au coin du feu dans la tour Serdaigle, Rose rédigeait une lettre en imitant l'écriture tortueuse de son père. A côté d'elle, Emily demeurait plongée dans ses pensées, un évènement suffisamment rare pour être mentionné.

\- Il ne m'a pas embrassée, dit la jeune fille brune au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu pensais qu'il le ferait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Je l'espérais, je crois.

Rose secoua la tête sans lever les yeux de son parchemin :

\- Albus est un idiot.

\- Arrête, s'il te plait. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est tout sauf un idiot, et c'est justement ça qui  m'inquiète. On joue au chat et à la souris depuis des mois. Depuis notre troisième année, en fait. On s'est pris la main, engueulés, enlacés, taquinés... Mais rien. Jamais rien. Il n'a jamais fait un seul pas décisif vers moi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Emily soupira, visiblement furieuse contre elle-même, et contre Rose qui lui disait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre :

\- J'ai besoin d'être sûre, répondit-elle. Quand nous sommes seuls, il peut être adorable. Mais dès  que ses amis arrivent, c'est comme si on ne se connaissait plus. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque s'il a honte de moi.

Rose en tomba des nues :

\- Honte de toi ? Qui pourrait avoir honte de toi ?

\- Albus est populaire, Rose. Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais. Et moi, je reste une Serdaigle. Les Gryffondors populaires ne sortent pas avec les Serdaigles intellos.

\- C'est complètement stupide.

\- Je me demande ce qui n'apparait pas stupide à tes yeux.

Il y eut un silence, puis les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un sourire.

\- Je parlerai à Albus, si tu veux, proposa Rose.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il saura que ça vient de moi. Et je doute qu'il se laisse fléchir par l'avis des autres, particulièrement par le tien.

\- C'est sans doute vrai.

Lassée par ces intrigues, Emily jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin de Rose :

\- Tu écris toujours à ton oncle ?

Rose écarta inconsciemment le papier de sa vue :

\- Harry a besoin de nouvelles de temps en temps, déclara-t-elle. Son travail d'Auror le fait beaucoup voyager, mais... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il débarque chez mon père pendant que je suis à Poudlard.

\- D'où est-ce qu'il croit que ton père lui écrit, cette fois ?

\- Du Népal. L'Everest, c'est pas mal, non ? Ça fait plusieurs années que je lui fais croire que mon père s'est pris de passion pour l'alpinisme. A ce stade de ses aventures, mon père vient enfin d'obtenir son permis pour monter sur le toit du monde, et il vient d'atteindre le camp de base.

Emily la regarda écrire pendant encore quelques minutes, sa plume courant avec agilité sur le papier pour reproduire une écriture qu'elle avait apprise par cœur avec les années.

\- Tu es toujours sûre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? demanda-t-elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait écrire ainsi. Harry pourrait aider ton père. Vous aider tous les trois, toi, lui et Hugo. Il ne laisserait pas les services sociaux lui retirer la garde.

Comme toujours lorsque ce sujet était abordé, Rose sentit son cœur s'alourdir brusquement. Son ventre se noua des problèmes qu'elle avait cru fuir pendant un temps. Ils finissaient toujours par la rattraper :

\- Harry est dans une situation difficile, répondit-elle. Il ne l'a jamais dit, mais je le sais. En lui-même, il soutient Malefoy et ma mère. Il n'a pas approuvé la façon dont mon père a géré son divorce, ni les années qui ont suivi. Il comprend, certes, et il est rempli de compassion, mais... Il n'empêche que le cœur n'y est pas. Les choses vont mieux depuis qu'il croit que mon père est passé autre chose. Depuis qu'il reçoit des lettres de son tour du monde... Ses lettres à lui sont devenues plus amicales, plus sincères, pleines de soulagement. S'il apprend qu'en fait, mon père a rechuté... Il tentera d'être présent pour lui. Mais sa présence ne fera que le blesser. Mon père sait qu'il n'a pas l'appui d'Harry. Si je l'avertis, Harry l'inscrira sans doute à un énième programme de désintoxication, avec une armée de psychologues sur le pied de guerre. Mais au final, j'ai peur qu'il décide de faire passer Hugo et moi avant lui. Il pourrait estimer que cette fois mon père est devenu néfaste pour nous, et qu'il vaut mieux confier la garde à ma mère le temps qu'il aille se faire soigner. Ce serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde, selon lui.

\- Il n'a peut-être pas tort...

Rose dévisagea longuement Emily, qui soutint son regard. Il avait dû falloir beaucoup de courage à son amie pour lui déclarer cela. Rose le savait, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne se mit pas en colère :

\- C'est une question de loyauté, répondit-elle. Mon père ne peut pas perdre ses enfants. C'est la dernière part de dignité qu'il lui reste.

\- Mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Si son état empirait parce qu'il n'a pas reçu l'aide qu'il lui fallait ? Est-ce que tu pourrais te le pardonner ?

Rose fit son possible pour fermer ses traits :

\- L'état de mon père empirerait s'il nous perdait Hugo et moi. Nous sommes sa dernière raison d'exister. Je ne peux pas le trahir.

Emily n'insista pas. Elle avait conscience d'avoir alourdi l'atmosphère, et pendant un moment, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la salle commune, baignée par la lueur des flammes.

\- Tu as vu qu'ils ont affiché les résultats du trimestre ? demanda-t-elle soudain, retrouvant son air léger.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, marmonna Rose sans parvenir à cacher son énervement.

Emily sauta sur l'occasion tel un chat déployant ses griffes :

\- Le prince de Gryffondor t'a battue ! jubila-t-elle.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Oh, allons... Sois bonne joueuse, Rose. Scorpius a toujours été bon élève, mais cette fois, il t'a battue.  _Toi_. C'est un record historique, non ?

\- Il ne tiendra pas jusqu'au prochain trimestre.

\- Voilà qui ressemble à un défi... Il faudrait songer à le mettre au courant, non ?

\- Non merci. Pourquoi faciliter la tâche à mes concurrents ?

\- Impitoyable petite Rose...

Emily éclata de rire, et malgré elle, Rose la suivit.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été surprise en regardant le tableau d'affichage, ce matin-là, dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait cherché son nom à la première place, là où il s'était toujours trouvé depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Mais en face du titre de numéro 1, c'était Scorpius qu'elle avait vu. Scorpius Malefoy, dont le nom s'étirait en lettres calligraphiées juste au-dessus du sien. Pendant de brèves secondes, son image avait envahi son esprit, comme s'il s'était tenu là devant elle, oblitérant tout le reste. Puis elle l'avait aperçu qui franchissait le seuil de la Grande Salle pour observer le tableau à son tour, et elle s'était enfuie, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Plus tard, en cours, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée à cette énormité des résultats, et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Scorpius avait toujours compté parmi les dix meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Ses résultats contrebalançaient les siens à la perfection : si Rose avait un don pour l'Arithmancie (comme sa mère), les enchantements, la Métamorphose, Scorpius excellait en Histoire de la Magie, Potions et Astronomie. Leurs scores s'équilibraient dans les matières secondaires comme la Botanique ou la Divination, et tous deux manifestaient un désintérêt certain pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tout en se maintenant malgré tout à la tête de leurs maisons respectives. Si elle avait dû analyser leurs résultats, Rose en aurait déduit qu'ils correspondaient à deux esprits très différents, deux profils aux intérêts contraires, contraints de partager le même champ de bataille.

Par un hasard du calendrier, le sort avait voulu qu'ils aient une note de plus en Potions ce trimestre, et c'était sans doute ce qui avait donné l'avantage à Scorpius. Ça, et ses performances au Quidditch. Scorpius était l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, discret auprès de son cousin Albus, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe, et de son demi-frère Hugo, surprenant dans son efficacité de batteur. Pourtant, c'était bien Scorpius l'atout de l'équipe, et tous en étaient conscients. Cela avait sans aucun doute contribué à l'intégration de Scorpius dans la maison des rouges et or.

Rose, elle, se tenait aussi éloignée que possible de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un balai, même s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'aller frapper quelques Cognards avec son frère, histoire de se défouler.

Pointant l'horloge du doigt, Emily lui fit signe d'y aller :

\- C'est l'heure, annonça-t-elle sobrement.

Rose rangea ses affaires et la suivit avec les autres élèves dans les escaliers.

A partir du mois de novembre, une fois le solstice d'hiver passé, les élèves de Poudlard devaient assister une fois par semaine à un cours d'Astronomie nocturne, véritable veillée du vendredi soir qui les laissait le samedi au matin, épuisés, mais le cœur rempli d'étoiles. Comme beaucoup d'élèves, particulièrement chez les Serdaigles, Rose appréciait ces cours à l'atmosphère étrange, suspendus entre ciel et terre, où l'on oubliait son statut d'être humain pendant quelques heures le temps de se plonger dans l'immensité de l'éternité. Il y avait quelque chose de vaguement effrayant et en même temps, de profondément vrai dans le spectacle de ces astres tournant au-dessus de leurs têtes, poursuivant leurs trajectoires infinies, indifférents aux destinées des hommes. Rose y trouvait une forme de réconfort, doublée d'une tristesse qu'elle ne cherchait pas à expliquer. Le sentiment de se sentir petite et seule, peut-être, dans un univers si grand que tout soudain semblait vain. Et en même temps, tellement beau... Elle ne se coupait pas de ces accès de lyrisme qui excitaient la poète en elle.

Arrivés en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, leur professeur, Aurora Sinistra, les accueillit de son regard pénétrant :

\- Pour votre dernière année, nous allons dessiner une carte du ciel, déclara-t-elle sans le moindre préambule. Le cours du vendredi soir est commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serdaigles, le cours du samedi soir aux Poufsouffles et aux Serpentards. Je tiens à vous prévenir, il s'agit d'un travail long, conséquent, et extrêmement rigoureux. Faites des groupes de trois.

Emily et Rose s'entreregardèrent, mais Sinistra les retint sur place :

\- Miss Weasley, lança-t-elle.

Puis, se tournant vers un point derrière elles :

\- Monsieur Malefoy. Le nombre veut qu'il y ait un groupe de deux. Vous devriez vous en sortir si je vous mets ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose se sentit littéralement changer de couleur, ce qui eut l'air d'amuser Emily, mais Scorpius les rejoignit sans protester. Il avait revêtu un épais pull de laine blanche aux motifs bleu foncé pour se protéger du froid, ce qui contrastait avec ses tenues habituelles. Cela lui donnait l'air étonnamment... décontracté, tout en préservant son détachement ordinaire. Rose ignorait pourquoi, mais son regard se perdit dans les mèches blondes rebelles qui s'étaient prises à l'arrière de son col, et elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de les dégager. Elle profita de ce que Sinistra leur confiait leur matériel pour effacer cette pensée.

Tous deux installèrent leur télescope en silence, puis Rose déploya papier millimétré et compas sur le bord du rempart et installa leurs chaises à distance respectable.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils échangèrent quelques détails techniques tout en réglant le télescope, leurs voisins de droite les observant comme s'ils parlaient une langue étrangère, puis tous deux se mirent d'accord sur la tâche qui leur revenait et alors, ils plongèrent dans un silence concentré.

Rose ne pouvait expulser la gêne de son esprit. C'était stupide, vraiment. Sinistra ne les avait mis ensemble que parce qu'ils étaient premiers de leurs maisons. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son attitude pendant la fête, à ce qu'elle avait surpris, et à la curiosité que cela suscitait en elle, encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'assumer. Une part d'elle-même se disait que la vie sentimentale de Scorpius n'était pas son problème, et qu'elle ne devrait même pas s'en préoccuper. Une autre part lui criait que c'était son problème si Lily était impliquée, et qu'elle devait en savoir plus.

Coincée entre deux feux, trahie par ses propres désirs, Rose avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur la carte. Elle fuyait le regard de Scorpius et préférait recourir à toute l'ingéniosité de ses cellules grises plutôt que de lui demander de l'aide.

Une demie heure s'était écoulée peut-être, lorsque Scorpius reporta soudain sur la carte un point qu'il venait d'observer, et annota son nom du bout de sa plume. Son écriture attira le regard de Rose, comme elle l'avait déjà fait sur les documents aperçus sur son bureau. Scorpius s'interrompit, surpris par son attention qu'il sentait soudain tournée vers lui.

\- Tu écris très bien, baragouina Rose avant de s'enfouir dans ses notes.

Scorpius resta là à la dévisager, la plume en l'air, sans vraiment savoir comment réagir. Et pour cause : c'était sans doute la première chose sympathique que Rose lui ait jamais dite, et il devait encore se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter.

\- Merci, répondit-il au bout d'un moment.

Puis après une brève hésitation, il reprit :

\- J'ai toujours admiré les écritures déliées du XIXe siècle. Mon père avait une édition limitée de Nathaniel Hawthorne dans sa bibliothèque, quand j'étais petit. Il y avait des facsimilés de son écriture. Quand j'ai commencé à apprendre à écrire, j'ai exigé d'apprendre à écrire comme lui...

Il sourit :

\- Inutile de te dire que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir.

Rose acquiesça sans répondre, sans le regarder. Elle se sentait mortifiée par ce qui ressemblait fort à un début de discussion, entre deux étudiants du même âge, sans rancœur ni a priori. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel contact, et son instinct tout entier lui criait de retourner à ses anciens usages.

Il était impossible que Scorpius n'ait pas remarqué son malaise, et pourtant, il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il s'obstina à lui parler de mille et un détails astronomiques, lui posant des questions dont Rose était certaine qu'il connaissait déjà les réponses. Au final, elle se mura dans un mutisme total, et il abandonna la partie.

Rose se retint de soupirer. Malgré elle, elle était exaspérée. Comment avait-elle pu songer une seule seconde qu'elle s'était trompée ? Scorpius venait une fois de plus de lui démontrer son absence de considération, son mépris des humeurs des autres, son incapacité totale à se placer en retrait vis-à-vis d'elle. Il devait pourtant savoir comment elle se sentait, non ? Il choisissait simplement de ne pas en tenir compte.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils restèrent silencieux, si studieux qu'ils parvinrent au bout de leur travail de la nuit bien avant l'aube. Regardant autour d'eux, Rose vit les autres groupes en train de s'afférer, embrouillés au milieu de leurs données mal répertoriées, et elle se demanda un instant si Sinistra l'autoriserait à aller les aider. Puis elle entendit Scorpius modifier les réglages du télescope. Ecartant leurs affaires, il s'assit sur le muret, retroussa les manches de son pull et passa plusieurs minutes l'œil collé à la lentille, à la recherche d'un point bien précis. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, Rose vit un fin sourire éclairer son visage, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Mars, répondit-il en lui concédant un regard.

\- Mars ? On ne doit pas l'observer avant la séance prochaine.

\- Je sais. C'est ma planète préférée.

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, plus par convenance qu'autre chose.

\- Parce que j'ai l'espoir qu'on ira s'y poser un jour. Et que je serai là pour y assister, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Rose dissimula sa surprise dans un silence brut, mais Scorpius ne s'en formalisa pas. Il observa sa planète pendant encore quelques minutes, silhouette diaphane sous la lumière de la Lune, baignée dans l'aura surréaliste de cette nuit claire. Avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, Rose détaillait le moindre de ses gestes, sa posture assurée, agilement perchée sur le rempart, ses mains fermes et précises sur les commandes du télescope. Elle voyait son père en lui, plus que jamais, et pourtant, il y avait dans les traits de Scorpius Malefoy quelque chose de plus doux, de plus féminin, et cette pellicule de glace qui dissimulait ses émotions mieux que Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais su le faire.

Si elle avait dû émettre une opinion, en tant que parfaite inconnue, Rose aurait estimé que Scorpius affichait son désir de ne blesser personne, tant que ses barrières n'étaient pas forcées. Il y avait en lui un mélange de sympathie et de défense qui évoquait irrésistiblement son attitude vis-à-vis de Lily, lors du bal. Pour la première fois, Rose se dit soudain que Scorpius utilisait peut-être la courtoisie comme sa meilleure arme : une manière de se faire apprécier sans pour autant se laisser approcher. Et ce constat la laissait dubitative, car une fois encore, elle ne comprenait pas les émotions qui l'animaient.

Néanmoins, en cette belle nuit d'hiver, le teint et les cheveux pâles sous l'éclat de la Lune, Scorpius lui apparaissait plus complexe et sophistiqué qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître. Et cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

\- Tu connais l'histoire de Mars et Vénus ? demanda soudain Scorpius, la surprenant en flagrant délit d'observation.

\- Euh... non, répondit-elle par réflexe.

Il sourit, avec une chaleur surprenante, comme si le silence n'avait jamais existé entre eux et que rien ne lui faisait peur :

\- Ce sont des dieux que les Romains ont emprunté aux Grecs, sourit-il. Vénus était la déesse de l'Amour. La plus belle déesse du Panthéon. Mais elle était marié à Vulcain, le dieu forgeron et, évidemment, le dieu le plus laid du Panthéon. Très vite, la belle déesse entama une liaison avec Mars, dieu de la guerre, et frère de Vulcain. Mars craignait d'être découvert. Aussi, toutes les nuits, avant de rejoindre Vénus, il postait en sentinelle son favori, Alectryon, afin que celui-ci les préviennent du lever du jour. Une nuit, Alectryon s'assoupit. Il ne vit pas Hélios, le Soleil, arriver sur son char au matin. Hélios surprit Vénus et Mars, et immédiatement, courut prévenir Vulcain, qui punit les deux amants en les révélant à la vue de tous. Pour châtier Alectryon, Mars le transforma alors en coq. Et depuis ce jour, on raconte qu'Alectryon tente de racheter sa faute, en  chantant pour annoncer le lever du jour.

Scorpius se fendit d'un nouveau sourire, d'une désarmante simplicité :

\- C'est pour cela que les coqs chantent lorsque le Soleil se lève, murmura-t-il.

\- C'est très poétique, répondit Rose.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait simplement donné le sentiment qui lui passait par l'esprit, à cet instant précis :

\- Je ne connais pas grand-chose à la mythologie, continua-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je me rappelle que ma mère me racontait certaines de ces histoires quand j'étais petite... Mais je les ai effacées de ma mémoire.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, sous le regard patient de Scorpius que cela ne gênait pas :

\- Il y en a une dont je me souviens, ceci dit, reprit-elle. La boîte de Pandore.

Elle inspira à fond, puis rassembla ses souvenirs :

\- Pandore était la première femme. Elle fut créée par les dieux pour se venger de Prométhée, le mortel qui avait osé leur dérober le feu. Zeus offrit Pandore en mariage au frère de Prométhée, et lui confia avec elle une jarre qu'elle ne devait ouvrir sous aucun prétexte. Mais Pandore céda à la curiosité que les dieux avaient placée en elle, et elle ouvrit la jarre, d'où s'échappèrent tous les maux de l'humanité. Elle tenta de refermer la jarre, mais... c'était trop tard.

Elle fit une pause, dévisageant Scorpius comme une élève anxieuse devant son professeur :

\- C'est ça ?

\- Pas tout à fait, objecta Scorpius. Il restait quelque chose dans la jarre lorsque Pandore réussit enfin à la refermer.

\- Quoi donc ?

Scorpius sourit, avec une troublante gravité dans ses yeux d'opale :

\- L'espoir, répondit-il.

Rose ne dit rien. Elle se sentait happée par une discussion dont elle n'avait pas soupçonné la profondeur :

\- Tu aimes la mythologie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'aime ce qui est loin de nous, dit Scorpius en plongeant son regard dans la voûte étoilée. Dans le temps et l'espace.

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle, la clouant soudain sur place :

\- Parce que cela remet les choses en perspective, répondit-il. Comment appréhender la vie si on ne considère jamais les choses dans leur ensemble ? Si l'on ne se concentre que sur un fragment du tableau ? J'aime l'idée qu'une éternité s'est écoulée avant nous et qu'il s'en écoulera mille autres après nous. Que peut-être, au sein de tout ceci, nous accomplirons quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose qui vaille la peine que l'on s'en souvienne.

\- On ne peut pas toujours garder l'œil sur l'infini, rétorqua Rose sans trop savoir dans quel débat elle s'engageait. C'est aussi une vision fausse. Il n'y a pas de vision juste, en fait. Il n'y a qu'une infinité de points de vue différents.

\- Précisément.

\- Et il est impossible de tous les prendre en compte !

\- Non, sourit Scorpius. Il faut simplement savoir déceler l'infini en chaque chose.

Et tandis qu'il disait ceci, en plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était excusée, Rose eut le sentiment étrange qu'il disait cela pour elle. Qu'il la regardait comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardée, capable de voir en elle des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais perçues. Elle comprenait désormais la fascination sur le visage de Lily, et combien il était facile de se laisser subjuguer par les paroles de Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda-t-il soudain, peut-être pour briser leur silence.

Rose fut prise de court, mais elle n'eut pas à chercher ses mots bien longtemps :

\- La poésie, répondit-elle. Les Romantiques, surtout.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il s'autorisa un air malicieux, conscient qu'il lui renvoyait ses propres questions. Rose chercha le meilleur moyen d'exprimer son sentiment :

\- Parce que les poètes savent me faire voir de la beauté là où je n'en voyais pas auparavant, dit-elle enfin. Un peu comme maintenant.

Cette dernière remarque, échappée de ses lèvres avant que son esprit ne l'ait formée, éclata dans la nuit lunaire. Scorpius la dévisagea. Elle lut sur son visage qu'il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses mots, qu'il avait peur de le faire. Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne comprenait pas. Le sang lui montait au visage, et elle ne voulait pas analyser ce qu'elle avait dit. Alors, pour s'échapper d'une situation qu'elle ignorait comment désamorcer, Rose posa la question qui briserait leur instant de magie :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Lily ?

Scorpius se ferma. Physiquement et intérieurement, il recula comme si elle l'avait giflé :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, immédiatement sur la réserve.

\- Je vous ai vus à la fête de l'Union, répondit Rose avec une vague nuance d'excuse. Cela avait l'air... plutôt intense.

Il se crispa. Pourtant, il ne fuit pas son regard. Cette fois, en cette nuit si étrange, Rose discerna en lui ce courage, cette force de caractère qui avait bien fait de lui un Gryffondor, en fin de compte. Il lui répondit, franchement et sans détour, ce qui, malgré l'angoisse que cela lui inspirait, apparut aux yeux de Rose comme une profonde décence. Elle se sentait déjà ignoble d'avoir posé la question :

\- Nous sommes sortis ensemble, dit-il froidement. Pendant quelques temps.

Rose accusa le coup. Dissimulant le tremblement dans sa voix, elle murmura :

\- Quand ça ?

\- L'année dernière. Mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

En jouant cette dernière carte, Rose avait conscience de pousser Scorpius au-delà de ses limites. Au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais vécu avec lui. Pourtant, même s'il semblait en souffrir dans sa chair, Scorpius demeura droit, et il répondit :

\- On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut.

Le Soleil se leva sur ces mots. Comme Vénus et Mars, l'aube les surprit en pleine lumière, et Rose n'était pas certaine d'aimer ce qu'elle voyait. Toute la soirée de l'Union, Lily, les commérages d'Emily, tout repassait dans sa tête au filtre de ce que Scorpius lui avait révélé. Alors qu'il se levait pour prendre ses affaires et partir, elle le retint par la manche :

\- Attends ! dit-elle.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il fallait que ce soit dit :

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir posé cette question. Ça ne me regardait pas, je regrette.

Scorpius fit non de la tête :

\- Tu n'as rien à regretter.

\- Tu es tellement... honnête.

\- Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Lily trouverait mes confidences honnêtes.

Rose n'avait pas envisagé ce point de vue, mais déjà, elle rejetait sa cousine au fond de son esprit :

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais excusé ? demanda-t-elle, consciente de changer de sujet. Pour le kiosque. Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais excusé ?

Scorpius demeura immobile un long moment, debout dans la lueur de l'aurore, dans son pull trop grand, sans la regarder. Une fois encore, Rose avait l'impression de lui arracher des réponses avec les dents. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, il avait de nouveau cette expression sur le visage, cette douceur douloureuse qu'elle avait perçue pendant la soirée de l'Union :

\- J'essayais de t'aider, répondit-il. Tu restais toujours toute seule. Isolée, sans personne. Je me suis dit que ça devait être difficile, alors j'ai essayé de t'aider. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça.

Puis il descendit les marches de la tour d'Astronomie, laissant Rose plus mortifiée que jamais. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, lui criant qu'elle était en vie, et chaque pulsation lui faisait mal. En l'espace de dix secondes, Scorpius avait disparu, et la réalité toute entière semblait s'être vidée tout à coup. Rose se sentit manquer d'air, étouffée à l'idée que cette nuit avait été, à bien des aspects, la plus intense de sa vie, et qu'elle ne pourrait supporter de revenir à une réalité sans lui. Scorpius l'avait entraînée dans une bulle, un monde à lui dont elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir un fragment, mais qui avait suffi à la brûler, définitivement. Déjà, ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il avait dit : sur le kiosque, sur Lily, sur Mars... Il y avait tant de profondeur dans ses mots qu'elle les sentait fondre en écho en elle, accélérant sa respiration, l'obsédant pour en obtenir plus.

Cette nuit, Scorpius avait brillé à ses yeux plus que tous les astres réunis. Elle avait adoré sa façon douce et tendre d'expliquer les choses, de retenir les mots comme s'il risquait de les briser, d'attendre sans impatience ses réponses pour s'en saisir avec un infini respect. Elle avait aimé ses idées, la poésie naturelle dans sa manière de les exprimer, la ferveur assagie dans son regard. L'intelligence pure qui luisait dans ses yeux...

Et en même temps, elle souffrait de cette brûlure qu'il lui avait infligée. Car elle avait goûté à un nectar qui, elle le savait, ne pourrait jamais être le sien. Le fait même de l'envisager était une hérésie. Scorpius ne lui appartenait pas. Mais elle s'était tenue si près de lui qu'à présent, auprès des autres, elle tremblait dans le froid.


	7. Entremetteuse

Allongée en travers de son lit, Rose restait absorbée dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin, comme Emily avant elle quelques heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas conscience de cette ressemblance, tant ses réflexions s'entrelaçaient en elle, vibraient au même rythme tels les pôles jumeaux d'un champ magnétique. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le flot de ses idées lui semblait fluide et sans douleur, aussi s'y laissait-elle plonger avec délice, bien qu'elle n'en saisisse pas la finalité. Tout lui semblait drapé d'un voile nébuleux, un tissu poétique qui dansait sous ses yeux, sans lui dévoiler ses secrets. Ce n'était pas grave. Là résidait tout l'attrait.

A côté d'elle, Emily avait remarqué la ressemblance, et assise sur le lit d'à côté, elle regardait son amie d'un air suspicieux :

\- Rose, finit-elle par s'impatienter. Depuis quand tu me laisses gérer le devoir commun de Potions toute seule ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Emily soupira :

\- Rose !

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers elle, mais seulement pour retourner à la contemplation de son baldaquin :

\- Il est différent, dit-elle enfin.

\- Qui ?

\- Scorpius.

\- Différent de quoi ?

\- De ce que j'imaginais.

Emily secoua la tête :

\- Evidemment qu'il n'est pas comme tu l'imaginais, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur. Tu ne lui avais quasiment jamais parlé avant ce weekend. Ça laisse une sacrée marge d'erreur.

Voyant que son amie retombait dans le mutisme, Emily tenta de la faire réagir :

\- Alors, en quoi est-il différent ?

Rose fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne sais pas... Il est juste...

Les pensées fantomatiques défilaient sous ses yeux, l'empêchant de trouver les mots justes.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, intervint Emily.

\- Différent, répondit Rose à sa place.

Emily renonça. Elle déplia le sujet du devoir devant elle et se résolut à affronter les épreuves de Slughorn toute seule.

\- J'ai une théorie, s'écria soudain Rose en se redressant brusquement, manquant de lui faire lâcher sa plume.

\- A propos des Potions ?

Rose se fendit d'un air dédaigneux, comme si Emily était tout à fait hors de propos :

\- Mais non, à propos de Scorpius.

\- Tu as trouvé en quoi il est différent ?

\- Arrête... Je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Lily.

Emily sentit sa curiosité piquée malgré elle. Et surtout, voir Rose méditer sur son lit en poussant des soupirs affectés était un spectacle suffisamment rare pour reporter les Potions à plus tard. Mettant ses affaires de côté, elle rejoignit Rose sur son lit pour l'écouter :

\- Allez, parle.

Rose chercha ses mots quelques instants. Le motif lui paraissait évident en esprit, mais il glissait comme du savon mouillé chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le saisir. Au final, elle commença par le commencement :

\- Tu te rappelles de la fête de l'Union ? Comment Lily et Scorpius avaient l'air proches, tout en gardant leurs distances ?

\- Oui, c'est parce qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, Scorpius te l'a dit.

\- Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Lysander Dragonneau t'a raconté qu'il les avait vus sortir d'une salle de classe l'année dernière, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux bouleversés. Or, tu les as vus au bal. Tu as vu la façon dont ils se regardaient. Ce n'était pas l'attitude de personnes qui se sont séparées fâchées.

\- Ils sont peut-être restés amis.

\- Ils ne se parlent jamais !

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

\- Je l'aurais vu, Emily, Lily est ma cousine !

Emily haussa les épaules :

\- Quelle autre explication tu proposes alors ?

Rose laissa ses pensées s'échapper d'elle-même :

\- J'ai vu comment Scorpius a réagi lorsque j'ai parlé d'elle... Il en souffrait. C'était comme s'il avait honte.

\- Honte de quoi ?

\- De l'avoir laissée partir.

Emily la regarda fixement, pendant de longues secondes :

\- Rose, dit-elle enfin. Crache le morceau.

\- Je pense qu'ils s'aiment encore ! s'écria Rose, comme soulagée d'un immense fardeau.

A présent que l'idée était exprimée clairement, elle lui semblait de plus en plus tangible :

\- Je crois qu'ils se sont séparés, mais pas parce que ça n'allait pas entre eux : parce qu'on les y a forcés. Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu la façon dont Scorpius en parlait : il était amer... Plein de regrets...

\- Mais qui aurait pu les obliger à se séparer ? Pourquoi ? Personne ne savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Drago Malefoy peut-être...

Emily sourit :

\- Drago Malefoy ? Ce type a écrit un manifeste contre les préjugés et la discrimination. Il a littéralement bravé le monde entier pour épouser ta mère, alors je doute qu'il inflige les mêmes épreuves à son fils.

\- Alors peut-être Harry...

Emily ne cacha pas son scepticisme, mais elle lui concéda un point :

\- Je reconnais qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose de bizarre entre eux. Leur attitude est étrange. Quand on se sépare, soit on se hait, soit on a le cœur brisé, soit on reste amis, parfois un mélange des trois. Mais eux... On dirait qu'ils se sont fait quelque chose l'un à l'autre. Quelque chose qui les sépare. Ils se sont fait souffrir, sans le vouloir, et... ça ne peut pas être défait.

\- Scorpius a dit qu'on n'obtenait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait.

\- Oui... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a voulu dire par là.

Rose retourna à ses pensées, plus soucieuse cette fois, sous le regard d'Emily dont la méfiance s'éveillait soudain :

\- Rose, dit-elle. Je sais que je t'ai encouragée à les mettre ensemble, et c'est bien que tu ne vois plus ton demi-frère comme le Diable en personne, mais... Très honnêtement, je crois qu'on s'aventure sur un terrain qui ne nous regarde pas.

\- J'ai envie de les aider, répondit Rose comme si elle s'excusait.

-A faire quoi ?

\- Je...

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Je n'en sais rien, vraiment... J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir une dette envers Scorpius. Je regrette la façon dont je l'ai traité depuis des années... Toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai pensées de lui. Si quelque chose ne va pas bien dans sa vie et que je peux lui apporter mon aide, j'ai envie de le faire.

\- Il ne t'a rien demandé, que je sache. Et tu ne connais rien des tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. Je doute qu'il veuille que tu t'en mêles.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je veux faire quelque chose.

\- Quitte à empirer la situation ?

Pour une fois, devant le danger imminent qu'elle pressentait, Emily adopta un ton paternaliste :

\- Rose, déclara-t-elle. C'est une mauvaise idée.

La jeune fille se rallongea sur le dos et ne répondit rien.

**XXX**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Rose s'employa, avec plus ou moins de succès, à réunir Scorpius et Lily dans un même espace. L'expérience avait tout du défi, puisque Rose n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer Lily, et encore moins Scorpius. Aussi avait-elle conçu un plan : entraîner Lily dans une discussion au beau milieu des couloirs, prétexter un détour pour rendre une plume empruntée à un camarade, et la mener tout droit devant un Scorpius stupéfait, auquel elle rendait un objet qui ne lui appartenait pas. Rose renouvela la manœuvre trois fois au cours de la semaine écoulée, jusqu'à ce que les regards incrédules de Scorpius et Lily lui apprennent qu'il était temps de changer de stratégie.

Pourtant, étrangement, ses tentatives ne demeurèrent pas vaines. Cela tenait à d'infimes détails : un sourire, un regard, mais petit à petit, Rose surprit du coin de l'œil Scorpius et Lily discuter durant leur temps libre. Tous deux fréquentaient toujours leur groupe d'amis respectifs, mais il leur arrivait de se trouver plus proches au cours des repas, jamais côte à côte, mais au moins à portée de voix. Lily s'asseyait parfois à la table de Scorpius à la bibliothèque, et Scorpius raccompagnait Lily en cours lorsque leurs chemins prenaient des directions similaires.

Rose ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Une part d'elle-même était satisfaite que ses tentatives maladroites aient porté leurs fruits. Une autre était soulagée de ne pas s'être attirée d'ennuis, ni à elle ni à Scorpius et Lily. Enfin, la petite voix qu'elle refusait d'écouter tout au fond d'elle s'irritait de ce que les choses aient été si faciles. Pourquoi Scorpius n'avait-il pas opposé plus de résistance ? Pourquoi Lily, la timide Lily, éclairait-elle son beau visage d'un sourire d'ange lorsqu'ils se croisaient ? Une part de Rose se sentait... déçue, et comme presque tout ce qui se rapportait à Scorpius, elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Arriva une nouvelle fois le vendredi soir. Rose avait tenté de ne pas planifier ce qu'elle allait dire, mais comme toujours, sa nature anxieuse l'avait trahie. Elle retournait ses suggestions dans sa tête et la manière de les présenter. L'attitude de Scorpius vis-à-vis de Lily tout au long de la semaine lui apparaissait plutôt encourageante, mais Rose avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

Tandis que les groupes d'Astronomie se réunissaient pour installer leur télescope, Scorpius la salua d'un sourire poli mais n'engagea pas la conversation. Cette fois, il portait un long pull bordeaux, plus élégant que celui de la semaine dernière, mais aussi plus intimidant, saisissant de contraste avec ses cheveux très pâles.

Ravalant ses considérations esthétiques, Rose se plongea dans le travail sans oser aborder les sujets qui la préoccupaient. Cela attendrait qu'ils aient terminé.

Comme promis, ils observèrent Mars, et Rose laissa à Scorpius le plaisir de chercher la minuscule planète rouge dans le ciel infini. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvée, il s'écarta rapidement et sourit :

\- Viens voir, dit-il.

\- Si tu l'as, inscris les coordonnées.

\- Non, viens voir.

Il tendait la main en disant cela, comme un simple geste d'invitation, mais sans réfléchir, Rose la saisit pour se relever et coller son œil au télescope. Scorpius ne réagit pas. Peut-être était-il trop choqué pour réagir. Rose elle ne pouvait penser qu'au contact très froid de sa peau juste sous la sienne. Il n'avait pas refermé ses doigts sur les siens, ne s'était pas dérobé non plus, et Rose ne le lâchait pas, suspendu à lui comme à un salut inachevé. Pour une raison inexplicable, alors que son sang cognait à ses oreilles et que son esprit tout entier lui martelait à quel point elle était stupide, Rose fut soulagée que le télescope dissimule son visage. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues, se diffuser jusqu'au bout de ses ongles. Peut-être Scorpius la sentait-il lui aussi. Au milieu de ce coup de tonnerre qu'elle avait provoqué, sur une simple impulsion, Rose gardait l'œil fixé sur la minuscule planète dans l'objectif du télescope, loin, très loin à presque quatre cent millions de kilomètres de la Terre, et qui pourtant les avait réunis, cette nuit, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Puis Rose dut se résoudre à quitter l'objectif. Alors, elle lâcha la main de Scorpius, qui contempla ses doigts comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

\- Elle est très jolie, dit-elle. Ta planète.

Incroyablement vite, Scorpius se reprit. Aucun doute, il avait du sang anglais dans les veines. Et du sang Malefoy :

\- Content qu'elle te plaise, dit-il sobrement.

Il y avait toujours cette douceur dans ses yeux, que Rose ne pouvait qualifier de sincère, car ce soir plus que jamais, elle matérialisait la barrière que Scorpius créait entre lui et les autres. Rose le ressentit instantanément. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais à cet instant précis, elle sut que Scorpius avait peur. Qu'il était en train de se protéger, par tous les moyens possibles. Et Rose en fut déroutée, car jamais, jamais elle n'avait vu Scorpius éprouver de la peur. Surtout pas à son encontre. Cette vulnérabilité l'atteignit en plein cœur, et toutes ses résolutions chancelèrent. Les paroles d'Emily lui revinrent en tête, et cette fois-ci, Rose réalisa pleinement qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Elle ignorait lesquelles risquaient de se jouer si elle poussait Scorpius dans ses derniers retranchements.

Alors, renonçant pour un temps à ses projets, Rose demanda :

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière. A propos de se poser sur Mars. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ?

Scorpius sourit, d'un sourire plus léger, puis il vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle :

\- Parce que ce serait le plus grand acte que l'Humanité ait jamais accompli.

Rose lui coula un regard sceptique :

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Bien sûr. Il y a un univers infini qui s'étend autour de nous. Un espace tellement grand que notre esprit n'est pas conçu pour l'appréhender. Tu ne trouves pas ça fantastique ? Tu n'as pas envie de t'y jeter à corps perdu, pour en apprendre le plus possible ?

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce serait le plus grand exploit de l'Humanité ?

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- Parce que cela fait des années que nous n'accomplissons plus rien. Les sorciers se remettent d'une guerre et en commencent une autre. Ils se cachent des Moldus, une façon polie de dire qu'ils ignorent la moitié du monde. Plus personne n'a de rêves de grandeur. Nous sommes perdus dans notre quotidien. On nous entraîne à ne vivre que pour assurer le lendemain, sans se demander pourquoi. Sans chercher un sens à notre existence. A ce qui nous motive. Personne ne  voit plus loin que le monde qu'il a sous les yeux. Si nous allions sur Mars... une nouvelle planète entière entrerait dans notre perspective. Et peut-être avec elle, qui sait... Si seulement nous pouvions arrêter de regarder vers nous-mêmes, de regarder vers la terre, pour nous tourner vers les étoiles... Si seulement nous pouvions retrouver foi en nous-mêmes, arrêter de nous morfondre, et mettre en place des projets à la hauteur de l'intelligence dont nous sommes dotés...

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir une grande foi en l'Humanité.

\- En l'Humanité, oui. Pas en l'individu.

Rose en fut choquée :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'individu n'est rien.

\- Ton instinct de survie ne se met pas en rage contre ça ? Je veux dire : tes passions, tes sentiments, tes actes... Tout cela compte aussi, non ? Et même un seul individu peut accomplir de grandes choses.

\- Peut-être. Mais dans l'immensité du temps, il n'y a que l'Humanité qui compte.

Scorpius marqua une pause, puis reprit, plus intense que jamais, ses yeux vert transparent plongés dans les siens :

\- Réfléchis, Rose. Nous sommes ici depuis très peu de temps. Nous pouvons disparaitre en un claquement de poussière. La seule manière pour nous de laisser une trace immortelle, c'est de voir plus grand. C'est de regarder vers les cieux. Et partir.

Rose ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle devinait en lui une volonté terrible qui avait façonné ces idées au fil des années. Elle ressentait leur profondeur, le détail de leurs aspérités, l'infinie subtilité de points de vue avec lesquels elle ne pouvait pas débattre pour l'instant. Une part d'elle brûlait d'adhérer, une autre de rejeter tout en bloc. L'idéaliste en elle était subjuguée d'inspiration. La romantique, au contraire, se révoltait contre le refus de l'individu, et la conscience plus que jamais aiguë de sa propre finitude. Elle faisait partie de celles qui voulaient croire qu'une existence comptait. Qu'une identité n'était pas seulement vouée à se perdre dans la masse de l'Humain, du temps qui passe et du cosmos qui se dilate.

Au final, elle sourit et dit simplement :

\- Si tu étais né Moldu, tu aurais sûrement fait un très bon astronaute.

Cette remarque lui en inspira une autre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, au fait ? Plus tard, après Poudlard ?

Scorpius lui adressa un regard en coin, et ne répondit pas. Tous deux étaient désormais assis par terre, contre le mur en face du télescope, les bras passés autour de leurs genoux relevés.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? demanda Rose devant son silence.

Scorpius rit doucement :

\- Tu trouverais ça ridicule, dit-il simplement.

Rose ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle le contempla longuement, plus sérieuse que jamais :

\- Je t'assure que je ne me moquerai pas.

Scorpius soutint son regard, puis finit par acquiescer :

\- Je veux être astronaute.

Rose écarquilla les yeux :

\- Quoi ?

Il désigna leur carte du ciel :

\- L'Astronomie, l'Astrologie, le mouvement des astres, tout ça c'est bien joli, mais... Je suis fatigué de l'autarcie du monde sorcier. A Poudlard, on ne se préoccupe que de la magie. Tout le reste passe à la trappe. La plupart des sorciers ne se rendent même jamais compte qu'il y a un monde entier qui leur passe sous le nez. Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne veux pas vivre aveuglé, en prétendant que les lois de la physique n'existent pas, juste parce que j'ai une baguette qui peut faire voler des objets ou cracher des flammes.

\- Tu veux dire...

\- Je veux comprendre ce qu'est vraiment la magie, déclara Scorpius en pesant chacun de ses mots. Lorsque l'on jette un sort, je veux comprendre quelles forces de la nature on altère, comment et pourquoi. Je veux faire une étude scientifique, rationnelle, sur tous ces phénomènes que notre monde a accepté de plein gré pendant des décennies sans jamais se poser de questions, juste parce que c'était facile. Et en dernier lieu, oui, je voudrais intégrer une école d'ingénieurs Moldue. Je m'y prépare déjà depuis ma troisième année, en parallèle du cursus de Poudlard. Mon père m'a pris des cours par correspondance.

\- Ton père sait que...

\- Il sait. Il trouve l'idée formidable.

Une fois encore, Rose ne trouvait plus les mots. Mais déjà, Scorpius continuait :

\- Je veux faire des études, de vraies études. Je veux devenir astronaute et aller sur Mars. Je veux mêler mes compétences en magie aux connaissances que j'acquerrai à l'Université. Je veux ouvrir la magie à un tout nouveau domaine de perspectives, des perspectives qu'elle n'avait encore jamais envisagées. Je me moque d'à quel point ça a l'air fou.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air fou, ça a l'air... colossal.

Rose se trouva soudain happée par ses émotions, happée par tout ce que ces paroles signifiaient :

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un sorcier voulant renier la magie pour le monde Moldu..., murmura-t-elle.

Scorpius tira rageusement sur les fils de son pull :

\- Je ne veux pas renier la Magie. Je veux simplement l'appliquer aux projets que les Moldus ont commencé à mettre en œuvre depuis des années. Par ailleurs, les Moldus...

Il soupira, comme si lui non plus ne trouvait plus ses mots :

\- J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient bien plus avancés que nous sur le domaine de la réflexion. Nous aimons nous complaire dans le fait qu'ils ignorent notre existence, mais... Eux sont habitués à ne pas avoir de réponse, à affronter des problèmes qui ne se règlent pas en deux secondes, et c'est cela qui les rend meilleurs.

\- Seigneur, tu t'entendrais bien avec mon grand-père...

A peine eut-elle réalisé ces mots qu'elle se rembrunit. Scorpius comprit, et par délicatesse, ne renchérit pas.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire alors ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Rose lui offrit un sourire impuissant :

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent. J'avais toujours... d'autres problèmes en tête.

Une fois encore, elle se rembrunit, mais elle passa au-dessus de l'émotion :

\- J'aimerais bien écrire, peut-être. Rêver. M'inventer un monde à ma convenance pour fuir celui qui ne me plait pas.

Elle conclut d'un haussement d'épaules :

\- Rien d'aussi flamboyant que toi.

\- Ne dis pas ça. La logique te mènera d'un point A à un point B. Mais l'imagination te mènera partout.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Albert Einstein.

Tous deux s'entreregardèrent, et dans ce fragment d'étrange, partagèrent un sourire, un instant de complicité, compréhensible d'eux seuls. Rose voulait continuer de parler avec lui. Elle voulait qu'ils parlent toute la nuit. Plus ils parlaient, plus elle aimait ce qu'il disait.

\- Mars la rouge..., dit-elle songeuse en regardant le ciel. Mars la rousse... Rousse comme Lily.

Cette association malheureuse, elle l'avait dite à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. L'idée avait occupé son esprit toute la journée, et maintenant qu'elle l'avait refreinée, elle l'avait piégée pour s'échapper d'elle-même. Rose vit aussitôt le changement dans le corps de Scorpius. Il se raidit, s'écarta, crispa convulsivement les poings deux ou trois fois. Puis, comme il n'était pas du genre à fuir ce qui le dérangeait, il la regarda impitoyablement dans les yeux et demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à parler de Lily ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as agitée sous mon nez toute la  semaine ? Tu sais ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, je te l'ai dit.

\- Je sais, je...

Rose se passa une main sur le visage, s'adjurant de réfléchir avant de parler :

\- Je ne prétends pas savoir... ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. J'ai juste eu l'impression que vous en souffriez tous les deux, et... que ce serait peut-être bien si vous passiez du temps ensemble. Que peut-être, ça pourrait s'arranger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait s'arranger, Rose ?

Jurant entre ses dents, Scorpius se détourna d'elle, immobile dans sa fureur contenue, intériorisée, digne, mais terriblement puissante. Rose tremblait, physiquement mais aussi en elle-même, à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Les émotions de Scorpius avaient beau demeurer en vase clos, loin sous la surface, Rose savait mieux le comprendre à présent, et elle devinait l'intensité de ses sentiments non exprimés. Elle s'en voulait de sa maladresse, de ses obsessions incompréhensibles, de la curiosité qui la dévorait encore, à l'heure où il fulminait contre elle.

Il finit par se relever, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horizon teinté de rose au loin :

\- Arrête d'essayer de me mettre avec Lily, dit-il calmement, mais de la voix la plus froide qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

Cette fois, c'était bien Scorpius Malefoy qui parlait. Elle avait eu tort d'oublier son nom de famille.

Mortifiée, Rose retourna à son dortoir où elle s'allongea sans trouver le sommeil. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, là où la magie des premiers instants avait laissé la place à un vide sans fond. Comme toujours, elle se trouvait stupide, sans pouvoir renier la frustration qui se propageait dans son esprit.

Elle entendit à peine Emily la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, et s'asseoir discrètement au pied de son lit. Avant qu'elle ne dise un mot, Rose annonça sa reddition :

\- Tu avais raison, Em... Je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Je n'essaierai plus de réconcilier Lily et Scorpius.

Elle entendit son amie pousser un soupir de soulagement, vaguement teinté d'autre chose... Inquiète, elle se redressa :

\- J'allais justement te dire de vraiment arrêter tout ça, dit Emily en la considérant gravement.

Emily n'était jamais grave, aussi, l'expression sur son visage glaça le cœur de Rose, plus que ne l'avaient fait les paroles de Scorpius :

\- J'ai parlé à Albus, continua la jeune fille brune. Pendant le cours d'Astronomie.

Dans la folie de l'instant, Rose avait oublié qu'Emily et Albus faisaient partie du même groupe, pour réaliser la carte du ciel.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai demandé à propos de Scorpius et Lily.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

\- Il connait tout sur tout le monde, Rose ! Et puis, Scorpius est son ami. Même si tu t'emploies à l'ignorer. Il s'est confié à lui. Enfin bref, Albus m'a dit ce qui c'était passé, et... Ce n'est pas joli, Rose.

Rose se sentit mourir. Littéralement. Ses entrailles se nouèrent, à la perspective d'un secret dont elle ne pourrait pas les sauver.  _Le_  sauver.

\- Tu veux toujours connaitre la vérité ? demanda Emily.

A cet instant, Rose haït le voyeurisme en elle. La curiosité obsessive qui la rongeait aussi sûrement qu'un acide. Elle se haïssait, mais elle demanda :

\- Raconte-moi tout.


	8. Scorpius et Lily

Emily n'était pas du genre à chercher ses mots. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée le soir de la cérémonie de la Répartition, Rose avait découvert une jeune fille très sûre d'elle, à l'aise en société, particulièrement avec les gens de son âge, et non intimidée par les feux des projecteurs, du moins en apparence. Dynamique, vive, un brin hyperactive, elle avait une façon de s'exprimer  qui l'apparentait bien souvent à une tornade, même si son élocution demeurait à tout instant claire, mutine, et enthousiaste. Pourtant ce matin-là, Emily cherchait ses mots. Les mains croisées devant elle, elle tordait ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte, sans regarder Rose, que sa gêne apparente angoissait plus que tout.

Emily n'était pas prude. Elle n'était ni timide, ni réservée : n'importe quel sujet pouvait passer entre ses lèvres sans rencontrer de résistance. Bien souvent, c'était ce franc-parler qui faisait grande impression auprès de ses camarades. Pourtant ce matin-là, Emily ne disait rien. Elle cherchait visiblement le meilleur moyen d'aborder la question, ce qui signifiait forcément que ce qu'elle allait dire était important, et qu'elle avait peur de blesser Rose. Rose s'en moquait. Elle voulait savoir, et elle devait s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes pour se retenir de secouer son amie par les épaules à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Emily ainsi : hésitante, déstabilisée, et cela lui faisait peur plus que tout le reste. L'anticipation. L'attente.

Finalement, Emily sembla lasse de tergiverser :

\- Tu te souviens du match de Quidditch, l'année dernière ? demanda-t-elle en plantant brusquement ses yeux dans ceux de Rose. Celui où Gryffondor a gagné la coupe ?

\- Vaguement, répondit Rose en fronçant les sourcils, ne percevant pas le rapport.

Le Quidditch n'était pas sa plus grande passion, et comme à l'époque, elle haïssait Scorpius cordialement, elle n'avait pas prêté grande attention à lui durant le match, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape le Vif d'or.

\- Les Gryffondors ont donné une grande fête dans leur dortoir après le match, continua Emily.

\- Ils donnent des fêtes presque tous les soirs.

\- Arrête de m'interrompre, s'il te plait.

Rose se tint coite.

\- Albus m'a dit que Scorpius était quelqu'un de plus torturé qu'il n'y parait, reprit Emily en pesant soigneusement ses propos. Il se met énormément de pression. Il nourrit des doutes terribles sur son avenir et le sens de ses actes. Des questions que les gens de notre âge ne se posent pas avec autant de sérieux, d'habitude. Mais surtout, il a une très mauvaise estime de lui-même. Il se bat constamment contre ses propres démons, et... à l'époque, c'étaient les démons qui gagnaient.

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, fuyant son regard une fois de plus :

\- Scorpius avait tendance à boire, l'année dernière. A boire trop. Lors de cette fameuse soirée, il avait trop bu, et Lily aussi.

Rose commençait à entrevoir où la discussion les menait, et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la suite. Néanmoins, à présent qu'elle avait commencé, elle n'avait plus le courage de stopper Emily :

\- D'après Albus, Lily avait le béguin pour Scorpius depuis assez longtemps. L'alcool aidant, elle l'a approché pendant la fête, et il s'est montré... réceptif. Ils se sont embrassés. Une chose conduisant à une autre, ils se sont isolés, et... ils ont passé la nuit ensemble.

Voilà, c'était dit. Emily lui jeta un vague retard, mais ne laissa pas le silence s'installer :

\- Le lendemain, Scorpius s'est réveillé sans souvenir de la nuit passée, complètement nu, avec Lily dans son lit. Il en a conçu une profonde culpabilité. Lily n'avait que quatorze ans. Il a décidé de rester avec elle, pour... ne pas être un salaud. Ne pas heurter ses sentiments alors qu'il était fautif. Se comporter comme quelqu'un de bien. Seulement, après quelques semaines, il a compris que ça ne marcherait pas. Il n'était pas amoureux de Lily, mais Lily, elle, était sincère. En ne voulant pas la blesser, il lui avait donné de faux espoirs, ce qui était pire. Il a rompu avec elle.

Sentant que l'œil du cyclone était passé, Emily osa de nouveau regarder Rose dans les yeux :

\- Et il se sent toujours coupable depuis. Lily est toujours amoureuse de lui, et il le sait. Lui-même l'apprécie beaucoup, sincèrement, mais... Pas comme ça. Il sait qu'il est responsable de ce qui s'est passé : c'était lui le plus âgé, lui qui aurait dû se retenir. Il sait qu'il est responsable d'avoir blessée Lily, deux fois. D'avoir joué avec ses sentiments, et de continuer à la blesser depuis, parce qu'elle l'aime toujours. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu les mettes ensemble...

Emily expira lentement, soulagée de n'avoir plus rien à dire, mais anxieuse de sa réaction. Rose se sentait perdue. Hébétée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. L'histoire d'Emily était sordide, et tandis qu'elle refusait d'en repasser les grandes lignes, ce fut un détail qui retint son attention :

\- Et Albus n'est pas fâché contre lui ? s'entendit-elle demander. Lily est sa sœur...

Emily haussa les épaules :

\- C'est toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'Albus ressent. Il a beaucoup d'estime pour Scorpius. Il n'avait pas l'air de le condamner, même si j'ignore pourquoi.

\- Il n'a pas hésité à te raconter toute l'histoire pourtant... C'était peut-être parce qu'il lui en veut.

\- Scorpius lui a bien raconté toute l'histoire à lui. Alors qu'il est le frère de Lily.

\- C'est différent : Scorpius est fondamentalement honnête. S'il lui en a parlé, c'est sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas le lui cacher.

De nouveau, Emily haussa les épaules :

\- Pas si honnête que ça, finalement...

Rose en conçut de la colère, mais elle ne dit rien. Brusquement, elle réalisait ce que cette situation avait dû être pour un mental comme Scorpius. Un mental répondant à des principes moraux très stricts. Seigneur, quel dilemme cela avait dû être... Quelle torture intérieure... Elle ne pouvait imaginer Scorpius en proie avec cette erreur, et elle avait soudain envie de se gifler pour toutes les fois où elle avait compris la situation de travers, et fait empirer les choses.

Accablée de fatigue, Emily la laissa sur ces révélations, et Rose s'étendit elle aussi. La nuit blanche se faisait ressentir aux frontières de son esprit, pourtant, elle était incapable de dormir. Elle demeura ainsi les yeux grands ouverts, jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne midi. Tout le reste de la journée, elle fonctionna sur pilote automatique, se levant, terminant ses devoirs, oubliant l'heure du repas. Ce ne fut qu'à la nuit tombée que l'épuisement eu raison de ses pensées. Elle sombra dans un sommeil hanté, où l'inquiétude se disputait aux visions terribles qu'Emily lui avait livrées.

Tout au long de la semaine, Rose s'efforça de garder les révélations d'Emily hors d'atteinte. A chaque fois que le sujet effleurait sa conscience, elle le repoussait, se plongeant dans ses études plus farouchement qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait, ne vivant que pour cet examen d'Arithmancie qui arriverait au milieu du mois de décembre. L'école commençait doucement à se parer aux couleurs de Noël, et pour l'occasion, Rose avait pris à cœur son rôle de préfète, évitant le sillage d'Albus, mais déployant le maximum de soin et d'effort à suivre ses directives. A la fin de la semaine, elle mangeait peu, dormait beaucoup car son travail l'assaillait de fatigue, et subissait les regards préoccupés d'Emily, qui n'osait pas poser de questions.

Plus que tout, Rose redoutait le vendredi soir, où il lui faudrait tenir une nuit entière aux côtés de  Scorpius, auprès de lui et de cette vérité qu'elle voulait désapprendre. Seulement, elle ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. Heureux sont les ignorants...

Pendant la semaine, elle avait réussi à maintenir Scorpius à l'écart, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait cessé ses petits manèges avec Lily, qui l'observait de temps à autre du coin de l'œil pour se demander quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Mais Rose se tint tranquille. Elle fit de l'esquive un sport de compétition : chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Scorpius ou Lily dans un couloir, elle faisait demi-tour, quitte à se mettre ridiculement en retard. Les raisons de cette fuite, elle ne se les expliquait pas. Elle refusait d'y penser. Elles lui donnaient l'impression étrange d'être une Malefoy, une Malefoy de la vieille époque, et ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Mais son instinct lui criait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'une analyse introspective serait pire. Elle lui révèlerait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Pour l'instant, la voix incisive de son esprit s'était tue, bâillonnée par la stupeur récente, et ce n'était pas elle qui irait la rechercher.

Néanmoins, la vivacité naturelle qui caractérisait son esprit la trahit. Même lorsqu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les discussions de Scorpius et Lily dans la Grande Salle, la session de travail qu'ils semblaient s'organiser deux ou trois soirs dans la semaine à la bibliothèque, et la fois où Lily embrassa Scorpius sur la joue, avant son entraînement de Quidditch. Où qu'elle aille, Rose avait l'impression de les voir toujours ensemble, et plus les jours passaient, plus son malaise s'accentuait. Bientôt, leur vision lui devint insupportable, et elle en conçut une crispation qui prit cœur au creux de son ventre, l'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle en était malade, littéralement, sous les yeux d'Emily dont les regards clairvoyants trahissaient néanmoins l'impuissance.

La jeune fille brune sembla même accueillir le vendredi soir avec un certain soulagement. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'ainsi, les choses se dénoueraient. Qu'en étant directement confrontée à l'objet inavoué de son mal-être, Rose finirait enfin par parler. Mais lorsque la nuit fatidique arriva, cette soirée qu'elle avait redoutée et espérée toute la semaine, Rose scella son cœur et ses lèvres, bien décidée à ne plus se laisser atteindre.

Elle gravit les marches de la tour d'Astronomie comme on monte à l'échafaud. A chaque spire de l'escalier en colimaçon, elle craignait d'apercevoir la chevelure claire de Scorpius, qui l'aurait devancée. Elle allait bien devoir lui faire face pourtant. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée.

Lorsqu'Aurora Sinistra leur assigna leur télescope, Scorpius était en retard. Le mélange de soulagement et de déception que Rose ressentit alors manqua de la faire vomir, mais au même instant, Scorpius arriva enfin, essoufflé, avec un sourire d'excuse, totalement inconscient des tourments qu'il causait. Rose en fut prise de vertige. Savoir ce qu'elle savait sur lui, tandis que lui l'ignorait... Elle se sentait mal, plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, mais pire encore : elle se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir fourré son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas... Pourtant, si le choix était à refaire, elle savait qu'elle referait le même. Elle préférait la connaissance, si terrible soit-elle, aux spéculations sans fins de son esprit.

Curieux devant son silence, Scorpius tâcha de se montrer agréable. Elle le détesta pour cela. Mon Dieu, ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'à cet instant, le moindre contact visuel lui était une brûlure ?

Rose se plongea dans le travail. Comme durant ses autres cours, elle se mit à l'ouvrage avec l'énergie du désespoir : concentrée, méthodique, efficace, tout pour distraire son esprit de l'incube qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Comme les autres soirs, elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de remarquer ce qu'il portait : un pull à col roulé noir, encore plus rayonnant de contraste avec sa peau, ses yeux et ses cheveux pâles, comme une gradation dans le magnétisme lunaire de leurs rencontres nocturnes.

Elle le haït aussi pour cela. Pour capturer son attention alors même qu'elle s'efforçait de le fuir. Alors que ses propres pensées et sentiments étaient devenus ses ennemis, n'attendant qu'un instant de relâchement de sa part pour la trahir...

Elle voyait bien que Scorpius la dévisageait sans comprendre son attitude. Malgré toutes les fois où il avait imposé ses vues en dépit des siennes, elle ne pouvait plus nier désormais qu'il était sensible aux émotions des autres. Peut-être était-il d'autant plus sensible aux siennes, et cette perspective seule la terrifiait. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle cache ses émotions, mieux que ça...

Sans un mot, il la prit soudain par surprise en l'agrippant par les épaules pour l'écarter du télescope :

\- Et si tu me laissais travailler un peu ? dit-il doucement, sans colère ni suspicion. Tu ne vas pas tout faire toute seule.

Rose recula et ne dit rien. Elle sentait encore la pression de ses mains sur elle, comme si elles y étaient toujours, comme si elles s'étaient imprimées dans sa chair. La gêne lui monta aux joues brusquement. Heureusement, Scorpius lui tournait le dos, l'œil fixé à la lentille, incapable de la voir.

Sans rien à faire, Rose se trouvait démunie. En désespoir de cause, elle s'assit sur le parapet à côté de Scorpius et tenta de se perdre dans l'éclat de la Lune.

Seulement, la Lune était noire, ce soir. Aucun rempart ne venait se dresser entre Rose et ses pensées. Alors, irrésistiblement, elle tourna son regard vers Scorpius.

Concentré, il semblait avoir oublié son trouble pour l'instant. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Rose détaillait sa posture, son visage, ses mains. Elle éprouvait une véritable fascination pour ses mains. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte jusqu'à présent. Elle aimait l'assurance posée qu'elle sentait dans ses gestes. Sa façon subtile et délicate de manier les choses, comme s'il les connaissait intimement, les respectait, leur apportait juste ce qu'il fallait d'impulsion. Il avait la main sûre, il ne tremblait pas. Il ne tremblait jamais, sauf cette fois où la fièvre l'avait affaibli par sa faute.

En temps normal, Rose aurait remarqué le regard trop prolongé qu'elle portait à son demi-frère. Mais cette nuit-là, brusquement, le récit d'Emily éclata dans son esprit. L'association entre deux images : Scorpius maintenant, et Scorpius et Lily ensemble, la plongea dans une spirale hypnotique dont elle ne put s'échapper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Rose aimait les mains de Scorpius, et son visage lisse, sa haute stature, ses cheveux trop longs qui se prenaient constamment dans le col de ses pulls. Rose aimait tout cela, elle découvrait toutes ces choses chaque jour, jour après jour, comme si c'était la première fois, mais elle découvrait qu'elle les aimait, cette nuit-là, bel et bien pour la première fois. Et cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les associer à Lily. Ces mains que Lily avait touchées, ce visage qu'elle avait embrassé, et ses cheveux qui devaient être doux, mais qu'elle était la seule à connaître...

Irrésistiblement, son imagination l'entraîna plus loin. Le corps de Scorpius brûlait de ce qu'Emily lui avait révélé. Contre sa volonté, malgré elle, Rose concevait l'image de Scorpius et Lily cette fameuse nuit du match de Quidditch, elle  _voyait_  Scorpius et Lily, et les étreintes qu'ils avaient partagés, les gestes de tendresse qu'ils s'étaient accordés, lui en elle, et cela lui était insupportable.

Elle inspira brusquement et détourna les yeux, soudainement saisie par son idiotie, et sur le point de fondre en larmes. Scorpius perçut son geste. Reculant un peu du télescope, il l'interrogea du regard, lui laissant le choix de ne pas répondre. Il avait l'air sincèrement préoccupé, mais son respect pour son trouble à cet instant la frappa droit au cœur, d'une pointe acide et nue. Dieu qu'elle aimait sa façon de se comporter... Dieu qu'elle le haïssait pour cela.

\- Rose, je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il quand même. Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, je m'en excuse.

Il s'agenouilla devant le parapet, les yeux dans les siens, la mettant au supplice :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être si dur avec toi.

Il se sentait coupable... Elle le voyait sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable, pas à cause d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas ajouter à son fardeau... Pourtant, son envie de pleurer la dévorait toute entière à cet instant, parce qu'alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Rose sut qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais comme avant.

Les paroles d'Emily avaient changé quelque chose. Scorpius lui apparaissait plus magnétique encore qu'auparavant, plus sensuel, et les raisons de ce changement dans son regard lui paraissaient obscènes. Pour la première fois, Rose posait sur son visage un mot qu'elle ne s'était jamais avoué : elle le trouvait beau. D'une beauté surnaturelle, interdite, presque indécente. Il était là, assaut permanent contre sa conscience : dangereux, immoral, terrible. Elle voyait toutes ces choses associées au corps et à la perfection de Lily, et toute lutte lui semblait alors vaine.

Le mal irrationnel qui l'avait saisie toute la semaine lui laboura soudain les entrailles avec une force inouïe, mais Rose continua désespérément de fuir la voix qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son esprit :

_« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, au juste ? Que ta cousine ait couché avec un Malefoy ? »_

Non, ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait. A l'instant où cette pensée éclatait enfin à la surface, en pleine lumière, Rose sut que la créature qui se débattait au fond d'elle, c'était de la jalousie, et que ce nouveau regard qu'elle portait sur Scorpius, c'était du désir. Elle en resta littéralement sans voix. Ce paradoxe qui s'enclencha immédiatement en elle la figea sur place. Scorpius tenta bien de la faire réagir, mais alors, brusquement, une voix adulte cria son nom, forte, masculine et fébrile, visiblement colérique :

\- ROSE WEASLEY !!! criait la voix.

Rose mit quelques instants à la reconnaître. En fait, elle ne la reconnut que lorsqu'elle vit le profil de son oncle Harry débarquer dans son champ de vision, rouge de colère, enveloppé dans une cape de voyage et brandissant à la main les derniers feuillets qu'elle lui avait envoyés :

\- Est-ce tu peux m'expliquer ceci ? criait Harry en ignorant totalement les autres élèves.

\- Je...

Sous le choc de sa révélation intérieure, Rose ne répondit pas. Elle avait conscience qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave, et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Scorpius les dévisageait tour à tout sans comprendre, mais il n'osait pas intervenir.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, décréta Harry en l'agrippant par le bras pour la relever. Ton frère et toi, nous avons à parler. Réunion de famille.

\- Mais, mes cours...

\- J'ai parlé à McGonagall, tout est réglé. Tu as trois minutes pour aller enfiler ton manteau et je te  préviens, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher.

Tétanisée, devant tous ses autres camarades stupéfaits, Rose s'avança vers la cage d'escalier. Son oncle la retint une dernière fois par le bras avant qu'elle ne descende. Ses traits congestionnés par la fureur étaient à peine reconnaissables :

\- Je nous savais en désaccord toi et moi, Rose. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à des mensonges de ta part. Tu as trahi ma confiance. La confiance de toute notre famille. Et tu as trahi ton père, même si tu refuses de l'admettre !

Rose ne répondit rien face à son regard brûlant. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait sombrer, loin, très loin au cœur des ténèbres.


	9. L'Hôpital

Rose n’avait pas eu le temps de reprendre son souffle. Apparemment, être le sauveur du monde sorcier avait ses avantages : Harry avait tout juste pris le temps de tirer Hugo de son lit, après quoi, il les avait fait transplaner, directement dans un couloir de l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste où presque toute la famille Weasley semblait déjà rassemblée.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?! cracha Rose comme un fauve pris au piège.

 - Je suis passé chez ton père aujourd’hui, répondit Harry sans se laisser démonter, la prenant à parti. Je voulais vérifier si la maison tenait toujours debout en son absence. Relever le courrier, peut-être arroser quelques plantes vertes… Et devine ce que j’ai trouvé ?

Rose ne dit rien. Elle voyait la porte de la chambre à présent. Harry avait au moins eu la décence de la faire transplaner dans le couloir, et pas directement devant le lit d’hôpital. Cette porte close l’appelait, muette, opaque, avec tout ce qu’elle dissimulait. Son père se trouvait derrière, elle le savait. Seigneur, dans quel état allait-il être ?

\- C’est vrai, Rose ? intervint soudain son grand-père, Arthur Weasley.

Rattrapée par les évènements, la jeune fille regarda autour d’elle, hébétée. Elle fut engloutie par ces visages familiers et cette mer de cheveux roux. Elle vit sa grand-mère, Molly, tous ses oncles et tantes : Charlie, Bill et Fleur, Percy et Audrey, George et Angelina, et bien sûr, Ginny. Elle vit aussi ses cousins et cousines plus âgés : Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne et James. Ils étaient tous là. Même Teddy Lupin, le petit ami de Victoire et filleul d’Harry, était venu. Elle en conçut soudain un tel besoin de fuir qu’elle poussa rageusement la porte de la chambre et la claqua derrière elle.

Elle entendit des cris derrière la porte, mais son grand-père les empêcha d’entrer. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante pour cela. Il fallait qu’elle soit seule, avant que la tempête se déchaine.

Se retournant vers la pièce, Rose découvrit son père assis dans son lit, qui l’observait. Il avait l’air lucide. Terriblement amaigri, comme d’habitude, mais sobre. Il la dévisageait, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, l’air de dire : « Ҫa a bien marché jusqu’à présent, Rosy. Mais c’est terminé. Nous sommes découverts. »

Alors qu’elle s’approchait, il lui ouvrit ses bras :

\- Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

\- Papa…

Elle l’embrassa, savourant l’étreinte protectrice de ses bras frêles, le fait de le savoir en vie, en bonne santé – relativement – et non en colère contre elle.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ce qui devait se passer, répondit-il, effroyablement résigné.

Il lui prit les mains :

\- Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, ma chérie. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. Je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Je sais que c’était un secret que tu n’aurais jamais dû avoir à porter. Ne les laisse pas te dire le contraire.

A cet instant, la porte se rouvrit, et la famille Weasley déferla. Harry était visiblement rouge de colère, et ne tenait son sang-froid qu’au respect qu’il nourrissait pour ses beaux-parents :

\- J’espère que tu es contente de toi ! Tu sais comment je l’ai trouvé ? Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état je l’ai trouvé ?!

Il se retourna sur son auditoire, comme possédé :

\- Avachi devant la fenêtre ouverte, à moitié nu, sans rien à manger ! Puant d’alcool : c’est à peine s’il a su me reconnaitre !

Muets, Arthur et Molly Weasley restaient perdus devant la scène, saisis d’horreur. Harry brandit les lettres que Rose lui avait écrites :

\- Trois ans ! Trois ans que Ron est censé m’écrire depuis les quatre coins du monde, faisant étape pour escalader les plus grands sommets, ne revenant que pendant les vacances pour voir ses enfants ! Trois ans que Rose me ment, nous ment à tous, sciemment ! Non mais qu’est-ce que tu avais dans la tête ? Tu es devenue folle ?

Rose recula. Elle s’arracha aux mains de son père qui tentait de la protéger. Au milieu de la foule, elle aperçut le visage de son frère, où elle lut de la crainte mais aussi de la compassion. Ecartant ses cousins, Hugo vint s’interposer entre elle et Harry :

\- Tu ne devrais pas t’en prendre qu’à elle, déclara-t-il. Je savais moi aussi, et je n’ai rien dit.

\- Oh ne t’en fais pas, je m’occuperai de ton cas à toi aussi !

Rose écarta Hugo. Pour la première fois depuis le divorce de ses parents, son frère avait pris son parti. Le parti de leur père. Cela lui procura une telle émotion que cette fois, elle saisit son courage, et elle ne le perdit pas :

\- J’ai menti pour éviter que nous nous retrouvions dans cette situation ! cria-t-elle, désormais indifférente à la colère de son oncle, aux regards de sa famille, aux nouveaux arrivants qui continuaient d’entrer. Parce que je savais ce que tu lui ferais endurer si tu découvrais tout ! Oui, il a eu un moment de faiblesse, c’est vrai ! Oui, il a rechuté ! Mais je pouvais gérer ! J’ai géré…

\- On voit comment !

\- J’ai fait plus que tu n’en as jamais fait ! J’ai été là pour lui, je l’ai soutenu ! Toi, tu l’as laissé tomber ! Vous l’avez tous laissé tomber ! Vous avez trouvé cela plus facile de fermer les yeux, et aujourd’hui vous vous étonnez devant la vérité ?

N’y tenant plus, elle éclata d’un rire hystérique, terrifiée par l’amertume qu’elle sentait en elle mais incapable de la juguler :

\- Non mais réveillez-vous… Vous n’êtes qu’une bande d’hypocrites. Et toi le premier !

Elle pointa son doigt sur Harry :

\- Tu n’as jamais essayé de l’aider autrement qu’en l’envoyant en thérapie, en l’expédiant voir des médecins, n’importe où, du moment que ce soit loin de toi et de ta petite vie bien remplie !

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ça !

\- Ah non ? Alors comment expliques-tu que tu n’aies pas découvert la vérité plus tôt ? Que personne ne l’ait découvert ? En ton for intérieur, tu étais soulagé par ces lettres. Soulagé de croire mon père parti, rétabli, qu’il ne soit plus un problème à régler ! Et même maintenant, tu l’envoies ici, pour le confier à d’autres, au lieu de prendre le problème à bras le corps par toi-même !

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, Rose ? Ron est alcoolique ! Et dépressif ! Admets-le ! C’est toi qui te voile la face, ma pauvre… Tu espérais que la situation continue ainsi indéfiniment ?

\- Non ! Jusqu’à ce que je devienne majeure. Jusqu’à ce que tu ne puisses plus nous enlever à lui.

Harry recula à son tour, comme si elle l’avait frappé :

\- C’est de ça que tu as peur ?

\- Evidemment !

A cet instant, Rose éclata en sanglots, mais elle ne pouvait plus retenir sa colère de s’exprimer :

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu n’as jamais voulu comprendre, aucun de vous ! Vous l’avez tous abandonné ! Simplement parce qu’il était malheureux… Il était seul ! Hugo et moi, nous sommes tout ce qui lui reste. Et toi, tu vas te faire une joie de nous enlever à lui…

Harry soutint son regard :

\- Ce n’est pas par choix. Ron est un adulte responsable. Il a rechuté, il vous a consciemment mis dans cette position Hugo et toi… Il a besoin d’aide.

\- Notre aide !

\- Non. Je crois que tes trois petites années de mensonge nous ont démontré le contraire. Hugo et toi, vous êtes les enfants. Vous devez passer en priorité.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Personne ne m’interdira de le voir, tu entends ?!

\- Personne ne t’interdira de le voir.

Rose se retourna brusquement. C’était une autre voix qui avait dit cela. Une voix féminine, qu’elle ne reconnut que trop bien. La voix de sa mère.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? cria-t-elle, brisée et folle de colère.

La réaction de la famille Weasley fut perceptible. Molly Wasley se tendit, Arthur la prit dans ses bras. Ron riva son regard au sien, tandis qu’Harry, lui, se crispait.

\- Cette affaire de garde n’est qu’une question juridique, Rose, fit Hermione Malefoy en s’avançant dans la pièce. Je ne t’empêcherai jamais de voir ton père, tu le sais bien. Et tu auras dix-sept ans dans quelques mois. Alors, cette décision ne sera plus valide.

Rose secoua la tête :

\- Toi non plus tu ne comprends rien. Ce n’est pas une question de garde. C’est une question d’honneur. De dignité. Toi espèce de sale garce, tu lui as déjà tout pris, et tu vas les laisser lui retirer notre garde à présent ? Regarde-le ! C’est à cause de toi qu’il est dans cet état ! C’est à cause de toi s’il va si mal ! Comment supportes-tu de te regarder dans une glace ?!

Hermione se figea sur place. Rose vit la peine qui l’avait touchée droit au cœur, et elle en fut heureuse, une joie amère et sourde, comme un poison dans ses veines. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de la rancœur, fatiguée de haïr… Elle était entourée d’une horde d’ennemis, et ils venaient de prendre le contrôle de sa vie. Rose dévisagea ses oncles et ses tantes, ses grands-parents, ses cousins, un par un :

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? articula-t-elle avec l’énergie du désespoir. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous mettre à sa place ? Sa femme l’a abandonné ! L’amour de sa vie l’a quitté, pour Drago Malefoy, pour un Mangemort ! Elle l’a trompé juste sous ses yeux, elle a porté l’enfant d’un autre homme, elle lui a fait croire qu’il pourrait se remettre ensemble, et puis elle l’a quitté ! Elle l’a forcé à subir l’humiliation d’une union publique avec cet espèce d’enfoiré ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle lui a pris la garde, la moitié de la garde, chaque vacances de l’année ! Elle l’a obligé à envoyer ses enfants vivre sous son nouveau toit avec son amant ! Mais nom de Dieu, comment auriez-vous vécu cela ?

Elle haussa les épaules, tremblante, consciente de plaider ainsi comme pour sauver sa propre vie :

\- Et vous, qu’avez-vous fait ? Vous avez détourné le regard. Parce que le malheur à la longue, cela devient lassant. Parce que c’est difficile de soutenir une personne qui va mal dans la durée. Parce que si l’on se détourne, ce ne sera plus notre problème, peut-être.

Elle jeta un regard désabusé à sa mère et son oncle :

\- Regardez-vous. Le trio gagnant. Combien de fois vous voyez-vous dans l’année, à présent ? Les meilleurs amis de Poudlard n’existent plus depuis longtemps. Quelle bande d’hypocrites…

Elle fit le tour de l’assemblée, insistant particulièrement sur Harry qui semblait avoir abandonné la colère, pour un sentiment plus profond, plus grave, de la pitié peut-être… Une fois encore, cela la mit en rage :

\- Alors oui, mon père a rechuté. C’est humain. Qui ne l’aurait pas fait à sa place ? Et oui, je l’ai protégé. Parce que je savais ce qui arriverait si on le découvrait. Je savais qu’on l’enverrait au loin comme un problème à expédier, mais surtout pas par soi-même. Qu’on s’empresserait de l’enterrer, de l’oublier, en se donnant bonne conscience… Tout ça, ce sont de fausses excuses. Mon père est dans cet état parce qu’aucun de vous ne l’a aidé. Aucun de vous ne l’a soutenu.

Vaillamment, Rose essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues :

\- Tout ce que je voulais, c’était qu’il ne perde pas la dernière marque de confiance, d’amour et de loyauté qu’il lui restait dans cette vie…

Elle leva les yeux sur Harry :

\- Mais à cause de toi, tout est foutu. Les autorités compétentes vont décréter qu’il n’est pas apte à prendre soin de ses propres enfants. Pire, qu’il est un danger pour eux. Mais ça tu t’en fous, pas vrai ? L’amour-propre de ton meilleur ami, c’est peu de chose, comparé à ta tranquillité d’esprit. C’est vrai que tu as tellement d’autres choses à gérer…

Harry se ferma devant ces accusations. Soudainement, Molly Weasley s’extirpa de l’étreinte de son mari, pour aller serrer la main de son fils, et prendre enfin sa petite fille dans ses bras :

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça, Rose, murmura-t-elle. Je comprends…

Rose se laissa aller dans les bras de sa grand-mère, mais se redressa lorsqu’elle l’entendit s’adresser à Hermione :

\- Tu ne l’as pas amené ? disait Molly d’une voix de serpent. Où est-il, ce sale lâche ? Il n’a pas osé venir contempler son œuvre ?

A cet instant, Drago Malefoy écarta le battant et franchit le seuil de la chambre :

\- Je suis là, déclara-t-il calmement.

Tous le dévisagèrent. L’hostilité dans la pièce monta aussitôt d’un cran, et Rose demeura pétrifiée par cette apparition. Comme toujours, Malefoy avait l’air sûr de lui. Si différent d’eux, dans son apparence, sa posture, ses vêtements. Aujourd’hui, il s’affichait clairement sur la défensive, mais sans provocation. Immédiatement, son regard se posa sur Rose, puis soutint celui de Ron, sans hésitation, sans détour.

Cette assurance, cette aptitude à aller au-devant du conflit, rappelèrent à Rose la force de caractère de Scorpius. Mais tout ce que cela lui inspirait pour l’instant, c’était une angoisse terrible. Non plus de la haine ou du dégoût envers les Malefoy, juste… Une terreur pure et simple de voir son père souffrir de cette rencontre.

\- Sortez d’ici ! glapit Arthur Weasley, au comble de la suffocation, mais son épouse le retint :

\- Non, qu’il reste ! Qu’il reste et qu’il affronte enfin ce qu’il a fait ! Les vies et les familles qu’il a brisées !

\- Je suis navré que vous le voyiez ainsi, répondit Malefoy.

Rose crut que Molly allait bondir sur lui, mais Ron intervint :

\- J’apprécierais si vous pouviez tous arrêter de parler comme si je n’étais pas là, dit-il posément.

Lui aussi soutint le regard de Malefoy. Sa vision devait lui être un véritable coup de poignard en plein cœur, mais il ne le montra pas :

\- Je suis fatigué, déclara-t-il. Je voudrais que vous me laissiez seul.

Puis, tournant son attention sur Harry :

\- Il est inutile de provoquer de nouveaux conflits, décréta-t-il. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis aux mains des médecins à présent, et je serai forcé de faire ce qu’ils me disent. Pour ce qui est des lettres… Je suis responsable de mes actes. Rose a fait de son mieux pour ce qu’elle croyait être le mieux. Je refuse d’être le centre d’une énième querelle, et il est hors de question que ma fille en fasse les frais elle aussi. Est-ce que c’est clair ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- Est-ce que c’est clair ? insista Ron.

Harry secoua la tête :

\- Ta fille part en vrille, Ron. Aie au moins la présence d’esprit de voir ça.

Puis il quitta la pièce, s’arrêtant un instant devant Malefoy pour le saluer de la tête, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Petit à petit, la chambre se vida. Cousins et cousines, oncles et tantes sortirent dans le couloir pour échanger leur ressenti. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu’Arthur et Molly, Rose, Hugo, Ginny, mais aussi Malefoy et Hermione. Ces derniers restaient en retrait, attendant que les grands-parents se retirent, mais Molly ne semblait pas décidée à leur accorder ce privilège. Finalement, crispant l’estomac de Rose, Malefoy décida d’intervenir :

\- Je voudrais m’exprimer, dit-il.

\- Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre n’est en aucun cas votre problème, vous n’avez pas votre mot à dire, contra aussitôt Molly, cinglante.

\- Puisqu’on m’a répété toute la nuit que j’étais la cause de ce problème, si, je pense que j’ai mon mot à dire.

Molly ne trouva rien à répondre. Alors, Malefoy s’avança pour s’adresser à Ron. C’était sans doute leur première confrontation depuis que Ron avait découvert l’identité de l’amant de son épouse, plus de sept ans auparavant :

\- Weasley, je ne vais pas prétendre que je t’apprécie, déclara-t-il. Je n’ai jamais souhaité ce qui t’arrive, mais je pourrais très honnêtement te dire que cela m’indiffère. S’il n’y avait pas tes enfants. Je ne sais pas si cette tendance… à l’autodestruction est une façon pour toi de nous punir, Hermione et moi. De laisser une trace noire sur notre mariage, pour que nous nous sentions toujours coupable…

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malefoy, cracha Ron sans le regarder.

\- Certes…

Cherchant ses mots, Malefoy se reprit :

\- Le fait est que j’ai été alcoolique, moi aussi. Je buvais pour oublier ma vie. Ma lâcheté. Tout ce que je n’aimais pas chez moi.

\- J’ai lu ton autobiographie.

\- Alors tu sais. Les gens sombrent dans la dépression parce qu’ils savent, au fond d’eux, qu’ils ne mènent pas la vie qu’ils devraient mener.

\- C’est toi qui m’as volé ma vie !

Ron avait hurlé. Son visage maigre, pâle, congestionné, se déformait de fureur à cet instant :

\- Je sais pourquoi je bois, Malefoy, et je sais pourquoi je déprime. Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour m’apprendre que la vie est injuste : tu t’es très bien chargé de me l’enseigner ! Tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi à présent, c’est foutre le camp ! Et ne t’avise pas de me dire ce que je suis censé devoir à mes enfants…

Malefoy hésita. Il voulut battre en retraite, mais son regard se durcit soudainement :

\- Je suis fatigué de te laisser faire ta diva, dit-il d’une voix froide. Personne n’ose te le dire par égard pour toi, mais moi j’en ai assez, je vais te le dire en face. Parce que tu n’es rien pour moi. Alors oui : tu es un poids pour ta famille. Pour ton entourage, pour tes propres enfants. Tu es celui qui cause des réunions de famille au beau milieu de la nuit, qui provoque des engueulades, qui sème le trouble et l’inquiétude pour tous tes proches. Tout ça parce que tu ne supportes pas qu’Hermione soit heureuse. Tu voudrais la rendre aussi malheureuse que toi, alors tu te laisses sombrer, espèce de sale ivrogne, sans même te soucier d’entraîner tes enfants avec toi. Comment peux-tu te supporter ? Oui, c’est moi qui te dis ça. C’est moi le salaud qui t’ais volé ta femme, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n’ai aucun droit. Je partage la vie d’Hermione et son bonheur me préoccupe. Le bonheur de tes enfants, que tu le veuilles ou non, me préoccupe. Et ça me révolte de voir ce que tu leur infliges…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ne cachant plus son dégoût :

\- Tu es la victime et tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr. Mais si tu veux te détruire, alors tu n’as pas le droit de nous entraîner tous avec toi. Fais ton choix. Sois tu te remets en selle, soit tu crèves comme une loque. Choisis vite. On en a tous plus qu’assez d’attendre.

Alors il sortit, juste avant que Molly Weasley ne se lève pour l’étriper. Rose, elle, était stupéfaite. Comme son père, elle demeura muette devant la violence de ces mots, mais elle était incapable de décider si elle les rejetait en bloc ou non. Malefoy n’avait pas menti. Une part des choses terribles qu’il avait dites, elle les avait pensées, sans oser les dire. La frustration de se voir engluée dans une situation stagnante, une lente agonie, sans évolution ni progrès, sans décision. L’espoir de s’en voir libérer un jour, d’une façon ou d’une autre, par un choix…

Arthur coupa court à ses réflexions en emmenant Molly prendre l’air. Ginny sortit elle aussi, laissant Ron, Hermione, Hugo et Rose seuls dans la chambre, ensemble pour la première fois depuis des années. Hermione saisit la main d’Hugo, mais Rose la défendit de la toucher.

\- Ça rappelle des souvenirs, murmura Ron.

Hermione acquiesça doucement. Elle souffrait visiblement de cette réunion, et de la vision maladive de Ron sous l’éclairage des tubes cathodiques. Pendant longtemps, aucun d’eux ne parla, paralysés par l’étrangeté de leurs rapports, le malaise qui s’était instauré entre eux. Au bout d’un moment, Rose n’y tint plus. Hugo tenta de la retenir, mais elle se leva et sortit de la pièce en silence. Elle aperçut Harry et Malefoy, seuls sur le balcon de l’hôpital, à l’autre bout du couloir. Irrésistiblement, elle s’approcha d’eux, mue par une curiosité que pour une fois elle estimait légitime, par son désir de justice et de savoir ce que l’on disait derrière son dos.

Les deux hommes se tenaient l’un à côté de l’autre, sans vraiment se faire face, comme deux diplomates habitués à se rencontrer mais incapables de se lier. Par la porte ouverte, Rose entendait ce qu’ils disaient, et aucun des deux ne l’avait remarquée :

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu cela, disait Malefoy. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’elle ait tenu ce secret pendant trois ans. Elle n’avait que treize ans à l’époque ! Quel poids cela a dû être…  

\- Ron l’a complètement braquée contre nous, argumentait Harry. Il ne se rend même pas compte que c’est néfaste pour elle. Elle est incapable de nous voir autrement que comme ses ennemis. Elle s’isole, et c’est pour cela qu’elle nous a caché la vérité. A tous, même à Molly.

Harry soupira :

\- J’ignore comment la faire changer d’avis… D’autant plus qu’elle a en partie raison. Hermione, Ron et moi… Je croyais que ça durerait pour toujours. Je croyais qu’ils seraient les piliers de ma vie. Que rien ne changerait entre nous. Mais nous nous sommes détournés…

Interprétant le silence de Malefoy, il précisa :

\- Je ne te blâme pas. C’est bien que tu aies… changé. Et je sais qu’Hermione est heureuse avec toi. Je sais que vous n’avez pas choisi de vous aimer… Que vous ne vouliez pas causer tous ces conflits.

Malefoy redressa sa silhouette interminable :

\- J’en ai assez de me sentir coupable, déclara-t-il. C’est un sentiment avec lequel je suis bien trop familier. Nous avons fait souffrir Weasley, mais tous les torts ne peuvent pas être de notre côté. Il a aussi une part de responsabilité dans tout ceci. C’est sa décision de ne pas se reprendre en main. Je refuse qu’il nous fasse porter ce choix à tous. Et qu’il laisse ses enfants en suspens, surtout… Rose se bat parce que vous l’avez soi-disant abandonné, mais… C’est lui qui a abandonné ses enfants. Et elle ne s’indigne même pas contre ça.

\- Elle a seize ans… Son père va mal et elle ne veut pas l’abandonner, c’est aussi simple que cela.

Malefoy haussa les épaules :

\- Pardonne-moi si tu me trouves trop dur.

\- Non. Tu es passé par des épreuves bien pires que celles de Ron. Je vous soutiens, et c’est bien pour cela que Rose me hait, d’ailleurs.

\- Elle ne te hait pas…

\- Elle me ment. Elle me craint. J’espère juste qu’elle n’est pas fermée à nous pour toujours…

Un silence méditatif suivit ces paroles, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry ne le brise, dans une volonté d’être plus léger sans doute :

\- Comment va Alice ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, très bien, sourit Malefoy. Je crois qu’elle ignore jusqu’à l’existence de sa sœur, mais… Elle s’entend bien avec Hugo. Et elle adore Scorpius. Scorpius serait littéralement prêt à fondre devant elle, mais il ne l’admettra jamais, bien sûr.

Il rit doucement. Son rire ressemblait à celui de son fils.

\- Et comment va Scorpius ? s’enquit logiquement Harry.

\- Il fait des projets. Il est pressé d’obtenir son diplôme. Terriblement intelligent, ce môme… Trop pour son propre bien, je crois.

Malefoy secoua la tête :

\- Rose le traite comme un pestiféré, bien sûr, mais il n’a pas l’air de s’en formaliser.

\- Albus l’apprécie beaucoup, répondit Harry. Hugo aussi.

\- Oui…

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Doucement, Rose décida de s’éclipser, troublée malgré elle par ce qu’elle avait entendu. Jamais elle n’avait vu son oncle et Malefoy s’entretenir ensemble. Jamais elle n’avait entendu le point de vue de l’opposition. Malgré elle, elle comprenait les tensions contraires qui les opposaient, non plus en noir et blanc, mais dans une palette de gris dont la complexité empêchait tout mouvement. Tous avaient une opinion valable. Tous avaient des torts et des attaches différentes. Et n’importe quel mouvement de l’une ou l’autre partie d’un bout à l’autre de la toile entraînerait le mouvement de tout le reste, avec, nécessairement, des fils brisés dans l’équation.

Ce constat la désespéra, et elle s’enfuit dans le labyrinthe de l’hôpital, espérant qu’on ne la surprendrait pas. C’était sans compter sur sa mère, bien sûr. Ne résistant pas à une occasion de l’entretenir en tête à tête, Hermione la trouva sur le toit, perdue dans la contemplation des étoiles au loin, qui lui faisaient irrésistiblement penser à la leçon d’Astronomie qu’elle avait dû quitter. Où était Mars, dans tout ceci ? Où était Scorpius ce soir ? Regardait-il les étoiles sans elle du haut des tours de Poudlard ?  

\- Rose ? appela sa mère.

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Elle attendit qu’Hermione la rejoigne près du garde-fou, surplombant les lumières de Londres et la vie trépidante qui ne s’éteignait jamais.

\- Je suis désolée pour Harry…, commença sa mère, aussi douce que possible, osant à peine la regarder.

Rose secoua la tête :

\- Ne t’excuse pas.

Malgré elle, la pression de cette nuit interminable lui tira des larmes d’épuisement. Elle entendit renifler. A côté d’elle, elle s’aperçut que sa mère elle aussi pleurait :

\- Tu sais, je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir su être une mère pour toi, dit Hermione sans plus réussir à dissimuler ses sanglots. C’est sans aucun doute mon plus grand regret, et je le porterai toute ma vie. Tu es ma fille… Ma petite fille.

\- Maman…

\- J’étais supposée t’accompagner dans toutes les étapes de ta vie. Toutes tes premières fois. Grandir, devenir une femme, aimer, pleurer, et recommencer… J’étais censée être là pour toi. Te prendre dans mes bras quand tu étais triste, te rassurer dans tes doutes, t’encourager, te parler… Seulement voilà…

Hermione sourit tristement :

\- Tu n’as jamais eu besoin de moi.

Rose ne s’attendait pas à une telle déclaration. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais déjà, comme si elle ne pouvait plus contenir la douleur de toute une vie, sa mère continuait :

\- Déjà quand tu étais petite, tu étais très indépendante. Tu n’as jamais eu besoin d’aide. Tu ne voulais pas qu’on t’aide. Et, avec tout ce qui s’est passé… Tu m’as purement et simplement rayée de ta vie. Sans difficulté.  J’ai toujours su que je n’aurais plus aucun moyen d’y entrer. Je l’ai su, dès ce jour où nous avons discuté les termes du divorce avec ton père à la maison de campagne.

Hermione haussa les épaules :

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute. Tu es faite ainsi. Mais c’est dur, tu sais, quand… Tu aimes à la folie quelqu’un qui ne te le rend pas au centième.

Rose médita un instant sur ces paroles. C’était un effort qu’elle n’avait jamais concédé à sa mère jusqu’à présent. A dire vrai, cet échange était sans doute la première vraie discussion que Rose avait avec sa mère depuis qu’elle était en âge de comprendre. Et elle devait reconnaître que ses mots trouvaient un écho en elle. Jamais elle n’avait eu autant accès au point de vue des autres sur sa propre personne. Mais cette nuit-là, justement, elle reconnaissait volontiers la nature sauvage et libre que sa mère décrivait, sa mère qui avait su la cerner en fin de compte, mieux que personne ne l’avait jamais fait. C’est pourquoi, Rose articula doucement :

\- Tu me crois indifférente, mais c’est faux. Je me suis toujours blessée moi-même à travers toi. Je ne suis pas aussi dure que tu le penses.

Hermione demeura muette d’étonnement face à cet aveu. Alors, Rose l’embrassa sur la joue, et avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir, elle articula :

\- Je veux rentrer maintenant.

**XXX**

De retour à Poudlard, Rose fut l’objet d’œillades silencieuses tout au long de la semaine. La rumeur de son escapade du weekend, après qu’un Harry Potter excédé l’ait tirée hors de son cours, s’était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Sans y prêter attention, Rose s’était laissée sombrer dans le silence.

Un changement s’opérait en elle. Une mutation, provoquée par le bouleversement des évènements, et par les conséquences sombres que lui promettait l’avenir. Pour la première fois, en repensant à sa discussion avec Scorpius à propos de ses projets post-Poudlard, Rose se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait jamais réfléchi à son futur parce qu’elle n’en voulait pas. Toutes les éventualités que la situation actuelle lui offrait, toutes lui faisaient horreur, sans exception, et provoquaient en elle angoisse et larmes. Tant qu’elle était à Poudlard, elle était coupée de tout ceci. Elle n’avait pas à y réfléchir. On prenait soin d’elle, on planifiait sa vie pour elle. Là-dehors, elle se trouverait confrontée à la vie réelle, forcée de faire des choix, et cette seule idée lui donnait des palpitations.

A présent que son père était à l’hôpital, l’angoisse avait décuplé. Il allait perdre la garde, c’était sûr et certain. Avant qu’Hugo et Rose ne soient autorisés à revenir à Poudlard, une assistante sociale avait tenu à les interroger et avait d’ores et déjà lancé la procédure pour confier la garde exclusive à Hermione. Rose n’avait rien dit. Elle avait attendu que le défilé complet des conséquences se déploie lentement devant elle. Un avenir où son père n’aurait plus le droit d’être son père. Où elle viendrait le veiller à l’hôpital en espérant qu’il irait mieux, où elle devrait endurer dans sa chair la victoire de Malefoy et de sa mère.

C’était d’autant plus douloureux qu’au cours de ce weekend, Rose avait pris conscience de voix qu’elle n’avait jusqu’alors jamais entendues en elle. Une voix qui n’éprouvait pas de la haine, mais du respect pour Drago Malefoy. Une voix qui souffrait de l’absence de sa mère, qui l’aimait et qui avait pitié d’elle. Une voix qui prenait conscience de sa propre ténacité, de son aveuglement parfois, de l’extrémisme de ses choix.

Rien n’était plus amer pour elle que de constater qu’elle se battait contre des ennemis qui lui voulaient de bien, et dont les motivations n’étaient pas aussi dénuées de compréhension qu’elle l’avait toujours cru. Leurs priorités étaient simplement différentes des siennes, c’était tout.

Mais c’était l’inquiétude pour son père qui remplissait ses pensées avant toute chose. Elle prenait corps en elle, remplissait son esprit, obturant tout le reste. Pendant les cours, Rose était incapable de se concentrer. Elle ne parlait à personne. Même à Emily, qui ne dissimulait pas son inquiétude, elle avait tu les évènements. Lentement mais sûrement, elle se sentait se refermer sur elle-même, telle une fleur protégeant son cœur trop fragile. Une part d’elle-même avait peur de cette solitude dans laquelle elle était sur le point de replonger. Une autre part au contraire, était soulagée de ce sentiment retrouvé.

Le vendredi soir, Rose succombait tellement sous l’assaut de ces intrigues intriquées qu’elle ne conçut aucune attente à l’idée de retrouver Scorpius. Toute la semaine, elle s’était rendue compte de l’attention soucieuse qu’il lui portait. Il semblait désireux de lui parler, sans vraiment oser, conscient de l’esclandre que cela risquerait de causer. Inconsciemment, Rose lui était reconnaissante de sa délicatesse, et furieuse aussi, car elle aurait aimé qu’il ose. Elle ne questionnait plus ces contradictions en elle. Le fait était qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’aborder leur dernier cours désastreux avec Scorpius, et à présent qu’il se tenait devant elle, en haut de la tour d’Astronomie, elle ne trouvait plus les mots. Scorpius ressemblait tellement à son père qu’elle en perdait pied. L’estime qu’elle ressentait pour lui se mêlait soudainement aux évènements du weekend, à son père à lui, son père à elle, à tous ces conflits insolubles, et elle sentait son cœur se briser sous la pression de ces émotions contraires.

Elle regardait la tour d’Astronomie, elle regardait Scorpius, et elle fut soudain bouleversée à l’idée qu’elle ne reverrait plus jamais ces choses comme avant. En l’espace d’une semaine, tout avait changé. Tout était différent.

Scorpius ne la questionna pas un instant. Il s’occupa du télescope et effectua la majorité des relevés cette nuit-là, présent non pas par la parole, mais par ses regards, son attention, la clairvoyance persistante dans ses traits. Contrairement aux autres, Scorpius ne la traitait pas comme un objet de curiosité ni de pitié. Sans doute parce qu’il savait quels conflits secouaient sa famille. Il ignorait tout de l’état de Ron, mais l’intervention d’Harry avait dû le mettre sur la piste. Il regardait à présent Rose avec sollicitude, la considération ferme et sincère d’un ami qui semblait dire : « Je suis là pour toi, mais je ne te forcerai pas ».

Lentement mais sûrement, ce comportement si singulier qui était le sien toucha le cœur engourdi de Rose. Même sans échanger un mot, elle se sentit comprise, plus intimement que par aucun autre. Lorsque Scorpius eut terminé pour eux le travail de la nuit, il s’agenouilla auprès d’elle contre le mur en face du télescope, et il posa cette seule et unique question :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Rose n’hésita pas :

\- Non, dit-elle.

Pourtant, tant de complexité dans cette seule réponse. C’était un mensonge. Elle voulait en parler. Elle voulait lui en parler à lui. Parce qu’il avait ces opinions si précieuses, si particulières, si étranges, cette façon différente de voir la vie, ce point de vue à contrepied, qui savait toujours la surprendre, de façon délicieuse. Oui, Rose voulait lui en parler. Elle voulait se confier, déverser sa douleur, ses doutes, profiter des lumières que Scorpius lui inspirait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Pas à lui. Pas alors que leurs deux pères se trouvaient au cœur de ce conflit, alors que chacune de leurs familles était responsable des blessures de l’autre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire porter à Scorpius la culpabilité de l’état de Ron.

Et dans le même temps, elle savait que ce « non » le blesserait. Qu’il symboliserait pour lui comme un nouveau refus venant d’elle. Alors, parce qu’elle était fatiguée de se battre contre elle-même, de tenir compte de paramètres auxquels elle ne contrôlait rien, Rose décida de se passer de mots. Elle voulait rassurer Scorpius, lui dire que ce « non » n’était pas contre lui. A la faveur de l’instant, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa aller.

Pendant un bref instant, il se raidit. Pourtant, pas une seconde elle n’eut peur qu’il la rejette. C’était étrange, comme son cœur était devenu insensible à ces appréhensions futiles. Très vite, Scorpius se détendit et passa un bras derrière son dos pour la soutenir. Ainsi enlacés, ils contemplèrent les étoiles un long moment, silencieux, mais volubiles en esprit. Un fragment de la situation présente parvint à atteindre suffisamment Rose pour qu’elle prenne conscience de la présence physique de Scorpius, si proche d’elle : sa main autour de sa taille, ses cheveux blonds chatouillant son front, la chaleur de son corps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se tenait suffisamment près de lui pour sentir son odeur : pas un parfum quelconque, mais l’odeur de sa peau, fraiche et saline, comme les embruns de l’océan. Elle aimait cette odeur forte, masculine, irrésistiblement attirante. Elle percevait les battements du cœur de Scorpius contre sa poitrine : lent, sourd, posé. Elle sentait son propre cœur s’accorder au sien, en parfaite harmonie.

Alors, Scorpius lui prit la main, et instantanément, elle comprit ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Qu’il avait compris pourquoi elle ne parlait pas. Qu’il savait que ce n’était pas contre lui. Qu’il souffrait d’être celui qu’il était : un Malefoy, l’empêchant de se confier du simple fait de son nom.

Rose garda la main de Scorpius dans la sienne cette nuit-là, stupéfiée par cet échange au-delà des mots, par la faculté qu’ils avaient de se comprendre, naturellement, sans effort.

Dans un monde où son esprit semblait indéchiffrable à tous les autres, Scorpius lisait dans ses pensées à cœur ouvert. Comme un pouvoir télépathique unissant leurs deux cœurs. Un lien indissoluble, invisible à tous, sauf à eux seuls.

 


	10. Mensonges

Assise toute seule en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Rose retournait encore et encore la lettre entre ses doigts. Elle était signée de la main de sa mère. Pas grand-chose, vraiment. Rien que quelques petites lignes sur la vie à la maison, son travail au Ministère, les préparatifs de Noël, et un dessin qu'Alice avait réalisé avec toute la splendeur du style bâtonnets.

Néanmoins, ce genre de lettre, c'était la première que Rose recevait depuis des années.

Au début, juste après le divorce de ses parents, sa mère lui en envoyait une presque tous les jours. Une façon pour Hermione de tenter de renouer le contact avec une fille qui ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Rose n'avait répondu à aucune de ses missives. Mais elle les avait toutes lues. A l'époque, une part de sa rancœur de petite fille aurait voulu avoir la force de brûler ces lettres sans même les ouvrir. Mais ç'aurait été trop dur pour elle. Elle n'avait que onze ans, et qu'elle veuille bien l'admettre ou non, sa mère lui manquait.

L'indifférence avait fini par payer néanmoins. Au bout d'un moment, les lettres s'étaient espacées, puis avaient cessé. Depuis sa quatrième année, Rose ne recevait plus qu'une carte pour son anniversaire, le dix janvier. Extérieurement, c'était une victoire pour elle. Intérieurement, une blessure de se voir abandonner. De voir sa mère baisser les bras, cesser de lutter.

Avec du recul à présent, Rose jugeait ces désirs contraires en elle comme un profond égoïsme. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de dire clairement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se l'était même caché à elle-même. Aujourd'hui, elle ne reniait plus le bonheur étrange et douloureux qui s'était emparé d'elle, lorsque pour la première fois en presque quatre ans, sa mère lui avait écrit une lettre simplement pour lui donner de ses nouvelles et en demander des siennes, sans arrière-pensées, sans rien en retour.

Enfin si, il y avait des arrière-pensées, bien sûr. Hermione voulait lui tendre la main après leur conversation sur le toit de l'hôpital. Mais elle ne s'en cachait pas : l'intention était comprise dans la lettre elle-même, et de toute façon, c'était une bonne intention. Rose ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Mais elle savait qu'elle lui répondrait.

Jetant un coup d'œil au dessin, Rose sourit distraitement. Avec toute la naïveté de l'enfance, Alice avait dessiné son père, sa mère et ses frères et sœur côte à côte, souriant et se tenant par la main, leurs cheveux jaunes, oranges ou bruns s'envolant au-dessus de leurs têtes comme des flammes. Rose s'était vue gratifiée d'une robe violette – couleur qu'elle ne se risquerait jamais à porter – et Hugo lui souffrait visiblement d'un excédent de doigts à la main gauche. Scorpius était représenté tout à droite, tenant la main de Rose. Cela la fit sourire, en souvenir de cette nuit où ils s'étaient effectivement tenu la main ici à cet endroit même.

En regardant plus attentivement, Rose se rendit compte que Scorpius était le seul qu'Alice avait représenté avec un nœud papillon. Ce devait être le seul moyen pour son jeune âge de retranscrire l'allure irrésistiblement flegmatique de son frère aîné, et une fois encore, Rose se surprit à sourire.

Alice avait poussé le sens du détail jusqu'au bout, puisque malgré ses quatre ans, elle avait eu conscience de faire partie d'une famille étendue, recomposée. Près de Scorpius, elle avait représenté dans une jolie robe à fleurs Astoria et son conjoint Henri. L'ancienne épouse Malefoy arborait le ventre rond qui vaudrait à Scorpius une nouvelle demi-sœur d'ici février. Et près d'Hugo, dans un style vaguement hésitant, Alice avait dessiné un bonhomme souriant au-dessus duquel elle avait écrit : « Papa Weasley ».

Soudain, Rose fut prise de sanglots et elle écarta le dessin. Cela l'avait saisie sans prévenir. D'un seul coup, c'était devenu tout simplement trop. L'innocence d'Alice, son insouciance mais aussi son ignorance de la situation de Ron, l'avait conduite à le représenter tenant la main de son fils, souriant comme tous les autres. Et c'était ainsi qu'il aurait dû en être. Toujours ainsi.

Furieuse face à des émotions qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, Rose sécha ses larmes et remit soigneusement le dessin dans l'enveloppe. Elle se promit d'écrire aussi à sa sœur. Alice n'avait jamais compté dans sa vie jusqu'à présent : elle n'avait été pour elle qu'un poids gênant, la consécration au grand jour de l'union de sa mère avec l'héritier des Malefoy, et en conséquence, Rose l'avait ignorée, voire même haïe.

A présent, Rose était fatiguée de haïr, mais surtout, elle mesurait l'immaturité d'un tel raisonnement. Quel rôle jouait Alice dans les drames qui agitaient leurs familles ? Aucun. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, de même pas cinq ans, qui assistait aux disputes autour d'elle et cherchait à aimer malgré tout, sans distinction, sans jugement, sans l'importance d'aucun nom. Alice avait beau s'appeler « Alice Malefoy », elle avait le cœur assez grand pour inclure dans sa famille un certain « Papa Weasley », qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Juste parce qu'elle le savait important pour Hugo et Rose.

Soudain, à nouveau sans prévenir, Rose se sentit mieux. Peut-être sa petite sœur allait-elle parvenir à lui ouvrir un peu le cœur, en fin de compte. Elle ne s'était jamais aperçue qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'aimer, ni même qu'elle avait de la place en elle pour le faire. Pourtant à cet instant, Rose fut prise d'une tendresse infinie pour sa petite sœur, et elle se promit définitivement de lui écrire.

Une bourrasque la fit frissonner de froid. Rose resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle et se résolut à l'affronter encore un peu. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les vacances de Noël désormais. En raison des chutes de neige qui avaient débuté quelques jours plus tôt et n'avaient cessé depuis, les cours d'Astronomie des septième années avaient été annulés, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rose n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de revoir Scorpius.

Ce n'était pas grave. Elle gardait toujours en elle un peu de ce quelque chose qu'ils avaient partagé la dernière fois. Inconsciemment, cela la réchauffait, la consolait, aussi sûrement qu'une flamme. Et lorsque l'inquiétude se faisait néanmoins trop forte, lorsqu'elle se sentait soudain assaillie par la pression de son avenir imminent et les tortures qui animaient son présent, Rose venait s'isoler ici. Tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, là où Scorpius lui avait appris à voir la vie telle qu'elle était vraiment.

Là, pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures, Rose se perdait dans l'éclat des étoiles au milieu des flocons de neige, et elle oubliait qu'elle existait. Elle oubliait sa vie, elle oubliait qu'elle souffrait : tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il y avait tant de beauté en ce monde que cela la remplissait. Elle sentait l'esprit aiguisé de Scorpius auprès du sien, et elle se demandait sans se l'avouer ce qu'il aurait pensé des tourments qui l'habitaient. Peut-être qu'une petite part d'elle aurait espéré qu'il s'isole lui aussi. Qu'il gravisse tout à coup les marches de la tour d'Astronomie et qu'il s'assoie à nouveau auprès d'elle, pour une nouvelle discussion, un nouveau rêve, un instant hors du temps. Mais Scorpius n'était jamais venu.

A la place, lorsqu'elle entendit soudain des pas monter les escaliers, Rose découvrit son cousin Albus, emmitouflé lui aussi, essoufflé par sa marche et guère surpris de la trouver là.

\- Salut Rosy, lui dit-il en s'asseyant sans lui demander son avis.

\- Tu me suis, « Alby » ?

Il lui retourna un sourire d'excuse, sa façon à lui de dire « oui ». Rose soupira mais ne se mit pas en colère. Si elle avait dû rechercher de la compagnie, Albus n'aurait certainement pas été le premier candidat sur sa liste, mais puisqu'il était là…

Il aperçut la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, puis les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

\- C'est la merde, hein ? dit-il simplement.

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Oui.

Et il y avait toutes ses larmes dans ce simple constat. Albus passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de réconfort – juste assez pour la décoiffer – puis il se tut lui aussi, un exploit digne d'être mentionné.

Rose n'avait pas envie de parler. Albus l'avait compris, mais néanmoins, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Une fois encore, son cousin démontrait son extraordinaire capacité à comprendre l'esprit des autres. En fait, ce qui étonnait le plus Rose, c'était sa marque de sollicitude envers elle. D'habitude, ce n'était pas parce qu'Albus comprenait qu'il venait en aide. Albus ne servait que les intérêts d'Albus.

\- Emily m'a dit pour Scorpius et Lily, dit-elle soudain pour entamer la conversation, mais surtout parce que ce sujet la hantait.

Albus acquiesça.

\- Tu savais qu'elle me le dirait, continua Rose.

Ce n'était pas une question. Et une fois encore, Albus acquiesça.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, en désespoir de cause. Pourquoi aurais-tu envie d'ébruiter ça ? Scorpius t'a fait confiance en t'en parlant, et il suffit qu'Emily te pose la question pour que tu lui dises tout ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien refuser à Emily…

Albus se fendit d'un sourire qui démentait ses paroles, puis reprit, sérieux :

\- J'avais plusieurs raisons, dit-il. Je ne te les dirai pas toutes.

Albus et son culte du secret… Rose n'eut néanmoins pas le cœur de l'interrompre :

\- La première raison, dit-il, c'était ta curiosité.

\- Ma curiosité ?

\- Oui. Je savais qu'Emily ne s'intéressait à Scorpius et Lily que parce que tu t'y intéressais. Or c'est tellement rare que ma cousine Rose s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à sa croisade personnelle contre le monde entier… Alors, lorsque ma cousine Rose se montre curieuse, je fais en sorte qu'elle obtienne des réponses à ses questions.

Il disait cela avec une telle désinvolture, comme si elle n'avait été qu'un pion dans son échiquier et qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir à le lui révéler. Rose avait toujours trouvé exaspérante sa façon d'anticiper les désirs et actions des autres. Presque comme s'il était clairvoyant… Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait le charme d'Albus, et en un sens, c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait.

\- La deuxième raison, poursuivit-il, c'est parce que j'étais moi aussi curieux d'entendre ce que tu penserais de toute cette histoire.

Rose haussa les épaules, dissimulant son irritation :

\- Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive. Je suis surprise que tu n'en veuilles pas plus à Scorpius, c'est tout.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout me paraît trop… net, avec cette version.

\- Net ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi. Sordide, plutôt. Irresponsable.

\- Justement. Tu trouves vraiment que ce sont des qualificatifs qui s'appliquent à Scorpius ?

\- Non, mais il avait bu, et Lily aussi…

\- Je crois que ça arrange bien Lily de passer pour une innocente victime.

Rose ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-elle. Tu crois que Scorpius t'a menti ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je crois, murmura Albus en s'entourant de ses mains gantées. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Lily n'avait pas bu cette nuit-là. Je les ai vus, je m'en souviens. Je les ai vus s'embrasser et partir tous les deux, c'est vrai. Mais pour le reste…

Il soupira, comme si le fait de ne pas savoir l'avait particulièrement offensé :

\- Scorpius n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il dit avoir fait.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Il est humain, tu sais. Il est  _faillible_.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-il un peu trop brusquement.

Pendant un instant, Rose crut qu'il était sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose, mais il se reprit aussi vite :

\- Quant à Lily, son rôle de petite sainte nitouche dans l'histoire ne me plait pas.

Voyant qu'elle était choquée par ses paroles, Albus se rembrunit :

\- Tout le monde se plait à voir ma sœur comme la fille parfaite, expliqua-t-il sans cacher son amertume. Un ange tombé du ciel. Elle le croit elle-même, j'en suis sûr. Mais dans les faits, Lily n'est pas une sainte, et ça me tue que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Rose s'insurgea :

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire des choses pareilles ? C'est ta sœur !

\- Justement, Rose, c'est ma sœur, dit-il avec un sourire sans joie. Je sais comment nous sommes, dans la famille. Je sais comment je suis,  _moi_. Manipulateur, impulsif, capricieux… Conscient de mon propre charisme, et j'en use et j'en abuse. Je sais comment je traite les gens. Une part de moi sait que c'est mal, mais je suis délicieusement amoral… La plupart du temps, je ne me refreine pas. Je fais tout ce qui me passe par la tête, du moment que c'est imprévu et divertissant. Je me pose des questions après, pas avant. Je me moque de ce que mes actions entraînent pour les autres…

\- Pour quelqu'un qui s'accuse de tous ces torts, tu es étonnamment lucide envers toi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien si je t'en parle à toi, Rose. Tu sais comment je suis. Tu l'as toujours su, tu as toujours vu clair dans mon jeu. Je n'ai jamais pu t'abuser.

\- Merci.

Rose n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de se teinter d'ironie, mais une part d'elle-même s'inquiétait devant la gravité qu'Albus affichait :

\- Je ne suis pas… quelqu'un de bien, déclara-t-il. J'ai au moins la décence d'admettre ça. Je ne recommanderais ma fréquentation à personne, mais au moins, je ne m'en cache pas. Lily, elle, c'est différent. Elle n'a pas conscience d'être comme ça. Elle croit sincèrement être la jeune fille douce, pure et innocente que tout le monde apprécie. Mais en fait, elle manipule son monde autour d'elle avec infiniment plus de brio que moi.

Une telle pensée fit naitre des frissons dans le dos de Rose, même si elle n'y croyait pas :

\- Je ne vois pas ce que Lily a pu faire pour que tu portes un tel jugement sur elle, dit-elle sincèrement.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre chez les Potter.

Albus se fendit d'un sourire narquois :

\- Réfléchis, Rose. Tu as toujours cru que c'était le paradis d'être la descendance d'Harry Potter ? Notre père est toujours en déplacement, et notre mère, elle, quand elle n'est pas trop occupée à fuir les paparazzis, elle part assister à tous les matchs de Quidditch aux quatre coins du monde pour son foutu journal. James, Lily et moi, on s'est élevés tous seuls. Forcément, ça ne pouvait rien donner de bon. James s'est barré dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion, et crois-moi, j'ai hâte d'en faire autant.

\- Je crois que tu exagères un peu…

\- Vraiment ?

Et tandis qu'il la regardait dans les yeux, Rose se dit que non, il n'exagérait pas. Tout ce qu'Albus avait dit de lui-même, elle l'avait pensé. Alors, s'il avait été capable d'exercer son extraordinaire faculté d'analyse à lui-même… avait-il vraiment pu se tromper pour Lily ?

Cette perspective la terrifiait. Car alors, quelle vérité allait-elle découvrir ? Quelle partie de l'histoire était-elle biaisée à tel point qu'Albus lui-même en ignore l'origine ? Elle avait déjà trouvé insupportable d'imaginer Scorpius et Lily ensemble, alors, si la réalité était pire…

\- De quoi soupçonnes-tu Lily exactement ? demanda-t-elle, chaque mot lui coûtant tous ses efforts.

\- Je la soupçonne de savoir très bien ce qu'elle veut et d'être très proche de l'obtenir, répondit Albus d'un ton sec. Un peu à cause de toi, d'ailleurs.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser : Rose savait de quoi il parlait. Cette semaine encore, Scorpius et Lily s'étaient affichés ensemble, visiblement amis et plus proches que jamais.

\- Pourquoi vois-tu cela comme une mauvaise chose ? dit-elle,-même si cette seule vision suffisait à lui nouer l'estomac.

\- Parce que Scorpius ne mérite pas ça ! s'énerva Albus sans prévenir. Avec le genre de personnalité qu'il a, il est sans défense face à elle…

\- Tu as essayé de lui dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien. Il se sent trop coupable. Chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, il entre en phase d'autoflagellation, c'est encore pire. Il ne me croira pas tant que je n'aurai pas une explication valable à lui donner.

Il glissa un regard entendu à sa cousine :

\- C'est pour ça que je voulais avoir ton avis. Un regard neuf, extérieur, sur la situation…

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Peut-être n'y a-t-il pas d'autre explication, dit-elle en toute impuissance. Malheureusement, l'histoire que tu as racontée à Emily se tient et je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu se passer d'autre. Je suis la première à le regretter, crois-moi…

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Albus allait l'enregistrer et s'en servir contre elle.

\- Pour Lily, se rattrapa-t-elle comme elle put. Je regrette que ça ait fait souffrir Lily. Je n'arrive pas à la voir telle que tu me la décris.

Albus soupira, comme s'il était soudain très vieux et très lasse :

\- Je sais bien…

Soudain, Rose fit le lien avec une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emily quelques semaines plus tôt, avant le premier cours nocturne d'Astronomie :

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne prends pas d'initiative avec Emily ? demanda-t-elle, saisie par l'inspiration.

Albus sembla tomber des nues :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais fait un seul pas décisif vers elle. Vous jouez au chat et à la souris, juste assez pour être sûrs qu'elle ne sortira pas avec un autre, mais lorsqu'une occasion se présente pour toi… Tu recules. Tu bats en retraite. C'est parce que tu es persuadé que tu n'es pas bien pour elle et que tu as peur de lui faire du mal, je me trompe ?

Albus garda le silence un long moment. Regardant droit devant lui, son visage n'exprimait rien, mais Rose savait que c'était sa façon à lui de ressentir de la gêne. Albus n'aimait pas tout ce qui le sortait en dehors de sa zone de confort. Tout ce qui le touchait trop personnellement. S'il avait ce genre de conversation avec elle aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils étaient du même sang :

\- Je te l'ai dit, je sais comment je suis, déclara-t-il doucement. Je ne suis pas prêt pour une vraie relation. Une relation sérieuse, de longue durée…

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire le cliché du type qui a peur de s'engager.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il, agacé. C'est juste que… On est jeunes, Rose. Je ne veux pas avoir ma vie toute tracée devant moi alors que je n'ai que dix-sept ans. Je veux en profiter, voir le monde, rencontrer d'autres gens, m'amuser, fréquenter qui je veux sans avoir à me soucier des conséquences… Je ne veux pas de responsabilité, pas d'engagement. Je veux l'immaturité à son paroxysme, si tu préfères.

\- Et Emily est incompatible avec ça ?

\- Evidemment, répondit-il comme si elle était idiote. Emily n'acceptera jamais tout ça… Elle veut que nous sortions ensemble, elle me veut pour elle seule, et si je le concrétise… Dans trois ans, nous serons fiancés, et dans cinq nous serons mariés. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je ne veux pas d'une existence planifiée à l'avance, je ne veux pas savoir où je serai dans cinq, dix, quinze, trente ans.

Rose demeura interdite devant ce point de vue. Elle comprenait intellectuellement ce qu'Albus tentait de lui expliquer, mais parce qu'Emily était son amie, toutes les fibres de son corps se révoltaient contre ce postulat :

\- Mais elle t'aime, objecta-t-elle seulement. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit oui de la tête, en silence.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être suffisant ? demanda Rose, pour qui c'était une évidence.

Albus secoua la tête :

\- C'est extrêmement naïf de penser comme cela.

\- Parce que je place les émotions avant tout, je suis naïve ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Ça se saurait si l'amour était suffisant, tu ne crois pas ? Demande à Malefoy et à ta mère. Ils s'aimaient la première fois qu'ils se sont fréquentés, mais ça n'a pas empêché ta mère de le quitter.

Rose répugnait à entrer dans ce débat.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'en sortant avec Emily, j'envisage directement le mariage et les enfants ? reprit doucement Albus sans la regarder. C'est parce que je l'aime moi aussi, bien sûr. Parce que je sais que c'est elle. Qu'il n'y en aura jamais aucune autre, pas avec cette importance.

Stupéfaite devant cet aveu, Rose comprenait de moins en moins :

\- Mais alors pourquoi la repousser ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas prêt. Parce qu'elle n'est pas ce que je veux pour moi en ce moment.

\- Mais si tu la fais attendre… Tu risques de la perdre.

Albus haussa les épaules et la considéra durement :

\- C'est mieux que de lui faire du mal, déclara-t-il. Je ne veux pas être un salaud, Rosy. Pas avec elle. Si nous sortions ensemble maintenant, tu peux être sûr que je ferais tout foirer, et… Je ne veux pas de ça.

Rose ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le faire changer d'avis. Si elle ne parvenait pas à le convaincre, c'était le bonheur d'Emily qui s'effondrait, et elle le sentait déjà lui glisser entre les doigts… Elle n'osait pas imaginer la prochaine fois qu'elle devrait affronter son amie en face, avec ce qu'Albus lui avait révélé… Elle ne pourrait pas se taire, c'était impossible. Elle ne pourrait pas regarder Emily se languir d'Albus, nourrir de faux espoirs envers lui, alors qu'il ne brûlait que de la fuir. Elle parlerait, c'était évident. Elle…

Soudain, Rose se figea. A côté d'elle, Albus était retombé dans un mutisme préoccupé, apparemment soucieux de son jugement. Mais tout cela, ce n'était qu'une façade :

\- Tu veux que je lui dise, affirma Rose froidement, et elle se sentit devenir pierre à cet instant.

\- Quoi ?

Albus affichait son air incrédule, mais elle ne s'y prenait plus à présent :

\- Tu ne te livres jamais aussi intimement d'habitude. Tu ne le permettrais pas, surtout pas avec moi. Tu t'es confié à moi ce soir parce que tu savais que j'en parlerais à Emily. Que je ne pourrais pas garder le silence devant elle en sachant ce que tu m'avais dit. Tu t'es confié à moi, parce que tu veux que je lui dise que tu ne veux pas d'elle.

Les traits d'Albus affichèrent la surprise encore quelques secondes, puis il abdiqua. Rose y vit le signe qu'elle avait vu juste, et la colère la submergea tout à coup :

\- Sale fils de pute ! cria-t-elle. Tu viens cracher sur Scorpius et Lily pour que je baisse ma garde, et ensuite tu me refourgues ça ?

\- Rose…

\- La ferme ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour parler à Emily, tu entends ? Je ne suis pas là pour me salir les mains à te place ! Tu veux te débarrasser d'elle ? Occupe-toi en toi-même !

Excédée, bouleversée de s'être faite avoir aussi magistralement, Rose se rua dans les escaliers et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'énigme du dortoir des Serdaigles, échevelée, tremblante, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

\- Quel salaud…, articulait-elle entre ses dents serrées, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être la réponse attendue par la porte d'entrée.

Albus ne servait définitivement que les intérêts d'Albus… Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi crédule ? Et Emily, qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Emily ?

Quelqu'un finit par ouvrir la porte depuis le dortoir, permettant à Rose d'entrer. Elle s'enferma dans son baldaquin pour y crier sa rage. A présent qu'elle y voyait clair, toute la conversation lui revenait à l'esprit, et la façon subtile qu'avait eu Albus de la mener exactement là où il le voulait tenait du grand art. Dire qu'il avait osé lui faire croire qu'il se souciait de Scorpius…

Retirant sa cape rapidement, Rose se mit au lit et s'enjoignit à se calmer. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque eut enfin ralenti, elle passa au crible les troubles qu'elle ressentait et comment y remédier. Passées la colère, l'indignation, la honte, elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle était déçue que toutes les paroles d'Albus n'aient été que des mensonges. S'il avait dit vrai, elle aurait pu nourrir des soupçons sur Scorpius et Lily… Elle aurait pu remettre en question la version terrible des évènements qui la rendait malade de jalousie, chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer. Mais non, Albus n'avait dit que des mensonges. Pendant un bref instant ce soir, il avait montré de lui une facette étrange : Albus le vulnérable, puis il était vite redevenu ce qu'il était vraiment : Albus le connard. Un manipulateur en puissance : ça au moins, c'était vrai…

Rose s'endormit sur ses griefs, mais ils la poursuivirent jusque dans ses rêves.

**XXX**

Le lendemain, Rose fit son possible pour éviter Emily et descendit directement à la Grande Salle. Bien entendu, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Lily. La jeune Gryffondor venait de se lever de table et marchait avec Scorpius, remontant l'allée centrale jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

A l'instant où elle la croisait, Lily trébucha et Scorpius la rattrapa d'un réflexe simple, mais précis. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire. Rose, elle, les dévisageait d'un air interdit. Malgré elle, malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant, les allégations d'Albus lui revinrent en mémoire, et pour la première fois, Rose se dit que ce qu'elle avait toujours pris pour de la grâce, chez Lily, était peut-être en fait de l'artifice.

Au moment de les dépasser, sa cousine lui adressa un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Scorpius. Et Rose en fut pétrifiée. Car à cet instant, et pour une raison inconnue, elle était sûre que Lily la détestait.


	11. Vérité

Assise au coin du feu, dans la maison des Potter, Rose écrivait distraitement quelques poèmes sans suite en se laissant porter par l'Hiver de Vivaldi.

A son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, son cousin James lui avait d'emblée précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition dans la famille Potter : chaque réveillon se célébrait en fanfare par une semaine de Vivaldi, et autres concertos de Noël. Puis il avait monté le son.

Si elle avait fait mine de s'en amuser, au début, à présent Rose ne rechignait plus à entendre les mêmes mélodies tous les jours dès sept heures du matin. Elle s'était même surprise, une fois ou deux, à remettre en marche la musique lorsque celle-ci s'était arrêtée. Elle aimait particulièrement l'Hiver de Vivaldi, justement. Au-delà de la vivacité du morceau, et de la simplicité du propos, il y avait tout simplement une beauté pure qui la touchait, chaque fois que le premier violon entamait son solo. Rose adorait le violon.

Il n'était pas vraiment de mise dans la famille Weasley d'étudier la musique, et aucun de ses deux parents n'étaient musiciens, aussi n'avait-elle jamais vraiment touché à un instrument de musique. Elle le regrettait un peu, aujourd'hui – pas suffisamment pour partir s'acheter un violon du jour au lendemain. Elle savait que chez les Malefoy, la situation était un peu différente. Les rares fois où elle avait surpris son beau-père évoquer son enfance au Manoir de ses parents, il avait laissé deviner une ambiance sombre et silencieuse, où chaque son, chaque émotion se devait d'être étouffé par respect des bienséances. Néanmoins, Drago Malefoy avait appris le piano. Seul instrument jugé assez noble – avec le violon – pour en tolérer le chant. Hermione avait un jour demandé à Malefoy si Scorpius avait lui-même été initié au piano, mais il avait répondu que non. Astoria l'avait forcé à prendre des cours avec un précepteur particulier dès ses quatre ans, mais Drago l'avait fait cesser au moment de leur divorce, deux ans plus tard. Depuis, il s'était confié avoir hésité entre ce qu'il considérait comme une éducation solide et complète, intégrant donc la musique, et l'héritage d'une tradition familiale avec laquelle il voulait rompre. Il n'avait pas choisi. En emménageant en Bulgarie, il avait demandé au tout jeune Scorpius ce qu'il voulait faire, et au lieu d'un piano, Scorpius avait demandé un télescope. La question du piano avait été réglée ce jour-là.

Rose se surprit à sourire à l'évocation de ces discussions qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus avoir gardées en mémoire. A l'époque, elle se faisait un point d'honneur à ignorer tout sujet de conversation autour d'elle, à moins qu'il ne soit question de son père. Inconsciemment néanmoins, l'empreinte en était restée. Combien d'autres fragments de la vie des Malefoy gardait-elle ainsi enfouis dans son esprit ?

Une part d'elle osa s'avouer qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de ces vieux souvenirs désormais : elle s'en était créés de nouveaux, et peut-être que l'année à venir lui en apporterait d'encore plus beaux.

Elle ne questionna pas ces réflexions. En pleine période de vacances, elle était fatiguée d'analyser sans cesse le flux de ses émotions, aussi se sentait-elle soulagée de simplement laisser couler ses pensées, là sur le papier, sans se soucier d'autre chose que de la température de son thé ou des compétences culinaires d'Albus.

Rose avait tenu sa promesse faite à elle-même dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle avait écrit à sa mère et à sa sœur, deux fois. Elle n'avait d'abord fait que quelques allusions à ses cours et à l'ambiance générale de Poudlard, puis, devant les réponses chaleureuses de sa mère, elle avait osé lui demander une faveur : passer la première moitié des vacances, qui aurait dû revenir à Ron, chez Harry et Ginny. Son oncle et à sa tante vivant en centre-ville, Rose espérait ainsi pouvoir rendre visite à son père, et passer une partie du réveillon avec lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul en ces fêtes de Noël. Une manière pour elle de lui dire que rien n'avait changé. Qu'il serait toujours son père et qu'elle viendrait toujours le voir, quoi que la justice en déciderait.

Sa mère avait accepté. A la fin du premier trimestre, Rose avait donc accompagné son frère et ses deux cousins, Albus et Lily, jusqu'au domicile des Potter.

Elle avait trouvé avec surprise la maison vide et le chauffage éteint, visiblement depuis plusieurs jours. Albus et Lily ne s'en formalisèrent pas : en deux temps trois mouvements, ils avaient allumé toutes les cheminées de la maison, et Albus était sorti acheter un sapin tandis que Lily partait au grenier en quête des décorations de Noël. Rose avait dévisagé Hugo, qui étalait déjà ses affaires avec la force de l'habitude :

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? lui avait-elle demandé.

\- Harry et Ginny sont rarement là, lui avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules.

Puis il était monté poser son sac dans la chambre d'Albus, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propriété.

Rose avait hésité. Tout au long du trajet, elle n'avait pu refouler un certain malaise à l'idée de devoir côtoyer Albus et Lily d'aussi près, pendant une semaine entière. A présent qu'elle se tenait sur le seuil, il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle partage une chambre avec Lily. La jeune fille était descendue du grenier pour lui épargner cette peine :

\- Tu peux prendre l'une des chambres d'amis, avait-elle dit. Je sais que tu tiens à ton intimité.

Elle avait dit cela avec les meilleures intentions du monde, un sourire sans réserve sur son visage franc, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, Rose y avait vu une pique, habilement déguisée. Une référence à sa nature solitaire, et à l'image antisociale qu'elle véhiculait. Elle n'avait pas discuté néanmoins, trop heureuse d'échapper à une cohabitation forcée.

Une fois ses affaires déballées, elle était restée plusieurs minutes seule dans sa chambre, indécise, anxieuse de rejoindre les autres en bas et de devoir les affronter dans le blanc des yeux, avec ce qu'elle savait sur eux.

Elle n'avait pas pardonné à Albus sa mesquinerie à l'égard d'Emily. Avant de partir en vacances, Rose s'était résolue à prendre son amie à parti, pour lui dire, si ce n'était la vérité, au moins que quelque chose clochait :

\- Ecoute, lui avait-elle dit, j'ai parlé avec Albus. Je ne te répèterai pas ce qu'il m'a dit, parce que ce serait entrer dans son jeu. Mais je te conseille d'aller le lui demander. Franchement. Ça le fera bien chier, ce salaud. Parce que oui : c'est un salaud, et la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver, c'est que tu t'en rendes compte.

Voyant qu'Emily s'apprêtait déjà à se récrier, Rose l'avait faite taire, lui indiquant par un simple regard qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne plaisantait pas :

\- Tu mérites mieux, lui avait-elle dit.

Puis elle était partie. A présent, alors qu'elle observait Albus vagabonder dans toutes les pièces de la maison affublé d'un tablier à fleurs, Rose se demandait si son cousin avait eu cette fameuse discussion avec Emily. Il n'en avait pas l'air. Son visage souriant semblait plus démoniaque que jamais, et il s'était employé depuis le début de la semaine à préparer les fêtes avec un enthousiasme qui aurait fait la fierté de son oncle George.

Rose ne lui avait pas posé la question. Elle s'était décidée en arrivant d'ignorer autant que possible Albus et Lily, priant chaque jour pour l'arrivée d'Harry et Ginny, voire même de James, mais rapidement, le charisme d'Albus avait eu raison d'elle.

Rose avait beau être l'une des personnes les plus butées sur cette terre, Albus, lui, était celui auquel on ne pouvait pas résister. En plus, c'était Noël, chose qu'il s'employait chaque jour à lui rappeler en entamant « Petit Papa Noël » sur un air d'opéra matin et soir, sous la douche. Il avait tout simplement un don pour détendre l'atmosphère, même les plus tendues.

En voyant que la maison de ses parents était vide, il avait aussitôt entrepris la décoration avec Hugo et Lily, se chargeant seul des animations magiques, et il les avait forcés à assister à un interminable conseil de guerre pour déterminer le menu de Noël.

A la grande stupéfaction de Rose, il s'était ensuite mis aux fourneaux, s'afférant gaiement comme s'il était soudain devenu l'incarnation de sa grand-mère Molly en personne.

S'il restait encore à Rose quelques réticences, ses dernières fondirent lorsqu'il revêtit son fameux tablier, sur lequel étaient inscrits les mots « Je suis trop bonne », suivi du dessin d'une poire. Comprenez évidemment : « Je suis trop bonne poire », mais avec l'humour emporté de l'adolescence, Hugo n'avait retenu que les quatre premiers mots, et Albus n'en finissait plus d'être charrié depuis.

Au fil des jours, il leur avait alors fait goûter différentes sortes de plats : sucrés ou salés, viandes ou fruits de mer, et s'était révélé être un surprenant cordon-bleu. Rose l'avait très vite soupçonné d'avoir acquis ce talent par nécessité, aucun de ses parents n'étant présent pour leur faire à manger, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui en faire la remarque. Albus ne montrait aucun signe d'amertume, et semblait même prendre du plaisir à ce qu'il faisait.

Lily, elle, restait parfaitement fidèle à l'image que Rose s'était toujours faite d'elle, loin des insinuations sournoises d'Albus. La jeune fille faisait sa part des tâches ménagères, même si Albus lui épargnait les corvées lourdes ou difficiles, et le reste du temps, elle lisait, brodait ou peignait des paysages, des activités que Rose ne l'avait jamais vue pratiquer à Poudlard. Sans doute parce qu'elles ne partageaient pas la vie du même dortoir, tout simplement.

Rose ignorait s'il s'agissait de masochisme ou de curiosité malsaine de sa part, mais elle s'était forcée, tout au long de son séjour, à entamer la discussion avec sa jeune cousine. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de tirer ses idées au clair. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de se forger elle-même une opinion sur tous ces éléments de rumeurs contradictoires qu'on lui avait fournis, et que, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à assembler.

Résultat… Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser. En dehors de cet unique regard froid à Poudlard et de cette pique qui n'en était peut-être pas une à son arrivée, Rose n'avait rien décelé chez Lily qui fasse d'elle une menteuse ou une manipulatrice en puissance. Au contraire, elle s'était révélée plus douce et docile encore que Rose ne l'imaginait, soucieuse du bien-être de son frère et de leurs hôtes, joyeuse, mais de sa façon timide et posée, loin de l'exubérance d'Albus. Rose en venait presque à la trouver trop parfaite, et elle se demandait sincèrement ce que Scorpius aurait bien pu lui trouver. Trop de perfection, à la longue, cela devait être… Ennuyeux. Déprimant. Surtout que Lily ne parlait pas beaucoup, alors comment aurait-elle pu satisfaire l'esprit de Scorpius : si réactif, si brillant ?

Rose en venait à se détestait de ses mauvaises pensées. Il lui arrivait parfois de laisser son regard dériver sur le visage et les lèvres rouges de sa cousine, sur ses petites mains qui maniaient avec tant d'adresse l'aiguille très fine entre ses doigts, et les pensées qui l'avaient animée en observant Scorpius en haut de la tour d'Astronomie la reprenait, avec un sentiment bien différent cette fois.

Imaginer Lily embrasser Scorpius lui paraissait juste surréaliste et insupportable. Alors pour le reste, elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Sa jalousie la remplissait déjà d'une colère sourde envers sa cousine, qu'elle s'efforçait de refreiner tout en se fustigeant de l'éprouver.

Fort heureusement, cette dernière semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

Deux jours après leur arrivée, James Potter avait sonné à la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés de cadeaux et couvert de neige, comme s'il ramenait la moitié de l'hiver avec lui. Albus et lui avait partagé un moment de franche camaraderie, tandis qu'il embrassait sa sœur avec plus de retenue. Puis il avait salué Hugo comme un vieil habitué, tandis que la vision de Rose, elle, lui avait donné un franc élan de surprise, qu'il avait traduit par une embrassade à lui briser les côtes.

Rose s'était laissée faire, bien que mal à l'aise. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle connaissait très peu James. Plus âgé qu'elle d'un an, il avait précédé son frère chez les Gryffondors, mais n'avait jamais fait preuve du même tempérament.

Grand comme Albus, il avait un physique plus sauvage, plus sombre. Il donnait une impression de bouillonnement intérieur, mais constant. A Poudlard, c'était un élève posé, extraordinairement versé dans l'art des sortilèges, des enchantements et des forces du mal, mais médiocre dans les autres matières, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'y intéressait pas. Au cours de son adolescence, James s'était toujours distingué par des passions pour le moins singulières : disciplines anciennes, occultes ou marginales, et c'était sans surprise qu'une fois son ASPIC en poche, il s'était dirigé vers l'art rigoureux et discret des baguettes magiques. Il étudiait à présent auprès d'Ollivander, maître de la profession, et ne s'autorisait jamais à parler de ses études, comme s'il avait brusquement été initié à quelque loge secrète d'un ordre maçonnique.

Il faisait partie de ces personnes – décidément trop nombreuses – que Rose ne savait pas comment traiter. Avec sa famille, il pouvait tour à tour se montrer très ouvert et rigolard, ou au contraire, renfermé et taciturne. Une personnalité lunatique, dont l'intelligence inspirée et l'humour grinçant frappaient toujours, avec une justesse angoissante. Rose ne se demandait pas pourquoi il s'entendait si bien avec Albus.

Et cependant, les deux frères n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun : là où Albus s'étalait au grand-jour et remplissait à lui seul les définitions d'assurance et de confiance en soi, James demeurait en retrait, satisfait d'observer, et de placer ses bons mots à l'exact bon moment.

C'était par ailleurs un solitaire, comme Rose, qui avait pris un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne partageait sa vie avec personne, pas même des amis ou connaissances. Rose se disait parfois en l'observant qu'il avait hérité des souffrances torturées de son père, ne laissant à ses jeunes frères et sœurs que l'insouciance joyeuse qui faisait le charme d'Harry Potter.

A mesure que les jours s'écoulaient cependant, et que Noël approchait, Rose avait dû s'avouer que la cohabitation se déroulait étonnamment bien. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'entretenir les feux de cheminée jour et nuit. Leurs journées s'écoulaient lentement au rythme joyeux du thé, du vin d'épices, des chants de Noël, des batailles de boule de neige, des échecs et autres jeux de société, et des repas gargantuesques d'Albus, tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres. Rose n'avait plus passé d'aussi bonnes vacances de Noël depuis sa petite enfance, à l'époque où ses parents étaient encore mariés et heureux.

Par la suite, un an sur deux, elle avait dû demeurer chez les Malefoy, s'enfermant alors dans la bibliothèque à la moindre occasion, ou alors auprès d'Hugo et de son père, devant la télé et un saladier de popcorns.

Pour la première fois, Rose ressentait vraiment ce que pouvait être l'esprit de Noël, et elle avait fait son possible pour le transmettre à son père.

Depuis son arrivée à Londres, elle avait rendu visite à Ron trois fois, dans sa petite chambre confortable de Sainte-Mangouste. Son père s'était trouvé surpris et heureux de la voir. Hermione ne lui avait pas écrit pour le prévenir, sans doute pour lui réserver la surprise.

Rose s'était enquis de sa santé et l'avait trouvé mieux, du moins physiquement. A présent que des infirmières veillaient à ce qu'il ingurgite trois repas par jour, il avait repris un peu de poids, même si le médecin affirmait qu'il ne mangeait toujours pas assez.

Sur sa thérapie en revanche, Ron avait refusé de se confier. Ce n'était pas des sujets pour une jeune fille de seize ans, disait-il, et surtout pas en période de Noël. Il tenait à ce qu'elle sache qu'il faisait de son mieux et travaillait dur pour que les choses s'arrangent. Pour être digne d'elle et de son frère. De son côté, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'être heureuse et de penser à son avenir.

Rose l'avait alors longuement enlacé, puis s'était faite un point d'honneur à lui ramener des échantillons de la cuisine d'Albus, qu'il trouva lui aussi délicieuse. Un après-midi, elle osa même demander à son tortueux cousin de lui enseigner à faire des truffes en chocolat, pour les lui amener ensuite.

En résumé, le soir du Réveillon, Rose était heureuse, et momentanément sans soucis. Elle apportait le point final au poème sur lequel elle avait travaillé tout l'après-midi, quand soudain, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent presque simultanément, par la grande porte, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre et les joues rougies par le froid :

\- Salut les enfants ! lança Harry de sa grande voix chaude, le visage éclairé de ce regard pétillant qui le faisait paraitre encore jeune, à plus de quarante ans.

Ses enfants l'accueillirent aussitôt : une étreinte pour Lily, une accolade pour les deux garçons, puis Ginny les serra longuement contre elle l'un après l'autre. Seul Albus tenta de se dérober, mais pour la peine, elle lui planta deux énormes baisers sur chaque joue.

\- Maman…, râla-t-il.

\- Le dîner sent très bon, ma petite poire, lança-t-elle d'un clin d'œil malicieux, ressemblant étonnamment à son fils à cet instant.

\- Merci, M'man.

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Hugo, puis Harry s'arrêta devant Rose, surpris de la voir, indécis.

\- Ma mère ne t'a pas dit que je venais ? risqua la jeune fille.

\- Je suppose, je…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, attisant leur désordre légendaire :

\- Désolé, je crois que sa lettre est passée à la trappe… Mais ce n'est pas grave ! se rattrapa-t-il. On est très contents que tu sois là. Pas vrai, Ginny ?

Ginny vint embrasser Rose et caressa son visage affectueusement :

\- Ton oncle est très content que tu sois là, dit-elle comme si elle se moquait ouvertement de son mari, incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Rose sourit :

\- Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là.

\- Nous sommes passés voir Ron, déclara sa tante. Il a l'air d'aller bien.

Rose demeura un instant interdite devant tant de franchise – peut-être Ginny se serait-elle bien entendue avec Scorpius – mais finalement, elle en conçut de l'estime et se leva aussitôt pour aider sa tante à mettre la table.

Les garçons, eux, s'entretinrent un instant dans le salon avant de disposer les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Au final, ce fut une soirée mémorable. Tous s'attablèrent autour du saumon et de la dinde qu'ils avaient finalement choisis, préparés par les soins d'Albus. Et même si Rose n'avait pu se départir d'une certaine pointe de douleur à l'égard de son père, elle passa pour la première fois depuis de longues années un moment en famille, loin des disputes, des divorces, des intrigues qui les avaient déchirés, et sans rancœur aucune envers qui que ce soit. Même son oncle se départit vite de sa gêne à son égard, et elle le redécouvrit enfin tel que la légende le qualifiait : optimiste, amical, solaire, entraînant irrésistiblement son monde avec lui dans le bonheur manifeste qu'il ressentait, à la vision de sa famille.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rose reçut un petit mot de sa mère, que Malefoy s'était risqué lui aussi à signer de son écriture fine et penchée. Rose leur répondit aussitôt, leur souhaitant eux aussi à tous les deux un joyeux Noël, insistant sur le « tous les deux ». Une part d'elle-même, néanmoins, regrettait de n'avoir pas vu l'écriture de Scorpius sur le parchemin.

Puisqu'il avait été décidé que Rose passerait la première semaine des vacances chez Harry et Ginny, il avait été convenu que Scorpius irait fêter Noël chez sa mère, afin que la famille de Malefoy et Hermione se retrouve au complet la deuxième semaine, pour Nouvel An. Aussi, même si elle était heureuse d'être ici et qu'elle avait la promesse d'apercevoir Scorpius d'ici quelques jours, Rose ne nourrissait qu'un seul regret : celui de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des jours, et de passer ce réveillon si loin de lui.

Un message de Ron le chassa momentanément de son esprit : elle lui répondit à lui aussi, laissant Lily apporter un petit dessin de bonhomme de neige à sa missive, pour la rendre plus festive.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure des cadeaux, et le mystère fut révélé : Albus leur offrit à tous des présents aussi saugrenus qu'un kit d'épilation du visage ou un bataillon de poissons rouges, Harry offrit de l'équipement de Quidditch aux garçons – sous l'œil désintéressé de James qui regardait ses gants de protection comme s'il se demandait déjà comment il pourrait les revendre – et Ginny, elle, fut celle qui sans aucun doute avait su cibler leurs meilleures envies : une palette d'aquarelle pour Lily, une pile d'autographes des joueurs préférés de Quidditch d'Hugo, un traité sur l'Arithmancie avancée pour James, une sélection des dernières farces et attrapes de George pour Albus, une écharpe faite main pour Harry aux couleurs de la famille Potter, et enfin, une édition originale de Keats pour Rose, qui la reçut comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal.

Après l'excitation du début de soirée, tous se retrouvèrent enfin à débarrasser la table puis s'installèrent dans le salon devant le feu pour attendre minuit, savourant la dernière liqueur du soir. L'esprit vaguement embrumé par l'alcool qu'on l'avait laissée boire, Rose se laissait hypnotisée par la danse des flammes, satisfaite de sentir son cœur et son âme si comblés et désireuse que cela ne cesse jamais.

Albus et Hugo disputaient une partie endiablée d'échecs version sorcier dans la pièce d'à côté. James entretint un instant Rose de littérature anglaise, avant d'aller se coucher, vite suivi par ses parents. Le lendemain, le grand rassemblement des Weasley était d'ores et déjà prévu chez Molly et Arthur, aussi souhaitaient-ils ménager leurs estomacs devant l'épreuve qu'il leur faudrait engloutir.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Lily et Rose dans la pièce, alors que l'horloge sonnait une heure du matin. Un hibou frappa soudain à la fenêtre, déposant une fois le battant ouvert un paquet enveloppé sur les genoux de Rose.

La jeune fille reconnut aussitôt l'écriture. La main ferme et déliée de Scorpius avait tracé ces quatre lettres, son simple prénom : Rose. Jamais elle n'avait perçu tant d'élégance et de raffinement dans son nom.

Le cœur battant plus vite qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, le premier réflexe de Rose aurait été de s'isoler dans sa chambre pour ouvrir le paquet. Mais le regard de sa cousine, braqué sur elle avec une curiosité non dissimulée, la cloua sur place sans lui laisser le moindre choix. Aussi se racla-t-elle la gorge et prit-elle un air non affecté :

\- C'est de Scorpius, dit-elle. On essaye de signer une trêve en ce moment.

Lily acquiesça sans rien dire, son regard toujours impérieux fixé sur l'enveloppe et sur ses mains qui la tenaient. Brusquement, cela mit Rose en colère, et dans une volonté d'envoyer Lily au diable, elle ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un petit livre à la reliure dorée.

« Hypérion », de Dan Simmons, indiquait la couverture. Rose sourit. Il n'y avait pas de mot, aussi ouvrit-elle le livre à la première page, ignorant ce qu'elle s'attendait à y voir.

Là encore, de son écriture fleurie et inimitable, qui remplissait tout l'espace, Scorpius avait calligraphié ces quelques lignes :

_« Au cas où tu aurais encore envie de jeter des objets dans le vide._

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Scorpius._

_PS : Essaye quand même de le lire avant : je te le recommande. C'est mon livre préféré. »_

C'était tout. Mais ces simples petits mots, et l'attention, suffirent à illuminer le monde de Rose d'une nuée de papillons. Ignorant royalement Lily, elle monta en précipitation dans sa chambre et retourna la moitié de ses carnets, jusqu'à retrouver la nouvelle qu'elle cherchait.

A sa grande honte, elle n'avait pas prévu de cadeau pour Scorpius. Elle n'avait même jamais envisagé qu'il lui écrirait quelque chose – alors lui envoyer ! Mais à présent qu'elle avait tenu ce livre entre ses doigts, il fallait qu'elle lui renvoie quelque chose… Une façon de lui montrer qu'elle l'avait reçu, qu'elle était touchée, une façon de lui donner un petit peu d'elle, elle aussi…

Elle redescendit en trombe au salon avec la nouvelle, sous le regard toujours interrogateur de Lily, puis glissa les feuillets dans une enveloppe et la cacheta rapidement au nom de Scorpius. Elle confia son fardeau au hibou – avec une friandise en bonus – puis se rassit enfin devant le feu, émerveillée, incrédule face à ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait lire à personne ce que j'écrivais, confia-t-elle à Lily, parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle déverse ses émotions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as envoyé ? demanda poliment la jeune fille, avec un petit sourire indulgent.

\- Une de mes nouvelles, répondit Rose. J'ai pensé que le sujet pourrait lui plaire. C'est assez sombre, mais ça se passe dans un manoir, et le personnage principal me fait vaguement penser à lui… Qui sait, peut-être que je pensais inconsciemment à lui en l'écrivant.

Lily sourit :

\- J'ai brodé un mouchoir à ses initiales pour Noël, dit-elle. J'avais prévu de lui faire la surprise, mais il m'a vue faire un soir dans notre Salle Commune. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui mentir.

\- Je sais, approuva Rose. Mentir à Scorpius, c'est un peu comme mentir au Dalaï-Lama…

Elle avait dit cela d'une façon qu'elle voulait humoristique, portée par l'assurance douce du champagne, mais sous ses yeux médusés, Lily fondit soudain en larmes et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Rose, catastrophée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu as raison, sanglota Lily. Tu as parfaitement raison…

\- A propos de quoi ?

Lily demeura prostrée de longues secondes, incapable d'articuler un seul mot, puis elle se redressa brusquement :

\- Je sais qu'Albus t'a dit pour Scorpius et moi, avoua-t-elle en regardant Rose droit dans les yeux.

La jeune fille voulut reculer, mais pour une raison étrange, elle se trouvait soudain fascinée par l'ardeur qui se manifestait dans les traits de sa cousine, une férocité intense dont elle ne l'aurait jamais crue dotée :

\- Oh, il ne te l'a pas dit directement, bien sûr, poursuivait Lily. Mais il a fait en sorte de te le dire. Il ne supporte pas de me voir avec Scorpius…

\- Lily, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je n'arrive pas à te suivre…

Rose avait le sentiment de vivre une opportunité inespérée. Lily allait craquer, elle allait s'ouvrir à elle, et déjà elle entrevoyait l'œil nu de la vérité, qui la terrifiait :

\- Je me sens tellement coupable…, pleura Lily en s'effondrant à nouveau. Tu as raison, on ne peut pas mentir à Scorpius, on ne peut pas… Albus pense que je suis une garce, et je crois qu'il a raison…

\- Lily, arrête…

Rose vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et lui prit les mains :

\- Raconte-moi tout. Raconte-moi ta version. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible, si ?

Lily la dévisagea longuement, comme si sa simple vision la faisait souffrir :

\- J'ai honte de moi, déclara-t-elle. Et dans le même temps, si le même choix se représentait, je ne sais pas… si j'agirais différemment.

\- Raconte-moi.

Lily inspira profondément :

\- L'année dernière, le soir du match de Quidditch… Scorpius avait bu. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien en ce moment, et qu'il avait tendance à trop boire. Je me suis dit que peut-être, je pourrais… tenter ma chance.

Elle détourna le regard, comme si la bassesse de ce procédé la rattrapait à présent :

\- J'étais parfaitement sobre, alors ça n'a pas été très difficile de l'emballer. Il m'a embrassée, et j'ai cru qu'enfin… Tous mes rêves se réalisaient.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rose, comme pour lui déclamer une vérité évidente :

\- J'aime Scorpius. Depuis aussi longtemps que je sais ce qu'aimer peut vouloir dire.

Rose ne réagit pas, assimilant de plein fouet cet aveu qu'elle n'avait fait jusqu'à présent que soupçonner. Mais déjà, impitoyable, Lily continuait. Sa voix était dure, forçant son timbre d'ordinaire si délicat. Il était difficile de savoir si elle était folle de colère, de tristesse, de cruauté ou de haine, tout cela dirigé alternativement vers Rose, vers Scorpius, ou vers elle-même, comme si plusieurs points de vue se débattaient en elle au même instant :

\- Nous sommes montés dans les dortoirs, et j'ai cru que je savais ce qui viendrait ensuite. Je ne m'y étais pas préparée. J'avais peur, parce que tout allait si vite, et que… Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Mais c'était Scorpius, alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai tout laissé tomber et j'ai décidé que je le voulais lui. Que je ne laisserais pas passer cette chance, sinon je le regretterais toute ma vie. Nous avons commencé à nous déshabiller, et tout à coup… Il s'est arrêté.

Lily fit une pause, comme si le souvenir de cet instant la submergeait :

\- C'était comme si… il me voyait pour la toute première fois, dit-elle. Comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing en plein visage. Et ça m'a fait mal, tu ne peux pas savoir… L'espace de deux secondes, il a eu un regain de lucidité, et il m'a dit : « Je suis désolé. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Rentre te coucher, Lily ». Et il s'est allongé dans son lit, et… il s'est endormi. Juste comme ça.

Lily essuya deux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, tandis que Rose en face d'elle sentait un poids se retirer de sa poitrine. C'était jusqu'à ce que Lily continue :

\- A ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… J'étais trop frustrée, je crois. J'étais trop impliquée, j'étais allée trop loin… Je ne pouvais pas reculer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là et aller me coucher, en sachant qu'il m'avait rejetée de cette façon, en ayant vu sur son visage ce que je lui inspirais… Non, je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser ça de moi… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Alors j'ai… j'ai retiré le reste de mes vêtements.

Rose stoppa sa respiration. Non, ce n'était pas possible :

\- Je me suis allongée à côté de lui, poursuivit Lily, et je l'ai déshabillé lui aussi. Le lendemain, comme c'était à prévoir, il ne se souvenait de rien… Et il a cru ce que ses yeux lui disaient.

\- Tu lui as fait croire que vous aviez couché ensemble ?!

Rose considéra sa cousine en face d'elle comme si elle l'avait brûlée :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est tordu, d'à quel point c'est malsain ? Le déshabiller pendant son sommeil ? Lui faire croire qu'il t'a blessée, qu'il s'est montré irresponsable envers toi ?

\- Je sais, je regrette, je t'assure, mais…

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point cela a dû être dur pour lui ? Scorpius s'en veut, encore aujourd'hui ! Il se sent coupable à cause de toi, de ce que tu lui as faire croire ! Mais enfin, comment…

Les mots manquaient à Rose, elle crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer :

\- Comment as-tu pu le laisser s'enfoncer dans un tel mensonge, pendant si longtemps ? Tu dis que tu l'aimes, et tu lui infliges ça ? Tu le regardes souffrir, jour après jour, à cause de toi ?

Lily haussa les épaules, simplement, comme une enfant :

\- Je croyais que comme ça, au moins, il serait à moi. Qu'avec le temps, il viendrait à m'aimer… Que je n'aurais plus besoin du mensonge…

\- Mais tu es complètement folle !

Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère changea et soudain, Lily se mit en colère :

\- Moi je suis folle ? Non. Je mets simplement tout en œuvre pour obtenir ce que je veux. Exactement comme toi !

\- Comme moi ?!

\- Evidemment ! Regarde-toi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? Tu es folle de lui, ça crève les yeux !

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Depuis la rentrée, tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui. Tu intrigues, tu retournes ciel et terre pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, tu saisis la moindre opportunité pour aller lui parler ! Quel choix j'avais, moi, je te le demande ? Comment je suis censée rivaliser avec…

Elle se tut soudain, comme épuisée, comme si admettre la concurrence de Rose était au-delà de ses forces. Rose elle la considérait froidement. Elle s'était levée au cours de leur discussion, sans s'en rendre compte :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Scorpius, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Lily partit d'un rire cynique, obsessif, qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, oui… Tu refuses de l'admettre, ça te ressemble bien. Paumée.

\- Tu dois dire la vérité à Scorpius, déclara Rose en ignorant ses remarques.

Lily se raidit aussitôt :

\- Non. C'est hors de question. Il me détesterait !

\- Et tu préfères continuer de lui faire endurer ton mensonge ? Tu es donc égoïste à ce point ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais, bordel ! Comment peux-tu le blesser de cette façon, comment peux-tu le supporter ? Surtout Scorpius. Tu sais comment il est, tu sais comment il ressent les choses…

\- Oui, et toi aussi, tu le sais, ironisa Lily.

Rose ne transigea pas :

\- Si tu ne lui dis pas la vérité, je le ferai.

Lily s'approcha d'elle, tel un fauve blessé :

\- Tu ne feras pas ça.

\- Oh si, crois-moi.

\- Et comment crois-tu qu'il réagira ? Quand il apprendra jusqu'où tu es allée pour en apprendre plus sur sa vie personnelle ? A quel point ça t'a accaparée ? Tu es prête à lui dévoiler ça ?

Rose avala sa salive, guère intimidée. Elle avait vécu trop de joutes verbales dans sa vie pour que Lily espère l'emporter :

\- Albus avait raison, cracha-t-elle. Tu es toxique. Mais regarde la vérité en face, Lily : tu t'es sentie suffisamment coupable pour me déballer toute la vérité. Tu savais ce qui se passerait ensuite. Ça veut dire qu'au fond de toi, quelque part, tu sais que ce que tu as fait est mal, et qu'il faut que ça s'arrête.

Imperceptiblement, au fond des yeux de Lily, une lueur de trouble s'alluma. Rose avait vu juste en fin de compte. Il y avait bien un ange et un démon qui se débattaient dans son esprit, et Lily n'avait pas encore choisi son camp.

Rose la dévisagea avec toute la hargne froide dont elle se savait capable :

\- Alors à présent, tu choisis, dit-elle. Soit c'est toi qui parle, soit je m'en charge. Mais c'est terminé.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla, intérieurement bouleversée et folle de rage, mais indifférente aux larmes de Lily.

 


	12. Prise de Conscience

Par la poudre de cheminette, Rose retrouva le chemin de la demeure Malefoy, quelques jours après le Noël gargantuesque chez les Weasley. Molly semblait avoir comploté avec son petit-fils Albus pour produire suffisamment de nourriture afin d'approvisionner un régiment entier pendant trois mois. Auprès de ses oncles et tantes, cousins et cousines, Rose avait festoyé – beaucoup, bu – un peu, et évité Lily Potter autant que la proximité ambiante le leur permettait. Elle avait reçu une montagne de cadeaux supplémentaires, surtout de la part de son oncle George qui, chaque année, les couvrait de paquets que tous redoutaient d'ouvrir.

Enfin, au terme de la semaine, Rose avait rendu une dernière visite à son père, à qui elle avait offert un bonnet vert assorti au pull tricoté par Molly cette année. Son père l'avait surprise en lui offrant en retour une paire de fines boucles d'oreilles, toutes d'or et d'argent mêlés, qu'elle passa aussitôt avant de l'embrasser très fort.

A présent, à quelques jours du Nouvel An, Rose retrouvait soudainement l'atmosphère ô combien différente de la demeure Malefoy, et elle était forcée de s'avouer que cela ne lui était pas si désagréable.

Elle avait toujours ressenti un contraste déroutant lorsque sa mère et Malefoy avaient emménagé ici, quelques mois avant leur mariage. Rose avait été habituée à l'ambiance chaude et familière héritée de sa famille paternelle, où le désordre, l'affection et la foule se côtoyaient dans un joyeux chaos.

Chez Drago Malefoy, au contraire... Tout semblait plus vaste. Plus codifié. Plus... vénérable.

Par rejet, Rose ne s'était jamais résolue à considérer cet endroit comme chez elle. Sans doute cela avait-il contribué au décalage. Elle ne ressentait pas la sensation de froideur que son beau-père avait décrite en parlant du manoir de ses parents, mais elle éprouvait néanmoins toujours l'impression de débarquer dans un autre monde, un lieu où le passé se faisait plus présent, et où le bruit de ses pas gagnait en profondeur, en solennité, en écho.

La maison était une demeure victorienne – rebâtie après que la première eut brûlé – suffisamment vaste pour mériter elle aussi le nom de manoir. Ses quatre étages de murs sombres s'ouvraient pour accueillir la lumière via de vastes baies vitrées, toutes dans une inspiration néo-gothique qui n'était pas sans rappeler la splendeur du parlement de Londres. Les toits effilés, pointus, jouaient sur cette ressemblance. A leur arrivée, Malefoy avait fait remplacer les anciennes grilles rouillées par de grands panneaux de fer forgé, mettant lui aussi l'accent sur l'ambiance délicieusement onirique des lieux, tous droits sortis du romantisme noir du XIXe siècle.

L'intérieur répondait exactement à cette esthétique, puisque de grands escaliers théâtralisaient majestueusement la descente des occupants, d'imposants lustres en cristal décomposaient la lumière en milliers de diamants, et les pièces, vastes et profondes, hautes de plafond, murmuraient entre elles le secret des lieux, jusque dans les craquements doux du parquet.

Pour compléter le tout, Malefoy et Hermione avaient investi cet espace d'un mobilier ancien, choisi sur mesure, et dont Rose ne pouvait dénier la subtilité. Pendant longtemps, le reconnaître la mettait en rage, car l'ameublement à lui seul faisait la démonstration de l'harmonie qui unissait Malefoy à sa mère, jusque dans leurs goûts et leurs aspirations. De ce qu'elle en savait, le couple n'avait pas eu à se concerter bien longtemps pour s'accorder sur le style qu'ils souhaitaient donner à leur maison, pas plus que sur leur style de vie tout court.

A l'heure où elle déambulait d'une pièce à l'autre, de la formidable bibliothèque toute de boiseries lustrées à la salle à manger à l'élégante table en verre, Rose avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un siècle passé, comme un âge d'or révolu éternellement célébré, revécu, ravivé par une passion commune et un esprit éclairé.

Assez rapidement, Malefoy avait même engagé du personnel : trois femmes de ménage, une cuisinière, un majordome, deux valets pour le service et l'accueil des invités, un garde-chasse, quatre jardiniers, et enfin, deux responsables chargés respectivement des chevaux et des chiens de chasse.

Malefoy chassait, par tradition plus que par véritable plaisir, une horde de sangliers qui sans sa régulation aurait déjà dévasté tous les champs alentours. C'était le seul motif susceptible de l'amener à cette activité – qu'il pratiquait d'ailleurs avec grand talent, et la plupart du temps, il ne sortait les chiens et les chevaux que pour prendre le grand air, et par amour de ses animaux.

Il n'empêchait qu'entourée par tout ce monde, Rose ne pouvait éviter de se sentir l'héritière d'un étrange domaine auquel elle n'appartenait pas vraiment. Encore une fois, tout était si poli et réglé, si raffiné et pourtant, si séduisant, en un sens. Comme si elle s'était soudain réveillée dans l'un de ses romans préférés. Elle avait parfois la sensation, en lisant du John Keats, que ce dernier allait pouvoir débarquer par la porte d'entrée, s'asseoir auprès du feu, et échanger avec elle des derniers vers composés.

Auparavant, elle en avait conçu un respect mêlé de haine pour cette maison. Car elle adorait cette ambiance, elle trouvait merveilleux d'avoir pu grandir en ces lieux, qui avaient définitivement laissé une empreinte sur son éducation et sa manière d'être. Mais pour l'enfant qu'elle était à l'époque, cela représentait avant tout la demeure de ses ennemis, la demeure de la trahison, du pêché, et l'apprécier relevait d'une nouvelle trahison envers son père et ses propres principes.

Aussi Rose avait-elle caché ses sentiments. Renié ses sentiments. Et elle commençait à s'en rendre compte seulement aujourd'hui. Ses œillères se faisaient de plus en plus fines, et sans qu'elle y prête attention, elle les laissait glisser, toutes seules et sans douleur. Chaque fois que cette réalité la rattrapait, elle la calfeutrait elle aussi. Peut-être cela finirait-il par lui revenir en pleine figure, et alors, elle devrait se confronter à ses dilemmes intérieurs. Mais pour l'instant, Rose se tenait droite dans le salon des Malefoy, devant la cheminée par laquelle elle venait d'arriver, et sa mère vint l'accueillir d'un sourire timide, suivi de Malefoy lui-même qui se tenait en retrait, de son air circonspect.

Rose fit un pas vers sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue, sans cérémonie, sans trop en faire, mais c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait fait ces six dernières années. Hermione, elle aussi, tâcha de refréner l'émotion que cela lui inspirait. Aucune des deux, ni la mère ni la fille, ne s'expliquait vraiment ce revirement qui s'effectuait lentement entre elles, mais elles le laissaient s'exprimer à son rythme, dans toute sa maladresse et sa sincérité pure, de peur qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement.

\- Salut, maman, fit la jeune fille.

Malefoy lui ne fit pas un geste, mais contemplait la scène avec un léger sourire. Rose prit alors une profonde inspiration, puis s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main :

\- Bonjour, dit-elle.

Si Malefoy fut surpris, il le dissimula habilement. Hermione, elle, eut moins de succès. Qu'importe. Plongeant son regard gris dans le sien, Drago Malefoy serra la main de Rose – peut-être leur premier contact physique depuis leur rencontre – puis inclina la tête d'un air diplomate.

Rose fit de même. Lui revenaient brusquement en mémoire les paroles que son beau-père avait prononcées à l'hôpital, au chevet de Ron. Elle avait aimé ce qu'il avait dit. Malgré la violence des mots, il avait retranscrit ses propres angoisses avec une telle justesse qu'ils étaient restés gravés en elle depuis, mêlés d'estime. Même en cet instant, Rose appréciait la retenue de Malefoy, qui était conscient d'avoir obtenu une victoire envers elle, mais l'intériorisait humblement. Elle aimait ce qu'elle retrouvait de Scorpius en lui. Pas seulement son physique, mais l'assurance rentrée, le maintien parfait, cette façon distante, ferme et subtile de manier les choses, de manier les gens, et l'intelligence aiguisée que renfermaient ses yeux clairs. Toutes ces qualités, Rose était forcée de les admettre désormais. Elle ne pouvait ignorer que l'âme sensible et cultivée qu'elle aimait chez Scorpius, jusque dans son phrasé, sa façon si particulière d'être et de se comporter, elle le devait en grande partie à cet homme qui se tenait devant elle, et qui l'avait élevé. Malefoy était celui qui avait transmis à Scorpius ses principes, ses valeurs, son sens aigu de la morale, si sévère envers lui-même, mais aussi ses goûts, son ouverture d'esprit, son souci des autres sans pour autant renier ses propres convictions. Un homme qui avait transmis de tels repères ne pouvait pas être méprisable. Du moins, sûrement pas totalement. Il se pourrait même qu'il gagne à être connu.

Rose interrompit là ses élans de réconciliation et partit déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre. La pièce lui sembla vide et nue. Aussi, saisie par un instinct qu'elle ne questionna pas, elle s'aventura dans les couloirs.

La maison toute entière bruissait du remue-ménage que provoquait le gala de charité organisé par Hermione au nom du Ministère de la Justice, pour le Nouvel An. Dans moins de quelques jours, les trois quarts des personnalités politiques du pays se déverseraient dans leur salon, pour profiter des petits fours et de l'orchestre réquisitionné spécialement pour l'occasion.

Rose savait à quel point cet événement comptait pour sa mère. C'était la première fois depuis son mariage qu'Hermione avait osé proposer sa demeure pour accueillir l'événement. Une façon d'effectuer un pas de plus, très assuré cette fois, dans la vie publique, sous le nom d'Hermione Malefoy.

Pendant les vacances d'été, Rose s'était résolue à ne pas y assister, mais à présent...

Laissant ses pas la guider sans réfléchir où elle allait, Rose progressa jusqu'au deuxième étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Scorpius. Elle frappa, mais le battant était entrouvert et il n'y avait personne. Rose n'eut pas plus de succès à la bibliothèque, ou même au chenil où elle savait que Scorpius aimait se rendre de temps à autre pour jouer avec les chiens.

Son exemplaire d'Hypérion sous le bras, elle sut soudain où elle pourrait le trouver.

Rose étrenna son nouveau pull tricoté Weasley, assorti d'une paire de gants, d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe, de solides bottes fourrées, et elle brava la froideur de l'hiver pour s'enfoncer dans le parc.

C'était une splendide journée. Il avait neigé la veille, et un Soleil sans rival brillait désormais sur une étendue verglacée, silencieuse, scintillante sous la lumière pâle de la fin de matinée. Rose avait l'impression que tous les bruits de la nature lui revenaient en écho, étouffés, assourdis par les craquements de la couche de neige sous ses pas. Les sous-bois au loin chuchotaient leurs murmures millénaires, et les ifs, seuls écrins de verdure au cœur de la désolation, projetaient leur ombre glaciale sur leurs infortunés voisins. Rose les évita en frissonnant.

Elle découvrit avec ravissement le spectacle du sous-bois capturé par le gel, souligné d'or pur par le Soleil, et les bruits secs que produisaient les branches nues lorsqu'elle les brisait lui donnaient plus que jamais la sensation d'être en vie.

Elle aperçut enfin le kiosque, puis la falaise, plein Sud face au zénith, et elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant qu'elle avait deviné juste :

\- Salut, lança-t-elle sobrement, mettant l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque sur le compte de sa marche dans les bois.

Scorpius releva brusquement la tête de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait, ses lunettes descendues de travers sur son nez. Il ne les portait que pour lire, avait remarqué Rose. Il les remit en place avec un léger sourire et répondit à son appel :

\- Salut, Rose, dit-il.

Il portait une lourde parka noire, qu'il avait dû enfiler par-dessus sa tenue d'équitation, si elle en jugeait par les bottes hautes qu'il portait sur un pantalon côtelé. Ses cheveux blonds dépassaient d'un bonnet noir jusqu'à frôler ses épaules, ce qui lui donnait un air étonnamment... moderne. Étonnamment normal, en fait, si tant est que la beauté pouvait l'être.

Rose stoppa ses pensées à l'instant où elle se faisait cette réflexion :

\- Je me disais bien que tu avais dû arriver toi aussi, enchaîna-t-elle histoire d'engager la conversation.

Souplement, elle évita une plaque de verglas et vint s'asseoir sur la rambarde de l'autre côté du kiosque.

\- Je suis arrivé hier matin, répondit Scorpius en la regardant faire, sans rien laisser deviner de ses pensées.

Rose avait gagné un talent certain pour dissimuler sa gêne. De toute façon, c'était stupide. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être gênée :

\- J'ai suivi ton conseil, dit-elle soudain en brandissant Hypérion.

\- Tu vas encore lui offrir un petit tour du côté de la falaise ? sourit Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas encore..., insinua-t-elle, malicieuse. Je vais attendre de connaître la fin avant.

\- Il a gagné un répit, le pauvre.

Tous deux échangèrent un petit rire, puis, devant le silence de Scorpius, Rose se sentit obligée de continuer :

\- J'aime beaucoup, jusqu'à présent, lui concéda-t-elle. C'est la première fois que je lis de la science-fiction. Mais si tout le reste est aussi bon, tu risques bien de faire une adepte.

Rose avait commencé Hypérion dès le lendemain des fêtes de Noël. A présent, à deux jours du Nouvel An, elle avait presque dévoré l'intégralité des cinq cents pages du roman. Et ce n'était que le premier tome !

L'histoire était... étrange. Difficile à résumer. Dans un futur où l'Humanité s'était étendue à des centaines de systèmes planétaires, une guerre grondait entre l'Hégémonie, immense entité politique reliant toutes ces planètes entre elles, et les Extros, branche nomade de l'Humanité ayant fait sécession des siècles plus tôt. Au milieu de ce chaos, une mesure désespérée était prise : envoyer un groupe de sept pèlerins triés sur le volet rendre un dernier pèlerinage au gritche, monstre divin légendaire, prisonnier de la planète labyrinthe Hypérion, capable de se déplacer à sa guise dans les flux du temps et dont on disait qu'il exaucerait le vœu du seul pèlerin auquel il accorderait la vie sauve.

Le récit alternait entre la description du conflit interstellaire, les progrès du pèlerinage, et la narration l'une après l'autre des sept vies de ces sept incroyables pèlerins, tous originaires de mondes différents et porteurs d'expériences, de caractères, de leçons toutes plus profondes, tragiques et inspirantes les unes que les autres.

\- J'aime la façon dont chaque personnage apporte sa propre voix, poursuivit Rose. A travers chaque récit, on sent qu'ils ont tous leur caractère propre, leur manière de s'exprimer, de réagir, de ressentir... Comme si le style de l'auteur se pliait littéralement à leurs exigences.

\- C'est tout le talent du premier tome, sourit Scorpius, visiblement réjoui par son enthousiasme. La suite n'est pas aussi bonne, malheureusement. Je veux dire, ça reste très bon, mais... Rien ne peut égaler le souffle du premier tome.

Rose acquiesça en silence.

\- Les gens ont tendance à croire que la science-fiction, ou même l'héroïc-fantasy, puisqu'on les associe souvent, ne sont que du divertissement pour enfant, poursuivit Scorpius, visiblement lancé sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Qu'il est impossible d'écrire quelque chose de profond ou de sérieux dans un univers inventé, parfois futuriste, où des actes impossibles peuvent se produire. Que ceux qui lisent ces histoires sont en quête de sensations fortes et rien d'autre.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne partages pas leur avis.

\- Evidemment, argua-t-il aussitôt avec conviction. Ceux qui prétendent toutes ces choses ne comprennent pas que la science-fiction n'est rien de moins qu'un écran de projection. Une manière de mettre en scène, de mettre en lumière, nos préoccupations présentes, dans un cadre différent. Un cadre où elles pourront être développées, décortiquées, analysées, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. La science-fiction, c'est la somme de toutes les réflexions de notre temps. Et une inspiration pour le futur, j'en suis sûr.

Rose sourit. Scorpius avait retrouvé ce ton à la fois fervent, grave et passionné qu'elle lui avait découvert lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de la colonisation de Mars. Dans ces instants-là, il dégageait une telle intensité qu'elle en avait peur. Peur parce que cela ébranlait ses convictions, la faisait trembler tout au fond d'elle-même, et qu'elle adorait cela.

\- Désolé, sourit-il, conscient de son propre emportement.

\- Non, je trouve ça très intéressant.

Rose se rappela soudain le mélange de fierté et d'embarras qu'il avait manifesté, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé au bord de cette falaise, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué lire de la science-fiction. Elle eut soudain l'impression qu'à bien des aspects, pas seulement celui-ci, Scorpius se sentait exclu de sa propre communauté. Seul au milieu de tous les autres. « Trop intelligent pour son propre bien », avait dit Drago Malefoy. A présent, même à travers un sujet aussi trivial que ses goûts littéraires, Rose avait la sensation de comprendre ce que son beau-père avait voulu dire.

Scorpius semblait lui-même empreint de ce brusque accès de mélancolie, lorsqu'il changea soudain de sujet :

\- Moi aussi j'ai eu de la lecture, au fait, sourit-il en refermant son livre.

\- Ah oui ? fit Rose, angoissée malgré elle.

\- Oui. J'ai fini ta nouvelle avant-hier.

\- Et ?

Il la dévisagea longuement, savourant visiblement le plaisir de la faire languir. Bordel, ce n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien.

\- Pas mal, Weasley, déclara-t-il enfin. Pas mal.

Rose éclata de rire, plus par soulagement que par la mention de son nom de famille.

\- Alors tu dois être un bien piètre critique, Malefoy, lança-t-elle à son tour pour l'encourager à développer.

\- Non, sincèrement. C'était bien écrit, bien qu'assez dense. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Il y avait un petit côté « La Morte Amoureuse », de Théophile Gauthier.

Rose haussa les sourcils, surprise qu'il connaisse cette référence, et flattée du rapprochement :

\- Peut-être admit-elle. Mais j'étais plutôt dans une phase Edgar Poe quand je l'ai écrite. « La Chute de la Maison Usher », tu vois ? L'écriture a déteint sur la mienne. Je n'ai pas un style aussi... désuet, d'habitude.

\- Ça a son charme. Dans le passé, les gens s'exprimaient infiniment mieux qu'on ne le fait maintenant.

\- C'est vrai.

Tous deux gardèrent le silence quelques instants, bercés par le contentement mutuel qu'ils éprouvaient pour les opinions de l'autre. Rose réalisait seulement à présent à quel point elle avait redouté l'avis de Scorpius. Une condamnation ou un éloge de sa part aurait sonné comme parole d'évangile pour elle. C'était à cela qu'elle mesurait l'estime qu'elle avait investie en lui.

Irrésistiblement, cela la fit penser à Lily.

Rose sentit son ventre se tordre, de gêne, de colère et de mépris pur, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle avait placé Lily face à un choix. Elle avait promis de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer avec Scorpius. Alors, même si cela lui coûtait tout ce qu'il y avait de contenance en elle, Rose ne dit rien.

Elle retrouvait néanmoins la compagnie de Scorpius avec un plaisir neuf. Un sentiment de légèreté : dans l'air, dans sa poitrine, partout, qui lui assurait que non, Scorpius n'avait rien partagé avec Lily, si ce n'était quelques baisers que l'alcool lui avait déjà fait oublier. Scorpius était assis à quelques mètres d'elle aujourd'hui, les joues rosies par le froid, ses longs doigts fins dépassant de ses mitaines noires, et si la rentrée arrivait assez vite, il serait bientôt libéré de ses scrupules.

Rose en éprouvait une joie indescriptible, que là encore elle ne mettait sur le compte que de son amitié nouvelle envers lui, et de l'occasion qui lui avait été donnée de racheter sa mauvaise conduite.

Bien sûr, le choc des révélations de Lily serait à craindre, mais... Tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre une fois que l'abcès serait crevé.

«  _Mais que représente l'ordre, au juste ?_  » murmura la petite voix dans l'esprit de Rose.

En elle-même, Rose voulut hausser les épaules. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Scorpius revienne à son point de départ, là où ils en étaient quelques mois plus tôt. Et pourtant, elle avait du mal à définir où ils en étaient maintenant. C'était une part de son ressenti qu'elle ne voulait pas analyser.

\- Tu vas assister au gala le 31 ? s'entendit-elle soudain demander à Scorpius, avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard surpris :

\- Oui, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Pourquoi ? Tu y vas ?

Ce fait-là ne semblait pas être une évidence, pour le coup, mais Rose cessa soudain toute hésitation :

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Il faut bien fêter Nouvel An après tout.

Scorpius sourit, puis la prit à nouveau au dépourvu comme il savait si bien le faire :

\- Tu es toute rouge, lui signala-t-il.

Rose en fut irritée, et n'en devint que plus rouge, elle en était certaine. Soudain, elle chercha un moyen d'effacer cet air impassible du visage de Scorpius. De rompre un peu cette pellicule de flegme qu'il s'employait à polir en toute circonstance. Rose Weasley en avait assez de se faire prendre au piège : c'était à son tour de contre-attaquer !

\- Voilà de quoi te réchauffer, Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en lui balançant soudain une énorme boule de neige de la taille de son poing.

Le projectile atteignit Scorpius en pleine figure, juste assez pour épargner ses lunettes.

La stupéfaction pure qui se peignit sur son visage à cet instant valait toutes les représailles du monde. Et pour cause, Scorpius épousseta la neige qui maculait son col avec une lenteur calculée et lui jeta soudain un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

L'espace d'une brève seconde, Rose eut peur d'être allée trop loin. Ils n'étaient pas si proches, après tout... si ? Scorpius avait pu mal le prendre. Peut-être détestait-il les batailles de neige ?

Il mit un terme à ses réflexions en retirant les dernières traces de givre qui avaient fondu sur ses joues. Retirant délicatement ses lunettes, l'hériter des Malefoy les déposa sur le parapet et retroussa ses mitaines :

\- A nous deux, Weasley !

Et il la bombarda d'une tornade de neige que Rose esquiva en hurlant. Scorpius enjamba le parapet et la poursuivit autour du kiosque, démontrant à chaque lancer son habileté de joueur de Quidditch.

Rose était d'une nature offensive. Très vite, elle abandonna la fuite pour la riposte et se retourna pour faire face, les bras chargés de neige. Scorpius se retrouva bientôt si englouti que de la glace fondue s'infiltra sous sa parka, décuplant ses assauts. Le combat évolua en impitoyable corps à corps : deux caractères agressifs refusant le repli ou la fuite, rusant pour déséquilibrer l'autre.

Scorpius avait l'avantage de l'agilité, de l'endurance et, comme Rose put rapidement le mesurer : de la force. Sans la blesser une seule seconde, il parvint à la renverser au sol et la mitrailla en attendant qu'elle crie grâce. Rose opta pour une autre tactique : la stratégie de la chaussette. Agrippant le bord d'une botte de Scorpius, elle y engouffra une bonne pelletée de neige qui vint aussitôt fondre le long des orteils sensibles.

Scorpius recula brusquement et Rose en profita pour s'accrocher à sa jambe, peser de tout son poids et le projeter au sol, tête la première, une botte en moins pour la forme.

Abasourdi, l'héritier des Malefoy releva un visage couvert de neige et se retourna sur le dos, uniquement pour tomber sur une Rose Weasley triomphante, essoufflée, qui fit pression des deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever :

\- J'accepte ta reddition, déclara-t-elle, rayonnante.

\- D'accord. Parce que je suis un gentleman.

Rose sut qu'il disait vrai. Sa position était instable, et Scorpius aurait facilement pu la renverser pour prendre l'avantage. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, et Rose secoua la tête pour dégager la neige qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux.

\- Attends, souffla Scorpius.

Il dégagea sa main droite et du bout de ses doigts glacés, fit glisser les cristaux le long de ses mèches trempées. Il y avait une telle spontanéité dans ce geste que pendant un bref instant, le temps parut suspendu. Rose ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur Scorpius qui ne la regardait pas, inconscient de son trouble ou de l'intimité de leur posture. Les joues en feu, mais heureusement  rafraichies par la neige, Rose se répétait en boucle cette unique phrase : « oserai-je ? ». Et elle osa. Dégageant ses mains elle aussi, elle écarta les mèches blondes trempées de Scorpius et remit son bonnet en place. Elle eut à peine conscience en faisant cela de toucher les cheveux de soie dont elle avait imaginé le contact quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle descendit le long de ses tempes, la ligne de son visage, anguleux et fin. Sa peau était douce et très blanche. Trois minuscules grains de beauté s'alignaient sur la courbe de sa pommette gauche, comme une petite constellation.

Alors, Rose fut saisie par la pureté de l'instant. Le Soleil les frappait en plein écrin de glace, sous les épines de pin, dans le chant discret de la nature qui s'endormait, avec, au loin, les cris d'un oiseau retardataire. Le gel avait changé le paysage en statue de verre, attendant la lumière pour les sublimer. Sous cet éclairage d'or et de cristal, les yeux de Scorpius apparaissaient vert intense, transparents comme de l'eau, et Rose se remémora les accusations de Lily, sa jalousie, les sentiments contrastés qui l'habitaient depuis leurs cours communs d'Astronomie, tout en même temps.

« Tu es folle de lui ! », avait dit Lily. « Ça crève les yeux ! »

Aujourd'hui, Rose prenait conscience de ce que cela impliquait, de ce qu'elle éprouvait, là tout de suite, pour ce jeune homme étendu sous ses doigts, et cette révélation la paralysait.

« Désir ou amour ? » martelait son esprit. « Désir ou amour ? »

Rose accordait à ces deux principes une grande différence. Elle savait depuis des semaines déjà que Scorpius ne lui était pas désagréable. Mieux, même, qu'il lui plaisait. Mais cela n'avait jamais entravé ses principes, puisque jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais trouvé de mal à éprouver de l'attirance pour un jeune homme séduisant.

Mais aujourd'hui...

Aujourd'hui, sous le feu brûlant du Soleil, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle n'éprouvait pas seulement du désir pour Scorpius : elle l'aimait. Elle aimait chaque aspect de lui : chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque facette de son esprit qu'il avait bien voulu lui dévoiler, et ses réactions, son odeur, sa voix, chaque détail d'une constellation infinie qui s'appelait Scorpius. Elle l'aimait à tel point qu'en sa présence, le monde entier disparaissait, à tel point que son cœur lui faisait mal et menaçait d'éclater pour rejoindre le sien, à tel point que son besoin le plus pressant sur cette Terre était d'embrasser ces lèvres roses, là sous ses yeux, et de ne plus jamais les quitter.

Rose fut tellement bouleversée par l'intensité de cet amour qu'elle se redressa et recula, totalement déstabilisée, poignardée par une passion qui la trahissait.

\- Il faut que j'y aille..., articula-t-elle très vite, parfaitement incapable d'interpréter les réactions de Scorpius. Je...

Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe, il fallait simplement qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle puisse réfléchir...

\- Je n'ai pas encore choisi ma robe pour le gala, et ma mère m'a demandé de voir ça avec elle, inventa-t-elle avant même de savoir si cela semblait cohérent.

Cela semblait-il cohérent ? Oui, plutôt.

Scorpius se redressa lui aussi, et alors elle se releva complètement, plus que jamais consciente de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre :

\- D'accord, dit-il d'une voix rauque. A plus tard.

Que pouvait-il bien penser à cet instant ? S'était-elle conduite bizarrement ?

Rose aurait été incapable de le dire. Son cœur battait décidément bien trop vite, et elle fit demi-tour vers le sous-bois avant qu'il ne puisse avoir l'idée de l'accompagner.

L'expression de Scorpius restait gravée dans son esprit, à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, et elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour la définir. Scorpius semblait... penaud ?

Mais c'était si secondaire comparé à la tempête qui déferlait sur Rose : émerveillement, joie stupide et béate, stupeur, colère, déni, remord, panique et angoisse, que la jeune fille ne s'en préoccupa plus et sortit du sous-bois, tremblante, amoureuse, à cœur perdu.


	13. Nouvel An

Assise à la coiffeuse, dans la chambre de sa mère, Rose faisait son possible pour vaincre la gêne qui plantait ses racines en elle. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis que les Malefoy avaient investi la demeure six ans plus tôt. La salle était grande et claire, haute de plafond. Les murs, dans un ton vert très léger, s'ouvraient sur une grande baie vitrée à l'Est, qui donnait vue sur une roseraie. Rose n'était pas familière de cette partie de la maison.

Le mobilier de la chambre était en bois blanc, vieilli par une patine authentique, de même que le parquet de bois flotté. Un petit salon tendu de vieux rose s'agençait autour d'une table basse en verre, qui laissait entrevoir un tapis persan. Une grande armoire de famille sculptée de rinceaux répondait à la coiffeuse, dans ce même style fleuri d'inspiration Louis XV. Pas de bibliothèques ni  d'espace de travail, comme dans la chambre de Scorpius, mais un même lit à baldaquin dressé de voiles transparents, s'agitant doucement dans la brise d'une fenêtre laissée entrouverte. Le couvre-lit brodé d'argent s'accordait aux nuances douces des pastels qui dominaient la pièce. Pour compléter l'ensemble, une psyché à la fois poétique et très simple, et de petits bouquets de roses sur les tables de chevet et la cheminée.

Rose aimait cette pièce. L'atmosphère en était paisible et étonnamment claire. Il y régnait comme dans toute la maison le parfum du passé, fin et suranné, mais aussi l'odeur discrète de sa mère, et celle, moins familière et fraiche, de Drago Malefoy.

Une fois encore, Rose réprima sa gêne. Elle éprouvait un malaise indicible à se trouver dans la chambre que sa mère partageait avec son beau-père. C'était stupide, mais c'était bien là : un nid d'amour et d'harmonie, que Rose avait toujours rejeté, et dont elle entrevoyait le cœur aujourd'hui. Comme si elle s'était soudain retrouvée projetée devant tout ce qu'elle avait toujours reproché à ses ennemis. Leur royaume. Leur bonheur.

Chassant ces préoccupations du mieux qu'elle pouvait – la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'imaginer sa mère dans ce lit avec Malefoy – Rose tenta de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. A savoir, le 31 décembre.

Cela signifiait que le gala de Nouvel An était finalement arrivé, et que Rose s'était vue dans l'obligation de se choisir une tenue pour accueillir l'ensemble de la bonne société britannique. Après quelques hésitations, elle avait découvert que sa mère avait sorti pour elle une robe longue à bustier, d'un profond bleu nuit, semé d'un discret chemin de brillants, comme de petites étoiles par ciel clair. C'était sans aucun doute la parure la plus habillée que Rose ait jamais porté de sa vie, et quand elle s'était pour la première fois tenue devant son miroir, habillée de la sorte, Rose s'était à peine reconnue.

A présent, il ne restait plus qu'un seul détail à régler. Sa coiffure. Rose laissait d'ordinaire ses cheveux lâchés : ils étaient lisses et très fins, particulièrement dociles lorsqu'on les laissait tranquilles. Au mieux, il lui arrivait parfois de se faire une queue de cheval pour dégager son visage. Mais avec une robe de ce genre...

Elle avait vainement tenté de relever ses cheveux en un chignon ramassé, avant de laisser tomber. Au final, elle avait timidement été frapper à la porte de sa mère, sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter.

Les paroles qu'avaient eues Hermione sur le toit de l'hôpital lui étaient revenues en mémoire. Rose n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule, en tout. Elle n'appréciait pas de dépendre des autres. Demander de l'aide était pour elle un aveu de faiblesse.

Mais là, ce soir...

L'expression sur le visage de sa mère lui avait fait comprendre que son geste, sa demande, était aussi un acte de bonté. Un témoignage de réconciliation. Hermione n'avait soigneusement rien relevé de tout cela, bien sûr, mais elle l'avait aussitôt faite entrer dans sa chambre et à présent, Rose demeurait assise très droite sur le siège de la coiffeuse, interdite, ne sachant pas quoi dire, tandis qu'elle laissait sa mère brosser doucement ses cheveux.

Hermione était déjà habillée elle aussi : une robe longue à petites manches, dans un élégant doré qui soulignait son teint. Elle pour le coup avait réussi un chignon élaboré, fait de boucles tressées qu'elle avait couronnées d'un serre-tête assorti à sa tenue. Ce détail, ainsi que les pendants d'oreille en or en forme de croissant qu'elle portait, la faisait étrangement ressembler à une déesse toute droit sortie de la mythologie grecque. Cela lui allait bien.

Alors qu'elle l'observait ainsi dans le miroir, concentrée et sereine, Rose fut frappée par la beauté de sa mère. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à présent. Enfant, elle la trouvait belle comme toute petite fille admire sa maman. Puis elle s'était détournée d'elle, allant jusqu'à refuser son regard. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dans ce miroir, où elle la dévisageait comme si c'était la toute première fois.

A quarante-deux ans, Hermione n'avait pas encore de cheveux gris dans sa chevelure dense et soyeuse. Son visage fin exprimait pour elle l'immense intelligence dont elle s'était toujours vue gratifier. Son regard ne faisait que confirmer cet éclat, cette vivacité : elle avait les traits d'une personne brillante, droite et fondamentalement juste, un peu sévère peut-être. Mais les quelques rides qui se dessinaient discrètement au coin de ses yeux révélaient en elle une autre facette : une aptitude à sourire peut-être, et la passion profonde qui l'animait.

Oui, Hermione ne laissait pas indifférent, c'était certain. Elle était de ces portraits intenses que l'on pourrait prendre des heures à déchiffrer. Et à l'observer ainsi, Rose se dit soudain que sa mère était une personne bien plus complexe que la caricature à laquelle leur querelle l'avait réduite, à ses yeux, pendant des années.

Rose se laissa dériver dans le fil de cette pensée, ne détachant pas son regard de l'expression comblée de sa mère alors que celle-ci touchait les cheveux de sa fille, peut-être pour la première fois depuis plus de six ans. Rose tremblait à ce contact. Elle n'avait pas été habituée à une telle proximité physique avec Hermione. Pas plus qu'aux effusions émotives. Elle sentait qu'une partie de sa gêne venait de là, mais cette fois, elle ne la refreina pas. Elle se laissa plonger dans l'intimité de l'instant, quelque chose de chaud, rassurant et indéfinissable, comme les bras d'une mère.

Au final, Hermione rassembla ses cheveux en une simple tresse qu'elle fit descendre sur son épaule droite. Elle passa ensuite un diamant solitaire autour de son cou et referma le fermoir, avant que Rose n'ait une chance de protester.

\- Maman...

\- Tu es très jolie ainsi.

\- Tu ne voulais pas les relever ?

Hermione caressa la tresse d'un doigt pensif :

\- J'aime le contraste de tes cheveux sur ce bleu, dit-elle. Et puis, ça te donne un petit côté... sauvage.

Elle sourit en disant cela, avec une brève lueur d'inquiétude, que Rose interpréta sans peine. Hermione avait peur qu'elle ne prenne sa remarque pour une pique, une allusion à son caractère. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup le résultat.

Drago Malefoy entra soudain à cet instant, les surprenant toutes les deux en pleine contemplation. Il portait son smoking trois pièces garni d'une cravate encore dénouée. Il resta un instant interdit dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la température de l'ambiance, mais il opta au final pour une arme imparable :

\- Vous êtes magnifiques, déclara-t-il. Toutes les deux.

Hermione se fendit d'un sourire radieux, et Rose vit que dans ses yeux, sa mère et elle avaient soudain le même âge.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle.

Rose se leva avant d'en entendre plus :

\- Oui, nous sommes tous magnifiques, plaisanta-t-elle à demi avant de sortir maladroitement de la chambre le plus vite possible.

Elle vit que sa mère avait peur qu'elle se sente offensée, mais honnêtement, elle était simplement gênée. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elle se découvrait de moins en moins réticente vis-à-vis du mariage de sa mère avec Drago Malefoy. Mais si ses convictions s'effritaient et se faisaient plus douces, elle trouvait néanmoins troublant de consentir à cet amour évident qu'ils partageaient. Elle se sentait comme une mère cautionnant la relation de sa fille, sous son propre toit, et même si le petit copain recevait son approbation, cela demeurait tout de même perturbant. Elle songea avec un sourire qu'elle réagissait comme si sa mère était l'adolescente de la maison.

Il n'en était rien pourtant. Alors qu'elle remontait droit vers sa chambre pour peaufiner les derniers détails de sa tenue, Rose se dit que non, c'était bien elle l'adolescente, et les jours qui venaient de s'écouler s'étaient bien chargés de le lui rappeler.

De retour devant son miroir, Rose poussa un soupir devant ses cernes, souvenirs de ses heures d'insomnie. Rien à faire pourtant, elle avait beau avoir fait le tour du sujet au moins mille fois, son cœur continuait stupidement à battre la chamade chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa dernière entrevue avec Scorpius, sous le kiosque, au Soleil sous le chant des oiseaux.

Elle avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui à cet instant, mais elle refusait de s'y confronter. L'idée même représentait pour elle un dilemme insoluble : Rose Weasley ne  _pouvait pas_  aimer Scorpius Malefoy. C'était impossible. Pas dans un monde où Hermione Weasley s'appelait désormais Hermione Malefoy. Pas dans un monde où son père gisait dans un lit d'hôpital à cause de cela.

Non, cet amour, c'était pour Rose comme un coup de poignard venu de son propre cœur, de ses émotions qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. C'était immoral, honteux et traitre. Mais irrépressible.

Rose se retint de presser ses mains contre son maquillage et se résolut à prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle n'était arrivée à rien dans le méli-mélo de ses pensées depuis cette matinée au kiosque. Tout juste avait-elle réussi à éviter Scorpius du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Aussi avait-elle décidé, en désespoir de cause, d'attendre le gala. De se confronter pleinement, réellement à lui, lors de cette soirée où l'attroupement général l'empêcherait de déraper. Là, elle pourrait prendre la mesure de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. De ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour y remédier. Mais voulait-elle y remédier ?

Sa poitrine se contracta rien qu'à cette pensée, aussi la refreina-t-elle aussitôt pour faire le vide, ne plus rien planifier, se laisser porter. Dans le grand hall d'entrée, l'horloge sonna 21h. Cela signifiait que le gala pouvait commencer.

Le flot d'invités se déversait déjà en un torrent ininterrompu. Rose descendit se joindre à la foule, espérant profiter de l'agitation générale pour passer inaperçue. Elle trouva quelques visages familiers qu'elle vint saluer : l'ancien Premier Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt, la directrice de Poudlard Minerva McGonagall, et évita autant que possible les quelques journalistes qui s'étaient glissés dans le cortège. Harry et Ginny étaient là eux aussi, sans leurs enfants – un grand soulagement pour Rose. Ginny lui adressa un clin d'œil discret et la complimenta sur sa robe. Harry, lui, trop occupé à affronter les dignes héritiers de Rita Skeeter, se contenta de s'enfuir dans les étages à la recherche des toilettes. Cela fit rire Rose, mais elle se contint. Quelques invités lui demandèrent timidement si elle était bien la fille d'Hermione, ce à quoi elle répondit poliment. Mais contrairement à son oncle, elle avait l'avantage d'avoir encore un visage relativement inconnu du grand public, aussi ne l'importuna-t-on pas plus que cela.

Un peu nerveuse à présent, Rose scrutait l'assemblée qui passait du hall au salon, du salon au hall, dans un interminable chassé-croisé mené par les petit-four et le pas cadencé des musiciens. On avait installé l'orchestre, un ensemble majoritairement composé de cordes, dans la salle de réception étirée en longueur qui donnait sur le parc à l'arrière de la maison. Là, des tables avaient déjà été dressées pour le buffet, et une armée de serveurs appelés en renfort virevoltaient entre les groupes pour distribuer du champagne.

Rose se laissa porter par le courant inconscient de la foule, à la recherche d'une conversation intéressante ou d'un visage à peu près du même âge que le sien. Le visage de Scorpius, peut-être ?

La jeune fille eut envie de se taper sur les doigts. Son raisonnement se tenait cependant. Scorpius était d'une nature ponctuel, il y avait fort à parier qu'il était déjà descendu. Mais elle ne l'avait trouvé nulle part, et refusait de s'avouer qu'elle le cherchait. Revenant près du grand escalier, Rose aperçut enfin sa mère et son beau-père qui descendaient : Pâris et Hélène de Troie. Les invités applaudirent, tandis qu'Hugo s'extrayait de la foule pour les rejoindre, suivi de près par une haute silhouette blonde.

Rose demeura en retrait. Scorpius ne l'avait pas encore vue, et, sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi, elle appréciait le fait de pouvoir l'observer à la dérobée. Inconscient de son regard, loin d'elle.

Comme d'ordinaire, il dégageait un charme magnétique, d'autant plus puissant qu'il était spontané. Et pourtant, tout en retrait... Là résidait une autre différence entre Drago Malefoy et son fils. Malefoy avait ce petit quelque chose d'irrésistiblement arrogant, dans sa manière d'être, sa façon de parler, qui mettait en lumière ses origines et l'éducation princière qu'il avait reçu. Même s'il avait quitté cet univers depuis longtemps, Drago Malefoy avait été élevé avec la certitude que le monde lui appartenait, et cela avait laissé des traces sur sa manière souveraine de se comporter.

Scorpius, lui, était tout en humilité. Son regard ne cherchait pas l'assemblée qui le contemplait, et il se concentrait sur son père, tel un fils conscient de son devoir envers sa famille. Il ne s'affichait pas ici pour parader, ni pour bien paraître, il espérait seulement tenir sa place, avec toute la dignité qu'on lui avait enseignée. Et il y réussissait à merveille.

Rose s'avança enfin, voyant que sa mère attendait sa présence. Elle fendit discrètement le premier rang pour se ranger à ses côtés. Son regard croisa celui de Scorpius, et ses défenses se dressèrent aussitôt face aux éventuelles émotions que cela pourrait lui inspirer.

Il lui sembla qu'elle se contenait à la perfection. Elle ne rougit pas, ce qui était le risque le plus immédiat, et s'autorisa même un petit sourire. Scorpius ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il la dévisageait sans rien laisser transparaitre, si ce n'était ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, intense, profond, indécent, sur son visage et rien d'autre. Encore une fois, Rose se sentit percée à jour, jusqu'au creux de son être, comme cette fois où elle lui avait demandé pardon dans le hall de Poudlard, et elle tremblait à l'idée de ce que Scorpius pourrait lire en elle. Car à cet instant, elle l'aimait, elle aimait la force exprimée dans ce seul regard, et elle aurait tout donné pour s'y raccrocher.

Quelle cruauté... Elle n'avait jamais prié pour une telle flamme. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Et pourtant, à cet instant, son cœur palpitait douloureusement en elle, parfaitement conscient de désirer ce qu'elle ne pouvait obtenir.

Sa mère entama son discours et la priva de ses réflexions. Peu après, le Premier Ministre enchaîna, puis il serra la main d'Hermione et de Malefoy – un message fort – et tous durent se regrouper pour les photographes de la Gazette.

Rose hésita. En temps normal, elle aurait refusé tout net d'apparaître sur une telle photo. Mais ce n'était plus son combat ce soir. Elle était distraite, plus douce : elle prit place avec Hugo aux côtés de Malefoy, tandis que Scorpius accompagnait Hermione, Alice au centre. Ainsi, quel magnifique portrait de famille unie ils formaient...

Mais Rose ne pouvait voir que les yeux verts de Scorpius, et elle dut se faire violence pour contempler les objectifs.

Alors on les libéra, enfin. Les invités se ruèrent sur le buffet, tandis que les musiciens entamaient une musique plus enjouée. Rose redoutait ce moment, car elle savait que Scorpius viendrait lui parler. Bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas. Il l'approcha de sa démarche maîtrisée, sans fuir son regard une seule seconde :

\- Bonsoir, dit-il doucement.

\- Salut, répondit-elle.

Lui aussi portait un smoking noir, garni d'un nœud papillon, plus habillé que celui de la fête de l'Union, et par conséquent, plus intimidant. Ou était-ce à cause de ses sentiments que Rose le trouvait soudain plus intimidant ? Depuis quand l'aimait-elle, au fait ? Elle avait peur de répondre à cette question. Une petite voix lui souffla la réponse cependant : « Mars », et elle ferma les yeux au souvenir de cette première conversation sur la planète rouge, où Scorpius l'avait sublimée.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda-t-elle à défaut d'autre chose.

\- Plus maintenant. Tu es magnifique.

Il se tendit tout à coup, et Rose s'en voulut de cette réaction. La dernière fois que Scorpius avait tenté de lui faire un compliment, elle l'avait remballé plus que froidement :

\- Merci, répondit-elle alors sincèrement. Ton père a dit la même chose.

Scorpius se montra surpris, mais ne posa pas de question. Dédaignant l'alcool, il leur attrapa à chacun un petit-four et désigna le buffet d'un signe de tête :

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment.

C'était la vérité. Depuis qu'elle était descendue, Rose avait l'estomac si nouée qu'elle n'aurait rien pu avaler, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Tandis que Scorpius exprimait à son tour son dédain envers la nourriture, la musique s'interrompit tout à coup et Rose vit le chef d'orchestre faire signe à sa mère. Malefoy invita alors la femme du Premier Ministre à danser, tandis qu'Hermione recevait elle-même la main du politicien, et que les accords reprenaient sur une valse solennelle.

Scorpius et Rose les observèrent évoluer quelques instants, tandis que des couples se formaient pour se joindre aux danseurs. Rose se félicitait de cette distraction, car elle n'avait rien à dire et trouvait son esprit désespérément vide. C'était stupide. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de mots face à Scorpius. Au contraire, c'étaient leurs conversations mêmes qui l'avaient fascinée. A présent, elle se trouvait idiote, persuadée d'être à côté d'un esprit infiniment plus brillant que le sien, et qui ne tarderait pas à remarquer son trouble.

« Dis quelque chose », supplia-t-elle Scorpius en esprit. « Je t'en prie, dis quelque chose... »

Et Scorpius finit par parler. Tandis qu'une deuxième valse succédait à la première, plus mélodieuse et plus tendre, il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire rentré :

\- Une danse ? proposa-t-il.

Rose en tomba des nues. La moitié de ses atomes brûlait d'accepter, l'autre moitié de s'enfuir en courant. Pouvait-on aimer et craindre à ce point ? Pouvait-on éprouver des désirs aussi contradictoires, tout en même temps ? Apparemment, oui. Mais Rose n'était pas sûre de survivre longtemps à ses déboires amoureux.

Contemplant la foule des danseurs qui valsaient, et le sourire de Scorpius qui ne se fanait pas, Rose bafouilla :

\- Je... Je ne sais pas danser ça.

\- Avec un bon cavalier, n'importe quelle jeune fille sait danser la valse, argumenta-t-il de ce ton assuré qu'elle lui avait reproché autrefois.

Cet air qu'il arborait lorsqu'il présentait ses vues sans tenir compte des siennes. Elle ne le lui reprochait plus aujourd'hui. Elle y voyait une volonté nécessaire face à sa propre ténacité, parfois mal placée et toujours difficile à faire tomber.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » soufflait déjà la petite voix traitresse dans son esprit. « Ne dis pas que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie, ce serait mentir. Tu y penses depuis que tu l'as vu danser avec Lily à la fête de l'Union. Ne dis pas que tu n'as jamais imaginé être à sa place. Savoir ce que ça fait. Tu veux tester tes sentiments ? Assume, va jusqu'au bout. Autrement, tu le regretteras. »

La voix avait raison. Mais c'était précisément ce qui terrifiait Rose. Jamais elle ne s'était mise d'accord avec la voix de sa conscience jusqu'à présent.

Alors, Scorpius se pencha vers elle et lui retira doucement le petit four intact des doigts :

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, promit-il en affrontant directement son regard, comme lui seul savait le faire.

Rose céda. Comment aurait-elle pu faire autrement ? Elle referma sa main sur celle de Scorpius et le laissa l'entraîner vers la piste de danse, tremblante dans son cœur et dans son corps. Pourvu qu'il ne sente pas les frissons de peur et d'émotion mêlées qu'il lui inspirait...

Scorpius passa doucement mais fermement son bras autour de sa taille, et Rose dut se souvenir de respirer. Elle n'avait pas sursauté, c'était déjà ça.

\- Pose ta main sur mon épaule, lui indiqua-t-il gentiment.

Rose se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiote et tendit timidement la main vers lui. Le costume était soyeux sous ses doigts, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était le bras de Scorpius autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ses yeux clairs dans son beau visage pâle, et leurs corps tout proches, si proches...

\- Ecoute la musique, murmura-t-il à nouveau de cette voix très douce et très basse. Ce n'est pas compliqué. Laisse-toi guider.

Rose fut tentée de fermer les yeux, mais alors, elle ne le verrait plus. D'une légère pression, Scorpius l'entraîna vers la droite, et alors, elle le suivit.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La voix dans son esprit avait eu raison : elle l'avait imaginé. Des dizaines de fois. Mais jamais comme ça. Scorpius ne la quittait pas des yeux : attentif, rassurant, de ce regard intense qui lui donnait l'impression que plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait, qu'elle était la chose la plus belle et la plus précieuse qu'il ait jamais découvert sur cette Terre.

Rose se sentit soudain rougir sous la force de ce regard, mais elle n'y pensa pas. Son cœur battait en écho contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il voulait en sortir, et elle se demanda si Scorpius pouvait le sentir à travers sa robe. Son cœur battait-il, lui aussi ? Rose n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle sentait les doigts fins de Scorpius entrelacés aux siens, avec un tel naturel, comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé leur juste place.

Rose ne voyait même plus les autres danseurs autour d'eux. Elle n'osait pas regarder la salle de peur de perdre l'équilibre, emportée par le tourbillon doux dans lequel Scorpius la guidait. Une petite part d'elle avait néanmoins conscience de sa prévenance envers elle. Son pas était mesurée, délicat, adapté à l'inexpérience de Rose. Un élément de plus en faveur de cette estime immense qu'elle concevait pour lui, pour sa justesse, sa correction, ce mélange de respect et d'assurance qu'il exprimait.

Elle se souvenait avoir pensé que la valse était une danse parfaitement adaptée au caractère de Scorpius : à la fois élégante, séduisante, courtoise, et en même temps, si froide et distante envers les deux partenaires. Aujourd'hui, Rose réalisait à quel point elle avait pu se tromper. Dans les bras de Scorpius, elle ne ressentait aucune distance, mais au contraire la chaleur de sa peau, la proximité de son corps, juste assez pour la tenter jusqu'à la torture, et le piège de ce regard qu'elle n'osait ni soutenir, ni éviter.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par l'esprit à cet instant ?

\- Tu vois, tu ne t'en sors pas si mal, finalement, lui dit-il comme s'il avait pu lire en elle.

\- Uniquement grâce à toi, répondit-elle.

\- Merci.

Il semblait sincèrement touché par cet aveu, ce qui la troubla. Mais comme toujours, Scorpius ne baissa pas la garde bien longtemps. Il avait l'art de se montrer vulnérable aux moments où elle s'y attendait le moins, pour qu'ensuite elle demeure captivée. Comme un papillon pris au piège de la lumière. Lavant son visage de toute expression, Scorpius lui demanda avec une fausse gravité :

\- Alors. Quand pourrai-je lire d'autres nouvelles ?

Rose rit :

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais jamais fait lire ce que j'écris à qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais.

\- Alors, me voilà très honoré.

Rose ne répondit rien. Elle le contemplait, pensive, oubliant même qu'ils dansaient. Ce profond sentiment de familiarité s'était à nouveau coulé en elle, comme lorsqu'ils discutaient tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie : le sentiment qu'ils pouvaient se parler sans réfléchir, et que leur présence se répondait naturellement l'une à l'autre, comme s'ils se connaissaient intimement depuis très longtemps. C'était troublant, d'éprouver cela pour une personne qu'elle avait haïe pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Mise au pied d'une telle erreur, Rose se trouvait plus déstabilisée que jamais, et cela la poussait à remettre tous ses acquis en question. Quelles autres erreurs pouvaient bien parsemer encore la vie qu'elle avait choisie ? En tout cas, malgré ses doutes, Rose était heureuse d'avoir au moins ouvert les yeux sur celle-ci.

\- J'espère que mes commentaires ne te dissuaderont pas de faire partager tes autres écrits, poursuivit Scorpius sans soupçonner ses pensées.

\- Oh non, absolument pas.

Rose eut un sourire gêné :

\- J'ai simplement peur que le reste ne soit pas à la hauteur, du coup... C'est tout.

\- Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible.

Rose s'accorda un petit rire sarcastique :

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais ne pas avoir foi en l'individu ?

\- J'ai foi en toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules, et Rose eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait soudainement pris au dépourvu :

\- Je te connais, répondit-il alors simplement. Je sais de quoi tu es capable.

La musique s'acheva sur cette déclaration. Rose eut du mal à revenir à l'immobilité, à revenir au monde réel, après cet étrange moment d'intense qu'ils avaient traversé. Une bulle d'éternité, rien qu'à eux. Un souvenir partagé.

Scorpius dut percevoir son trouble, à moins qu'il ne soit troublé lui aussi, vu le rose de ses joues, aussi la libéra-t-il sans lâcher sa main :

\- Tu veux prendre un peu l'air ? demanda-t-il avec cette irrépressible réserve qui donna brusquement à Rose envie de l'embrasser.

Au lieu de cela, elle acquiesça :

\- Oui, allons sur la terrasse, dit-elle.

L'air était très froid en cette dernière nuit de l'année. Le ciel était clair, délivrant un superbe velours de joailler, et la neige tombée dans la journée formait un parterre très pur à toute cette beauté. Mais Rose parvenait à peine à prêter attention au panorama, tant les dernières paroles de Scorpius résonnaient dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il connaitre d'elle ? Que pouvait-il penser d'elle ? Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait été que cette ado revêche qui le traitait comme le dernier des parias. Un pestiféré, avait dit Drago Malefoy. Quels sentiments avait-il pu concevoir pour elle alors ?

Scorpius n'avait pas un caractère porté sur la rancune, elle avait déjà pu le constater. Mais il n'empêchait... Que ces émotions chaudes que Rose ressentait pour lui, cette complicité qu'elle croyait les voir partager... Elle était probablement la seule à les éprouver. Cela paraissait déjà suffisamment insensé que Rose Weasley soit amoureuse de Scorpius Malefoy, alors que Scorpius Malefoy aime Rose Weasley... On ne pouvait pas demander trop de folies à l'univers.

Rose n'aurait su dire si elle se sentait triste ou soulagée en arrivant à cette conclusion logique : elle n'avait rien à décider, et ses sentiments ne comptaient pour rien, puisque Scorpius ne l'aimait pas... Cela lui ôtait un poids des épaules. Là où il n'y avait pas de choix à faire, il n'y avait pas de dilemme. Et pourtant, elle sentait toujours les doigts de Scorpius entre les siens, et elle avait la sensation qu'elle mourrait si on venait à les séparer.

Elle fut prise d'un grand frisson, et Scorpius crut qu'elle avait froid.

\- Tiens, dit-il en retirant son veston, qu'il passa sur ses épaules.

Il lâcha sa main en faisant cela, et Rose n'osa pas la lui reprendre. A défaut, elle resserra les pans du vêtement autour d'elle, bien trop consciente de l'odeur marine qui y était attachée. L'odeur de Scorpius. Elle vit tout à coup que ses cheveux trop longs s'étaient à nouveau pris dans le revers de son col, et elle ne put résister :

\- Attends, dit-elle, et la seconde d'après, elle s'approchait de lui pour dégager doucement ses mèches rebelles.

Elle se trouva idiote à la seconde où elle fit cela. Scorpius allait finir par croire qu'elle était obsédée par ses cheveux. S'il savait la vérité...

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement, avec toujours cette façon dérangeante de la dévisager, bien trop intensément pour son propre bien.

N'avait-il pas conscience des tourments que cela lui infligeait ?

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le compte à rebours les interrompit à cet instant. Dans la salle de réception, tous les invités levaient déjà leur verre derrière les baies vitrées. Dans dix secondes, il serait minuit.

\- Viens vite, rejoignons-les, dit Scorpius, mais Rose le retint.

\- Non, reste, dit-elle. Restons ici.

Elle lui avait repris la main.

Scorpius l'observa sans comprendre, mais obtempéra. Il revint auprès d'elle, et ensemble, ils observèrent la pleine Lune tandis que l'église du village sonnait minuit.

\- Bonne année..., murmura Rose.

\- Bonne année, sourit Scorpius en la regardant, comme s'il était lui-même stupéfait de se trouver là à cet instant.

Et Rose n'aurait pu être plus heureuse. Toutes ces réflexions étaient momentanément passées aux oubliettes. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer, et elle l'avait entamée main dans la main avec Scorpius.

\- Quelles bonnes résolutions vas-tu prendre ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

Rose n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- Être meilleure que l'année passée, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Voilà un défi difficile à relever.

Scorpius avait-il saisi la gravité de ces mots ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se trouvait toujours aussi incapable de lire en lui.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à défaut.

Il soupira, regarda ailleurs quelques instants :

\- Être à la hauteur, déclara-t-il finalement.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce que je désire.

Il paraissait lutter avec ses propres mots. Rose se rappela ce qu'Emily lui avait rapporté des paroles d'Albus. Que Scorpius était quelqu'un de torturé, sous pression, car sans la moindre confiance en lui-même. Faisait-il référence à cela ? Avait-il peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses fantastiques projets ? Si tel était le cas, Rose souffrait de le voir se maltraiter ainsi. Comment un jeune homme tel que lui pouvait-il se sous-estimer à ce point ? Cela lui donnait envie de le secouer pour lui faire entendre raison, mais elle n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécierait. De toute façon, pourquoi l'écouterait-il ?

Mais peut-être sa résolution cachait-elle aussi autre chose. Peut-être parlait-il de Lily. Peut-être nourrissait-il le vœu pieu de laver cette estime de lui-même, qu'il croyait avoir perdue...

Rose était fatiguée de supputer ainsi. L'amour ne lui réussissait pas. D'ordinaire, elle se posait déjà une infinité de questions, mais là... Elle avait la sensation de décortiquer et d'analyser la moindre réaction de Scorpius. Exactement comme Emily avec Albus. Seigneur, elle n'allait pas devenir aussi éprise qu'Emily... si ?

Au final, Rose secoua la tête :

\- Je te souhaite le meilleur, dit-elle en pressant doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

Il sourit :

\- Moi aussi.

Alors, Rose se risqua à déposer un baiser sur sa joue très froide. Son corps se hérissa à ce contact, l'impulsion du moment...

Scorpius n'en revint pas lui aussi, mais avant qu'elle ne se recule, il l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue, doucement, plus longtemps que nécessaire. Rose trembla lorsque leurs visages se frôlèrent...

Puis Scorpius la relâcha brusquement :

\- On devrait retourner à la fête, dit-il.

Rose sentit la magie se briser. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle avait obtenu plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais osé demander. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, dans la chaleur étouffante, où des hôtes différents les séparèrent aussitôt pour le reste de la soirée. Rose entretint la conversation du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. En secret, son visage la brûlait, là où les lèvres de Scorpius l'avaient effleuré.

Elle ne le revit pas jusque tard dans la nuit, lorsque la majorité des invités fut partie, alors qu'elle montait se coucher en tenant ses chaussures à talon d'une main. Elle l'aperçut dans le corridor qui menait à sa chambre, au deuxième étage, juste avant qu'il n'entre. En la voyant, il lui offrit un sourire fatigué, et ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement : « Bonne nuit ».

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Rose, et elle eut le sentiment que la porte se refermait sur un secret interdit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, allongée en travers de son lit, encore toute habillée, Rose ne pouvait se départir des sentiments merveilleux qui l'avaient animée tout au long de la soirée. Aucun doute, être amoureuse était une expérience nouvelle pour elle, et elle n'excellait pas en la matière... Être amoureuse était épuisant. Et aussi agaçant, angoissant, stupide et prise de tête. Mais cela lui donnait aussi la sensation d'être en vie. Plus que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais éprouvé dans sa vie entière.

Pouvait-elle s'en départir ? Non, elle ne croyait pas en avoir le choix, ni l'envie. Pouvait-elle espérer plus ? Non, mieux valait ne pas se donner de faux espoirs, pas plus que de fausses inquiétudes. Une relation avec Scorpius Malefoy était illusoire. Cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis en cascade, et elle en avait déjà suffisamment comme cela.

Mais que faire alors ?

« Pourquoi ne pas s'en tenir à cette soirée ? » murmura la petite voix dans sa tête. « Rester en équilibre, sur le fil de l'incertitude, exactement comme cette nuit. Assumer pleinement ton amour. Aimer Scorpius Malefoy de tout ton cœur. Mais se contenter de ce que tu obtiens. Rien de plus. L'aimer à distance, en secret, pour toi, pour la satisfaction de ton cœur et rien d'autre. Savourer son attention lorsqu'il te l'accorde. Être heureuse du seul amour qu'il t'inspire, tout simplement. »

Rose demeura songeuse dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Malgré le sommeil qui l'appelait, elle s'efforça de prendre du recul. Il était vrai que c'était son premier amour, et elle était aux anges. Mais il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle s'emballe. Rien ne l'obligeait à prendre les choses aussi sérieusement. Après tout, elle n'avait que seize ans, bientôt dix-sept. Elle avait l'âge de s'enticher d'un garçon. Elle avait l'âge d'aimer stupidement, de guetter son passage et de rougir à ses moindres regards. Cela n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Cela n'avait pas besoin d'être plus que cela.

Un rien rassurée, Rose ferma les yeux et se laissa bercée par le souvenir de sa valse avec Scorpius. Cela lui convenait ainsi. Oui, elle pouvait se contenter de l'aimer en groupie, comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge devant son béguin de jeunesse. Et un jour, l'âge adulte les emporterait tous les deux, et cet amour impossible avec lui.


	14. Dix-sept ans

Debout sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Rose ne quittait pas Scorpius des yeux. Elle tentait de s'en cacher, mais elle n'avait qu'une seule crainte : qu'un de leurs amis, à Scorpius ou à elle, ne vienne les séparer avant qu'ils ne montent dans le train. Pourtant, c'était stupide. C'était bien ce qui allait se passer, non ? Qui pouvait bien imaginer qu'ils feraient le voyage ensemble ? Pourtant, c'était ce que Rose espérait secrètement.

A peine quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le gala à la demeure Malefoy. Quelques jours où Rose et Scorpius avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble, mais plus pour remettre les choses en ordre que pour discuter. Rose avait néanmoins put constater le bien-fondé du statut quo auquel elle était arrivée avec sa conscience. Elle pouvait savourer la présence de Scorpius de loin, satisfaite de simplement le connaître, d'avoir la grâce de son amitié. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, elle n'en voulait pas. Alors, s'ils pouvaient juste se retrouver dans le même wagon jusqu'à Poudlard…

A l'autre bout de la voie, Rose aperçut soudain Emily avec son père, Seamus. La jeune fille avait déjà retrouvé Albus et ne prêtait d'ores et déjà plus la moindre attention à ses parents. Rose observa la scène avec un intérêt méfiant, comme toujours lorsqu'Albus faisait partie du paysage, mais les choses ne tardèrent pas à prendre une tournure encore plus édifiante.

En effet, lorsqu'Emily se détourna un instant pour répondre au salut de Ginny Potter, son regard croisa celui de Rose, et elle l'ignora.

Rose en resta stupéfaite. Elle insista, fixant son amie qui s'obstinait à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Puis, comme Rose s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour tirer cela au clair, Emily saisit brusquement Albus par le bras et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le train, sans plus de cérémonie.

Rose demeura bouche bée sur le quai, incertaine et vaguement inquiète.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Scorpius.

\- Je crois…

Hugo était déjà parti retrouver ses amis de cinquième année. Mais une autre araignée attendait déjà Rose… Lily Potter disait elle aussi au revoir à ses parents, et déjà, son regard se focalisait sur les Malefoy, gratifiant sa cousine d'un air de défi sans la moindre gêne. Rose en conçut une fureur immédiate, et en même temps, une angoisse sourde… Lily ne semblait pas décidée à abandonner la partie. Déjà, elle s'écartait de sa mère pour s'approcher d'eux, quand brusquement, Albus Potter ressortit du wagon aussi vite qu'il y était entré, tira sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sans s'occuper de ses protestations.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Scorpius, que l'attention de Rose avait intrigué.

\- Aucune idée, répondit-elle. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'urgent à lui dire.

\- Vous devriez y aller, les enfants, dit soudain Hermione en s'approchant timidement d'eux.

Scorpius hocha poliment la tête, ce à quoi Hermione répondit par une bise qui le prit par surprise :

\- Prends soin de toi, dit-elle.

\- Merci.

Hermione se risqua également à embrasser Rose, et Rose se laissa faire. Drago Malefoy offrit alors une accolade à Scorpius, une poignée de main à Rose, puis tous deux se retrouvèrent à monter ensemble, au milieu des rires et des coursives bondées. Scorpius semblait toujours aussi surpris que Rose du comportement d'Albus, et, sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cabine que les Potter avaient prise.

Scorpius frappa et se retrouva face à un Albus Potter paré de son plus beau sourire angélique, les yeux écarquillés, incarnation même de l'innocence :

\- Oh, salut, Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement ennuyé. C'est bête qu'on ne se soit pas vus plus tôt, vieux frère… Désolé, je crois qu'on est complets. Désolé, Rose !

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Rose aperçut Lily qui lui jetait un regard noir, tandis qu'Emily s'efforçait visiblement de lui tenir une conférence endiablée sur ses vacances de fin d'année. Ils n'étaient que trois et il restait encore largement assez de place. Mais Albus leur claqua la porte au nez avec un air bien trop satisfait.

\- Ils sont tous devenus fous ou quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius en se retournant vers Rose.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle avait peur de savoir où ses amis voulaient en venir, et quels pouvaient bien être leurs motifs… Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait laisser passer une telle occasion :

\- On n'a plus qu'à se trouver un autre wagon, déclara-t-elle.

Scorpius ne cacha pas son étonnement, ce qui lui fit peur, l'espace d'une seconde :

\- Avec moi ? demanda-t-il, comme si la seule idée lui semblait aberrante.

Rose ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Sauf si tu préfères me laisser toute seule, contra-t-elle.

\- Non, non !

Rose sourit. Scorpius pouvait être si facile à manipuler, par moment… Elle aurait presque pu s'en sentir coupable. Mais comparées aux intrigues de Lily, ses propres manigances restaient bien innocentes.

Incapable de croire à sa chance, Rose se dirigea donc vers un compartiment vide dont Scorpius referma la porte sur eux. Il installa leurs valises puis s'assit en face d'elle, toujours avec son calme de façade, et pourtant… Rose décelait chez lui quelque chose de plus fébrile. Pas vraiment de la nervosité, peut-être juste… De l'anticipation. Scorpius avait l'air sincèrement heureux, tout simplement. Cela frappa Rose comme une évidence éclatante. Scorpius faisait partie de ces êtres secrets dont le bonheur, lorsqu'il transparaissait, était aussi rare que puissant. Rose n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être aussi heureux de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Prête à poursuivre notre carte du ciel ? lui demanda-t-il alors que le train se mettait en marche.

\- Absolument, sourit-elle.

Pendant un bref instant, elle eut de nouveau peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire pendant ce long trajet qui les ramènerait vers le château. Mais Scorpius étouffa immédiatement ses craintes de par l'inspiration bouillonnante qu'il dégageait. Observant le paysage, il lui demanda soudain :

\- Tu as déjà visité la Tate Britain, à Londres ?

\- Euh… Oui, répondit-elle, surprise. L'année dernière.

\- Ils ont toute une galerie dédiée à Turner…

Rose sourit :

\- J'ai vu que tu avais une reproduction de lui dans ta chambre.

\- Oui…  _Le Dernier Voyage du Téméraire_.

\- C'est ton peintre préféré ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules avec une vague nuance de gêne, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait parler de lui :

\- J'aime beaucoup trop de peintres pour en avoir un préféré.

Rose demeura un instant silencieuse, surprise :

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu t'intéressais à la peinture, dit-elle enfin, s'efforçant d'être honnête sans paraître blessante.

Il rit :

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Pourquoi pas, en effet ? Peut-être parce qu'il semblait déjà nourrir une passion ardente pour tant de choses magnifiques : l'astronomie, la littérature… Quand elle y repensait cependant, Rose se souvenait avoir été frappée par la culture évidente qui se discernait dans la chambre de Scorpius. Elle se dit soudain avec une pensée terrifiante que son esprit était trop vaste pour le monde qui les entourait. Que Scorpius était un touche-à-tout, d'une curiosité infinie, émerveillée, et que c'était sans doute cette qualité plus que les autres qui le rendait si spécial…

Curieuse elle aussi, Rose entreprit de le faire parler davantage :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu aimes en peinture.

Il hésita, avec sa pudeur et sa réserve habituelles, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le forçait à se livrer. Rose se rendit compte qu'elle adorait cet avantage qu'il semblait lui conférer. Cette faiblesse qu'il lui dévoilait, comme si elle était la seule à s'en voir gratifier. Scorpius savait la rendre spéciale à son tour. Personne d'autre n'avait ce genre de regard pour elle. Rien que pour elle…

\- J'aime beaucoup le XIXe siècle, répondit enfin Scorpius en rencontrant à nouveau ses yeux, franchement, directement, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Les préraphaélites, principalement. Les romantiques, bien sûr, et aussi les symbolistes. J'ai un faible pour l'académisme de David, et puis Ingres aussi… Mais je déteste le réalisme. Courbet, Daumier… Je reconnais les qualités techniques, mais je n'aime pas l'esprit. Pour moi, la vie est déjà suffisamment lugubre pour ne pas avoir envie de la reproduire.

Rose sourit, timidement, surprise de trouver dans ses paroles un écho du dégoût qui la saisissait parfois. Mais surtout, plus que jamais, elle se sentait minuscule. Insignifiante. En quelques paroles, Scorpius venait de réduire ses illusions de culture à néant. Comment avait-elle cru un instant pouvoir rivaliser avec lui ? Elle avait toujours estimé avoir une éducation solide, mais là… Elle était fascinée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Terrifiée par cette profondeur que Scorpius possédait déjà, à un si jeune âge… Ses avis tranchés, étayés, puissants, sa connaissance profonde des choses, comme s'il n'avait cessé d'étancher sa soif d'apprendre depuis sa venue au monde…

Sans s'écouter parler un instant, sans disserter, ni monopoliser la parole, Scorpius se mit à lui détailler avec chaleur la poésie lyrique des peintures de Waterhouse, les mystères de Moreau, la beauté terrible, franche et nue de Caspar David Friedrich, et d'autres courants, d'autres suiveurs : il haïssait les fauves et tous leurs successeurs, dédaignait le contemporain en général, bien qu'il admette un intérêt poli pour l'expressionnisme abstrait, et une fascination presque amusée pour les surréalistes. Il aimait le siècle d'or, particulièrement Caravage, ainsi que ses suiveurs, George de la Tour en tête. Naturellement, sans se forcer, il cita des noms aussi variés que Raphaël, Gustave Doré ou Dali, racontant à chaque fois les œuvres comme s'il les vivait, comme s'il ressentait dans toute leur douleur et leur intensité les passions mises en scène par ces artistes morts depuis des décennies, et Rose se sentait vibrer avec lui, au diapason de sa ferveur.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda quelles étaient ses peintures préférées, il hésita longuement, puis offrit une sélection hétéroclite : Le Sacre de Napoléon de David, La Dame de Shalot de Waterhouse, Le Pandemonium de John Martin, L'Adoubement d'Edmund Blair Leighton, l'une des Marie-Madeleine de de la Tour, et, enfin, Le Voyageur contemplant une mer de nuages, de Friedrich.

Rose connaissait toutes ces peintures, et elle se dit avec stupéfaction que cela offrait un portrait étonnamment juste de Scorpius tel qu'il apparaissait à ses yeux. Elle se rendit compte, en l'entendant parler, que ses résolutions étaient en danger. Il semblait difficile de rester éloignée d'une telle flamme quand celle-ci brillait avec tant d'intensité… Rose était incapable de se tenir à l'écart, elle voulait que ce voyage ne s'arrête jamais, que Scorpius continue de parler et de se livrer comme il le faisait, comme s'il lui appartenait… Rose réalisa que plus il parlait, plus elle l'aimait. C'était une spirale sans fin. Chaque mot de lui agrandissait la dimension de ce jeune homme étrange dont elle s'était éprise.

Il se tut au bout d'un moment, le rose aux joues tout à coup, horriblement gêné :

\- Je suis désolé…, marmonna-t-il. Je sais que ça doit être barbant tout ça.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Rose en fut bouleversée :

\- Non, pas du tout ! s'écria-t-elle.

Peut-être parce qu'il y avait une telle solitude, dans cette expression… Pour la première fois, Rose prit soudain la mesure de ce que tous, autour d'elle, lui avaient dit de Scorpius : Malefoy, Emily, Albus… Tous avaient décrit en lui un mal-être qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été capable de comprendre. Aujourd'hui, en le voyant ainsi devant elle, Rose se dit qu'il ne devait pas toujours être facile, pour Scorpius, d'être lui-même. D'être né avec ce petit quelque chose d'éclatant, qui faisait défaut aux autres, et qui, par conséquent, l'isolait complètement. C'était un sentiment qu'elle pouvait comprendre…

\- Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup « Ophélie », de Millais, risqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Scorpius sourit de son effort. Il y avait dans ses yeux une reconnaissance sincère. Alors, Rose identifia soudain cet élan qui le faisait paraître si inspirant à ses yeux. Elle se remémora les paroles de son père, ces terribles paroles qu'il avait prononcées lors des toutes dernières vacances qu'elle avait passées chez lui, lors de la Toussaint :

« Ta mère a été la lumière de ma vie » avait-il dit. « Elle m'a brûlé d'un éclat si puissant qu'à côté d'elle, tout me parait terne et sans goût. Et sans elle, le monde est plongé dans les ténèbres. Mais elle m'a fait entrevoir de telles merveilles… Tu comprendras peut-être un jour, ma fille, qu'il ne peut y avoir d'amour sincère sans admiration. Quand on a rencontré telle lueur… Quand on a entrevu ne serait-ce qu'une seconde quel peut-être le vrai bonheur, le véritable amour, la pureté absolue sur cette Terre… Alors, comment faire autrement que de se prosterner ? Que de tout lui sacrifier ? »

Comment, en effet ?

A présent, dans ce wagon du Poudlard Express, tétanisée par ses propres émotions, Rose avait le sentiment de comprendre enfin ce que son père avait voulu dire. Qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'amour sincère sans admiration. Et que Rose admirait Scorpius, plus que tout, plus que son cœur ne pouvait l'exprimer, le contenir, lui seul au milieu de tous les autres. Elle se rappelait avoir eu peur, lorsque son père avait prononcé ces mots. Peur d'être un jour prise au piège d'un tel amour, un amour qui ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Mais aujourd'hui, devant le regard posé de Scorpius qui la dévisageait sans rien dire, Rose sut qu'il était déjà trop tard. Et qu'il ne servait à rien de se débattre.

**XXX**

Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, Rose dut quitter Scorpius à regret pour se mettre en quête d'Emily. Elle la retrouva au dîner de rentrée, où la jeune fille se décida enfin à lui accorder un sourire amical :

\- Bonjour, Rosy, sourit-elle malicieusement, dénotant une influence bien trop grande de la part d'Albus. Alors, ce voyage ?

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était que cette scène, à la gare ? répondit Rose sans se laisser amadouer. Et dans le train ?

Guère réceptive à son agressivité, Emily sortit de son sac un journal qu'elle étala à la première page, sans se départir une seule seconde de son sourire.

Rose se figea :

\- Merde…, articula-t-elle tout bas.

\- J'en connais une qui a passé un bon réveillon de Nouvel An, poursuivit Emily, sans pitié.

\- Arrête, Em, ce n'est pas drôle.

Le journal datait du 1er janvier. En couverture, on y voyait la photo de famille prise dans le hall d'entrée des Malefoy, et sur les côtés, parmi les nombreuses vignettes de la soirée, on apercevait Rose et Scorpius, dansant les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies enfin ouvert les yeux, Rose, poursuivit Emily sans prêter la moindre attention à son trouble. Sérieusement, Albus et moi, on pensait que ça n'arriverait jamais !

\- Mon père lit la Gazette…

\- Quoi ?

Rose releva brusquement les yeux, bouleversée, comme gelée au plus profond d'elle-même :

\- Mon père lit la Gazette, répéta-t-elle, presque au bord des larmes.

Emily perdit son sourire d'un seul coup :

\- Rose, dit-elle, la saisissant tendrement par les épaules. Rose, je sais ce que tu te dis, arrête de paniquer. Ce n'est qu'une photo, d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'une danse !

\- Si jamais il voit ça…

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal !

Emily la secoua violemment :

\- Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Rose ! Tu ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre ! Et je suis sûre que ton père n'en a rien eu à faire.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais.

Rose plongea les yeux dans son assiette, éteinte, brusquement. Toute l'exaltation qu'elle avait pu ressentir au cours du voyage s'était soudain évaporée. Elle se sentait vide.

A côté d'elle, Emily l'enlaça comme elle le faisait si rarement :

\- Ne t'angoisse pas pour des bêtises, d'accord ? Promets-le moi.

Rose ne trouva pas la force d'acquiescer. Elle se redressa néanmoins et se tourna vers son amie, reconnaissante, désireuse de trouver un sujet qui distrairait ses pensées :

\- Ça a l'air d'aller avec Albus, dit-elle finalement. Vous avez parlé ?

Emily sourit de nouveau, de son air mystérieux qui n'était propre qu'à elle, consciente de sa diversion :

\- Il m'a parlé avant les vacances, oui.

\- Et… Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Le sourire d'Emily se fit carnassier :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit : Albus ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Si tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant de sa philosophie foireuse…

\- Et ça ne te pose pas de problème ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est un mec : il est paumé et immature, comme tous les mecs de son âge. Sauf Scorpius, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt, comme si elle avait peur d'avoir offensée Rose.

\- Scorpius est aussi paumé, dans son genre. Je suppose.

\- Tous les mêmes, donc. Bref. Si tu crois que je vais me laisser démontée par ça, c'est mal me connaître.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y faire ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis.

Emily secoua la tête, comme devant une élève particulièrement lente :

\- Tu ne comprends rien à rien, Rose. Comme Albus, d'ailleurs. Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, moi. Je ne rêve pas de lui passer la corde au cou et de l'épouser dans les trois jours.

\- Mais, tu l'aimes…

\- Oui, je l'aime.

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans ces quelques mots. Une telle simplicité. Soudain, alors qu'elle regardait son amie dans les yeux, Rose admira cette facilité qu'elle avait eue d'exprimer son émotion, sans crainte ni remords.

\- Mais alors…

\- Et il m'aime aussi. Tu ne comprends pas, Rose ?

Rose laissa son silence exprimer son incompréhension.

\- Au milieu de tout son discours d'indépendance débile, Albus a dit qu'il m'aimait. C'est tout ce qui compte. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, tu comprends ?

Oui, Rose comprenait. Elle comprenait plus que tout.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit… ? s'entendit-elle demander.

Emily sourit :

\- Je l'ai embrassé. Histoire de ne pas lui laisser le choix.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

La jeune fille éclata de rire :

\- Il était aussi surpris que toi, crois-moi. Mais bizarrement, il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle depuis… Il m'a écrit. Il m'a même envoyé un cadeau à Noël.

Rose sourit, songeant à l'étrange bonne humeur d'Albus tout au long des vacances… Cet enfoiré était quand même un beau cachotier…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai reçu un cadeau à Noël, confia Rose timidement.

Emily lui adressa un clin d'œil confident. Mais, tendu à cause du journal, elle ne posa plus de questions.

**XXX**

Au matin du dix janvier, Rose se réveilla de bonne heure, et elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle resta étendue quelques secondes, savourant cette sensation étrange. Elle était majeure. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir en faire ?

Emily brisa vite son instant de répit :

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur son lit.

Rose éclata de rire, et les deux amies se préparèrent rapidement pour descendre déjeuner. Assises à table, Hugo vint embrasser sa sœur, bientôt suivi d'Albus, qui trainait derrière lui un Scorpius hésitant.

\- Bon anniv, Rosy ! s'exclama Albus en la gratifiant d'une de ses accolades exubérantes.

Il ne s'attarda pas, cependant. Il poussa presque Scorpius devant lui, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil agacé de la part de l'intéressé.

\- Bon anniversaire, Rose, dit sobrement Scorpius avec un sourire très doux.

\- Merci…, murmura Rose.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui souhaitait. Rose se sentit heureuse, rien qu'à cette pensée. Et pourtant, quelque chose en elle se trouvait étrangement… déçue. Déçue qu'ils n'aient pas été seuls. Elle ne pouvait hélas plus rien y faire à présent. Albus s'en alla, et Scorpius se trouva bien obligé de le suivre vers la table des Gryffondors.

Rose soupira.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires, lui souffla Emily en lui pressant l'épaule, puis elle s'évanouit elle aussi.

Tranquillement, Rose termina son thé. Quelques camarades vinrent lui adresser un salut poli. Elle était sur le point de se lever, lorsque soudain, Lily Potter vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

\- Bon anniversaire, lâcha-t-elle comme si c'était une insulte.

\- … Merci, répondit Rose, sur la défensive.

\- Je voulais te demander d'ordonner à tes chiens de garde d'arrêter de me tourner autour, enchaîna Lily sans le moindre préambule. Albus et Emily ne pourront pas me tenir éloignée de Scorpius éternellement.

Rose se braqua aussitôt :

\- Je n'ai rien demandé à Albus et Emily, se défendit-elle sans cacher son dédain. Ҫa ressemblerait trop à ton genre de manigances.

Lily se fendit d'un rictus et ne répondit rien.

\- Tu as parlé à Scorpius ? lui demanda alors Rose, bien décidée à tirer les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était hors de question.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je lui parlerai.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Surtout après cette photo dans le journal.

Lily désigna la une d'un air cynique :

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que la rumeur aille plus loin, n'est-ce pas ? Laisser Scorpius se rendre compte des sentiments que tu lui portes ? Il s'en douterait s'il apprenait que tu t'es mêlée de notre histoire, tu sais.

Rose ne cilla pas :

\- Tu ne m'intimideras pas, déclara-t-elle, glaciale. Crois-moi, Lily, j'ai déjà vécu des joutes infiniment plus dures que celles-ci, et tu n'es pas de taille.

\- Bien sûr. Rose l'indomptable…

Elle se moquait d'elle en disant cela.

Une petite note vint soudain se poser sur le bord de l'assiette de Rose, interrompant leur affrontement. Rose ne l'ouvrit pas. L'écriture qui épelait son prénom avait suffi à Lily pour identifier Scorpius :

\- Tu devrais abandonner tes illusions tout de suite, renifla la jeune fille sans cacher son mépris. Scorpius vit sur une autre planète. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu en aurais une ? contra Rose.

Lily sourit, diaboliquement angélique :

\- Parce que je suis Vénus, dit-elle. Vénus et Mars, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Elle se leva sur ces entrefaites, persuadée d'avoir remporté la partie. Rose la fixa encore longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait refermé ses poings sur la note. Elle tremblait. Pas de peur : elle n'avait pas menti à Lily en disant que ses airs d'impératrice ne l'impressionnaient pas. Non, elle tremblait de fureur.

Dépliant la note, elle vit que Scorpius avait tracé ces simples mots :

« En haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce soir à 21h ? Si tu veux bien. »

Rose replia doucement le papier. Normalement, ce rendez-vous aurait dû la remplir de joie. Mais à présent, face au choix que Lily lui imposait, elle n'en concevait que de l'angoisse.

**XXX**

Le soir venu, Rose avait pris sa décision. Elle comptait bien s'y tenir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle dirait la vérité à Scorpius. Elle dévoilerait du même coup sa curiosité envers lui, c'était vrai, et même pire que cela : elle avait fouiné, enquêté, elle s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas… Et elle s'apprêtait à présent à tout moucharder. Oui, Lily ne lui laissait définitivement pas le beau rôle. Et rien ne lui garantissait que Scorpius la croirait. Il pourrait bien la haïr après cela…

Mais Rose refoulait cette perspective. Ce n'était plus d'elle dont il était question. Elle partageait désormais l'angoisse d'Albus à l'idée d'abandonner Scorpius à Lily. Elle devait l'en sauver, quitte à perdre l'estime qu'il avait conçue pour elle.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Rose gravit les marches de la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre Scorpius, à 21h tapantes.

\- Tu es venue ! sourit-il lorsqu'il la vit, visiblement surpris et soulagé.

Rose se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait oublié de répondre à son message. Elle s'en mordit les doigts :

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'étais tellement préoccupée, j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

\- Aucune importance.

Scorpius exhuma d'une poche de sa parka un petit paquet, qu'il lui tendit timidement :

\- Bon anniversaire, murmura-t-il.

Rose resta figée, touchée alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, tant son esprit était focalisé sur Lily. Elle en avait presque oublié que c'était son anniversaire.

\- Merci…, souffla-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Elle accepta le présent, le déballa en s'efforçant de ne pas déchirer le papier. C'était un collier. Un minuscule pendentif en forme de rose, délicat et très fin :

\- Mon Dieu…, s'exclama Rose. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

\- Il te plait ?

Scorpius avait l'air sincèrement inquiet de sa réaction, ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver comique en d'autres circonstances :

\- Oui, il est magnifique. C'est juste…

Rose se passa une main sur le visage, soudain rattrapée par sa propre nullité envers Scorpius :

\- Je ne sais même pas quand est ton anniversaire, avoua-t-elle. Il faudra que je te fasse un cadeau…

\- C'était en octobre, sourit Scorpius. Le 21.

\- Et merde…

Il rit :

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne te l'ai pas offert pour obtenir quelque chose en retour.

C'était si honnête, si naturel, que Rose s'en sentit encore plus mal :

\- Je suis vraiment nulle avec toi…

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu as accepté mon cadeau. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

Voyant qu'elle s'interrogeait sur cette remarque, il s'expliqua :

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je t'ai toujours trouvé un cadeau pour ton anniversaire… Tous les ans. Et pour Noël aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te les offrir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il sourit, visiblement très gêné, mais rien n'aurait pu égaler la gêne de Rose. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait honteuse et méprisable d'avoir traité Scorpius comme elle l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années.

\- Je suis désolée…, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable. C'était normal pour toi de me tenir à l'écart. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'offrir quelque chose aujourd'hui… Je suis heureux qu'on puisse être amis.

Rose acquiesça. Les paroles de Scorpius trouvaient un écho terrible en elle, à présent qu'elle s'était promis de lui dire la vérité.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose d'autre ? risqua-t-elle avant de pouvoir battre en retraite.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, surpris :

\- C'est ton anniversaire.

\- Très bien, parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire, et… je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas te mettre en colère contre moi.

Cette fois, Scorpius fut traversé d'inquiétude :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me mettrais en colère contre toi ?

\- Promets-moi, c'est tout.

\- Bien sûr. C'est promis.

Alors, Rose prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Je sais pour Lily et toi, déclara-t-elle.

Scorpius accusa le coup. Il la dévisagea sans y croire, puis sembla soudain se décomposer sous ses yeux :

\- Je te demande pardon ? articula-t-il très lentement.

Alors, Rose lui raconta tout. Comment Lysander Dragonneau avait colporté la rumeur de sa relation avec Lily. Comment Emily s'était renseignée auprès d'Albus pour son propre compte. Comment Albus lui avait répété ce que lui-même lui avait confié, après cette fameuse soirée du match de Quidditch…

Scorpius ne disait pas un mot, et son visage se fermait à mesure qu'il intériorisait son horreur. Elle lui faisait du mal, Rose le sentait, et elle se haïssait pour cela. Il croyait qu'elle le méprisait. Il avait honte. Alors, Rose évoqua soudain les doutes d'Albus, puis la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lily le soir de Noël :

\- Lily m'a tout avoué, dit-elle très vite, soulagée de parvenir enfin à la délivrance. Elle t'a menti, Scorpius ! Vous n'avez jamais passé la nuit ensemble ! Tu l'as repoussée cette nuit-là, et ce que tu as vu au matin, ce n'était qu'une mise en scène ! Elle t'a menti, elle me l'a avoué de sa bouche ! Elle a refusé de te le dire elle-même…

Scorpius recula contre le muret du rempart. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'être frappé en plein visage. Il dévisageait Rose, se raccrochait à ses paroles sans oser y croire, comme si elle venait soudain de lui annoncer la plus invraisemblable des nouvelles.

Rose était épouvantée par le choc qui se lisait sur ses traits. Paniquée, elle enchaîna en oubliant même de respirer :

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment ! Je sais que je me suis mêlée de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et je le regrette ! Je sais que c'est mesquin de ma part de venir tout te raconter comme ça, derrière le dos de Lily, et que tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir ou de ne pas me croire, et que tu dois me trouver misérable, mais…

Scorpius s'approcha d'elle tout à coup. Sans dire un seul mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, très fort. Il tremblait.

Rose s'interrompit, tétanisée par sa réaction, par l'émotion surpuissante qu'il dégageait soudain et qu'il lui transmettait, par la pression terrible de ses bras refermés sur elle :

\- Merci…, articula-t-il au bout d'un moment. Merci…

Rose ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle sut au son de sa voix qu'il pleurait. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que…

Il recula soudain, gardant ses mains autour de ses épaules. Deux larmes solitaires brillaient sur ses joues, et il semblait totalement bouleversé, totalement ailleurs, ébranlé au plus profond de lui-même et oublieux de tout l'univers, oublieux de tout, sauf de l'instant présent :

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si… si merveilleuse ? demanda-t-il.

Rose ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question. Jamais elle n'avait vu Scorpius exprimer une émotion aussi forte et cela la déstabilisait complètement. Elle prenait à peine la mesure de ce qu'elle avait touché en lui, du poids qu'elle venait de faire basculer, et qui se ressentait, au plus profond de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais soudain, Scorpius prit son visage entre ses mains, et il l'embrassa.


	15. Raison et Sentiments

Il n'existait pas de mot pour décrire la surprise que Rose ressentit. Une surprise qui fit immédiatement place à une sorte de joie pure, béate, puis du rejet, de la culpabilité, et enfin, une incertitude totale. Tout cela en une milliseconde. Rose n'eut pas même le temps de réagir : elle resta figée sur place, captivée par la chaleur des mains de Scorpius sur son visage, la pression de ses lèvres, l'intimité brute que cela leur procurait, puis Scorpius recula. Il écarta les mains devant lui, comme s'il s'était soudain brûlé. Rose était trop choquée pour interpréter quoi que ce soit, mais elle crut lire en lui une sorte d'angoisse maîtrisée, un sentiment très étrange qui le faisait la considérer sans réel regret, mais avec l'attention d'un chasseur devant un animal sauvage. Il l'observait comme s'il se savait condamné. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se retourne brusquement contre lui.

\- Désolé, articula-t-il rapidement en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Comme toujours, il ne fuyait pas son regard, ce que Rose trouva fascinant. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne...

\- Merci..., balbutia-t-elle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir, et cela lui donnait envie de se retrancher tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle devait se replier, réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne surtout pas faire d'erreur... Elle avait soudain l'impression de marcher sur des charbons ardents. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Merci pour le cadeau..., dit-elle enfin. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu parler... A plus tard.

Et elle partit dans les escaliers sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Elle descendit les marches à toute vitesse, enchaîna les étages, les couloirs, se donnant la détestable sensation de fuir telle une Malefoy de la vieille époque, mais elle repoussait cette pensée tout au fond de son esprit de toutes ses forces. Elle arriva enfin dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, encore animée à cette heure de la soirée, et se réfugia dans le dortoir où elle ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin sur elle. Là, elle lança un Assurdiato et étouffa un cri dans son oreiller. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'Emily ne l'ait pas vue débarquer. Elle avait désespérément besoin de faire pause, voire même de revenir en arrière, de réfléchir, et elle devait le faire seule.

Bien, les faits... Il fallait repasser les faits. Scorpius l'avait embrassée. Seigneur...

Rien que cette seule idée lui paraissait surréaliste.

Rose s'assit en tailleur et s'enjoignit au calme. Son visage la brûlait. Elle était certaine d'être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, et ses lèvres lui donnaient la sensation de palpiter, comme si le baiser de Scorpius y était encore accroché.

Seigneur, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?!

C'était l'émotion. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. A présent qu'elle avait pris un peu de recul, Rose pouvait mesurer le soulagement que la vérité à propos de Lily venait de lui procurer. C'était comme si un immense poids s'était soudain délesté de ses épaules – pour être aussitôt remplacé par le baiser de Scorpius, évidemment. Mais peu importait.

Rose n'avait eu à porter ce secret que pendant quelques semaines, alors elle n'osait imaginer ce que cette épreuve avait dû être pour Scorpius, qui avait cru à ce mensonge pendant plus d'un an...

Son soulagement à lui avait été palpable. Bouleversant. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit laissé débordé par ses émotions... Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. D'autant plus que Scorpius avait l'habitude d'intérioriser son ressenti, alors forcément, de temps en temps... il fallait bien qu'il craque.

Rose se laissa retomber sur le dos en soupirant. Aussi rassurant que soit ce scénario, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver... décevant. Sans âme. Quelles pouvaient être les autres options ? Que Scorpius l'ait embrassée par amour ?

Cette fois, à cette pensée, Rose rougit de plus belle. Et elle s'en voulut de cette réaction. Parce qu'elle souriait de nouveau bêtement, parce que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, alors que son cerveau lui criait : « STOP ! ». On aurait dit que son corps tout entier livrait une guerre sans pitié à son esprit. Elle se débattait entre ces émotions qui l'écartelaient. Trop de contradictions. Trop de paramètres à prendre en compte...

Avec une sorte d'amère résignation, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle était trop mature pour son âge. Jamais elle ne s'était fait cette réflexion auparavant. Et pourtant...

Elle était assez mature pour comprendre que si Scorpius était amoureux d'elle, cela lui procurerait un bonheur immédiat. Mais seulement immédiat. Passée l'euphorie, les problèmes s'accumuleraient et ne lui laisseraient pas de répit. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Scorpius, ou avec elle... C'était le monde, tout simplement. C'était la vie. Dans cet univers, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy n'avaient pas le droit d'être ensemble. C'était immoral. Et cela le resterait, quoi qu'ils fassent... Une relation entre eux resterait toujours une blessure mortelle dans le cœur de son père. Et Rose ne pouvait pas le permettre.

Elle se retourna sur le flanc et contint l'élan de tristesse qui la saisit tout à coup. Rose ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait espérer. Que Scorpius soit amoureux d'elle, ou qu'il ne l'aime pas... Les deux solutions lui apportaient une égale douleur, et un égal soulagement, bien que les causes en soient différentes.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, faisant le vœu pieu que son dilemme se soit résolu de lui-même au matin.

**XXX**

Malheureusement, le lendemain, la dure réalité la rattrapa. Son esprit était toujours aussi confus, et elle en venait même à douter que le baiser de Scorpius ait réellement eu lieu. Le minuscule pendentif en forme de rose dans le creux de sa main droite vint lui rappeler le contraire. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains.

\- Rose ? fit la voix d'Emily à travers le baldaquin.

La jeune fille brune écarta doucement l'un des rideaux :

\- Tu es réveillée ? Tout va bien ?

Rose protégea ses yeux de la lumière matinale :

\- Ça va..., marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as dormi toute habillée ?

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue :

\- Apparemment...

Emily vint s'asseoir à son chevet. Elle était déjà habillée et sa peau exhalait un parfum sucré, sans doute ce fameux parfum qu'Albus lui avait offert à Noël.

\- Tu t'es couchée tôt hier soir, releva-t-elle avec sollicitude. Tu es malade ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien.

Emily lui adressa un regard circonspect. Alors, par bribes, Rose lui raconta enfin la vérité que Lily lui avait avouée, et la conversation qu'elle en avait eue avec Scorpius, la veille. Elle n'omit aucun détail, sauf le baiser... Pour une raison étrange, elle voulait garder cela pour elle. Cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls...

\- La sale garce ! s'exclama Emily lorsque Rose eut fini son récit.

\- Oui, je ne vais pas dire le contraire... Même si c'est ma cousine.

\- C'est encore pire  _parce que_  c'est ta cousine, contra Emily.

\- Peut-être...

Rose secoua la tête, fatiguée de ces intrigues :

\- Tu pourras dire à Albus qu'il avait raison. Comme d'habitude.

Emily sourit :

\- En temps normal, je dirais qu'il n'est pas sain de renforcer son ego, mais là... Oui, il mérite cette victoire. Il a vu clair en elle. Quand je pense qu'elle nous a tous menés en bateau, la garce... !

Rose ne renchérit pas. C'était étrange, mais toute son animosité envers Lily s'était évaporée hier soir, lorsque Scorpius l'avait embrassée... Non pas qu'elle ne soit plus furieuse contre elle, ça, c'était impossible, mais... Lily lui était tout simplement devenue totalement indifférente. Et cela la fit sourire, car il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la pire insulte que Rose puisse adresser à sa cousine.

\- Je me demande si Scorpius va aller lui régler son compte, commenta Emily, toujours aussi prompte à l'emportement.

Rose n'y avait pas pensé. Elle en conçut une vague inquiétude. Scorpius allait-il confronter Lily ? Devrait-il le faire ? Elle avait peur que Lily ne le blesse délibérément, mais après tout...

Rose se rappelait le regard de Scorpius, juste après qu'il l'ait embrassée. Elle se remémorait la ferveur qui l'habitait parfois lorsqu'il défendait ses idées. Le courage qu'il manifestait dans ses opinions, sa franchise... Oui, elle avait peut-être tort de toujours le considérer si fragile. Scorpius saurait se défendre. Lily ne pourrait déteindre sur lui. Et si elle essayait... Eh bien, peu importait le baiser, peu importait sa gêne, Rose ferait tout pour l'en empêcher.

Elle tenta vainement d'imaginer quelle pourrait bien être le prochain mouvement de sa cousine machiavélique, mais Emily la tira du lit sur ces entrefaites, et elle fut bien forcée de se diriger vers les douches en trainant les pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au petit déjeuner, Rose ne put s'empêcher de guetter l'arrivée de Scorpius à la table des Gryffondors. Emily fixait d'ores et déjà Lily d'un air sombre. Lorsqu'Albus fit son entrée, Emily l'invita aussitôt à les rejoindre d'un signe de main, et sans préambule, elle se chargea de raconter pour Rose les terribles manigances de Lily. Albus ne se montra pas le moins du monde surpris. Lorsqu'Emily eut terminé, il gratifia Rose d'une accolade reconnaissante :

\- Tu as bien fait de tout dire à Scorpius, déclara-t-il avec une sincérité désarmante.

Rose acquiesça :

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle, mine de rien. J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment restée pour analyser sa réaction...

\- Je ne sais pas, il trainasse, ce matin.

Albus n'en dit pas plus, et Rose ne posa pas d'autres questions. Elle n'aimait pas l'espèce d'éclat de malice qu'elle avait vu briller dans la prunelle de son cousin. S'il avait pu percer Lily à jour, Rose devait être un livre ouvert pour lui... Elle frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée.

Scorpius arriva, enfin, au moment où Rose s'apprêtait à partir. Ils se trouvèrent aussitôt du regard, et même si Scorpius ne se détourna pas, ses joues prirent une couleur intéressante. Rose trouva cela horriblement mignon. Le souvenir du baiser lui revint brusquement, et alors, elle s'enfuit en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

C'était stupide. Elle ne pourrait pas éviter Scorpius éternellement. D'autant plus que leur cours commun d'Astronomie les attendait dés le lendemain. Pourtant, tout au long de cette journée, Rose parvint à éviter Scorpius, et même si le jeune homme paraissait sur le point de sauter d'un précipice à chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il ne vint pas lui parler.

Le soir, de retour dans son lit, Rose s'offrit une nouvelle séance d'introspection. Connaissant le caractère de Scorpius, elle savait qu'il ne passerait pas l'incident sous silence. Il attendrait simplement une occasion de l'entretenir seul à seule. Que lui dirait-il alors ?

Qu'il avait agi sous le coup de l'émotion, très probablement. Passés tous les espoirs et angoisses de Rose, c'était la solution la plus logique. Après tout, il s'était aussitôt excusé... Rose ne pouvait concevoir que Scorpius soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour. Au contraire, même... A la place de Scorpius, elle ressentirait plus facilement du dédain que de l'amour pour elle. Mais Scorpius n'était pas très porté sur la haine de ses semblables... Il préférait se dénigrer lui-même.

Rose chassa cette pensée. Cela la rendait triste et impuissante. Elle devait se focaliser sur les problèmes les plus urgents.

En y réfléchissant, en fait, ce baiser n'avait rien changé. Quelle était sa résolution auparavant ? Aimer Scorpius de loin, en groupie adolescente ? Et bien, elle pouvait toujours le faire. Dès que Scorpius aurait admis son erreur et remis les choses au clair, ils pourraient reprendre leur étrange amitié fusionnelle, et Rose savourerait doucement ce plaisir coupable que représentait son attachement pour lui.

C'est sur cette décision sereine qu'elle s'endormit.

**XXX**

Le lendemain était un vendredi. Autrement dit, le jour du cours d'Astronomie. Au petit-déjeuner, Rose s'efforça de juguler son stress, tandis qu'une nuée de hiboux se déversait dans la grande salle pour distribuer le courrier.

A la grande surprise de Rose, une chouette hulotte qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint soudain se poser à côté de son verre de jus de citrouille, délivrant une lettre à l'écriture familière. L'écriture de Ron.

Rose remercia l'oiseau et décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe. La missive tenait en quelques lignes – son père n'avait jamais été de nature très loquace lorsqu'il s'agissait d'écrire. Mais au moins avait-il fait l'effort d'écrire. Rose voyait cela comme un signe encourageant.

Rapidement, il lui souhaitait à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire – elle avait déjà reçu son cadeau deux jours plus tôt – et il lui décrivait son quotidien dans le service de l'hôpital, les infirmiers et les patients avec lesquels il avait sympathisé, et son espoir de rentrer bientôt chez lui d'ici quelques semaines. Il s'enquerrait également de sa rentrée, et la lettre aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Rose n'avait pas tiqué sur l'une des dernières lignes, une allusion glissée là, l'air de rien, et qui pourtant brisait tout :

«  _J'ai vu que tu avais dansé avec le fils Malefoy, dans le journal, le soir du Nouvel An. J'espère qu'il s'est montré correct avec toi_. »

Rose sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle résista à l'impulsion très forte de répondre aussitôt à son père, ce qui n'aurait fait que l'incriminer encore plus. Au lieu de cela, elle pria pour que le cours du soir arrive plus vite, afin que le malentendu soit enfin dissipé.

**XXX**

Le soir, Scorpius l'attendait déjà près du télescope en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Rose avait du mal à considérer cet endroit du même œil, après ce qu'ils y avaient partagé... Elle ressentait même une certaine satisfaction à l'idée de voir évoluer leurs camarades ici même, inconscients du secret...

Mais la panique emporta vite toutes ces impressions. Rose se força à soutenir le regard de Scorpius, et comme elle s'y attendait, il ne tergiversa pas longtemps :

\- Salut, attaqua-t-il. Désolé de ne pas être venu te parler plus tôt, à propos de la dernière fois... Ecoute, on a du travail, alors je te propose qu'on s'y mette à fond tout de suite, et après... on parlera.

Rose acquiesça :

\- D'accord. Ça marche.

En elle-même, cette attente était une torture, mais elle la comprenait. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Scorpius la considéra encore de longues secondes comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit à nouveau en courant, mais Rose le rassura d'un sourire et déplia leur carte.

Elle mit à profit les deux heures de travail intense qui suivirent pour se préparer mentalement. Scorpius n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa gêne : elle s'affichait même sur son visage avec une vulnérabilité outrageante, et Rose s'en voulait de se sentir fondre, à chacune de ses expressions. Elle aimait cette manière qu'avait Scorpius de contenir ses émotions tout en les assumant. C'était un dosage subtil qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez aucun autre. En cela, il était radicalement différent d'Albus : Albus était du genre à séduire par la démonstration de son charisme. Scorpius, lui, séduisait par sa simple réserve.

Sentant qu'elle s'écartait du sujet, Rose se fit violence. Elle avait résolu de porter le pendentif de Scorpius pour se donner du courage. Mais elle avait dissimulé la rose sous ses vêtements, pour qu'il ne soupçonne pas ses sentiments. Autrement, il aurait encore été capable d'avoir trop peur de lui faire du mal... Non, il fallait que l'erreur soit reconnue. Nettement, proprement. Alors, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

C'est forte de cette certitude que Rose apposa le point final à leur travail de la nuit. Scorpius lui adressa alors un sourire timide, conscient de leur accord tacite. Ils rendirent leurs avancées à Aurora Sinistra puis firent le tour du chemin de ronde pour s'isoler de leurs camarades.

Là, Scorpius s'assit sur le muret qui dominait le vide et se mit à triturer ses doigts.

Rose attendit qu'il s'exprime. Elle s'installa en face de lui, résistant à l'envie virulente qui voulait lui arracher la sentence là tout de suite, pour enfin être délivrée de ses angoisses...

Au lieu de cela, elle s'enjoignit à la patience.

Scorpius releva finalement les yeux vers elle. Il portait un lourd pull de mailles épaisses, d'une belle nuance de bleue, que Rose eut stupidement envie de toucher sans savoir pourquoi. Sa détermination coupa vite cet élan. Scorpius allait parler, enfin. Dans quelques secondes, il admettrait tout, il clarifierait son erreur, il s'excuserait à nouveau, et tous deux pourraient repartir sur des bases saines, faites d'amour à sens unique et de non-dits. Au lieu de cela, Scorpius déclara :

\- Je t'aime.

Rose ne comprit pas. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre. Déjà, il enchaînait :

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'ai fait l'autre soir..., dit-il. A ce que je devrais faire ensuite... M'excuser ? T'ignorer ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? C'est probablement ce que je devrais faire, mais... Je ne peux pas. Je ne le supporterais pas, tout simplement.

Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration. Rose ne l'avait jamais trouvé si confus, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux, ni dans sa voix, rien qu'une extrême résignation. Et un sérieux mortel :

\- Je suis désolé de te prendre de court comme ça, déclara-t-il alors. Ça, je le pense vraiment. Je sais que tout cela doit te sembler ... surréaliste, voire même insultant. Que je puisse prétendre à ce genre de sentiments pour toi... Mais je ne te demande qu'une chose : écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

Rose n'eut pas même la force d'acquiescer. Il prit cela pour un oui :

\- Je me souviens de la toute première fois où je t'ai vue, avoua-t-il alors très doucement. C'était sur la voie 9 ¾. Le jour de notre première rentrée à Poudlard.

Rose s'en rappelait. Le souvenir était devenu confus dans sa tête, mais elle s'en rappelait. L'excitation, la fumée, tous les membres de sa famille réunis... A l'époque, ses parents étaient encore mariés.

\- A l'époque, nos parents avaient déjà eu une liaison ensemble, poursuivit Scorpius comme en écho à ses pensées. Mais je n'en savais rien, bien sûr. J'avais onze ans. Mes parents étaient séparés depuis aussi longtemps qu'il m'était donné de m'en souvenir... Je n'en avais rien à faire de ces choses-là. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi. La petite fille aux cheveux rouges, qui ne voulait  pas que ses parents l'embrassent devant tout le monde... La petite fille aux cheveux rouges, et son énorme édition de Tolkien sous le bras.

Rose s'en souvenait. Brusquement, elle fut émue aux larmes, et la violence de cette réaction lui fit peur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué Scorpius ce jour-là, ce serait mentir. Mais elle se rappelait du livre. Elle se rappelait de la foule. Apprendre ce regard que Scorpius avait eu pour elle à cette époque, apprendre que lui s'en souvenait, encore aujourd'hui, c'était... Il y avait une extrême douceur dans sa manière de parler d'elle. Une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu anticiper. A laquelle elle n'avait jamais été préparée.

Mais déjà, Scorpius poursuivait, impitoyable, prenant sans doute son trouble pour du dégoût :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là, dit-il, sans jamais baisser les yeux. J'étais... en totale admiration. Frappé par la foudre, littéralement. Même à travers mon regard d'enfant... Je savais que j'étais en train de vivre quelque chose d'important. Sans parler d'amour, ou de ce genre de choses qui ne voulaient encore rien dire pour moi... Je savais que je voulais te connaitre.

Scorpius avala brièvement sa salive, et Rose vit ses mains trembler l'espace d'une seconde, pour réfréner son émotion :

\- J'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais, vu que tes parents étaient célèbres... Mais sur le moment, ça ne m'a pas inquiété. Je me suis dit : nous sommes la deuxième génération. Et nous sommes des enfants. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être amis ? Dans les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai cherché un moyen de me rapprocher de toi, et puis... Mon père s'est remis avec ta mère.

Rose sentit son estomac se contracter. Cette fois, elle se rappelait de ces terribles instants. Ce jour où sa mère leur avait annoncé à tous qu'elle quittait Ron pour Drago Malefoy. Ce jour-là, le monde de Rose s'était effondré. Cela avait marqué la fin de son enfance. La fin de son innocence. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Scorpius qu'il comprenait ses pensées :

\- Je crois que sur le moment, je n'ai pas réalisé toutes les implications... Mais elles se sont très vite imposées. Nous ne pourrions plus jamais être amis. Tu me haïssais, et tu avais toutes les raisons de le faire. Tu as emménagé avec nous... Ça a sans doute été la pire des tortures...

Il s'accorda un sourire d'excuse, pour cette pointe d'apitoiement. Rose s'en sentit affreusement coupable, mais le choc l'avait privée de tous ses mots. Alors, Scorpius continua :

\- Avec le temps, tu as grandi pour devenir... Tout ce que tu promettais de devenir. La jeune femme la plus forte, déterminée, probe, que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je me suis retrouvé à évoluer dans ton ombre, sans pouvoir m'en distancer. Même si je savais que je ne te méritais pas... Même si je l'ai toujours su.

Scorpius secoua la tête, horripilé par son propre sentimentalisme qu'il devait prendre pour une faiblesse, par ces émotions traitres qu'il estimait ne pas avoir le droit d'éprouver :

\- Le fait est que cette année, pour une raison inexplicable, je me suis senti... plus proche de toi. J'ai eu le privilège de devenir ton ami, et l'autre soir... J'ai poussé ce privilège trop loin. Je m'étais toujours interdit de projeter mes attentes sur toi. D'espérer quoi que ce soit. Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec Lily... Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

Scorpius haussa les épaules, désespérément sincère, à vif et franc :

\- Tu m'as délivré, Rose. Comme toujours, tu m'as surpris, tu as... dépassé ma propre conception de toi-même. Tu t'es montrée juste, digne, soucieuse des autres, sans te préoccuper une seconde de la façon dont cela t'affecterait... Alors... Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il fallait que j'exprime... cet extraordinaire respect que tu m'inspires.

Scorpius hésita un instant, revint planter ses yeux dans les siens puis reprit d'une voix calme :

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup hésité sur la marche à suivre, après ce baiser. J'aurais pu m'en tirer avec une pirouette. J'aurais pu m'excuser, te dire que c'était une erreur, et tout oublier. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Parce que ça aurait été un mensonge. Et je ne veux pas te mentir, Rose. Pas à toi. Pas à propos de ça. Ce serait dégradant. Alors, tant pis, les dés sont jetés... J'assumerai les conséquences... Mais je veux avoir l'honnêteté de te dire, au moins une fois, que je t'aime. Qu'à mes yeux, tu es une personne merveilleuse. La jeune femme la plus courageuse, la plus intelligente, la plus vive et inspirante que je connaisse. Capable de tout affronter pour défendre ce en quoi tu crois... Capable de rester fidèle à toi-même, quelles que soient les épreuves. Sans malice, sans peur... Mais intense, tout simplement. Et vraie.

Rose demeura pétrifiée. Alors seulement, Scorpius baissa les yeux :

\- Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de t'imposer tout ça. J'imagine l'inconfort que cela doit t'inspirer. Mais je ne veux pas m'excuser. Je ne te demande rien, et je sais que je ne mérite rien, crois-moi, je...

Il eut un sourire triste, pour lui-même :

\- Je suis le premier à savoir que je ne peux être d'aucun bien pour personne. Mais... Je ne voulais pas renier ce baiser. C'est tout.

Rose se mit à trembler. Elle ignorait si elle pleurait ou si les larmes s'écoulaient seulement dans son cœur. Elle était bouleversée au-delà des mots, et, incapable de réfléchir, un milliard d'émotions se disputaient le monopole de son esprit : colère, joie, chagrin, pitié, déni, amour intense, tristesse abyssale, compassion, révélation, et, par-dessus tout, une panique totale. Le sentiment que le sol de sa vie s'écroulait sous ses pieds, une nouvelle fois. Parce que les paroles que Scorpius avait eues pour elle, personne d'autre ne les avait jamais eues. Parce que le regard que Scorpius avait eu pour elle, personne ne l'avait jamais eu. Parce que c'était Scorpius.

Déchirée, Rose était incapable de tout, sinon de contempler cet être hors du commun qu'elle avait adoré de loin, et qui venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi, d'un amour égal au sien. Et quelle poésie dans ces aveux...

Sans parvenir à identifier pourquoi, Rose avait le sentiment qu'il venait de lui briser le cœur en deux, pour à la fois tout donner et tout prendre, tout ravager. Sa surprise était telle qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Cela ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'elle attendait... Rien de ce qu'elle avait prévu...

Au final, la panique et sa nature sauvage l'emportèrent, et, désespérée, elle s'écria :

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ressentes ça ?!

Elle s'était levée sans même s'en rendre compte. Lui aussi, et elle lui frappa la poitrine de ses poings :

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Rose, Rose ! Je suis désolé, je sais que ça doit paraître...

Rose vit la douleur dans les yeux de Scorpius. Trop de douleur, trop de douleur pour lui comme pour elle, une immense impasse dans laquelle il les avait jetés tous les deux :

\- Je t'aime aussi ! cria-t-elle.

Scorpius retomba contre le muret :

\- Quoi ? articula-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répéta Rose, et cette fois, elle sentit de vraies larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Tu... Tu m'aimes ?

Rose inclina la tête contre son torse et ne bougea plus. Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait que tout finisse maintenant et tout de suite. Mais Scorpius, très calme, la saisit par les épaules pour croiser son regard :

\- Tu dis que tu m'aimes, Rose ? demanda-t-il avec dans ses yeux une ferveur sans borne.

Rose acquiesça, avant d'éclater en sanglots :

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ressentes la même chose ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

\- C'est impossible, Scorpius ! Impossible ! On ne peut pas s'aimer toi et moi...

Scorpius ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. La compréhension s'était aussitôt faite sur son visage.

\- Personne n'aura besoin de le savoir, murmura-t-il.

Mais Rose fit non de la tête :

\- Non. Non, je ne pourrais pas vivre ça, et toi non plus. C'est risqué, c'est immoral... Ça nous détruirait. Ça finirait par se savoir. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais t'imposer ça.

\- Rose...

\- Arrête. Ça suffit, on arrête tout. J'aurais pu moi aussi me contenter de t'aimer de loin, mais... On arrête tout.

Rose sentit sa résolution se durcir alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, une terrible résolution. Déjà, ses pleurs refluaient, remplacés par de la glace, cette froideur caractéristique qui lui avait toujours permis de se protéger, dans les situations les plus terribles. Elle vit que Scorpius avait encore l'énergie de protester, mais elle lui jeta ce regard qui devait rester sans appel. Alors, essuyant ses dernières larmes, elle replongea, seule, dans un monde dont Scorpius Malefoy ne pourrait plus jamais faire partie.


	16. Saint-Valentin

Rose ne pensait pas que sa résolution serait si difficile à tenir. Elle ne pensait pas, en fait, qu'en écartant délibérément Scorpius de sa vie, elle aurait la sensation de s'amputer d'une partie d'elle-même. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit où Scorpius et elle s'étaient avoués qu'ils s'aimaient. Plusieurs semaines où Rose avait perçu, avec inquiétude, une pointe lancinante de douleur se former juste au-dessus de son cœur, et grossir jusqu'à devenir une partie intégrante de son corps. Elle éprouvait une véritable douleur physique, aussi concrète qu'une plaie à vif, et qui ne s'apaisait jamais.

La nuit, lorsqu'elle gisait étendue dans son lit, un chassé-croisé d'émotions contraires lui traversait l'esprit, à tel point qu'elle demeurait éveillée jusqu'à l'aube. Elle était convaincue d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Ou plutôt, à défaut de bonne décision, la seule qui était possible à ses yeux. De plus, elle avait de l'expérience lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire abstraction de ses sentiments. L'enfance de Rose lui avait appris à se couper de tout lien émotionnel, à endurer la séparation d'avec un proche lorsque tous les opposaient. Avec sa mère, par exemple, elle avait souffert intérieurement des déchirements qui les divisaient. Elle avait su, à chaque dispute, que chaque parole sortie de sa bouche les éloignerait un peu plus. Mais elle les avait prononcées quand même. Elle était allée jusqu'au bout, parce que ce qu'elle défendait valait plus que ce qu'elle désirait. Pour Scorpius, cela aurait dû être la même chose. Et pourtant, non.

Le plus terrible, avec Scorpius, c'était à quel point il lui manquait. Ron avait eu raison de dire qu'après avoir connu une telle flamme, tout semblait terne et sans goût. Loin de Scorpius, privée de leurs conversations qui étaient devenues l'équivalent d'une drogue, pour elle, Rose tremblait dans le froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette solitude intérieure qui lui était maintenant devenue insupportable. Elle ne supportait plus d'être seule en elle-même. Elle n'avait été seule que bien trop longtemps. C'était comme si sa propre existence ne lui suffisait plus. Elle était devenue la moitié d'un tout qu'elle avait refusé d'atteindre. Quelle folie...

D'un autre côté, Rose n'avait rien perdu de sa détermination. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur cet aspect-là d'elle-même. Elle se disait qu'en insistant suffisamment longtemps, qu'en se le répétant suffisamment fort, elle maintiendrait le masque en place et qu'un jour, il cesserait de glisser. Un jour, la douleur s'en irait. Ou alors, elle s'y habituerait. Le vide, le manque. Elle avait déjà tellement pris sur elle... Elle pouvait bien en supporter encore un peu plus.

Mais voilà, la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti. C'était un sentiment étranger, dérangeant, particulièrement persistant. Il créait un décalage en elle-même qui accrochait son attention, ses pensées, l'empêchait de s'en détourner. Rose avait la sensation de se tenir au bord d'un grand précipice, le sol ondulant sous ses pieds, requérant toute sa concentration pour ne pas basculer... Elle était malheureuse, tout simplement. Et furieuse de sa faiblesse. Et terrifiée, car cette influence pernicieuse ne cessait d'empirer au lieu de décroître. Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore s'infliger cela à elle-même ? Cela semblait complètement délirant... Mais une fois encore, Rose avait l'habitude de ne pas prendre ses désirs en compte. Non, le pire restait Scorpius...

Car ce qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même, Rose avait conscience de le lui infliger à lui aussi. Et cette pensée, celle-là au-dessus de toutes les autres, lui était insupportable.

Une semaine après leur déclaration, tous deux avaient été forcés de se retrouver pour leur cours commun d'Astronomie. Scorpius n'avait rien dit, du moins rien qui ne sorte du cadre de leur travail. Son visage n'avait affiché ni tristesse, ni reproche, ni colère, rien de très perceptible, en vérité. Mais Rose savait le comprendre à présent. Elle savait que Scorpius était aussi doué qu'elle au petit jeu de la dissimulation. Et elle savait que s'il cachait ses émotions, en sa présence, c'était pour ne pas la blesser. Pour qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable. Evidemment, cela avait produit exactement l'effet inverse. Rose commençait tout juste à prendre la mesure des tourments qu'elle lui avait infligés, pas seulement cette année, mais aussi durant toutes celles qui avaient précédées. Et ces aveux, cet éloignement, c'était pire que tout. Que Scorpius cherche  encore à ménager ses sentiments en dépit des siens ne faisait que lui souligner sa propre cruauté. C'était elle qui ne le méritait pas...

Elle était la cause de ses souffrances. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Cela la rendait folle d'impuissance. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible qu'elle puisse volontairement blesser Scorpius, le laisser souffrir juste sous ses yeux... Mais quel choix avait-elle ?

Au moment de se séparer, il ne lui avait posé qu'une question :

\- On ne pourrait pas juste être amis ? lui avait-il demandé.

Rose avait réfléchi quelques secondes, puis, avec toute la douceur possible, et les regrets qu'elle ressentait, elle avait répondu :

\- Peut-être un jour, oui. Mais pas tout de suite.

Et il l'avait laissée partir sans la quitter du regard. L'espace d'une seconde, Rose s'était surprise à se trouver déçue qu'il n'insiste pas plus. Qu'il ne se batte pas plus, pour elle. Et puis elle s'était trouvée horrible de raisonner ainsi, horrible de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait, et elle avait fondu en larmes dès qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule.

Une autre preuve que sa détermination ne semblait pas aussi résolue qu'elle aurait dû l'être lui avait été apportée par Emily, quelques jours plus tard. Rose faisait bien évidemment tout son possible pour paraître égale à elle-même au quotidien. Mais la jeune fille brune avait dû voir clair en elle, car un soir, devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, elle lui avait demandé :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose ? Tu as l'air préoccupée ces derniers temps.

Rose avait adopté son masque de réserve :

\- Non, tout va bien, avait-elle répondu. Je suis peut-être un peu stressée par les examens, c'est tout.

Emily l'avait observée pendant de longues secondes, comme ce jour où elle lui avait rapporté la rumeur sur Scorpius et Lily, comme si elle hésitait à prendre la parole.

\- Ecoute, Rose, avait-elle dit finalement. Je suis désolée si je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... Il me semble assez évident que vous vous appréciez bien, Scorpius et toi.

Rose avait relevé les yeux sur elle, avec suffisamment de sévérité, espérait-elle, pour la faire taire. Mais Emily n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider. Surtout pas par elle :

\- Je sais que je me suis montrée stupide au début de l'année, avait-elle soudain déclaré. Vraiment. J'ai cru que Scorpius aimait Lily, alors qu'il était évident que... C'était toi, Rose. Ça a toujours été toi. Je peux remercier Albus pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux...

Rose avait roulé des yeux :

\- Par pitié, ne mêle pas Albus à tout ça...

\- Peu importe. Scorpius est amoureux de toi, Rose ! Et il ne t'est pas indifférent, je le sais aussi, ne prétends pas le contraire !

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

Cette remarque avait eu le mérite de couper Emily, seulement pendant quelques secondes :

\- C'est pas vrai, Rose..., s'était-elle exclamé. Je sais très bien ce qui doit se passer dans ta petite tête d'obstinée.

\- Ah oui ? Je serais curieuse de l'entendre.

\- Tu t'inquiètes à cause de ton père.

Rose n'avait pas répondu. Malgré tout, Emily avait continué :

\- Tu te dis qu'il le vivrait très mal si sa fille sortait avec un Malefoy, après ce qu'il a vécu avec ta mère. C'est pour ça que tu as pris tes distances avec Scorpius depuis quelques temps, je me trompe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Rose avait soupiré. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui en parler... Peut-être qu'en en parlant, le poids de ces évènements s'envolerait...

\- Scorpius m'a embrassée, avait-elle alors avoué. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

\- Rose !

Emily avait semblé sincèrement surprise, et en même temps, stupidement heureuse, et inquiète. Un mélange plutôt intéressant.

\- Et alors... ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Rose avait secoué la tête, les joues rouges tout à coup. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à se sentir aussi gênée. Et une fois encore, elle s'était traitée d'idiote :

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais moi aussi, avait-elle dit très vite. Mais qu'on ne pouvait pas être ensemble.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

\- Exactement pour les raisons que tu viens d'énoncer.

Emily n'avait pas caché sa consternation. Elle avait pris une grande inspiration, mais n'était pas parvenue à juguler son caractère cavalier :

\- Rose, avait-elle enfin repris, doucement mais fermement, du ton d'une mère envers son enfant désobéissante. Je comprends, crois-moi. Et ton abnégation est toute à ton honneur. Mais... tu ne peux pas toujours vivre en pensant à ton père. Tu lui as déjà tellement sacrifié, pendant toutes ces années... Tu ne crois pas que tu as le droit d'être heureuse, toi aussi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que ton père devrait ressentir, si tu lui disais être amoureuse de Scorpius ? Qu'il devrait vouloir ton bonheur avant tout ? Surtout que Scorpius n'a rien fait de mal ! Il n'a pas choisi son nom de famille.

Rose avait secoué la tête, blessée par ces paroles qui matérialisaient ses espoirs les plus douloureux :

\- Mon père a trop souffert pour rationnaliser de cette façon, avait-elle dit. Pour prendre le recul nécessaire... Il le vivra comme une trahison, et dans son état... Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Il est tout juste en train de se remettre. Je vais devoir être là pour lui. Ce qu'il vit est infiniment plus grave que mes caprices d'adolescente.

Emily lui avait jeté un regard désespéré, rattrapée par la gravité de l'expression de son amie, par les nœuds qui enchevêtraient sa vie. Et au final, elle n'avait pas insisté.

C'était sans compter sur Albus, évidemment. Quelques jours à peine après la tentative d'Emily, son diabolique de cousin avait coincé Rose à la sortie d'un cours de Métamorphoses, et l'avait entraînée avec lui dans une salle de classe vide. Là, il l'avait prise à partie, mais à la différence d'Emily, il n'avait pas réfréné sa colère :

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? s'était-il exclamé sans le moindre préambule. Tu as conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouve Scorpius à cause de toi ? Tu sais qu'il ne dort pratiquement plus, et que je dois le surveiller à chaque fois que je le vois s'approcher d'une fenêtre ?

\- Albus...

\- Non ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de ramasser tes conneries. Avant tu ne comprenais rien à rien, et ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute, je te l'accorde. Mais maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! Tu le sais, il me l'a dit !

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je te l'assure... C'est la dernière chose que je veux...

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

Cette dernière question avait paralysée Rose. Mais déjà, Albus continuait, impitoyable, fou de rage :

\- Si tu savais que tu allais le rejeter, pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu  croyais qu'il allait se passer ? Comment croyais-tu qu'il le prendrait ?

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je... C'était la vérité, je l'aime ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je lui mente ?

\- Oui ! Oui, nom de Dieu, oui ! Si tu comptais lui dire que vous ne pourriez jamais être ensemble, autant tuer ses espoirs dans l'œuf une bonne fois pour toutes ! Si tu étais trop lâche pour essayer d'avoir une relation avec lui, tu aurais au moins dû lui rendre sa liberté, sa dignité, lui permettre de rester ton ami, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Je ne suis pas lâche ! s'était écriée Rose, que ces reproches en cascade bouleversaient elle aussi. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu crois que j'ai rejeté Scorpius par plaisir ? Je n'ai pas peur d'une relation avec lui : je ne  _peux_  pas être avec lui. Tu as pensé à mon père une seconde ? Tu as la moindre idée de ce que cela pourrait lui faire ?

Albus avait sifflé entre ses dents, comme si cette seule idée lui semblait négligeable :

\- Ton père est un adulte, avait-il simplement déclaré.

Puis, après quelques instants de silence :

\- Je comprends ton dilemme, avait-il concédé. Je n'y suis pas insensible, crois-moi. Mais ton aveuglement, ton obstination me sidèrent... Tu ne connais pas Scorpius.

\- Si, je pense que...

\- Non, tu ne le connais pas comme ça. Pas comme moi. Tu ne réalises pas le mal que tu lui as fait, et que tu continues à lui faire...

Il s'était interrompu, furieux contre lui-même :

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'accuser. Ou peut-être que si, je n'en sais rien... Jusqu'à cette année, j'avais toujours pensé que Scorpius perdait son temps avec toi, et j'avais peur pour lui, mais... Maintenant que tu me dis que tu ressens la même chose... Ҫa me met en rage que tu trouves encore le moyen de tout faire foirer. Et il ne se battra pas pour toi, tu sais. Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu peux laisser tomber cette idée tout de suite. Ce n'est pas l'envie ou le courage qui lui manquent, c'est juste que... Il s'imagine te connaître, lui aussi. Et tu sais ce qu'il pense, Rose ? Il pense que quand tu as pris une décision, il est impossible de te faire revenir dessus. Il pense que tu as moralement raison, et qu'il n'a pas le droit de te demander de trahir tes principes... Vraiment, s'il y a bien quelqu'un d'intègre ici, c'est Scorpius, pas toi.

Rose n'avait rien trouvé à lui répondre. La sincérité d'Albus la terrifiait purement et simplement. L'intensité de ses émotions... Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Albus puisse s'attacher aussi loyalement à quelqu'un.

\- Tu comprends, Rose, avait repris son cousin avec une gravité qui ne lui était pas familière. Scorpius a toujours eu une assez mauvaise estime de lui-même. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non, avait fait Rose silencieusement.

\- Parce que pendant toute son adolescence, il a vu la fille qu'il aimait le mépriser. Et il pensait qu'elle avait raison de le faire. Tu comprends, Rose ? Scorpius s'est toujours positionné en fonction de l'estime que tu avais pour lui. Tu es celle qu'il a choisie comme repère, dans sa vie, et... il n'a plus aucun amour-propre aujourd'hui. Il réagit comme... comme Pluton, et tu es son putain de Soleil. Il pense qu'il ne mérite pas de te tourner autour, il ne mérite pas ta lumière, même à des milliards de kilomètres...

Rose avait secoué la tête, laissant échapper ses larmes :

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, avait-elle répondu. Je pensais avoir corrigé mes erreurs envers lui cette année, mais il a fallu qu'on se conduise comme des enfants...

Albus l'avait interrompue, furieux de la voir retomber dans un discours d'auto-flagellation :

\- Tu sais, quand je t'ai parlé de Scorpius et Lily, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, avait-il dit, plus sérieux que jamais. Je t'ai dit qu'en moi-même, je savais que Scorpius n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il disait avoir fait. Je le  _savais_. Jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Une fois encore, Rose avait fait non de la tête. Mais elle avait peur de la réponse. Alors, Albus avait dit :

\- Parce que c'est toi qu'il aimait. C'est  _toi_ , qu'il a toujours aimée. Il me l'avait dit. Il n'en parlait pratiquement jamais, mais je savais ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Tu devrais le savoir, toi aussi. Scorpius ne s'attache pas facilement aux gens. Mais toi... Ҫa a toujours été toi. Va savoir pourquoi...

Il avait repris, haussant les épaules :

\- Ne te méprends pas. Je pense que tu pourrais être une fille géniale. Mais pas tant que tu continueras à te couper de tout ce qui te touche d'un peu trop près. Au stade où tu en es en ce moment... Tu ne le mérites pas.

Et Albus l'avait abandonnée là, tremblante de colère et de chagrin, plus coupable que jamais. Elle lui en avait voulu, pendant des semaines. Que s'imaginait-il, au juste ? Qu'elle ne se sentait pas déjà suffisamment affreuse comme cela ?

Mais en elle-même, elle savait ce qu'Albus avait cherché à faire : la faire réagir, et malgré le poids qu'il avait ajouté sur ses épaules, elle avait tenu bon.

Elle aurait peut-être pu tenir bon, si son frère n'était pas venu lui apporter le coup de grâce. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la déclaration de Scorpius. C'était le 14 février, et Rose luttait contre une furieuse envie de s'enfermer dans son baldaquin avec un pot de crème glacée. A défaut, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, et son frère était venu la trouver à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, pratiquement déserte à cette heure tardive. Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà descendus dîner. Hugo s'était assis et dans un premier temps, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de la regarder écrire jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui.

Rose lui avait trouvé l'air soucieux. Elle n'échangeait pas souvent avec son frère, du fait qu'ils n'étaient ni dans la même année, ni dans la même maison, mais elle avait toujours eu la sensation qu'ils étaient liés par une proximité implicite. Une confiance par laquelle ils pouvaient tout se dire, se réconforter, voire même se comprendre par un simple regard. Ce soir-là cependant, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il lui parle de Scorpius, en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche :

\- Tu ne devrais pas rejeter Scorpius, lui avait-il dit simplement.

Rose avait senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Assez !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'était-elle écriée, s'attirant les foudres de Mme Pince. Et puis  d'abord, comment tu sais pour Scorpius ?

\- Franchement, il n'y avait que toi pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, avait-il contré, ironique.

Rose s'était trouvée stupéfaite de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Alors, il avait continué :

\- Scorpius est quelqu'un de bien. Il t'aime, et tu l'aimes toi aussi. Il ne mérite pas d'être traité comme tu le traites.

En temps normal, Rose aurait été scandalisée par son aplomb, mais il y avait quelque chose, justement, dans les traits et la voix de son frère, quelque chose de grave qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Hugo paraissait beaucoup plus âgé que ses quinze ans, tout à coup... Et cela l'inquiétait. Il y avait une tristesse derrière son sérieux qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

\- Tu as pensé à papa ? avait-elle simplement répondu. A ce que ça lui ferait si...

\- J'emmerde papa !

Hugo avait crié, le visage rouge, les traits contractés, puis il avait poursuivi dans un murmure fou furieux :

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que papa a pensé à nous ? Qu'il a fait quelque chose pour nous ? Hein ? Dis-le moi ! Il n'en a rien à foutre de nous ! Il ne s'en préoccupe pas, autrement, il se serait sorti le cul de son lit d'hôpital depuis longtemps, et à l'heure qu'il est, il aurait refait sa vie, au lieu de gâcher la nôtre !

\- Hugo, tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça...

\- Mais c'est ce que je pense ! Et je ne comprends pas que tu ne ressentes pas ça, toi aussi ! C'est lui l'adulte, bordel de merde ! Tu es sa fille ! Laisse-toi vivre, arrête de le laisser dicter ta conduite, tu ne lui rends pas service en faisant ça !

Rose avait secoué la tête, au bord des larmes.

\- Tu te fais souffrir pour rien, et Scorpius aussi, avait conclu Hugo en faisant mine de se relever.

Mais Rose avait contré avec la seule arme qu'il lui restait :

\- Tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde, exactement ? avait-elle demandé.

Hugo avait stoppé son geste. Ses mains avaient tremblé, l'espace d'une seconde. Alors, il s'était mis bien en face de Rose, et il avait déclaré :

\- Ça me regarde, parce que tu es stupide, bornée et égoïste. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que certains donneraient pour être à ta place. De ce que  _je_  donnerais... pour être à ta place.

Rose était demeurée figée. Incertaine de ce que son frère tentait de lui faire comprendre. Hugo n'avait pas laissé place au doute :

\- Scorpius est quelqu'un de formidable, Rose, avait-il dit d'un air à la fois résigné et très digne. Mais moi, je n'ai aucun espoir. Tu comprends ? Aucun. C'est comme ça. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Toi, tu en as un. Tu as une chance. Scorpius t'aime, tu as la chance d'avoir son amour, et toi tu... Tu lui craches dessus. Franchement, si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiendrait de t'étrangler...

\- Hugo...

Rose était bouleversée, à cours de mots :

\- Tu lui en as parlé ? Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

\- Evidemment qu'il le sait, avait répondu Hugo en évitant son regard. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le lui dire.

\- Et...

\- Et quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'il y fasse ? A part être toujours aussi... correct, parfait, et trop poli pour me prendre en pitié ? Trop poli pour changer son attitude vis-à-vis de moi ?

\- Hugo, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu en avais déjà parlé à quelqu'un avant ?

\- Non. Tu es la seule. Alors tu dois comprendre, je suppose, ce que ça représente pour moi... De te dire tout ça.

Hugo avait secoué la tête, cherchant ses mots, gêné. Il s'était relevé tout à coup et avait déclaré simplement :

\- Si tu comprends, alors par respect pour moi, par égard pour ce que je ressens, ne lui tourne pas le dos. Tu es ma sœur. Scorpius mérite d'être heureux, et toi aussi. Réfléchis-y.

Puis il s'était retourné, mais Rose l'avait retenu :

\- Hugo ! Attends ! Si tu as besoin d'en parler...

\- Je sais. Merci.

Et il était parti sans lui dire un mot de plus.

Cette dernière confrontation avait bouleversé Rose. Ebranlé une fois de plus la vision qu'elle croyait avoir de sa vie, et de sa famille. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi stupide ? A la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Scorpius s'ajoutait à présent la culpabilité à l'égard de son frère. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'Hugo avait éprouvé dans l'ombre pendant si longtemps... Ce que cela avait dû lui coûter de lui en parler, à elle, sa sœur et celle que Scorpius aimait, pour le remettre entre ses mains...

En ce 14 février au soir, Rose était définitivement perdue. Toutes ses chances de maintenir sa façade intacte s'étaient envolées sous la pression de son entourage. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule, indécise et coupable. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Jusqu'à minuit, étendue dans son lit, elle attendit sans trop savoir pourquoi un signe de Scorpius. Mais, comme Albus le lui avait prédit, il ne se manifesta pas.

 


	17. Nouvelle Vie

A l’approche de la fin février, Rose fut appelée dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. On était vendredi soir, aussi c’était avec un certain soulagement que Rose avait reçu la convocation qui lui permettait d’échapper à son cours commun d’Astronomie.

A présent, patientant seule dans le bureau de la directrice, Rose contemplait avec une curiosité certaine cet espace qu’elle n’avait pu visiter que quelques fois, et qui regorgeait d’objets étranges et merveilleux. De ce qu’elle en savait, McGonagall n’avait jamais vraiment osé remplacer les vieilles affaires d’Albus Dumbledore, et le bureau était pratiquement resté tel qu’il l’était au moment de la mort de l’illustre sorcier.

Son portrait somnolait d’ailleurs au milieu des autres, au-dessus de la cheminée. Comme à chaque fois qu’elle était confrontée à cette partie de l’histoire du monde de la magie – l’Histoire avec un grand « H » - Rose ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à son oncle, à sa mère et à son père, et à ce qu’ils avaient vécu. Cela lui semblait presque irréel d’imaginer qu’à son âge, sa mère avait tout abandonné pour vivre dans une tente, sous la menace permanente des Rafleurs, en portant autour de son cou une partie de l’âme de Voldemort, et en s’efforçant de réunir les trois autres. De s’imaginer qu’avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient cambriolé la banque de Gringotts, chevauché un dragon, et éliminé les Horcruxes les uns après les autres, jusqu’à la grande bataille de Poudlard, jusqu’à la mort de Lord Voldemort.

Sa mère avait été torturée, marquée à vie… Contrainte d’effacer son propre souvenir de la mémoire de ses parents…

Hermione ne parlait pas souvent de ces choses-là, du moins, pas spontanément. Encore moins depuis qu’elle était mariée à Malefoy. Rose supposait que cela ramenait à la surface une époque où ils avaient été ennemis, une époque de profonde terreur, où tous deux, l’un et l’autre, avaient risqué de perdre plus que leur vie : leur humanité, leur innocence…

Malgré tout ce qu’elle avait pu reprocher à ses parents et à son oncle, Rose avait toujours éprouvé un immense sentiment de respect envers les héros de guerre qu’ils avaient été. Elle ignorait si, placée dans la même situation que sa mère, elle aurait été à la hauteur. Elle avait du mal à prendre la mesure de ce que ces évènements avaient modifié, façonné en elle. Hermione avait beau lui dire qu’elle la trouvait sauvage et indépendante… Rose savait très bien de qui elle tenait cette force.

Pensive, Rose soupira. Pour Malefoy, les choses étaient un peu différentes. Rose avait toujours refusé de lire son autobiographie, en partie pour ne pas le légitimer, mais surtout parce que ce livre décrivait la dislocation du mariage de ses parents. Et du point de vue du pire protagoniste, en plus : du point de vue de l’amant… Aussi, Rose s’en était-elle tenue à ce que le grand public savait du rôle qu’il avait joué, le tout agrémenté des remarques vénéneuses de Molly Weasley. Elle avait donc toujours éprouvé le plus grand dégoût pour « l’idée » qu’elle se faisait de Drago Malefoy : mesquin, lâche et retors, sans la moindre dignité ni amour-propre. Et pourtant, dès qu’elle l’avait rencontré, dès qu’elle avait dû vivre au quotidien avec lui, Rose avait été frappée par le paradoxe qui existait entre ce que l’on disait de lui, et l’homme qu’il était vraiment. Elle n’arrivait pas à concilier ses préjugés avec le gentleman froid, dur et intelligent qu’elle avait rencontré. Malgré toutes ses provocations, toutes ses démonstrations de haine, elle n’était jamais parvenu à l’intimider, ni à le faire fléchir. Au contraire, combien de fois ne l’avait-il pas prise au jeu de sa propre colère ? Malefoy avait toujours eu un don certain pour démonter ses arguments et la faire apparaitre comme une gamine égoïste et puérile. Et elle l’avait haï pour cela. Mais, dans le même temps… Elle en était venue à le respecter, d’une certaine façon.

Rose chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Elle avait gagné suffisamment en maturité et en recul aujourd’hui pour savoir que Drago Malefoy était un homme plus complexe qu’elle n’avait voulu l’admettre, aussi complexe que son fils. Mais savoir comment sa mère avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui demeurerait toujours un mystère pour elle.

«  _Un peu comme toi et Scorpius_  », souffla la voix dans son esprit.

Mais Rose n’écouta pas.     

Minerva McGonagall entra sur ces entrefaites, porteuse d’une lettre décachetée :

\- Bonjour, miss Weasley, dit-elle de ce ton affable qui exprimait à la fois la distance et l’affection.

Rose sourit et s’assit en face d’elle, de part et d’autre du large bureau sculpté :

\- Vous vouliez me voir, madame ?

\- En effet. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : il s’agit d’une affaire personnelle, c’est pourquoi j’ai préféré vous en référer en privé.

\- Je vous écoute, fit Rose, intriguée et vaguement inquiète.

\- Voilà…

McGonagall déposa la lettre et croisa ses mains sèches et ridées devant elle :

\- J’ai reçu cette lettre de la part du psychiatre en charge de votre père, à Sainte-Mangouste.

Rose retint sa respiration.

\- Il souhaiterait s’entretenir avec vous de l’état de votre père, mais, comme il sait que vous êtes encore élève à Poudlard, il a préféré me demander mon autorisation au préalable.

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Pourquoi ne m’a-t-il pas écrit, tout simplement ?

\- Il dit qu’il serait préférable de vous en parler face à face. Que ce ne sont pas des affaires de nature à être traitées par voie épistolaire.

\- Mais pourquoi veut-il me voir ? Pourquoi moi et pas ma grand-mère, ou Hugo ?

\- Il ne l’a pas précisé.

Rose laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, indécise. McGonagall perçut son trouble :

\- Il souhaiterait vous rencontrer demain. Je peux vous autoriser, exceptionnellement, à utiliser notre réseau de cheminées pour vous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. A condition que vous soyez rentrée pour les cours de la semaine prochaine.

\- Vous m’autorisez à sortir de Poudlard ? s’étonna Rose, stupéfaite.

McGonagall rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez :

\- Vous êtes majeure, Rose. La décision vous appartient. C’est pourquoi je n’ai pas averti votre mère, même si je vous conseille de le faire.

Rose acquiesça distraitement :

\- Je voudrais y aller, alors. Demain.

\- Très bien. Votre rendez-vous est fixé à dix-huit heures. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau vers dix-sept heures trente.

Confuse, Rose remercia la directrice et s’en alla. Tout au long du chemin jusqu’à son dortoir, elle rumina la nouvelle et l’angoisse que cela lui inspirait. Son père avait-il rechuté ? Etait-il sur la mauvaise voie ? Elle ne s’endormit que très tard cette nuit-là, et le lendemain, elle pria pour que la fin de l’après-midi arrive au plus vite.

**XXX**

A dix-huit heures piles, Rose fut introduite dans le bureau du docteur Lynch, un homme d’une soixantaine d’années à l’air fragile, le crâne visible sous ses fins cheveux poivre et sel, les yeux larmoyants et le visage expressif. En lui serrant la main, Rose lui trouva l’air d’un chiot abandonné grelottant sous la pluie, et elle fut partagée entre l’amusement, la sympathie immédiate, et la circonspection vis-à-vis de ses compétences.

Il la rassura néanmoins tout de suite sur ce dernier point : il avait beau ressembler à un gentil grand-père amateur de cookies, sa voix calme et tranquille et ses airs compatissants en faisaient en réalité un médecin attachant, auquel il était facile de se confier.

Pour Rose, qui avait toujours trouvé les médecins froids et impersonnels, c’était une grande qualité.

\- Asseyez-vous, miss Weasley, lui proposa-t-il poliment en extirpant de ses tiroirs une véritable boîte de cookies.

Rose se retint de sourire et en grignota un.

\- Est-ce que mon père va bien ? demanda-t-elle sans le moindre préambule.

Cela pouvait paraître brutal, mais l’inquiétude tournait en cage dans son esprit depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Oui, il va parfaitement bien, répondit le médecin de son air apaisant. Je suis navré si ma lettre vous a alarmée. Ce dont j’ai à vous parler est malheureusement trop important pour faire l’objet d’un simple courrier, et dans des circonstances comme celles-ci, je préfère m’adresser à la famille directement.

Rose acquiesça, attendant qu’il en dise plus :

\- Voyez-vous, d’ici deux semaines, votre père arrivera au terme de sa cure de désintoxication avec nous, reprit sévèrement le docteur Lynch. Il espère donc, et c’est bien naturel, rentrer chez lui au terme de cette échéance.

\- Il m’en a parlé, oui.

\- Seulement, voyez-vous, miss Weasley…

Le médecin retira ses lunettes et en croisa nerveusement les branches devant lui :

\- Je désapprouve cette sortie, dit-il finalement.

Rose haussa les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Physiquement, votre père se remet bien. Il a repris du poids et son addiction semble, pour l’instant, derrière lui. Cependant, je m’inquiète de ce qu’un retour à son précédent quotidien pourrait avoir comme effets sur sa résolution.

\- S’il retournait chez lui, vous voulez dire ? Mais cela n’arrivera pas. Ma grand-mère insistera sûrement pour qu’il aille vivre chez elle.

\- Précisément. J’ai parlé à votre grand-mère, et elle m’a effectivement proposé cette solution. Qui, à mon grand regret, ne me convient pas.

Rose ne cacha pas son incompréhension.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, miss Weasley, dit patiemment le médecin. Votre père a fait d’immenses progrès depuis son arrivée ici. Il a petit à petit commencé à s’ouvrir en thérapie, et à se confier sur son ressenti. Ceci me permet de vous dire, sans briser le sceau du secret, bien évidemment, qu’au stade où en est votre père, il serait dangereux de le laisser retourner à son quotidien prématurément. Votre père expérimente, et depuis plusieurs années déjà, une sévère phase de dépression. Il commence tout juste à le reconnaître lui-même, et pour l’instant, il n’a pas encore trouvé le moteur qui lui permettrait d’y remédier. A l’heure actuelle, et sans vouloir paraître alarmiste, votre père manifeste de graves tendances à l’autodestruction, voire même des pensées suicidaires. Il serait dangereux de le laisser sortir de cet hôpital sans que ces problèmes aient été traités. Il serait dangereux de le laisser seul.

\- Mais, s’il habitait avec ma grand-mère…

\- Ce ne serait pas non plus bénéfique. Votre père a besoin de retrouver confiance en lui-même. Il a besoin de retrouver une estime de soi, de se convaincre qu’il est capable de bâtir quelque chose à lui seul, sans avoir à s’appuyer encore et toujours sur sa mère. Le renvoyer, passez-moi l’expression, « dans les jupes » de votre grand-mère, ne ferait qu’appuyer la faible estime de lui-même qu’il entretient. Et il est hors de question de le laisser habiter seul.

Rose demeura silencieuse quelques instants. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, mais ne trouvait pas de solution :

\- Qu’a dit ma grand-mère ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Elle a très mal pris mes arguments, répondit le médecin d’un air affecté.

Rose n’en fut pas surprise.

\- C’est pourquoi je me tourne vers vous, miss Weasley, poursuivit-il. En dehors de ses parents, vous êtes sa plus proche parente majeure. Et je sais à quel point vous êtes proches. Si vous annonciez la nouvelle à votre père, posément, comme je viens de le faire, il vous écouterait. Il ne verrait pas la prolongation de son séjour comme un échec. Et vous pourriez même peut-être faire entendre raison à votre grand-mère.

Il la considéra d’un air sincèrement compatissant :

\- Je suis désolé de faire porter ce poids sur vos si jeunes épaules, dit-il. Mais au final, la décision revient à votre père, et je crois qu’il serait dans son intérêt que vous le fassiez fléchir.

Rose secoua la tête :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, avoua-t-elle. Je comprends votre point de vue, mais mon père se faisait une telle joie de quitter cet hôpital… Il ne parle que de ça dans ses lettres.

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Et il me voit comme son unique soutien sur cette Terre. Si je venais à entrer en désaccord avec lui et à lui recommander de rester à l’hôpital… Je ne crois pas que ce serait très bénéfique pour son estime de lui non plus. Sans oublier le fait qu’il se sentirait trahi et abandonné.

\- Tout est dans l’approche, miss Weasley. Je vous demande simplement d’y réfléchir. Quand devez-vous retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Au plus tard, lundi matin.

\- Très bien. Profitez donc du weekend pour y réfléchir, et peut-être parler à votre père. Savez-vous où loger ?

\- Non… Je comptais rentrer dès ce soir.

Et Rose refusait catégoriquement d’écrire à sa mère pour la mêler à tout cela…

\- L’hôpital a un espace de repos, proposa le médecin, avec des douches et des lits. Au deuxième étage, à côté de la maternité. Je serai de garde tout le weekend. N’hésitez pas à revenir vers moi dès que vous aurez pris votre décision.

Rose acquiesça. Elle avait l’impression que sa tête bourdonnait. De retour dans le couloir, elle se laissa dériver au milieu des infirmières débordées et du chassé-croisé incessant des brancards, incapable de réfléchir, repoussant les décisions terribles que l’on attendait d’elle tout au fond de son esprit. C’était comme si la réalité l’avait brusquement rattrapée, pour lui coller son amertume en pleine figure. A nouveau, elle culpabilisa de ses intrigues puériles avec Scorpius. Tout cela semblait avoir si peu d’importance désormais… Ici, autour d’elle, dans cet hôpital, des gens souffraient et mouraient, des gens se battaient pour leur vie, d’autres pour les sauver, et son père était l’un d’entre eux.

Elle ignora l’aile de psychiatrie et parcourut distraitement les différents services, gravissant ou descendant les étages, cherchant une réponse au milieu du chaos ambiant. Personne ne l’arrêta pour lui demander ce qu’elle faisait là. Au final, elle suivit les recommandations de Lynch et partit à la découverte de l’ère de repos du deuxième étage.

Elle découvrit une espèce de petit salon où des poufs s’entassaient autour d’une machine à café, suppléés par trois canapés et quelques lits groupés dans le fond. La salle était totalement vide. A côté, une salle de bain offrait des cabines de douche individuelles au parfum d’eau de Javel. Cela semblait tellement sordide que pendant un bref instant, Rose se demanda où était passée la magie, dans sa vie. Peut-être ses soucis l’empêchaient-ils de la voir.

Elle s’allongea malgré tout et s’endormit sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, toute habillée, la lumière allumée.

**XXX**

Elle rêva de son père, de sa grand-mère qui hurlait, de sa mère… Elle rêva du jour où ses parents avaient signé les papiers du divorce. Elle rêva du jour où, à cinq ans, elle avait passé dix minutes à supplier son père de revenir à lui, alors que sa mère et son frère gisaient dans la neige… Elle rêva de toutes ces fois où sont cœur s’était serré d’angoisse et de résignation mêlées : encore une dispute, encore une épreuve, encore une crise toujours pire que la précédente… A partir de ces instants, sa vie n’était devenue qu’une succession de guerres, qu’interrompaient épisodiquement quelques moments de paix. Elle avait appris à vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, sans jamais relâcher sa vigilance un seul instant, sans croire aux brèves accalmies lorsqu’elles se présentaient, toujours convaincue qu’un jour, le couperet tomberait à nouveau, et qu’alors, il faudrait être prête, faire face, et se relever, comme elle l’avait toujours fait… C’était une façon assez triste d’envisager l’existence. Partagée entre le malheur et le non-malheur, mais jamais rien de plus. Aujourd’hui, Rose appréhendait la prochaine crise, et comme toujours, elle avait terriblement peur d’y participer.

Elle s’éveilla dans le noir, baignée par les lumières de Londres. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? L’horloge murale indiquait deux heures du matin. Ses yeux lui paraissaient glacés, et elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et sortit faire un tour dans les couloirs.

A l’extérieur, le service de la maternité était calme. Deux rangées de nourrissons dormaient dans leurs couveuses en plissant leurs petits traits froissés. Rose les contempla sans que cela ne lui inspire grand-chose, une pensée pour sa sœur peut-être…

Elle s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu’elle tomba soudain sur une silhouette familière faisant les cents pas devant une porte close. Rose s’arrêta net. Lui aussi. Il la dévisagea comme si elle venait de surgir du sol, incapable d’aligner un seul mot. Au final, Rose s’entendit demander :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là… ?

Scorpius Malefoy avala sa salive. Il finit par retrouver le contrôle de son esprit, la fixant sans y croire :

\- Ma mère…, balbutia-t-il. Elle va avoir son bébé.

Astoria. Rose l’avait complètement oubliée. Astoria devait accoucher courant février. Ils étaient le 20 février…

\- Mon Dieu, tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle, oubliant aussitôt l’irréalité de leur situation.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça dure depuis des heures et on ne me donne pas de nouvelles. C’est pour ça que McGonagall m’a laissé venir.

Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent alors sur elle, recouvrant leur lucidité :

\- Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Le médecin de mon père voulait me parler.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Moyennement. Mais bon, aucune importance… Tu as mangé ?

Scorpius fit non de la tête, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

\- Va t’asseoir, lui intima Rose, à peine remise de son choc. Je vais te chercher quelque chose. Surtout ne bouge pas.

Encore étourdie, Rose partit en quête de protéines comestibles. Elle s’aperçut que la cafétéria restait ouverte toute la nuit et acheta sans réfléchir deux sandwichs, deux paquets de chips et deux grands cafés. Elle se fit la réflexion en remontant les bras chargés de victuailles qu’elle était en train de rêver tout ceci. Que Scorpius ne serait plus dans ce couloir lorsqu’elle serait revenue, qu’elle se réveillerait seule sur le lit de la salle de repos, transpercée par son idiotie. Mais non, il était bien là. Il guettait son retour d’un air anxieux comme si lui aussi doutait de sa santé mentale. Rose le força à s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs inconfortables qui longeaient le couloir et lui fourra un sandwich dans la main. Puis, comme elle ne trouvait rien à dire, elle mastiqua maladroitement le sien sans pouvoir s’empêcher de le quitter des yeux.

Il avait l’air terriblement anxieux. Les traits tirés par la fatigue, les cheveux en désordre de quelqu’un que l’on a sorti du lit sans lui laisser le temps d’émerger. Touche pittoresque, il avait enfilé à la va-vite un pull sur ce qui avait tout l’air d’être un haut de pyjama. Rose trouva cela mignon, et se traita de tous les noms pour entretenir de telles pensées en un moment pareil. Il était évident que Scorpius était ailleurs. Il semblait à peine conscient de sa présence, obnubilé par la porte comme s’il pouvait la transpercer du regard, et il arrosait sa nervosité d’une bonne dose de café noir.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? se décida enfin à lui demander Rose d’un air timide.

\- Deux heures, répondit-il. Mais elle est arrivée dans l’après-midi.

Rose hésita, puis, maladroite, lui pressa doucement l’épaule :

\- Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle.

Piètre réconfort, mais que trouvait-on à dire dans ces moments-là ? Scorpius était inquiet pour sa mère et c’était normal. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de cette angoisse. Le mieux qu’elle pouvait faire pour lui, c’était simplement être là.

\- Où est ton beau-père ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A l’intérieur, avec elle.

\- Ils ne t’ont pas laissé entrer ?

\- Je ne veux pas les déranger…

\- Qu’a dit McGonagall exactement ?

Scorpius soupira :

\- Que je devais venir. C’est tout.

Rose replongea dans le silence. Gênée, elle laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de Scorpius dans l’espoir de la récupérer. Il l’attrapa au vol et la serra entre ses doigts :

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, dit-il soudain en la dévisageant vraiment pour la première fois.

Rose s’autorisa un sourire :

\- Moi non plus.

Elle n’osa pas retirer sa main. En fait, elle n’était même pas sûre de le vouloir. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis déclara :

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment ta mère… Mais je sais qu’elle ferait tout pour ses enfants.

Elle insista, pour que Scorpius la regarde bien en face :

\- Tout se passera bien, Scorpius.

Il la contempla longuement, puis acquiesça. Elle crut qu’il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées, mais au bout d’un moment, il répondit :

\- Ma mère est quelqu’un de spécial.

Sa voix était basse et très douce, telle que dans son souvenir, lorsqu’ils parlaient encore de choses plus profondes que leurs travaux d’astronomie.

\- Par spécial, je veux dire… vulnérable, poursuivit-il. Pourtant, elle peut faire preuve d’une force extraordinaire. Peu de gens sont capables de comprendre ça.

Rose sourit :

\- Elle a élevé un fils extraordinaire en tout cas.

Scorpius rit. Rose fut terrifiée de sentir à quel point elle était grisée par ce son… C’était tout simplement franc et incroyablement beau.

\- Mon père aussi est quelqu’un de vulnérable, renchérit-elle. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu’ils soient comparables, mais… Il a beaucoup souffert, dans sa vie. C’est comme ça que je sais qu’il est capable d’endurer les pires épreuves, même celles qui marquent. Fort, et faible en même temps…

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- Ma mère a été meurtrie par son éducation, dit-il, très grave. Mes grands-parents sont des gens sans âme. Ils ont élevé ma mère et sa sœur aînée comme de simples poupées Sang-Purs à marier au plus offrant. Ma tante Daphnée était promise à mon père. Mais quand les Malefoy sont tombés en disgrâce… Les Greengrass ont retourné leur veste. Pour sauvegarder leur réputation, ils ont arrangé un mariage entre leur fille aînée et un Sang-Mêlé du Ministère, et ils ont « offert » ma mère à mon père en compensation, comme on le ferait d’une robe de seconde main.

Rose demeura interdite. Jamais elle n’avait entendu cette partie de l’histoire. Mais déjà, Scorpius continuait :

\- Parce que c’était ce qu’on lui avait toujours appris à faire, ma mère a fait de son mieux pour être une bonne épouse. Une bonne Sang-Pur. Aimer mon père, se convaincre qu’elle l’aimait… Elle s’est rendue malheureuse à un point qu’il est impossible d’exprimer. Mon père n’est pas innocent dans l’histoire, mais… Je le comprends. Je les comprends tous les deux.    

Scorpius inclina la tête contre le mur et ne dit plus rien, comme rattrapé par son amertume.

\- Mais elle est heureuse aujourd’hui ? demanda Rose.

\- Oui. Dieu merci, elle a rencontré Henry.

\- Tu t’entends bien avec lui ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- C’est quelqu’un de bien. Si je devais être tout à fait honnête, je le trouve horriblement banal. Mais il la rend heureuse, et c’est tout ce qui compte. Lorsque mon père a décidé de divorcer, pour ma mère, ça a été comme si le monde entier s’écroulait. Elle a passé beaucoup de temps à la place où se trouve ton père aujourd’hui. Mais au final, petit à petit, elle s’est reprise. J’ai envie de dire qu’elle s’est éveillée au monde. Qu’elle a commencé à vivre, vraiment, peut-être pour la première fois. Elle l’a fait en partie pour moi. Et en partie grâce à Henry.

Il sourit, en écho à la douceur pure de ses propos :

\- Son psychiatre l’avait encouragée à commencer une activité créative par elle-même. Du coup, elle a développé une ligne d’accessoires en dentelle pour chat.

Il rit à nouveau, tant cela semblait à la fois ridicule et si propre à Astoria :

\- C’est comme ça qu’elle a rencontré Henry, conclut-il. Un honnête gratte-papier du Ministère, qui cherchait une nouvelle collection de rubans pour son chat « Darjeeling ».

\- Darjeeling ?

\- Darjeeling.

Scorpius et Rose se regardèrent, puis, spontanément, éclatèrent de rire. C’était si naturel qu’en quelques secondes, ce fut comme si leurs quatre dernières semaines de silence avaient volé en éclat.

\- Je n’ai jamais pensé à te demander comment tu vivais tout cela, de ton point de vue, confia soudain Rose, songeuse.

\- Quoi, le mariage de ma mère ?

\- De ta mère, de ton père… Le fait que tes parents soient séparés, le fait d’avoir à la fois un beau-père et une belle-mère, et bientôt une nouvelle demi-sœur…

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Je le vis très bien, je suppose. Je n’ai jamais connu que ça. Henry est sympa, ta mère aussi.

\- Mais… ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais très bien que mes parents auraient été bien plus malheureux tous les deux s’ils étaient restés ensemble. Pour moi, c’est une bénédiction qu’ils se soient séparés.

Rose demeura silencieuse, frappée par l’absolu de ces propos.

\- Je sais que ça doit être difficile à comprendre, reprit doucement Scorpius, conscient de son trouble. Je sais que ta situation est différente. Mes parents ne se sont jamais aimés. Ils étaient prisonniers d’un mariage arrangé dès le début. Toi, tu penses que ta mère aurait dû reculer dès qu’elle a ressenti de l’ambiguïté envers mon père… Tu penses qu’elle avait le choix, et qu’elle n’a eu ni la force ni l’envie d’y résister. Qu’elle vous a sacrifiés ton père, ton frère et toi, pour vivre son amour.

Une fois encore, Rose ne dit rien. Elle était stupéfaite par la justesse du jugement de Scorpius.

\- Je comprends ce point de vue, et je ne dis pas qu’il est faux, risqua-t-il alors doucement. Dans les faits, c’est vrai que nous avons toujours le choix, et que ta mère aurait pu réprimer ce qu’elle ressentait. Mais cela n’aurait pas fait disparaître ses sentiments. Crois-moi, j’en sais quelque chose.

Il lui jeta un regard d’excuse pour cette petite pique :

\- Personnellement, et je ne dis pas ça pour t’agresser, crois-moi… Je pense que si ta mère avait agi exactement comme tu le souhaitais, si elle avait immédiatement pris ses distances avec mon père pour rester avec le tien… Votre famille ne s’en serait peut-être pas portée mieux, au final. Nos deux familles. Ta mère se serait rendue malheureuse d’un amour jamais vécu. Forcément, elle aurait rendu ton père malheureux, sans qu’il sache nécessairement pourquoi. Cela aurait été une égale forme de tromperie. Un adultère non pas dans la chair, mais dans le cœur, et c’est sans doute mille fois pire…

Scorpius soupira :

\- Quant à mes parents… Mon père n’aurait sans doute jamais repris sa vie en main. Il serait resté marié à ma mère, et tous deux se seraient rendus malades de chagrin. Nous n’aurions pas à affronter les mêmes dilemmes, toi et moi, mais… avec des circonstances pareilles, je ne crois pas que nous aurions eu plus de chances de nous rapprocher.

Rose le dévisagea, longuement, sans rien dire. Une fois de plus, il avait trouvé les mots pour la bouleverser, sans même l’avoir prévu. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en colère ou horrifiée. Horrifiée par la portée de ses propos. Jamais elle n’avait envisagé les choses de cette façon. Jamais elle n’avait réfléchi aux conséquences qu’aurait eues une autre conduite de la part de sa mère. Si ses parents étaient restés ensemble… Auraient-ils été heureux pour autant ? Condamner sa mère à rester auprès de son père alors qu’elle en aimait secrètement un autre, était-ce cela qu’elle avait vraiment voulu ? Car si Rose savait bien une chose à présent, c’était que l’on ne choisissait pas vers qui battait notre cœur.

Rose repensa à cette répartie énigmatique de Scorpius : « On n’obtient pas toujours ce que l’on veut »… Et à présent, la voix dans son esprit lui soufflait autre chose :

« Méfiez-vous de vos souhaits. »

\- J’espère que je ne t’ai pas vexée, reprit Scorpius devant son silence. Ce n’était pas mon intention, je t’assure.

\- Non, non ! Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en fait. Jamais je n’avais vu les choses de cette façon.

Renonçant à intérioriser, Rose livra le cours de ses pensées à mesure qu’il lui venait :

\- Je réalise qu’en fait, de la façon dont se sont déroulés les évènements… Seul mon père en a souffert. Je veux dire, vraiment souffert. Et ça m’a toujours révoltée, mais… Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être que nous aurions tous été malheureux ensemble. Cela aurait peut-être été plus moral, mais… A présent, j’ai du mal à croire que cela aurait été la bonne solution.

Rose secoua la tête :

\- Il y a trente secondes, je me serais condamnée au bûcher pour avoir tenu de tels propos…

Scorpius sourit avec sollicitude :

\- Je ne dis pas que j’ai raison, précisa-t-il calmement. Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas qu’il y ait de bonne réponse. Je pense simplement qu’il peut être bénéfique d’envisager tous les points de vue possibles. Et de faire de son mieux.

Rose acquiesça, pensive :

\- Je trouve ça étrange que nous puissions nous trouver dans la même situation, demi-frère et sœur d’alliance, et vivre les choses si différemment… Tu vois le divorce de tes parents comme une bénédiction. Pour moi, c’est l’évènement qui a brisé ma vie.

\- Je sais… Mais ça ne devrait pas te définir. Les conflits de tes parents ne regardent qu’eux. Tu devrais pouvoir faire tes propres choix, mener ta vie « en dépit » de la leur. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement par rapport à toi et moi. Même si j’admets que ma position n’est pas objective.

Une fois encore, Rose ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle n’aimait pas l’autodérision dont se teintaient les paroles de Scorpius, une sorte de dignité blessée dont elle était entièrement responsable…

\- Parfois, on ne me laisse pas le choix, dit-elle simplement.

Et elle raconta à Scorpius sa conversation avec le médecin de son père, qui attendait d’elle qu’elle prenne parti dans son traitement. Scorpius serra les poings, furieux tout à coup :

\- C’était cruel de te placer dans cette position…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Scorpius hésita :

\- Je te dirais bien que ton père n’est plus un enfant… Qu’il a besoin de se confronter de nouveau à la réalité. De sentir qu’on lui confie à nouveau de vraies responsabilités, une vraie confiance… Mais c’est une question délicate. Je m’en voudrais de t’influencer, ou de te faire prendre la mauvaise décision…

\- Non, je crois que je suis d’accord.

Rose soupira :

\- Ce que j’aimerais, en fait, c’est qu’il se débarrasse de notre ancienne maison. Qu’il en achète une autre, une vieille coquille de noix à retaper peut-être… On a habité à la campagne quelques années quand j’étais petite, et il adorait restaurer les vieilles pierres… Comme pour ta mère, ça lui donnerait peut-être la sensation de créer quelque chose. De bâtir quelque chose de ses mains.

Scorpius acquiesça :

\- C’est une bonne idée. Une belle idée.

Sans véritable raison, Rose se sentit rassurée rien que par son approbation. Par le fait de s’être confiée à lui. Par le fait de l’avoir retrouvé, tout simplement. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot après cela, mais ils n’en éprouvèrent aucune gêne. Rose ressentait à nouveau cet intense sentiment de chaleur qui lui donnait la sensation d’être connectée, exactement là où elle devait être, ici à cet instant sur cette Terre. Elle serrait la main de Scorpius dans la sienne, et elle redécouvrait l’un après l’autre cette myriade de détails dont elle s’était privée pendant si peu de temps, un petit mois qui lui semblait maintenant une éternité…

Elle se sentait comblée, à nouveau. Entière. La présence de Scorpius remplissait la sienne comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus sacré au monde, retrouvant le chemin de son cœur par une voie ancrée en elle, un réseau filigrané qu’il avait creusé à son insu, malgré elle, mais dont elle n’avait aucun désir de se défaire.

Rose se rendit compte à cet instant qu’elle s’était fourvoyée, encore une fois. Tout comme sa mère avant elle, elle ne pouvait pas esquiver ses sentiments. Hermione avait essayé pendant des années et avait échoué. Rose, elle, n’avait pas tenu plus d’un mois.

Mais surtout, ses intrigues avec Scorpius n’étaient pas que des caprices puérils. Elle le sentait à présent, à la brûlure dans sa poitrine, à l’intensité douloureuse de ce qu’elle ressentait à chaque instant, en sa présence ou son absence. Elle avait beau n’avoir que dix-sept ans, son amour pour Scorpius cette nuit-là dans cet hôpital était sa plus ferme certitude au monde. Il l’avait prise au piège. Comme Albus, démoniaque sans en avoir l’air… Rose était tombée amoureuse sans s’en rendre compte, comme on tombe endormie : doucement d’abord, et puis d’un seul coup, brusquement. L’éloignement qu’elle s’était imposé avait eu pour seul effet de la rendre plus dépendante…  

Elle ne dit rien de tout cela à Scorpius, mais elle avait la sensation qu’il comprenait. Sans y faire attention, elle posa la tête sur son épaule, et alors, tous deux s’endormirent, main dans la main au milieu du couloir.

Une légère pression sur le bras de Scorpius les réveilla tous les deux, hébétés et surpris d’être ensemble. C’était le petit matin. Un homme que Rose n’avait jamais vu souriait d’un air ému :

\- Félicitations, Scorpius, dit-il en essuyant deux larmes. Tu as une nouvelle petite sœur.

\- C’est vrai ?! bondit Scorpius en se redressant brusquement. Comment vont-elles ?

L’homme éclata en sanglots :

\- Très bien, toutes les deux. Tu peux aller les voir.

Rose demeura un instant dans le couloir, indécise, devant cet homme fou de joie qui devait être Henry Westfield. Il semblait si sonné qu’il ne se préoccupa pas une seule seconde de savoir qui elle était : il lui serra vigoureusement la main et répéta à plusieurs reprises :

\- J’ai une fille !

Rose rit aux éclats puis, après quelques instants d’hésitation, elle risqua un coup d’œil par la porte que Scorpius avait laissée entrouverte.

Ils étaient toujours en salle d’accouchement, et les médecins étaient toujours là. Néanmoins, Astoria l’aperçut aussitôt et lui fit signe d’entrer :

\- Rose ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

Rose acquiesça doucement, intimidée, avec la sensation d’être une étrangère au milieu du tableau :

\- Bonjour, madame, dit-elle doucement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Epuisée, soupira la mère de Scorpius. Mais ça en valait la peine. N’est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Astoria tenait dans ses bras un minuscule nourrisson qui ne devait pas peser plus de deux kilos. Tant d’efforts pour une si petite chose… A côté d’elle, Scorpius contemplait l’enfant avec une expression de pure religiosité.

\- Comment allez-vous l’appeler ? demanda Rose.

\- Ariane, répondit Astoria en souriant. Ariane Westfield…

Regardant Scorpius, elle tendit les bras :

\- Tu veux la tenir ?

Avec un sang-froid qui lui faisait honneur, Scorpius saisit l’enfant emmaillotée dans ses langes et la serra contre lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Rose en fut profondément émue. Elle contempla ce garçon qu’elle aimait, intense dans tout ce qu’il faisait, dans tout ce qu’il éprouvait, et elle sentit l’instant résonner d’une perfection absolue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sages-femmes emportèrent le bébé pour lui faire une première toilette, mais l’empreinte de ce moment demeura ancrée dans l’esprit de Rose, sans doute pour toujours. Elle voulut soudain prendre la main de Scorpius, mais n’osa pas sous le regard d’Astoria. La mère de Scorpius paraissait toujours aussi belle, malgré sa nuit éprouvante… Rose retrouvait avec fascination la grâce éthérée de son fils dans son beau visage triste. Rose la salua une dernière fois avant d’embrasser Scorpius sur la joue :

\- Je vais vous laisser en famille, murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, la reconduisit dans le couloir :

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies été là cette nuit, dit-il avant qu’elle ne parte. Je n’ai jamais cru au destin, ou à ce genre de chose, mais… Je crois que l’univers voulait qu’on se rencontre ce soir.

Rose sourit :

\- J’ai quelques petites choses à régler avec mes parents de mon côté, répondit-elle. Mais… après, il faudra qu’on parle, toi et moi.

Alors, profitant de ce que les époux Westfield étaient tous les deux dans la chambre, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres :

\- Tache de patienter d’ici là.

Scorpius la dévisagea, incapable d’y croire. Mais déjà, Rose s’en allait, satisfaite et plus certaine de sa décision qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été.  

 


	18. Famille

Rose dormit quelques heures dans la salle de repos de l’hôpital : son premier sommeil paisible depuis plus d’un mois. La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu’une infirmière vint la réveiller en lui proposant un verre d’eau. Rose remercia la jeune femme, puis but son verre à petites gorgées en réfléchissant à ce qu’elle allait faire ensuite.

Migrant vers l’accueil, elle demanda du parchemin et une plume et écrivit plusieurs missives, dont elle reçut les réponses une par une dans l’heure qui suivit. Puis, un peu avant midi, elle remonta au service de psychiatrie pour rendre visite à son père.

Elle ne le trouva ni dans sa chambre, ni à la cafétéria, mais dans la salle de séjour où se réunissaient les patients ne nécessitant pas une attention constante. Là, quelques adversaires disputaient des tournois d’échecs, tandis que d’autres regardaient les informations à la télévision sorcière. Ron ne faisait rien de tout cela : il lisait la Gazette, profondément enfoncé dans un fauteuil rembourré, surveillant du coin de l’œil la partie qui se déroulait à sa droite.

\- Rose ! s’écria-t-il lorsqu’il vit sa fille entrer.

\- Bonjour, papa, sourit-elle en surmontant sa fatigue.

Même si elle avait pu faire la grasse matinée, la nuit avait été éprouvante.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? s’exclama son père en l’embrassant.

\- Ton médecin voulait me parler.

L’enthousiaste sur le visage de Ron s’effaça aussitôt :

\- Lynch ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Que voulait-il, ce vieux vaurien ?

Rose s’assit en face de son père et lui prit la main. A la lumière du jour, elle détailla ses cheveux fins toujours un peu trop longs, semés de gris, ses yeux très bleus toujours aussi saisissants, et le fin réseau de rides qui se creusait peu à peu sur sa peau. Il avait repris du poids. Il semblait lucide. Ses muscles paraissaient toujours avoir fondu comme neige au Soleil, mais au moins ne donnait-il plus l’impression d’être un mort en suspens.

Son père dut sentir son regard sur lui, mais il ne dit rien. Rose se rappelait d’une époque où il pouvait les soulever dans ses bras, Hugo et elle, pour les faire tournoyer dans les airs. D’une époque où son père était fort, heureux, prêt à sourire au moindre prétexte, ou même sans prétexte. Aujourd’hui, son père souriait, mais avec une tristesse qui ne le quitterait plus jamais.

\- Il m’a dit qu’il souhaitait que tu prolonges ton séjour à l’hôpital, dit Rose en optant pour la franchise. Que tu risquerais de te faire du mal si nous te laissions partir.

Ron acquiesça, guère surpris.

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-il d’une voix très calme, sans jugement.

\- Je n’ai pas encore répondu. Je voulais t’en parler d’abord.

\- Oh…

Rose prit une profonde inspiration. Elle serra la main de son père dans la sienne, puis se lança :

\- Ecoute, papa, je sais à quel point tu te faisais une joie de sortir d’ici. Et je sais aussi que tu n’es plus un enfant. Il est temps que tu reprennes contact avec la réalité, avec le monde autour de toi. Il est temps que tu reprennes ta vie en main, il faut seulement te donner l’opportunité de le faire… Alors, je vais dire au docteur Lynch que je ne suis pas d’accord avec lui. Je vais lui dire qu’il est inutile de te materner et qu’en sortant d’ici dans deux semaines, tu auras tout un avenir à rebâtir. Mais j’ai une seule condition.

Pendant son discours, Ron l’avait écoutée, concentré, grave. Lorsqu’elle se tut, il murmura :

\- Laquelle ?

Rose n’hésita pas :

\- Je veux que tu revendes notre maison. Je veux que tu t’en achètes une autre, une maison pour toi et toi seulement, sans aucun souvenir de maman, sans aucun lien avec notre vie passée, sans rien pour te hanter. Un nouveau foyer, pour un nouveau départ. Un endroit que tu devras rénover, aménager et entretenir, comme tu le souhaites. Un endroit où tu n’auras pas peur d’être seul.  

Ron la considéra longuement. Il semblait frappé par ses paroles, frappé par l’ardeur qu’elle plaçait dans ses mots.

\- Papi et Mamie ont déjà dit qu’ils t’aideraient, si tu as besoin d’un toit en attendant de trouver quelque chose, reprit Rose en exhumant les missives qu’elle avait reçues. Quant à George, Bill et Percy, ils ont dit qu’ils viendraient pour les rénovations, dès que tu aurais besoin d’eux. Tu n’auras qu’à demander. Et Harry viendra habiter avec toi.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui. Il prendra un congé. Il restera avec toi le temps que tu te sentes bien dans ton nouveau chez toi. Le temps que vous vous retrouviez…

A ces mots, Rose vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de son père. Elle saisit sa chance :

\- C’est d’accord, papa ? Est-ce que je peux parler au docteur Lynch ?

Ron acquiesça, bouleversé :

\- Oui, c’est d’accord, ma chérie…

Rose le prit dans ses bras et serra très fort.

\- C’est d’accord…, murmura-t-il encore en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

**XXX**

Quelques heures plus tard, après trois parties d’échecs et un dernier au revoir, Rose embrassa son père et s’en alla faire part de sa décision au docteur Lynch. Le médecin ne cacha pas sa déception, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Rose lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle avait conscience de l’importance du choix qu’elle venait de faire, et elle n’avait pas besoin de recevoir en prime une pluie de reproches.

Serrant la dernière missive dans sa main (elle avait laissé toutes les autres à son père), Rose délaissa les cheminées pour transplaner directement dans le salon de la demeure Malefoy.

C’était le début de la soirée. Hermione se tenait déjà là, sur le canapé, à l’attendre. Malefoy lui se tenait accoudé à la porte d’entrée, et, sans doute averti de la nature privée de leur conversation, il se contenta d’un signe de tête avant de les laisser seules.  

\- Raconte-moi tout, ma chérie, fit aussitôt Hermione d’un air soucieux.

Dans sa lettre, Rose lui avait simplement dit que McGonagall l’avait autorisée à se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste à la requête du médecin de son père. Elle avait également demandé si elle pourrait passer à la maison, après l’entretien, ce qu’Hermione s’était empressée d’accepter. A présent, sa mère dévisageait Rose sans dissimuler son impatience, et l’anxiété lui avait fait abandonner toute réserve : elle l’avait appelée « ma chérie ».

Rose ne releva pas. En douceur, elle raconta sa rencontre avec Lynch, puis sa discussion avec son père, et, enfin, la décision qui en avait résulté.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt, maman, conclut Rose d’un air vaguement gêné. Mais je ne pouvais pas te mêler à tout ça. Je ne pouvais décemment pas, vis-à-vis de papa…

\- Je comprends.

Hermione n’en dit rien, mais Rose sut qu’une partie d’elle se sentait blessée. Blessée par sa distance, blessée par cette façon qu’elle avait encore eu de régler les problèmes de sa vie, comme si sa mère n’en faisait pas partie.

\- J’espère que tu estimes que j’ai pris la bonne décision, risqua Rose au bout d’un moment.

Hermione releva les yeux sur elle. Par ces simples mots, Rose espérait qu’elle comprendrait. Qu’elle comprendrait que sa simple présence ici était un témoignage d’amitié. Qu’à peine quelques mois plus tôt, elle se serait contentée de rentrer à Poudlard, sans jamais lui souffler un mot de cette histoire. Que les confidences dont elle la gratifiait aujourd’hui contredisaient son apparente froideur. Hermione comprit. Elle sourit, et, timidement, caressa la joue de sa fille :

\- Comment peux-tu toujours être si brave ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n’attendait pas de réponse, mais Rose lui en fournit une :

\- Je tiens ça de mes parents. Mes deux parents.

Hermione demeura muette, surprise et touchée. Rose resta quelques instants silencieuse, admirant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, incapable de saisir les mots exacts qu’elle voulait lui transmettre. Au final, avant de pouvoir renoncer, elle déclara simplement :

\- Maman, je voulais te dire… que je comprends.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, décontenancée :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comprends ?

Rose se força à la regarder dans les yeux :

\- Pendant toutes ces années, je n’avais jamais saisi… la nature du dilemme auquel tu avais été confrontée. Son importance. La complexité de ta situation. Aujourd’hui, je sais.

Alors qu’elle prononçait ces mots, Rose sentit douloureusement battre en elle le souvenir de ce mois écoulé, des doutes qui l’avaient agitée, torturée, déchirée, de ces choix impossibles qu’elle s’était trouvée obligée de faire, les mêmes que sa mère, avec toujours un sacrifice à la clé… Au final, Rose avait choisi Scorpius, comme Hermione avait choisi Drago avant elle. Cela, Rose se trouvait incapable de le lui avouer. Par réserve, par pudeur peut-être, ou tout simplement parce qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’habitude de se livrer, et encore moins à sa mère. Mais il n’empêchait qu’à cet instant, alors qu’elles se tenaient l’une en face de l’autre devant la cheminée, Rose comprenait sa mère, mieux qu’elle n’avait jamais su le faire ces six dernières années, et elle ne pouvait plus la juger. Du moins, plus aussi sévèrement.

\- Je sais que personne n’est innocent dans ce qui s’est passé entre papa, Malefoy et toi, poursuivit Rose sans faiblir. Je sais que les choses n’étaient pas aussi manichéennes que ce que je me suis toujours plu à croire. Je sais que ta décision n’a pas été une décision facile, prise sur un coup de tête. Tu as toujours essayé de faire de ton mieux. De ne pas nous perdre, même quand je te fuyais. Au final, je sais que tu nous aimes, Hugo et moi. Et moi aussi je t’aime.

Hermione la dévisagea de longues secondes, incapable d’y croire. Au final, sans oser la toucher, elle éclata en sanglots, et Rose trembla de remords et de joie mêlés.

\- Si tu savais… depuis combien de temps je rêve de ce moment…, articula sa mère sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ma chérie… Ma chérie…

N’y tenant plus, Hermione la prit dans ses bras et Rose lui rendit son étreinte, de toutes ses forces. Une larme vint dévaler sa joue, traîtresse, mais Rose ne l’essuya pas. Elle laissa Hermione l’embrasser et la serrer contre elle jusqu’à ce que ces anciennes sensations lui redeviennent familières. Quelque part, au fond d’elle, elle ne les avait jamais vraiment oubliées.

**XXX**

Devant l’insistance de sa mère, Rose accepta de rester pour la nuit. Elle monta prendre une douche, éliminant du même coup l’atmosphère maladive de l’hôpital. C’était étrange de se retrouver ici au beau milieu de l’année. Rose imaginait la chambre de Scorpius, vide et bien rangée, un étage au-dessus d’elle. Elle mourait d’envie d’y faire un tour, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à un tel viol d’intimité. Surtout envers Scorpius. Lui qui élevait la confiance et le respect au rang de vertus cardinales… C’était justement cela qu’elle aimait en lui.

Rose sourit à cette pensée. Oui, elle l’aimait. Elle aimait Scorpius. Et elle ne voulait plus avoir aucune réticence à le faire.

Passant des vêtements propres, Rose se mit à fureter dans l’aile réservée à ses beaux-parents, incertaine de ce qu’elle était venue y chercher. Elle finit par apercevoir de la lueur, dans ce qu’elle croyait être le bureau privé de Malefoy. Frappant doucement, Rose poussa le battant entrouvert :

\- Je peux vous parler un instant ? demanda-t-elle.

Assis derrière un meuble en merisier massif, Malefoy lisait un traité de Potions Avancées, prenant des notes de son écriture fine et penchée. S’il se montra surpris, il le dissimula habilement, se reculant aussitôt dans son siège dans une posture de défense :

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en l’invitant à s’asseoir en face de lui, circonspect et curieux.

Rose se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Fermant la porte, elle analysa la pièce autour d’elle en se demandant pourquoi diable elle était venue se perdre ici, ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir dire, et comment elle allait se sortir de ce piège. Elle venait juste de faire la paix avec sa mère, ce n’était pas pour déclencher aussitôt une nouvelle guerre…

Détachant son regard des bibliothèques pleines à craquer, Rose se décida à prendre place et ne dit pas un mot. Elle contemplait Malefoy. Ce dernier lui rendait son regard, méfiant, s’attendant légitimement à une attaque de sa part, mais conservant le bénéfice du doute. Pour la première fois, Rose trouvait sa prestance intimidante, et elle s’en voulut de se montrer à ce point vulnérable devant lui. Qu’avait-elle à lui dire ? Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour cet homme, qui jamais ne lui avait paru si dur et si froid ?

Au bout d’un moment, d’eux-mêmes, les traits de Malefoy se métamorphosèrent. Comme s’il avait compris, par le seul regard qu’elle faisait peser sur lui, qu’elle était venue lui dire quelque chose d’important, et que ce choix lui coûtait. Il s’adoucit, esquissa le début d’un sourire, et lui fit comprendre que le silence pour lui n’était pas une gêne. Comme pour Scorpius.

Ne réfléchissant plus, Rose avoua simplement :

\- J’aime votre fils.

Malefoy ne réagit pas. Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas : ils restèrent plantés dans les siens, attendant une réponse. Elle confirma :

\- Je sais que ça doit vous paraître étrange, dit-elle sans plus chercher ses mots. Je sais que vous croyez que je le hais. Et c’est vrai, pendant longtemps, je l’ai haï. Pendant longtemps, je l’ai jugé sur ce qu’il incarnait, plutôt que sur ce qu’il était. Mais c’était avant d’apprendre à le connaître…

Eperdue tout à coup, presque désespérée, dépassée par l’ampleur de ce qu’elle ressentait, Rose haussa les épaules :

\- Monsieur Malefoy, j’aime votre fils…

Et ce fut comme si une bulle avait éclaté tout au fond de son cœur. Pour la première fois, elle l’avait dit à quelqu’un. Pour la première fois, elle vivait cet amour, sans plus en avoir peur. Elle continua, sans même s’en rendre compte :

\- Scorpius est l’être le plus intelligent, le plus droit, et le plus sensible que j’ai jamais rencontré. Je n’ai pas de mots pour définir tout ce que j’aime en lui. Mais je sais que s’il est devenu celui qu’il est aujourd’hui, c’est grâce à vous. Je sais que le jeune homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse entretient énormément de respect et d’amour pour vous. Qu’il vous tient en modèle. Que vous l’avez élevé avec toutes les ressources de votre cœur, pour en faire cette personne extraordinaire. Alors… Pour ça, je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissante. Et, ce que je voulais vous dire, je crois…

Rose avala sa salive, fuyant son regard, pour y revenir la seconde d’après :

\- Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle. Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je vous ai traité, depuis toutes ces années, vous et Scorpius. Vous ne méritiez pas cela. Je suis prête à le reconnaitre, aujourd’hui. J’étais dans l’erreur, et… même si nos torts ne pourront peut-être jamais être réparés… Je voulais au moins vous présenter mes excuses.

Rose se tut. Drago Malefoy, lui aussi, demeura silencieux. Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille avait craint, il n’y avait pas de jugement dans son regard. Rien que la pâleur de ces extraordinaires yeux gris. Rose ne ressentait que du soulagement. Inexplicablement, sans la moindre raison valable, elle se sentait heureuse d’avoir demandé pardon à Malefoy. Comme si une part de son être avait attendu cela depuis longtemps. Comme si elle avait toujours su, au fond d’elle, que son attitude n’avait pas été la bonne…  

Quelque part, c’était un traité de paix qu’elle était en train de signer. Et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à le croire.

\- Est-ce que Scorpius le sait ? demanda Malefoy au bout d’un long moment.

Rose déglutit, vaguement surprise :

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, il m’a fait sa déclaration en premier.

Alors, soudain, Malefoy sourit. Pas un de ces sourires cyniques qu’il lui offrait lors de leurs joutes verbales, pas un sourire pour elle, ou pour lui-même, non, mais un véritable sourire de joie, d’émerveillement, uniquement pour son fils :

\- Merci, Rose, dit-il avec une forme d’acquiescement. Je n’ai aucun mal à deviner pourquoi Scorpius te tient en si haute estime.

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais cela valait tous les compliments du monde. Rose en fut touchée, infiniment plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru. Elle se leva, incertaine, convaincue d’avoir une foule d’autres choses à dire tout à coup, mais les mots se refusaient à ses lèvres. Au final, elle tendit la main. Malefoy se leva à son tour, la serra :

\- J’accepte tes excuses, Rose, dit-il avec une chaleur dont elle ne l’aurait jamais cru capable. Et j’en suis heureux.

 Et, malgré elle, Rose aussi devait s’avouer heureuse.  


	19. Shakespeare

Le lendemain matin, Rose serra longuement sa petite sœur Alice dans ses bras avant de dire au revoir à sa mère. Elle gratifia ensuite Malefoy d’une poignée de main un brin plus chaleureuse que celles qu’ils avaient déjà échangées, bien qu’elle se sente vaguement gênée par ses aveux de la veille. Malefoy ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il arborait ce petit sourire indulgent qu’elle aurait pu détester, mais qu’elle comprenait aujourd’hui, tout simplement. Elle se sentait au seuil d’un bonheur parfait et absolu. En plus, Drago et Hermione avaient été ravis d’apprendre la naissance d’Ariane, alors l’ambiance n’était définitivement plus à la guerre.

Entrant dans la cheminée du salon, Rose se dématérialisa dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. La directrice ne manifesta en guise de salut qu’un haussement de sourcil :

\- Ah, miss Weasley, dit-elle en rajustant ses lunettes. Vous arrivez juste après monsieur Malefoy.

\- Nous nous sommes croisés à l’hôpital.

\- Vraiment ?

Sans manifester davantage d’intérêt, la directrice enchaîna :

\- J’espère que votre entretien a été fructueux.

\- Très, en effet. Merci madame.

McGonagall la congédia d’un petit sourire affectueux. Rose avait tout juste le temps de courir enfiler son uniforme avant le début des cours.

Durant les deux premières heures – Histoire de la Magie – Rose raconta à Emily ses décisions vis-à-vis de son père, mais elle ne parla pas de Scorpius. Elle estimait qu’il devrait être le premier à qui elle s’adresserait. Et puis, quelque chose au fond d’elle avait le désir de garder sa résolution secrète, encore un peu. Être la seule à savoir – avec Scorpius d’ici peu – cela lui donnait vaguement le sentiment… d’être seule au monde. De détenir une vérité que tous les autres ignoraient. Une délicieuse vérité.

A midi, Rose crut défaillir lorsqu’Albus vint s’asseoir lourdement à sa table, accompagné de tous les autres Préfets de maison :

\- J’ai eu une idée lumineuse, déclara-t-il sans même lui dire bonjour.

Cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Lorsqu’Albus était si satisfait de lui-même, des ennuis étaient à prévoir.

\- Je cherchais quelles festivités organiser avant les vacances de Pâques, enchaîna-t-il, réquisitionnant la tablée entière pour lui et ses sbires. J’ai enfin trouvé. Notre école manque cruellement… de divertissement, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répondit Rose en cherchant désespérément le soutien d’Emily.

\- Une pièce ! s’exclama Albus.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Je veux jouer une pièce, et pas n’importe laquelle : Roméo et Juliette, s’il te plait !

Rose eut l’impression d’avoir basculé dans la cinquième dimension :

\- Tu plaisantes, j’espère ?

Albus lui retourna un sourire qui aurait presque pu paraître cruel :

\- Pas du tout. Il y aura une fête célébrée sur le même thème. Et pour ouvrir la soirée, un casting de notre cru rejouera la pièce. J’en ai déjà parlé à McGonagall, elle est ravie.

\- Mais… Mais d’où est-ce que ça sort, cette idée ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- C’est la dernière chose que je…

Albus l’interrompit en lui volant son verre de jus de citrouille :

\- J’ai lancé le projet vendredi soir. J’ai dit aux élèves qu’ils avaient tout le weekend pour postuler. Les rôles sont ouverts à tous à partir de la quatrième année.

\- Oui, et bien ce sera sans moi.

\- Que tu dis, petite Rose.

Rose se figea :

\- Qu’est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Albus lui offrit son air le plus angélique :

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait bien d’impliquer toute l’école. Donc, les rôles sont attribués au vote. Et il est possible de voter pour n’importe quel élève, même ceux qui ne se sont pas proposés spontanément.

Rose haussa les épaules :

\- J’ai d’autant moins de chances de participer à ton projet stupide. Toi en revanche, tu peux déjà apprendre tes répliques, Roméo.

Albus secoua la tête :

\- Tu sous-estimes ta renommée, chère cousine.

Sur ce, il se leva et l’embrassa sur la joue, l’empêchant de protester.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as proposé mon nom ! s’écria Rose en s’efforçant de le retenir.

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Emily en revanche…

Rose se retourna vers son amie, qui lui rendit un vague sourire d’excuse. Elle semblait aussi amusée qu’Albus, et Rose se dit que ces deux-là faisaient définitivement trop bien la paire.

\- Evidemment, nous avons aussi proposé le nom de Scorpius, reprit Albus d’un air désinvolte.

Rose se retint de soupirer. C’était donc ça. Albus était décidément prêt à tout et n’importe quoi… Elle n’aimait pas qu’on lui force la main, mais, en l’occurrence, Rose se félicita intérieurement d’avoir un coup d’avance sur Albus dans ses petites manigances :

\- Je t’assure que tu fais tous ces efforts pour rien, déclara-t-elle.

Mais Albus ne saisit pas l’allusion et répondit simplement :

\- Je te conseille d’aller surveiller le décompte, Rosy. Il est affiché dans le hall, et il s’arrête ce soir. Celui qui obtient le rôle a l’interdiction de refuser.

Sur cet effet de manche, Albus se retira avec toute sa troupe. Furieuse, Rose se tourna vers Emily :

\- C’est complètement ridicule, décréta-t-elle. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’imagine ? Qu’il va nous obliger, Scorpius et moi, à rejouer une version moderne des Montaigu et des Capulet ?

\- Avoue que c’est drôle, sourit Emily.

\- Parle pour toi…

\- J’ai aussi mis mon nom, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

\- Vraiment ?

Emily se fendit de son air carnassier :

\- Si Albus devient Roméo, il est hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit d’autre faire Juliette…

Devant son air sérieux, Rose ne put s’en empêcher : elle éclata de rire. Les fantaisies d’Albus avaient au moins un avantage : elles rendaient le monde autour d’elle plus pétillant, plus léger. Vivre dans l’entourage d’Albus, c’était comme évoluer dans le rêve insensé d’un enfant de six ans sous LSD. Rose se fit sourire elle-même et, terminant son repas, elle abandonna Emily pour vérifier ce fameux décompte dont son cousin avait parlé.

Au beau milieu du hall, sur une longue table, une vingtaine de petites urnes – une pour chaque rôle – étaient alignées. Sur le mur au-dessus d’elles, un parchemin tenait magiquement les comptes des votes pour chaque candidat.

Rose s’arrêta, bien évidemment, devant Roméo et Juliette. Sans surprise, Albus tenait la première place du rôle masculin, avec déjà plus de deux cents voix. Juste derrière, sans surprise également : Scorpius, qui, même s’il n’était pas particulièrement populaire, passait quand même pour le « prince de Gryffondor ». La liste des postulants s’étendait à une quinzaine de noms : grosso modo, les quinze plus beaux élèves des quatre maisons. Un vrai témoignage de superficialité. Rose secoua la tête en songeant qu’Albus venait sans doute de déclencher une guerre des people à Poudlard. En cinquième place, elle fut néanmoins surprise de découvrir son frère, qui n’avait sûrement pas postulé par lui-même. Cela la fit sourire. Avec soixante-dix voix, Hugo jouissait d’une popularité qu’elle n’avait jamais soupçonnée.

Passant ensuite à Juliette, Rose constata avec un rictus amer que Lily tenait bien évidemment la première place : deux-cents-quarante-cinq voix. En revanche, la deuxième et la troisième place manquèrent de la faire s’étouffer. Il s’agissait, encore une fois, d’Albus et Scorpius.

\- C’est pas vrai…, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Malgré elle, elle éclata de rire, doutant que son tortueux cousin ait prévu ce cas de figure. L’imagination des élèves n’avait pas de limite… Et qui mieux que les mythiques Potter et Malefoy pour incarner Roméo Montaigu et Juliette Capulet ? Malheureusement, ce raisonnement s’appliquait aussi à Lily Potter…

Rembrunie, Rose chercha son nom dans le bas de la liste, trouva celui d’Emily en cinquième place, et, en quatrième place… Le sien. Quatrième place : Rose Weasley. Cent-soixante-trois voix.

Rose en demeura bouche bée. C’était moins que Lily, assurément, mais… C’était dix fois plus que tout ce qu’elle aurait osé espérer.

Trois élèves de troisième année passèrent soudain devant elle, déposèrent un bulletin dans l’urne de Juliette, puis détalèrent en riant. Rose contempla le parchemin. Trois nouvelles voies venaient de s’afficher à côté de son nom. Elle soupira, incapable d’y croire, inquiète malgré elle.

A présent qu’elle y réfléchissait, le petit projet d’Albus excitait son anxiété. Elle n’avait aucune chance de l’emporter face à Lily, mais en revanche, Scorpius, lui, pouvait gagner le rôle de Roméo… D’autant plus que si Albus arrivait en tête, il refuserait sans doute de donner la réplique à sa sœur, et cèderait sa place à Scorpius.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait mieux la réaction d’Emily à présent. Elle n’avait aucune envie de jouer, mais jamais elle n’accepterait de voir Scorpius jurer amour éternel à sa garce de cousine. Et Lily serait trop heureuse de lui faire cet affront…

Se mordant les lèvres, Rose cherchait déjà un moyen de se sortir de ce piège, lorsqu’elle sentit une présence familière se glisser dans son dos. Elle éprouva un frisson à l’idée d’être si réceptive à sa présence… Elle aurait pu deviner qu’il se tenait derrière elle rien qu’à son odeur.

\- Tu as entendu parler du nouveau projet d’Albus, apparemment, déclara Scorpius en se plaçant à côté d’elle, les bras croisés.

\- En effet, répondit Rose sans le regarder.

\- Il nous prend vraiment pour ses jouets, hein ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Rose tandis qu’elle le dévorait des yeux.

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Je mène campagne depuis ce matin. Je me suis montré très clair. Je n’accepterai de jouer qu’à certaines conditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

Rose s’inquiétait déjà qu’il ait mentionné son nom, ce qui n’aurait fait que lancer des rumeurs. Mais non, une fois encore, Scorpius avait anticipé ses attentes :

\- Je veux qu’Albus souffre autant que moi, sourit-il.

Alors, sous ses yeux médusés, Rose vit deux autres élèves déposer le nom d’Albus dans l’urne « Juliette ». Elle rit une nouvelle fois :

\- Je crois que le diable s’est mordu la queue cette fois.

\- Ça lui fera les pieds.

Rose sourit.

\- Comment vont ta mère et ta sœur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On ne peut mieux, répondit posément Scorpius.

Il avait l’air serein lui aussi, bien qu’encore fatigué.

\- Et ton beau-père ?

\- Sur un nuage. Je crois qu’il n’a pas encore réalisé.

\- Ça viendra bien assez tôt.

\- Probablement.  

Ils se turent quelques instants, contemplant les urnes qui se remplissaient doucement.

\- Tu sais qu’il fait tout ça pour nous, n’est-ce pas ? reprit alors Scorpius.

\- Oui. Je lui ai dit qu’il se donnait du mal pour rien, mais il ne m’a pas cru.

Scorpius sourit :

\- Ça s’est bien passé avec tes parents ?

Rose acquiesça :

\- Mon père va vendre notre maison. J’ai fait la paix avec ma mère. Peut-être même avec ton père…

Scorpius haussa les sourcils :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Tous deux demeurèrent ainsi, à se regarder, debout au beau milieu du grand hall, remplis de leur contentement mutuel. Scorpius finit par se détourner, puis suggéra mine de rien :

\- Tu me dois une discussion, je crois.

Rose sourit :

\- Exact.

\- Plus qu’exact.

\- Allons dans la tour.

La tour. Lorsqu’ils seraient vieux et ridés, ce lieu demeurerait sans doute encore gravé dans leur mémoire, associé à tout ce qui les avait rapprochés.

Gardant une distance presque respectueuse, Rose et Scorpius s’engouffrèrent dans les escaliers jusqu’en haut de la Tour d’Astronomie. C’était le début de l’après-midi, et pour la première fois, ils saisissaient ce panorama en plein jour. Comme une reconnaissance de ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à vivre. Comme le nouveau départ d’une nouvelle vision du monde.   

Scorpius s’immobilisa face au muret, indécis, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se demandant sans doute s’il devait parler le premier ou non.

\- J’écoute, dit-il enfin.

Rose hésita. Elle chercha ce qu’elle voulait dire, ce qu’elle était en train de vivre. Son cœur battait très vite et tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Elle découvrit que dans ces moments éblouissants qui éclairent notre vie, si rarement, peu d’entre nous trouvent naturellement les bons mots. Au final, peut-être n’y a-t-il pas de bons mots. Rose saisit alors son courage à deux mains, et déclara :

\- Je n’ai pas envie de parler finalement.

Puis, sans plus hésiter une seconde, elle s’approcha de Scorpius et l’embrassa, passant ses mains autour de son cou.

Scorpius reçut son baiser sans surprise, sans repli, dans une acceptation totale. C’était comme si, après avoir cherché si longtemps dans les ténèbres, ils se trouvaient enfin, comme s’ils étaient deux êtres respirant l’oxygène qui leur était vital, deux fragments d’un tout qui se réunissaient enfin. Scorpius l’enlaça en retour et la garda dans ses bras, même lorsqu’il recula pour lui demander :

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?

Il y avait de l’émerveillement dans ses yeux, même si elle l’avait prévenu la veille à l’hôpital. Il n’osait toujours pas y croire. Il avait peur d’être heureux. Peur que tout se brise, peur de toucher au bonheur puis de tout perdre, et quelque chose dans cette angoisse bouleversait Rose. Encore une fois, personne ne l’avait jamais regardée ainsi. Personne ne lui avait jamais donné la sensation d’être à ce point essentielle, nécessaire, de compter plus que le Soleil et l’univers tout entier. Elle l’aima un million de fois plus à cet instant, si c’était possible, et elle se demanda si sa vie ressemblerait à cela désormais : une chute perpétuelle, un amour plus profond, chaque jour, pour cet être dont elle ne se lasserait jamais.

Il y avait un monde dans les yeux de Scorpius. Une infinité. Il l’inspirait, l’enivrait, la comblait, l’amenait à se questionner comme personne d’autre ne l’avait jamais fait, à reconsidérer toutes ses croyances, tous ses choix, jusqu’à la façon dont elle menait sa vie. Il avait cet art de la surprendre, d’élargir son horizon par ses mots, sa vision et son intelligence, de plier le réel à l’angle d’autres points de vue, terres nouvelles, cieux sans limites, et en sa présence, elle se sentait constamment sur le point d’exploser, car il y avait trop de lui : il la remplissait, la grisait, l’étourdissait, mais elle en demandait toujours plus : elle l’aimait, elle l’aimait, elle l’aimait…

A la question qu’il lui avait posée, elle sourit et répondit simplement :

\- Toi. C’est toi qui m’as fait changer d’avis. Et tu veux savoir le meilleur ? Tu ne l’as même pas fait exprès.

Elle rit, tandis qu’il la dévisageait, décontenancé :

\- C’est toi, Scorpius Malefoy, confirma-t-elle, légère. Que je le veuille ou non, il semblerait que je ne puisse pas me passer de toi.

Il rit à son tour, tremblant légèrement.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Pour une fois dans ma vie, oui, j’en suis sûre. Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit d’autre. Mais…

Il se crispa. Elle le rassura d’une caresse dans ses cheveux fins :

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, murmura-t-elle sans dissimuler l’excuse, dans sa voix. Désolée, je sais que ce n’est pas juste envers toi, que ça peut même paraître blessant, mais…

\- Non. Non, je comprends.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Scorpius de la rassurer : il saisit son visage entre ses mains, dessinant la ligne de ses joues du bout des doigts :

\- Je n’ai jamais aspiré à autre chose, avoua-t-il. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Ton père est sur le point de se remettre. Laissons-lui un peu de temps. A ton père, à ta famille, aux gens… Au final, je suis sûr que ça se fera naturellement, petit à petit. Ça paraitra comme une évidence.

Rose sourit. Irrésistiblement, elle fut aspirée par ce regard, ces iris verts très pâles, la proximité qui les unissait. Elle se sentait comme captivée, hypnotisée, toutes les fibres de son attention mobilisées sur une infinité de détails différents : la douceur de ses cheveux, le rose de ses lèvres, son parfum, tous les éléments d’un puzzle qu’elle croyait rêver, mais qu’elle réalisait, enfin. 

Scorpius saisit l’intensité de l’instant. Plongeant une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens, il lui apparut grave tout à coup, intense au point que cela lui fit peur, qu’elle se sentit trembler jusqu’au plus profond d’elle-même, à l’idée que oui : il l’aimait, elle l’aimait, et ce n’était pas qu’un amour d’adolescent. Ce qu’ils vivaient à cet instant ancrait ses racines loin dans les tréfonds de leur cœur, et résonnerait encore longtemps après ce jour. Sans un mot, Scorpius l’embrassa.

Cela n’avait rien à voir avec leur premier baiser, impulsif, dans cette même tour quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela n’avait rien à voir non plus avec le baiser de Rose, timide et réservé. Non, Scorpius l’embrassa pleinement, entièrement, capturant ses lèvres et son âme avec elles, son corps contre le sien, ses mains sur son visage, et Rose se sentit mourir sous la brûlure de ce baiser. Scorpius donna tout de lui, et lui déroba tout d’elle : il l’embrassa comme si elle était la dernière source d’air sur cette Terre, comme s’ils allaient mourir demain, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il y avait de la passion dans ce baiser, un amour éblouissant et fort, surpuissant, maintenu sous des chaînes pendant des années, et qui à présent se déversait avec toute l’intensité de l’âme qui l’avait forgé.

Submergée, essoufflée et rouge de la tête aux pieds, Rose n’osait affronter les pensées que son esprit lui imposait. Elle reprit son souffle, déboussolée, hébétée, mais plus vivante que jamais. En face d’elle, Scorpius sourit, peut-être rattrapé par son élan lui aussi.

\- Eh bien…, murmura Rose, taquine. Mais où est passé le gentleman si bien élevé ?

Scorpius repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et chassa toute nuance d’excuse de son visage : à la place, elle n’y vit qu’un épanouissement total, doublé d’une férocité pure :

\- J’en ai marre d’être bien élevé, déclara-t-il, joueur.

Alors, il l’embrassa de plus belle, et cette fois, Rose lui rendit son baiser, son avidité, sa passion : amoureuse de lui jusqu’au creux de ses os, d’un amour à faire pâlir les dieux.

  

 


	20. Vénus et Mars

Les semaines qui suivirent s’écoulèrent comme dans un rêve éveillé. Au grand désespoir de Rose, la stratégie de Scorpius ne fonctionna qu’à moitié : il fut bien désigné Roméo, mais Albus, lui, n’obtint que la deuxième place pour le rôle de Juliette. Treize voix derrière Lily.

Cependant, Albus leur réservait encore quelques tours dans son sac. A la surprise générale, il déclara qu’en additionnant toutes les voix reçues pour tous les rôles, Scorpius et lui arrivaient en tête, loin devant Lily. Cette dernière, en effet, ne candidatait que pour le rôle de Juliette, alors que Scorpius et Albus figuraient tous deux dans le top trois pour presque tous les rôles principaux.

Avec un tel raisonnement, Scorpius conserva sa place de premier pour le rôle de Roméo, et Albus, lui, s’attribua Juliette… sous les regards émoustillés de toute la gent féminine.

Rose en fut amusée, soulagée, mais surtout, infiniment reconnaissante. Elle savait qu’elle ne devait sa tranquillité d’esprit qu’à l’intelligence d’Albus. Et que son cousin s’était placé dans cette position uniquement pour leur rendre service. Lily était devenue verte à l’annonce des résultats, et rien que pour cela, Albus pourrait les faire tourner en bourrique aussi longtemps qu’il le voudrait. 

Scorpius aussi avait exprimé sa gratitude, implicitement, même s’il n’avait pu retenir quelques piques à l’égard de son futur promis. Les répétitions avaient commencé dès le lendemain. Rose était venue y assister, encore grisée par son bonheur naissant, savourant sa légèreté, et, comme tous les autres, elle avait éclaté de rire lorsqu’un Albus Potter rouge tomate avait dû répondre aux déclarations enflammées de Scorpius. Albus s’était prêté au jeu de mauvaise grâce, et avait passé tout son temps libre lors des pauses à râler et fulminer, insultant tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Mais dans le fond, tout le monde savait qu’il prenait un certain plaisir à cette entreprise, mine de rien. C’était Albus, après tout, et il adorait se mettre en scène. Le rôle de Juliette était taillé pour une diva telle que lui.

Pour lui faciliter la tâche (et les costumes), on transforma néanmoins « Juliette » en « Julio ». Un surnom qu’Albus se verrait attribuer encore longtemps après les vacances de Pâques, et dont il ne pourrait jamais vraiment se défaire.

Un soir, néanmoins, en arrivant un peu en avance pour la répétition, Rose l’avait surpris seul sur scène avec Emily. La jeune fille brune lui avait récité les vers de Juliette, et alors, l’espace de quelques minutes, Albus avait pu être Roméo, rien que pour elle. Rose les avait laissés tranquilles. En fait, elle avait retenu les autres comédiens lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés. Au final, il n’y avait pas eu de répétition, ce soir-là. Sauf pour Albus.

La veille des vacances de Pâques, Rose enfila le costume de Lady Capulet, le rôle dont elle avait finalement écopé. Il y avait une sorte d’ironie délicieuse à jouer la mère d’Albus lors de la pièce. Cachée dans les coulisses, elle contempla une nouvelle fois avec tendresse Scorpius et son cousin se jurer amour éternel, sous les gloussements généralisés de la salle. Ils eurent même droit à quelques baisers échangés, et lorsqu’arriva la scène de fin, personne ne les prenait plus suffisamment au sérieux pour se sentir véritablement attristé. « Roméo et Julio » s’était transformé en une vaste comédie, et quelque part, Rose se disait que c’était exactement ce qu’Albus avait recherché.

La fête qui suivit fut gargantuesque, à l’image du Préfet en chef. Minerva McGonagall vint féliciter les amants maudits, puis força Albus à ouvrir le bal avec elle lors d’une valse. Rose elle demeura en retrait, satisfaite de retrouver Scorpius auprès d’elle. Tous deux souriaient, aux anges. Tous deux n’avaient pas besoin de parler. Comme ils l’avaient convenu, personne à Poudlard n’était au courant de leur relation, à l’exception d’Albus, Emily et Hugo. Cependant, au fil des semaines qui avaient précédé la fête, les habitants de Poudlard s’étaient peu à peu habitués à voir Albus, Emily, Scorpius et Rose traîner ensemble, se retrouver à la bibliothèque, pour les repas, toujours accompagnés de membres plus ou moins fixes de leur entourage, mais toujours ensemble, néanmoins. Cela avait suscité la curiosité, mais au final – et grâce à la nonchalance d’Albus – ils s’étaient fondus dans le paysage. Rose et Scorpius ne se mettaient jamais l’un à côté de l’autre. Ils ne se montraient jamais ensemble sans la présence d’un tiers. Ils ne manifestaient aucun signe d’attachement particulier l’un pour l’autre, en dehors d’une camaraderie distante. Au final, la communauté sorcière de Poudlard décréta que les demi-frère et sœur d’alliance avaient conclu une trêve, et apprenaient à s’entendre. Cela généra un courant d’optimisme plutôt que des rumeurs malvenues. Comme si les derniers vestiges de la guerre Potter / Malefoy – et avec eux, les derniers vestiges de Voldemort – disparaissaient enfin.

En secret, Rose et Scorpius vivaient au rythme d’un bonheur délicieux. Poudlard ne leur offrait que peu d’intimité, d’autant plus qu’ils n’étaient pas dans la même maison et ne partageaient donc pas la même salle commune. Mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen. La Tour d’astronomie était leur rendez-vous de prédilection. Sinon, la Salle sur Demande, le parc, ou un obscur rayon de la bibliothèque lorsqu’il n’y avait personne. Dans ces rares moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls, ils se contemplaient parfois sans rien dire, absorbés par l’infinité de l’autre. Ils s’embrassaient, pour toutes ces fois où ils n’avaient pas pu le faire. Ils découvraient du bout des doigts le corps de l’autre, encore arrêtés par la frontière de l’uniforme, promesses et désirs mêlés.

Rose sentait son amour et son bonheur grandir à tel point qu’elle avait la sensation de découvrir d’autres dimensions en elle. De vastes contrées dont elle se croyait dépourvue. Une propension à aimer, à s’épanouir, à vivre, plus loin que les limites qu’elle avait cru cerner. Elle se transformait. S’améliorait.

En face d’elle, Scorpius était une réinvention de tous les instants, un univers en constante expansion. Plus que jamais, il continuait de la surprendre, de l’interroger, de l’enivrer. Au fil de l’année, Rose avait expérimenté ce que peut-être la fascination envers un jeune homme qu’elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, mais à présent, elle découvrait autre chose. La proximité que l’on peut ressentir envers une personne. La complicité. La sensation qu’il n’existe qu’une seule fréquence pour son âme en ce monde, et qu’il est le seul à la partager. Scorpius se livrait à elle, se découvrait sous une myriade de facettes différentes : plus intimes, plus familières, quotidiennes, tout simplement, et Rose aimait tout ce qu’elle découvrait. Chaque pas en avant était un cadeau. Un don précieux qu’elle voulait chérir, mais qui en appelait toujours plus. Jamais elle n’aurait cru que l’amour puisse être à ce point asservissant. Elle était une planète avide de son étoile, une assoiffée dans le désert, toujours en quête de sa source. Scorpius apportait au monde une profondeur et des couleurs qu’elle n’avait jamais devinées. Quelque part, c’en était terrifiant. A quel point elle se sentait emportée… A quel point il la perdait… Elle ne serait plus rien sans lui. Une aveugle. Autrefois, elle avait toujours été convaincue de se suffire à elle-même, de toujours être capable de s’en sortir, de pouvoir tenir seule sur ses jambes, mais… A présent, elle ne pouvait plus. Il l’avait rendue dépendante.

Etait-ce une faiblesse, ou une force ? Tant qu’ils seraient ensemble, ce serait sa plus grande force.

Lorsque les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, Scorpius et Rose se séparèrent pour une petite semaine, chacun partant chez leur parent respectif. Rose retrouva son père, qui était sorti de l’hôpital quelques semaines plus tôt. Leur ancienne maison s’était bien vendue, et depuis, Ron avait racheté un petit cottage dans la campagne londonienne, non loin de chez les Potter. Le cadre était idyllique, mais le cottage une véritable ruine. Tant mieux, c’était exactement ce qu’il fallait à Ron. Comme promis, ses parents et ses frères étaient venus l’aider. Harry également : il était même venu loger sur place, après avoir pris un congé prolongé. Ginny rendait de temps à autre visite au chantier en distribuant des boissons fraîches.

Durant la semaine qu’elle passa là-bas, Rose fut ravie de mettre la main à la pâte. Elle nettoya les sols, arracha le papier-peint, peignit les murs, récolta une bonne douzaine d’échardes, et se cogna si souvent qu’elle finit par ne plus compter ses bleus. Le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Pour la première fois depuis des années, la famille Weasley semblait s’être resserrée, enfin. Avoir retrouvé cette union, ce ciment, ces liens qui s’étaient peu à peu désagrégés après la guerre. Tous réunis par un projet commun… Redonner vie à cette maison, c’était un peu comme réparer leur famille. Et tous en avaient conscience.

Emerveillée, Rose avait eu l’impression de voir son père s’ouvrir à la vie à nouveau. Lui qui avait vécu si seul pendant toutes ces années, il redécouvrait enfin la sensation d’avoir des proches sur lesquels compter, des amis, des raisons d’attendre le lendemain, et de rire. Personne ne le considérait plus comme le poids mort ou le mouton noir de la famille. Il s’intégrait. Il avait retrouvé sa place.

Au terme de ce séjour malgré tout trop bref, Ron étreignit sa fille dans ses bras redevenus forts, et il lui murmura seulement à l’oreille :

\- Merci, ma chérie… Merci.   

Rose lui rendit son étreinte. Elle avait du mal à croire à une résolution si parfaite, si absolue, sur tous les plans de son existence. Sa seule tâche noire à l’horizon restait son secret vis-à-vis de Scorpius. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Pour la deuxième semaine des vacances, Rose transplana avec anticipation dans le salon de la demeure Malefoy. Sa mère et Drago étaient déjà là. Alice se jeta dans ses bras, et Rose l’embrassa avec plaisir. Enfin, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, arriva Scorpius.

La situation était étrange. Tous restèrent silencieux, tandis que Scorpius et Rose se dévisageaient, incapables de réagir. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de se cacher, ici. Personne ne les jugerait, personne n’éventerait leur secret. Et pourtant… Ils étaient devant leurs parents.

Drago et Hermione les observaient, un petit sourire aux lèvres, guère décidés à les sortir de leur gêne. C’était la première fois qu’ils se trouvaient confrontés tous les quatre, depuis la déclaration fracassante de Rose à Malefoy. La jeune fille se doutait bien qu’il avait dû s’en ouvrir à sa mère. L’idée ne l’avait jamais gênée, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve enfermée dans cette pièce aujourd’hui avec eux. Elle mourait d’envie d’attraper Scorpius et de s’enfuir en courant. Mais, d’un autre côté, elle devait avouer qu’elle aussi appréciait la situation.

Au final, Hugo arriva par la poudre de Cheminette, et sauva l’instant : il sonna l’heure du déjeuner.

Le repas qui suivit fut pour ainsi dire mémorable. Jamais un déjeuner chez les Malefoy n’avait semblé si convivial. Rose s’autorisa un semblant de discussion avec son beau-père, tandis que Scorpius écoutait le récit palpitant des vacances d’Alice. Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant tout lui prêtait à sourire, et, au milieu de toute cette euphorie, Rose ne voyait que les regards de Scorpius, les sourires qu’il ne destinait qu’à elle seule, et que leurs deux parents interceptaient.

Dès qu’ils furent libres, Rose n’y tint plus et l’entraîna dans le parc.

C’était une journée longue et ensoleillée. Le printemps bourgeonnait. Il faisait chaud, et le kiosque se noyait sous les fleurs. A l’abri des regards, Scorpius et Rose savourèrent enfin un semblant de tranquillité, d’intimité, de passion. Tous deux s’amusèrent du comportement de leurs parents. Tous deux se réjouirent de la félicité de leur famille. Ils ne restaient plus qu’à prier que cela dure pour toujours.   

Le soir venu, sous l’inspiration de Scorpius, ils exhumèrent son vieux télescope du grenier puis montèrent sur le toit de la demeure victorienne, ouvert sur l’infini. Là, de sa main assurée, Scorpius effectua les réglages et montra tour à tour à Rose ses planètes préférées : Mars, Vénus, Saturne, la Voie Lactée, et une pléiade de constellations dont il semblait toutes connaitre le nom. Lorsqu’ils en eurent assez, ils étendirent une couverture sur le sol et restèrent là à regarder les étoiles, portés par les réflexions qu’elles leur inspiraient. Scorpius raconta distraitement les mythes d’Orion et de Cassiopée. Jamais Rose ne s’était sentie aussi proche de quelqu’un. Se redressant sur un coude, et ignorant d’où lui venait cette inspiration soudaine, elle demanda :

\- Promets-moi que tu m’emmèneras sur Mars, un jour.

Surpris, Scorpius effleura sa joue :

\- Oui, bien sûr…

Rose sourit. Alors, elle l’embrassa, laissant Scorpius refermer ses bras sur elle. Ils mirent longtemps à réaliser qu’ils étaient seuls, et libres de faire absolument tout ce qu’ils voulaient. Se concertant du regard, ils ne lurent qu’une absolue confiance l’un en l’autre, un respect et un amour sans limite, et ils s’embrassèrent alors sans contrainte. Scorpius caressa le visage de Rose, son cou, la naissance de ses seins. Leurs mains s’entrelacèrent, se quittèrent, se déshabillèrent. Il faisait frais, en cette nuit d’avril, mais Rose ne voyait que Scorpius, sa peau très pâle sous le ciel lunaire, et la douceur infinie qu’il plaçait dans chacun de ses gestes, sa prévenance mêlée d’impatience, tendresse et désirs intriqués.

Contrairement à ce qu’elle aurait cru, Rose ne ressentit aucune gêne, aucune pudeur. Scorpius avait déjà vu au fond d’elle de tant de façons qu’être nue n’en était qu’un accomplissement. Son propre corps lui était indifférent, en fait, puisqu’elle ne détaillait que lui : ses membres fins et déliés, son torse blond, et le contact quasi électrique que lui procurait sa peau sur la sienne.

Plus que jamais cette nuit-là, Scorpius lui parut intense et profond. Il vivait l’instant avec une déférence proche du sacré. Son regard et ses gestes trahissaient une tempête intérieure : un déchainement de fougue qui se disputait à une douceur très pure. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, comme pour en apprendre le relief. Rose se perdit dans son odeur. Il souligna chaque ligne de son corps du bout des doigts, la célébrant comme une œuvre d’art.

Au final, lorsqu’il unit son corps au sien, Rose tremblait en elle-même. Sa douleur première disparut dans l’univers sans fond des yeux verts de Scorpius. A cet instant, vraiment, ils ne faisaient plus qu’un. Leurs deux corps brûlaient à la lueur d’une même flamme. Tout comme leurs cœurs, et leurs âmes. Ils s’aimèrent sous les étoiles, à la pointe d’un amour sous sa plus formidable expression, un accord parfait, un équilibre suspendu.

Lorsque la réalité toute entière disparut pour ne plus laisser place qu’à un plaisir dévorant, Rose ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel, et alors, elle ne vit que l’infini, l’infini, l’infini…

 


	21. Basculement

Au terme de cette semaine de vacances entre ciel et terre, Rose et Scorpius retournèrent à Poudlard, pour être aussitôt happés dans la tornade hurlante des ASPIC. Pour tous les septièmes années, même Albus, l’ambiance était studieuse au possible, et pour le moins stressante.

Comme sa mère avant elle, Rose trouva la période de révisions plutôt amusante. Elle n’avait jamais particulièrement craint les examens, tout simplement parce qu’elle n’y avait jamais échoué, et elle découvrait en plus ce trimestre la joie singulière d’étudier avec Scorpius, alors sa bonne humeur n’aurait pu être plus optimale.

Rose, Emily, Scorpius et Albus avaient en effet formé un groupe de travail en passe de devenir légendaire. Toute l’école s’était habituée à les voir réserver la même table dans un coin obscur de la bibliothèque, qu’ils auraient hantée jour et nuit si on les avait laissés faire. De temps à autre, Albus tentait vainement de s’échapper, mais Emily le retenait alors d’un regard impérieux. Nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient faire un bref séjour à la table d’études le temps d’un après-midi, dans l’espoir de se voir enseigner quelque point problématique de Métamorphoses ou de Potions. Rose et Scorpius aidaient avec prévenance, et, pour la première fois de sa vie d’adolescente, Rose fut surprise de voir certains de ses camarades la reconnaitre et la saluer dans les couloirs, avec un soupçon d’amitié. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. 

Les examens se tinrent en juin, et sans surprise, Rose arriva première de sa promotion, quelques points au-dessus du record légendaire décroché par sa mère quelques vingt-cinq ans plus tôt. Scorpius, bon second, la félicita au milieu de tous les autres. Ils n’avaient jamais entretenu de compétition entre eux, mais tous deux savaient que Poudlard avait pris les paris, et que pas mal d’argent avait dû changer de main, ce soir-là…

Peu importait. Ils étaient diplômés à présent, et ils étaient libres.

Durant le premier mois de l’été, Scorpius alla rendre visite à sa mère et à sa nouvelle petite sœur, qui s’éveillait chaque jour un peu plus au monde. Rose, elle, rejoignit le cottage de son père. Les travaux s’étaient terminés pendant que Rose passait ses examens, et depuis, Harry était retourné vivre avec Ginny. Rose avait échangé quelques lettres à ce sujet avec son oncle, et tous deux avaient convenus que le mois de juillet serait la période de transition idéale, puisqu’elle se rendrait elle-même au cottage et qu’ainsi, Ron ne se retrouverait pas tout seul d’un seul coup.

A son arrivée, Ron se fit un plaisir d’accueillir sa fille comme une princesse, puis pendant une journée entière, il lui fit faire le tour de la maison et des environs, discourant sur tout ce qu’Harry et lui avaient rénové, et sur toutes les fois où Harry s’était enfoncé un clou dans l’orteil.

Lui aussi avait l’air sincèrement heureux, et son bonheur déteignait sur Rose. Bien sûr, c’était un bonheur léger, fragile. Ron portait sur lui une sorte de crainte permanente à l’idée de perdre tout ce qu’il venait de gagner. A l’idée que cette minuscule petite flamme qui le remplissait pour le moment ne s’éteigne à nouveau. Alors reviendraient les ténèbres, et le vide. Rose fit son possible pour que cela n’arrive pas. La première semaine, ils restèrent tranquillement à la campagne, savourant la tranquillité, la solitude, et pour Rose, la joie d’avoir achevé ses examens.

A partir de la deuxième semaine, Rose s’efforça de faire sortir Ron de sa bulle. Ils rendirent visite à Harry et aux autres membres de la famille Weasley. Emily avait obtenu de passer une partie des vacances chez Albus, et leur présence à tous les deux suffit à faire oublier à Rose la mine rancunière de Lily. Albus ne l’avait jamais clairement dit, mais il était évident qu’Emily avait réussi à le piéger, en fin de compte. Peut-être sans user de mots, justement. Sans poser d’étiquette sur ce qu’ils étaient ou ressentaient. Ils étaient ensemble, tout simplement, même si Albus répugnerait toujours à l’admettre. Rose était heureuse pour lui, mais surtout pour Emily, et elle se sentait parfois coupable à l’idée d’avoir laissé son amie se débrouiller toute seule avec un énergumène comme Albus. Mais Emily avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises qu’elle était parfaitement capable de s’en occuper elle-même.

Au fil du temps, Rose entraîna Ron jusque dans les rues de Londres, où ils se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse, au théâtre, et même au cinéma. Ron manifestait toujours autant de circonspection vis-à-vis du monde Moldu, mais il admit que les films en trois dimensions étaient une invention digne d’intérêt.

A terme, Rose espérait lui faire rencontrer quelqu’un, mais elle avait conscience que c’était là un sujet trop sensible pour qu’elle se risque à l’aborder. Les vieilles blessures de son père semblaient enfin s’être refermées, pour un temps. Les cicatrices étaient encore fraîches. Mieux valait ne pas les réveiller.

Ron, en revanche, ne manqua pas de remarquer, avec toute la perspicacité d’un père, que Rose recevait fréquemment du courrier du même expéditeur, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu’il se mette à poser des questions. Rose éluda avec sa fermeté habituelle, et Ron s’en amusa plus qu’autre chose. Un soir, il lui dit simplement :

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Que tu puisses te laisser vivre, enfin… J’espère qu’il se conduit bien avec toi.

Rose s’était contentée d’acquiescer, émue malgré elle et gênée, coupable à l’idée de ce qu’elle cachait encore à son père. Tiendrait-il le même discours, s’il savait qu’il parlait de Scorpius ? Probablement pas. A le regarder ainsi, Rose était convaincue qu’il en ferait une attaque, et le fragile château de cartes sur lequel reposaient ces quatre derniers mois s’effondrerait. Aussi pour l’heure, Rose gardait-elle cette perspective loin de son esprit.

Le mois d’août fut une expérience totalement différente. Rose retrouva Scorpius, et tous deux prirent pleinement conscience que ça y était, ils avaient passé leurs ASPIC, quitté Poudlard, et que bientôt, ils entreraient dans une nouvelle vie où ils pourraient être absolument tout ce qu’ils voudraient.

Drago et Hermione leur laissèrent un semblant plus de liberté. Ils s’absentèrent à diverses occasions, emmenant Alice et Hugo avec eux, leur confiant la maison pour eux tous seuls. Ou alors, ils laissèrent Scorpius et Rose se rendre eux aussi à Londres, pour goûter l’atmosphère trépidante de la capitale. Albus et Emily leur rendirent visite plusieurs fois. Eux en revanche ne se montrèrent pas ensemble chez les Potter, car ils ne voulaient pas mettre Harry, Ginny – et encore moins Lily – au courant. La rumeur aurait trop vite fait de remonter aux oreilles de Molly Weasley, et, de là, aux oreilles de Ron.

A la fin des vacances, Rose et Scorpius passèrent une semaine entière à Londres, pour régler les derniers préparatifs de leur entrée dans la vie universitaire.

En plus de son baccalauréat en candidat libre, Scorpius avait décroché une place dans le département d’astrophysique du prestigieux University College de Londres. Comme il l’avait dit à Rose lors de l’une de leurs discussions en haut de la tour d’Astronomie, il se destinait ainsi à des études Moldues. Cependant, comme presque chaque institution de Londres, l’établissement cachait une autre facette, accessible au monde sorcier. Scorpius s’était ainsi également inscrit au département des Sorts et Enchantements du Wizard University College, et cette double licence lui promettait déjà un emploi du temps chargé. Ce qui n’était pas pour lui déplaire.

Rose, elle, avait suivi Scorpius en postulant au département des lettres modernes, à la fois Moldues et sorcières. Elle avait elle aussi été acceptée, et se faisait à présent une joie d’étudier les auteurs anglais du XIXe siècle.

Albus ambitionnait d’être comédien, tandis qu’Emily se préparait à passer les concours du Ministère.

A la fin du mois d’août, Scorpius et Rose avaient trouvé un appartement non loin du centre de Londres, et à la rentrée, ils emménagèrent ensemble, comme dans un rêve enfin devenu réalité.

Tout aurait pu être parfait. Tout aurait pu le rester, s’ils n’avaient pas oublié un infime petit détail. Ce détail s’appelait Lily.

**XXX**

Dans le courant du mois de novembre, Rose s’était habituée à ses cours et savourait de plus en plus sa condition d’étudiante. La vie avec Scorpius lui était plus qu’agréable. Même s’ils dépendaient encore financièrement de leurs parents, tous deux avaient la sensation d’avoir construit un petit quelque chose qui n’appartenait qu’à eux, dans ce quartier animé de Londres, et ils posaient jour après jour les bases d’un amour plus profond. Plus sincère, plus vrai, car intensément vécu.

Scorpius travaillait d’arrache-pied, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de rester rêveur, disponible, et si délicieusement inspirant. Quelques fois, quand elle n’était pas trop occupée à décortiquer l’œuvre de Keats, Rose pouvait le regarder étudier pendant des heures, tandis qu’il s’efforçait distraitement de lui expliquer les rudiments de la physique des corps et de la gravité terrestre. Il semblait véritablement absorbé par ce qu’il faisait, et cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Sur son bureau, un carnet entier gisait, déjà rempli des annotations pour son projet personnel sur Mars.

Sur les bancs de l’université, Scorpius et Rose s’étaient tous les deux faits des amis, tant Moldus que sorciers. Comme dans la vie de tous les jours, les deux milieux ne se mélangeaient pas ou très peu, à tel point que Rose avait l’impression parfois qu’ils vivaient dans deux atmosphères fondamentalement différentes. Lorsqu’ils étaient dans la cafétéria ou à la bibliothèque Moldue, Scorpius et Rose étaient un couple. Devant leurs amis, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’ils s’aimaient, qu’ils vivaient ensemble, et que leur avenir s’annonçait radieux.

Devant leurs camarades sorciers au contraire, ils n’étaient que demi-frère et sœur d’alliance. Ils vivaient ensemble pour arranger financièrement leurs parents. Ils étaient amis, mais rien de plus. Même s’ils n’en avaient pas discuté entre eux, Scorpius savait que Rose tenait absolument à préserver ce secret.

Et elle y parvint, jusqu’à ce jour de mi-novembre. Ce jour-là, Rose sortait d’un cours sur Oscar Wilde qui l’avait littéralement passionnée. Elle s’apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, avide de préparer sa dissertation sur le sujet, lorsqu’une silhouette familière attira soudain son attention, par-delà le flot des élèves, assise sur un banc à l’entrée du campus. Lily Potter.

La jeune fille rousse avait les yeux braqués droit sur elle, et il était trop tard pour que Rose puisse prétendre l’éviter. Avec réticence, elle s’avança donc vers sa cousine, s’exhortant par avance à la diplomatie :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu, lorsqu’elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Lily s’était levée à son approche. Elle avait grandi durant l’automne, et sa beauté s’affirmait plus que jamais. Tous les regards s’attardaient sur elle. Elle en avait visiblement conscience, et elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d’un air crâne :

\- C’est comme ça qu’on salue sa famille ?

\- Tu m’attendais ?

Lily se fendit de ce sourire que Rose avait appris à qualifier de condescendant :

\- La vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, Rose, dit-elle. J’ai rendez-vous. Avec un professeur du département d’arts plastiques. J’envisage de postuler ici après ma septième année.

\- Tu as encore du temps devant toi, non ?

\- Je préfère prévoir à l’avance.

\- Oui, ça ne m’étonne pas de toi…

Cette petite pique, Rose n’avait pu la retenir, et peut-être était-ce ce qui décida Lily à passer à son tour à l’offensive :

\- J’ai entendu dire que ta vie à Londres te plaisait bien, commença-t-elle d’un ton badin.

\- Plutôt, oui, c’est assez…

\- Comment va Scorpius ?

Surprise, Rose eut un mouvement de recul, mais se reprit. Lily avait pu apprendre qu’elle cohabitait avec Scorpius, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu’elle apporte de l’eau à son moulin…

\- Il va bien, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Vous ne trompez personne, vous le savez, j’espère.

Lily sourit à nouveau, satisfaite de son effet. Rose lui trouva l’air aigri de ces gens rongés par la jalousie :

\- Je sais que vous sortez ensemble Scorpius et toi, reprit-elle, faussement indifférente. Inutile de me mentir. On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été d’une discrétion exemplaire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Lily haussa les épaules :

\- C’est mon troisième rendez-vous ici, et il m’est arrivé de vous apercevoir en traversant le parc. Et puis, tu n’aurais pas l’air aussi stupidement béate si ce n’était pas le cas. Je me demande depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Déjà à Poudlard, tu avais l’air d’avoir avalé un pot de miel…

\- Ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires, répliqua Rose d’une voix ferme. Je n’ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

\- Devant moi, non, c’est sûr…

Insidieusement, Lily s’approcha d’elle, telle une vipère susurrant à l’oreille de sa proie :

\- Je me demande comment a réagi ton père en revanche, en apprenant que sa fille chérie sortait avec un Malefoy… Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de son pire ennemi, l’homme qui lui a volé sa femme…

\- Encore une fois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et je te défends d’aborder ce sujet avec lui. Ça ne concerne que mon père, Scorpius et moi, et tout est au mieux.

Malgré toute sa résolution, Rose n’avait pu empêcher sa voix de trembler, et Lily l’avait senti elle aussi. Subitement, Rose eut l’impression que la situation se refermait sur elle tel un piège. Tout ce qu’elle avait craint et redouté depuis des mois était en train de se réaliser. Cette petite garce de Lily tenait son destin entre ses mains, et elle n’hésiterait pas à l’écraser… Rose tâcha de maîtriser son angoisse, mais elle savait déjà qu’elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Son sang se glaça lorsque Lily lui répondit :

\- Vraiment ? C’est étrange, parce que tout n’avait pas l’air au mieux quand j’ai vu ton père, hier… Tu sais, pour l’anniversaire de Mamie ? Tu n’as pas pu venir, c’est vrai, parce que tes vacances universitaires ne correspondent pas avec les miennes, mais… Ton père était là. Je lui ai demandé comment il prenait le fait que sa fille sorte avec Scorpius Malefoy, et il n’a pas du tout eu l’air d’apprécier.

Rose sentit toute couleur se retirer de son visage. En face d’elle, Lily minauda, innocente :

\- Comment, il n’était pas au courant ? Mais je croyais que tout était au mieux ? Tu ne lui avais pas dit ?

\- Tu n’as pas fait ça…

Rose n’arrivait plus à aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu’elle voyait, c’était le regard implacable de Lily, la cruauté dans ses yeux noirs qui se délectaient, et cette pensée terrifiante, effroyable, qui explosait dans son esprit : son père savait.

\- Comment j’étais supposée me douter que tu lui avais caché une chose pareille ? poursuivit Lily, toujours décidée à se donner le beau rôle. Vous étudiez ensemble, non ? Pour ce que j’en sais, peut-être même que vous vivez ensemble !

\- Ferme-la.

\- Mais je…

\- J’ai dit : ferme-la !

Rose avait le souffle coupé. Elle ressentait une immense douleur dans la poitrine qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas, ainsi qu’une angoisse plus forte que tout ce qu’elle avait jamais éprouvé dans sa vie. La sensation qu’une catastrophe était amorcée et que son monde entier basculait.

\- Tu n’as pas de preuves, articula-t-elle d’une voix blanche. Mon père n’a aucune raison de te croire.

\- Oh, dans ma joie de vous apercevoir, il se trouve que je vous ai pris en photo. Et que j’avais justement cette photo sur moi au déjeuner d’hier.

Sortant un cliché instantané de sa poche, Lily le lui tendit sans se départir de son air innocent :

\- Vous formez un très joli couple, tu ne trouves pas ? Aucune ambiguïté selon moi.

Rose se sentit mourir. Au milieu du parc Moldu, elle embrassait Scorpius, et Lily avait raison : il n’y avait aucune ambiguïté dans leur attitude.

\- Mon père a vu ça… ? s’entendit-elle demander.

\- Oui, acquiesça Lily, presque avec fierté. Et ça n’a pas eu l’air de lui plaire, crois-moi.

Dans le désastre qui s’abattait sur elle, Rose ne songea même pas à lui demander si elle avait fait tout cela intentionnellement. Si elle était venue les guetter à la sortie du campus depuis le début de ses vacances, pendant des heures, des jours peut-être, armée de son appareil photo, rien que pour les prendre sur le fait. Si elle n’était pas venue de nouveau aujourd’hui rien que pour témoigner à Rose du mal qu’elle venait de lui faire. Cela semblait tellement tordu, tellement obsessionnel… Jusqu’où pouvait se rendre quelqu’un comme Lily ?

Au bord des larmes, Rose ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Le temps ne lui était que trop compté et l’urgence se pressait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Ignorant les gens autour d’elle, ignorant les Moldus qui quittaient le campus en masse, Rose abandonna Lily sur place pour transplaner directement dans le cottage de son père.

\- Papa ? appela-t-elle à travers toutes les pièces sans obtenir de réponse. Papa, tu es là ?

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle pousse la porte de la salle de bain, et son cœur s’arrêta. L’espace d’une seconde, Rose ne vit que la lumière aveuglante du Soleil à travers la fenêtre, le lavabo qui gouttait, le tapis de bain de travers. Puis son esprit percuta l’inévitable. La grande baignoire en marbre était remplie jusqu’à ras-bord, et l’eau était rouge.


	22. Déchirures

Rose baignait dans une sorte de stupeur horrifiée. Les membres de sa famille allaient et venaient autour d’elle, sans qu’elle puisse les distinguer. Le cottage n’était pas assez grand pour tout le monde, aussi s’étaient-ils tous réunis au Terrier, dans l’urgence. Ils étaient tous là, même Hugo, qui passait la semaine chez Hermione et Malefoy. Tous hébétés, bercés d’incompréhension, déchirés par ce qu’ils n’avaient pas su voir.

D’après les médecins, Ron était mort près de vingt-quatre heures avant l’arrivée de Rose. L’eau du bain était devenue froide, et sa peau livide. Il était simplement rentré chez lui après l’anniversaire de Molly, et il s’était tranché les veines. Toujours d’après les médecins, il avait fait ça bien. Il avait pris de l’aspirine pour fluidifier son sang, versé un bain brûlant pour dilater ses vaisseaux, et puis ouvert, à la verticale. Tout avait dû aller très vite, après ça. Il n’avait pas laissé de mot, pas de lettre, rien. Si Rose n’avait pas transplané le jour même, il aurait pu rester dans ce bain pendant des jours. Mais non, elle l’avait trouvé. Trop tard.

Une pression sur son épaule ramena brusquement Rose à la réalité. Albus se tenait agenouillé en face d’elle, et il pleurait. Jamais elle n’avait vu Albus pleurer. Elle ignorait même qu’il en soit capable. Il semblait à peine se rendre compte des quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, et c’est d’une voix maîtrisée qu’il lui murmura :

\- Rose… J’ai prévenu Scorpius.

Ses mots lui parvinrent de très loin, comme étouffés par le mur qu’elle voulait dresser entre elle et la vérité. Elle revivait les derniers instants en boucle. A peine quelques heures s’étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec Lily. Rose avait dû mal à se souvenir dans quel ordre s’étaient déroulés les évènements : comment elle avait été chercher de l’aide auprès des médecins de Sainte-Mangouste, comment ils avaient sorti son père de l’eau, comment elle avait transplané d’elle-même au Terrier, manquant de se désartibuler, pour finir dans les bras de sa grand-mère, sans explications, en pleurs et couverte de sang, et puis comment les mots étaient finalement sortis de sa bouche, pour qu’enfin, petit à petit, la rumeur se répande, pour que les autres arrivent, et que les médecins apportent les premières réponses… Rose revivait tout cela en boucle, sans parvenir à se focaliser sur les traits de son cousin :

\- Je lui ai dit de rester à l’écart, insista doucement Albus en la secouant. Personne ne comprendrait sa présence ici. Mais tu devrais lui écrire, Rose. Il va s’inquiéter.

La jeune fille acquiesça, espérant qu’il la laisserait tranquille. Elle avait l’impression que sa poitrine n’était plus qu’une plaie béante à vif. Un amas de chair si déchiqueté qu’il ne lui restait plus de nerfs pour ressentir. A part une immense douleur.

Ron était mort.

Toutes les vingt secondes, son cerveau répétait ce message, et toutes les vingt secondes, Rose revivait la nouvelle comme si c’était la première fois. Chaque instant était un coup de poignard que l’on enfonçait dans son cœur, dans ses tempes, dans ses os. Ron avait disparu en perçant derrière lui un trou, qui aspirait tout. Le monde de Rose n’évoluait plus qu’autour de ce désastre omniprésent. Son entourage se pressait contre sa conscience, mais rien ne pénétrait plus ce vide autour d’elle, pas encore. Bientôt, la brume se dissiperait et ils l’assailliraient tous comme un essaim d’abeilles, elle le sentait, mais… Pour l’instant, son père était mort. L’univers entier se réduisait à ces mots.

Un craquement en provenance de la cheminée irrita ses sens. Dernière venue, Lily Potter franchit timidement le seuil de l’âtre de ses grands-parents, pour se mêler aux autres. Rose se leva brusquement. Son esprit et son cœur étaient devenus totalement blancs, totalement opaques, au point qu’elle ne ressentait plus rien à part cet irrépressible besoin de hurler, de hurler à la face du monde sa colère, sa folie, sa culpabilité, et tout ce qu’elle venait de perdre. Mais elle ne dit rien. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Dans sa fureur, elle avait renversé Albus, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits. Lily Potter le sentit, elle aussi. Elle resta debout et lui rendit son regard, comme si elle était incapable, en vérité, d’accomplir le moindre geste.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Tout le sang semblait s’être retiré de son visage. Elle dévisageait Rose comme si sa cousine l’avait transpercée sur place, comme s’il n’y avait aucun moyen pour elle d’échapper à ce regard implacable qui la condamnait.

Un courant froid s’abattit sur la pièce, et la tension monta. Tous ceux qui étaient présents : Molly, Arthur, Harry et Ginny, George, Percy, Bill et Charlie, leurs femmes et leurs enfants, tous saisirent qu’ils s’étaient passés quelque chose, quelque chose qui unissait Lily et Rose, et qui échappait à leur compréhension.

Albus saisit brusquement la main de Rose pour se relever :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-il à Lily avant même qu’elle n’ait prononcé un seul mot.

Il se tourna vers Rose, le désespoir transparaissant pour la première fois dans sa voix :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait, Rose ? Dis-moi…

Du coin de l’œil, Rose aperçut son frère, Hugo, dont les larmes avaient cessé devant la scène qui se déroulait. Sa vision lui brisa le cœur. Revenant doucement vers Albus, perdue, comme dans un rêve, Rose avoua simplement :

\- Elle lui a dit…

Alors, rattrapée par le poids des regards posés sur elle, par la somme des questions qui se bousculaient déjà à toutes les lèvres, Rose abandonna Albus et transplana.

Elle transplana dans le seul endroit qui occupait son esprit à cet instant, son seul échappatoire possible, la seule personne dont elle désirait encore la présence en ce monde : Scorpius. Elle émergea dans leur appartement, et il était déjà là. Assis à la table de la cuisine, attendant dans la crainte, ses ongles courant sur le bois poli, comme il le faisait lorsqu’il était stressé. Rose remarqua ce détail comme si le temps s’était soudain arrêté. Dès qu’il la vit, il bondit de sa chaise pour l’enlacer :

\- Rose ! dit-il en la serrant très fort.

Puis, reculant pour l’observer :

\- Je suis tellement désolé… Tellement désolé…

Rose l’étreignit de toutes ses forces et ne dit rien. Elle eut brusquement l’impression que tout l’air s’était retiré de ses poumons, et qu’elle allait mourir étouffée, submergée par une souffrance trop grande pour qu’elle puisse la contenir. Elle agrippa le pull de Scorpius comme s’il était son ancre, sa seule bouée de sauvetage au milieu d’un océan déchaîné, et alors que ses pleurs la rattrapaient enfin, elle se concentra sur le battement sourd de son cœur contre le sien, sur son odeur, sa présence physique tout contre ses doigts, et ses bras refermés sur elle lui donnèrent la force de rester debout.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, serrés l’un contre l’autre au milieu de la cuisine, ignorant les hiboux Weasley qui, l’un après l’autre, demandaient des nouvelles de Rose. Le hibou grand-duc des Malefoy se manifesta également, et Scorpius insista pour lire son message :

\- C’est ta mère, dit-il doucement à Rose tandis qu’elle gardait son visage enfoui contre sa poitrine. Elle a voulu rejoindre Hugo, mais Molly l’a mise dehors.

\- Je ne veux pas penser à eux.

\- Je comprends. Mais elle s’inquiète pour toi.

\- Dis-lui qu’on est ensemble, et que je ne veux voir personne. Je t’en prie, Scorpius. Personne.

Scorpius acquiesça, griffonnant rapidement une réponse qu’il renvoya aussitôt. Alors, il parvint à faire s’allonger Rose sur leur lit dans leur chambre, et il s’étendit auprès d’elle en gardant son corps contre le sien, dans le silence et le noir. Rose pleura longtemps, jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement total ne la fasse sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Elle ne dormit que deux heures, au terme desquelles la réalité la rattrapa, dans toute son horreur :

\- Il n’a même pas laissé de lettre…, murmura-t-elle à Scorpius qui caressait ses cheveux. Pas d’adieu, pas d’explications, rien…

\- C’était un acte impulsif.

\- Non, il a fait ça pour me punir.

Scorpius recula brusquement, comme si elle avait dit une hérésie :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mon père savait ! sanglota Rose. J’ai vu Lily à l’université aujourd’hui, et elle m’a avoué lui avoir tout dit à propos de toi et moi, pendant l’anniversaire de Molly, hier…

Scorpius accusa le coup. Mais Rose ne le laissa pas parler :

\- Tu comprends, Scorpius ? Il a fait ça à cause de moi ! A cause de nous ! Il ne s’est même pas posé de questions : il est rentré chez lui et il s’est tué, sans hésiter, sans même laisser de lettre, sans rien ! Il savait que je comprendrais ! Qu’il s’est tué parce que je l’ai trahi, que je lui ai menti, parce que j’ai pris sa dernière raison de vivre sur cette Terre…

\- Rose, arrête, arrête !

Scorpius s’était redressé, partagé entre l’indignation et l’horreur, prenant seulement conscience de ce que Rose lui révélait :

\- Si tu as raison, articula-t-il au bout d’un moment, comme s’il luttait pour retenir ses mots, alors c’était un acte extrêmement cruel de sa part. Cela voudrait dire qu’il a agi non seulement en sachant qu’il te blesserait, mais _pour_ te blesser. Crois-tu vraiment cela, Rose ? Crois-tu que ton père voulait délibérément te punir, te marquer à vie de cette façon ?

Rose le contempla, éperdue, et haussa les épaules :

\- C’est ma faute, Scorpius, dit-elle sans retenir ses larmes. Je sais exactement ce qui lui a traversé l’esprit. Je le sens. Il commençait tout juste à se remettre… Mais je l’ai déçu et trahi de la pire des façons, au moment où il s’y attendait le moins…

\- Parce que tu sors avec moi ?

\- Parce que je sors avec un _Malefoy_  !

Scorpius recula comme si elle l’avait giflé. Rose s’en voulut, mais il y avait trop de culpabilité en elle pour qu’elle s’y arrête :

\- Il a tout perdu à cause de ton père ! poursuivit-elle, mortifiée à mesure qu’elle parlait. Il a tout perdu à cause d’un Malefoy ! Et voilà qu’à présent, sa propre fille, son seul soutien, succombe à un Malefoy à son tour… Il a dû se sentir seul au monde. Abandonné, et humilié, une nouvelle fois, par les mêmes ennemis…

\- Mais tu n’as rien fait de mal ! Rose…

Scorpius prit son visage entre ses mains, dans une tentative désespérée de se rapprocher d’elle :

\- Je t’aime…, murmura-t-il.

Rose éclata en sanglots :

\- Et je t’aime aussi, répondit-elle en l’enlaçant à son tour. Mais tu ne comprends pas, Scorpius ? Mon père s’est tué à cause de nous. Il s’est _tué_ , à cause de nous.

\- Non, c’était son propre choix, sa propre faute.

\- A cause de nous…

\- Si c’est notre faute, alors c’est aussi celle de Lily, et celle de mon père, et de ta mère…

\- Oui, notre faute à tous.

Scorpius la serra contre lui pour la faire taire, mais Rose avait eu le temps de voir, l’espace d’un instant, la terreur envahir ses traits.

**XXX**

Le lendemain, c’était le jour de l’enterrement. Rose émergea d’une nuit sans sommeil, les yeux glacés de larmes qui avaient finalement séché sur ses joues. Les brumes étaient retombées, à présent. Le premier choc était passé, et elle y voyait incroyablement clair. Sa discussion avec Scorpius avait enclenché la voie de toutes les répercussions qu’elle avait refusé de voir. A côté d’elle, elle entendait à sa respiration que Scorpius non plus ne dormait pas, et elle savait aussi que son esprit intelligent avait dû percer, tout comme elle, les dilemmes auxquels ils se trouvaient confrontés. Parce qu’il la comprenait mieux que personne d’autre, elle eut peur de sa réaction. Mais Scorpius se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras avant de passer des vêtements noirs.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller, murmura Rose d’une voix atone.

\- Tu dois y aller, répondit Scorpius. Et je viens aussi.

\- Mais tu réalises ce que…

Scorpius voulut la faire taire, mais elle se débattit :

\- Ils doivent tous être au courant à présent ! s’écria-t-elle. Albus a dû leur expliquer, si Hugo ou Lily ne l’ont pas déjà fait ! Ils savent tous ce qui s’est passé, et je suis censée venir, avec toi, et…

\- Rose, dit Scorpius d’une voix plus calme en emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes. C’est l’enterrement de ton père. Rien d’autre ne compte. Plus tard, tu pourras t’interroger autant que tu voudras sur la bienséance ou le bien-fondé de nos actes. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est l’enterrement de ton père. C’est uniquement de lui qu’il est question. De lui et de toi. Alors, ne t’occupe pas de Molly. Ne t’occupe pas de ton frère ou de Lily. Aujourd’hui, c’est ta seule chance de lui dire au revoir. Je t’en supplie, ne t’inflige pas un choix que tu regretteras par la suite.

Ses mots trouvèrent un chemin en elle, comme lui seul savait le faire. Pourquoi sa voix était-elle toujours la seule à l’atteindre, au milieu de toutes les autres ? Doucement, Rose caressa la joue de Scorpius, et brusquement, elle se rappela qu’elle l’aimait, à quel point elle l’aimait, et cet amour brûla d’une culpabilité si vive qu’elle crut en mourir. Elle l’embrassa, mais ne sentit que le goût des remords, le péché contracté tel un serpent au creux de son ventre, et le corps de son père baignant dans son propre sang éclata dans sa mémoire. Elle le repoussa pour se lever et enfiler une robe noire. Sans rien dire, Scorpius la suivit du regard.

A l’enterrement, Rose s’agrippa à sa main si fort qu’elle crut lui percer la peau de ses ongles. Là encore, Scorpius ne dit rien. Il affronta les regards de la famille Weasley lorsque Molly se tint devant lui, venimeuse, le chagrin et la colère brouillant ses traits convulsés. Rose ne regarda personne. Elle sentait leur conscience à tous : le poids de ses oncles, de sa grand-mère, le plus terrible de tous, et le soutien navré d’Albus et Hugo, qui eux non plus ne devaient plus savoir où se placer dans cette tourmente. Lily n’était pas là. Tant mieux, Rose n’aurait probablement pas supporté sa présence. Dans un silence contenant toutes leurs tensions à tous, ils eurent au moins la décence d’écouter les paroles du prêtre, avant de descendre le cercueil noir en terre.

Comme Scorpius le lui avait dit, Rose tenta de se concentrer sur Ron. Elle visualisa ses cheveux roux, ses yeux rieurs, le mélange de fragilité, de rancœur et de bienveillance qui s’étaient toujours livrés combat en lui. Elle murmura en elle-même : « Je suis désolée, papa… Tellement désolée… Je t’aime, je t’aime, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je n’ai jamais voulu te trahir. Je ne t’aurais jamais abandonné, comment as-tu pu le comprendre ainsi ? Pourquoi n’as-tu pas laissé de lettre ? Me détestais-tu au point de ne même pas vouloir me dire adieu ? Pas même un dernier mot, pour ta propre fille ? Estimais-tu que je n’en étais pas digne ? Papa, je suis désolée, par pitié, pourquoi as-tu voulu me punir… »

En face d’elle, Rose voyait Hugo, qui tremblait de rage face à la tombe. Et elle songea : « ça aussi, c’est de ma faute… Et il refusera même de le voir. Je lui ai pris son père… ». Elle regarda Molly, qui tour à tour l’ignorait ou la scrutait, partagée entre la trahison et l’amour de sa petite fille. Rose venait de porter un coup fatal à sa famille. Parmi ses oncles, ce n’était que stupeur et hostilité, tour à tour contre elle, contre Ron ou Scorpius. Comme si la situation était trop complexe pour ne désigner qu’un seul coupable. Albus, lui, mourait de rage et de culpabilité à cause de sa sœur, de fureur envers sa famille qui condamnait Rose et Scorpius, de chagrin, pour ce que sa cousine devait subir… Trop de passions différentes et entremêlées…

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, Hermione et Malefoy transplanèrent soudainement, à quelque distance de la foule. Rose n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Hermione vint la serrer dans ses bras tandis qu’Hugo courait les rejoindre. Molly s’était déjà dressée sur ses jambes :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?! hurla-t-elle. Fichez-le camp ! Fichez-le camp ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que c’est un outrage ? Il est mort ! Il est mort à cause de vous !

Rose se retourna brusquement, et sa grand-mère se tut, prenant brusquement conscience que ces paroles pouvaient aussi s’adresser à sa petite fille. Ses traits se plissèrent, déchirés entre deux aspirations contraires, brisés par ce paradoxe en elle : un amour profond pour Rose, qui avait toujours soutenu Ron, et une haine et une déception sans nom, car elle avait causé sa mort…

Lentement, Rose s’extirpa de l’étreinte de sa mère. Elle les repoussa tous : Hugo, Molly, et même Scorpius. Instinctivement, ils formèrent trois groupes distincts autour d’elle : Molly, Arthur, ses oncles et leur famille d’une part, Hermione, Malefoy, Hugo, Harry, Ginny et Albus d’autre part, et enfin, tout seul, Scorpius. Rose les regardait tour à tour. La terre fraichement retournée lui hurlait la mort de son père et les conséquences de ses actes. Elle regarda Hermione, et elle sut que sa mère se sentirait à tout jamais responsable de la mort de Ron. Mais aussi qu’elle lui en voudrait, car il avait délibérément blessé leur propre fille. Elle regarda Molly et ses oncles, et elle ne vit que de l’incompréhension, face aux choix qu’elle avait faits, à l’homme qu’elle avait choisi, en dépit de son père et de leur famille. Elle regarda Scorpius, et elle ne vit que son amour pour lui, et le prix qu’il lui avait coûté. Elle vit aussi qu’il avait déjà compris. Parce qu’il était elle et qu’elle était lui. Parce que la crainte déchirait déjà ses grands yeux verts.

Coincée entre tous ces feux, piégée au centre de la toile, Rose ne pouvait plus rien faire. Où qu’elle se tourne, quelle que soit la direction qu’elle aurait pu souhaiter prendre, le choix lui en était interdit. Si elle restait avec Scorpius, elle crachait sur la mémoire de son père. Elle ignorait littéralement son jugement et sa propre mort, pour profiter d’un amour entaché de sang. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre avec pareil affront sur la conscience.

Si elle retournait auprès de sa mère, auprès de Malefoy, elle insultait de la même façon la souffrance de son père. Faire la paix avec ceux qui l’avaient amené au suicide était exclu.

Quant à Molly, le chemin jusqu’à son cœur lui avait été fermé au moment même où Ron s’était tranché les veines. Même si Rose s’y employait de toutes ses forces, elle ne pourrait plus jamais s’intégrer à sa famille paternelle. Pire encore, elle ne ferait que la déchirer davantage en s’y efforçant. Et, à vrai dire, en avait-elle seulement le désir ? Vivre en affrontant tous les jours le regard de Molly, en portant sur elle le poids de la responsabilité de la mort de Ron…

Immobile au milieu du cimetière, Rose était cernée de toutes parts. Le désespoir tomba sur elle comme une pluie noire et glacée. La culpabilité l’écrasa, explosa dans sa conscience ; Ron lui cria du fond de sa tombe : « Je me suis tué à cause de toi ! ».

Alors, écorchée à la pointe d’une douleur indicible, Rose chercha le regard de Scorpius. Elle le trouva, si beau, magnifique et pâle, dans son costume noir, les yeux fixés sur elle comme s’il espérait la retenir.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Rose, murmura-t-il rien que pour elle, ignorant tous les autres autour d’eux.

Il tendit la main devant lui, comme pour apaiser un animal blessé. Et en un sens, c’était ce qu’elle était.

\- Je t’en prie, ne fais pas ça…

Rose s’attarda sur chaque détail de son visage, sur tout ce qu’ils avaient partagé, sur ce bonheur qu’ils avaient touché du bout du doigt, et qui les avait brûlés. Elle grava son souvenir dans sa mémoire pour qu’il ne s’en déloge jamais. Alors, puisant dans tout ce qu’il restait de volonté en elle, elle lui sourit.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il.

Il se jeta sur elle, mais il était trop tard. Rose transplana.  


	23. Changement de Perspective

D’un geste sec, Scorpius souligna le résultat final de sa dernière équation. Un sourire satisfait s’épanouit sur ses lèvres, l’espace de quelques secondes, devant les vingt pages griffonnées de lettres et de nombres abstraits qu’il avait éparpillées tout au long de la matinée. Ce genre de satisfaction brève mais très intense le saisissait toujours au terme de sa réflexion, quand, après une bataille acharnée entre son esprit et les démons de la physique, il se révélait enfin triomphant. Alors seulement, il s’autorisait quelques courts instants d’estime personnelle. Puis venait le calme.

Lassé tout à coup, Scorpius se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège, rattrapé par la fatigue. Les yeux clos, il se massa la nuque, ressentant plus que jamais le manque d’exercice dans ses muscles noués, et les tensions qui s’y étaient accumulées. Seuls les chercheurs pouvaient comprendre les souffrances qu’il endurait à cet instant : le poids de longues heures passées courbé au-dessus d’un bureau, le nez dans un livre ou dans ses notes, sans autre perspective en ce monde que ce point minuscule que l’on cherchait à démontrer, mais qui n’importerait à personne d’autre.

Ce point-là importerait, pourtant. Scorpius ferait tout pour cela.

Jetant un bref coup d’œil à sa montre, il rassembla ses découvertes et s’accorda un déjeuner rapide : une pomme, un café noir et très fort, et une dose non négligeable de sucre. Scorpius s’était découvert accro à la caféine dès qu’il avait expérimenté les effets de ce breuvage sur ses capacités cérébrales – et sur sa résistance au sommeil. Scorpius fuyait le sommeil. Le café et la cigarette, telles étaient ses addictions. Elles l’enchainaient, sans qu’il ait la moindre envie de s’en défaire. Peut-être avait-il même volontairement passé ces chaînes.

En revanche, il n’était jamais retombé dans ses excès d’adolescent en matière d’alcool : ses recherches ne le lui permettaient pas. Avec le temps et en grandissant, il avait appris à juguler son être profond sans avoir recours à ce subterfuge. L’héritage génétique des Malefoy lui avait sans aucun doute servi, dans ce domaine. Scorpius avait toujours deviné cette aptitude chez son père, qui dès son plus jeune âge avait été contraint de refreiner ses pensées et ses émotions, parfois sous peine de mort. Scorpius n’avait pas subi un entraînement aussi rude, mais… Sa nature le poussait déjà à la réserve. Autrefois, c’était une réserve dangereuse, car ses passions pouvaient alors couver en lui pendant de longs mois, endormies, silencieuses, jusqu’à atteindre un point de rupture où tout lui devenait insupportable…

Mais non, plus maintenant. Scorpius avait trouvé cet équilibre douloureux en lui. Ce calme anormalement plat, tel les eaux lisses d’un lac, sans la moindre ride, le moindre souffle de vent. Souvent, cette tranquillité le déprimait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir agiter les tréfonds de son âme, rien ne semblait pouvoir le toucher, l’émouvoir, le faire vivre, comme il avait vécu autrefois… Le monde lui paraissait terne et sans nuance. Une palette de gris au goût de cendres, où rien n’accrochait plus son regard, rien n’éveillait ses pensées, rien.

Enfin, ce n’était pas totalement exact. Scorpius s’était toujours connu un esprit curieux. Cela expliquait pourquoi il pouvait se passionner pour un millier de choses très différentes les unes des autres, et les creuser profondément pour en retirer toute la substance, toute la moelle, s’en nourrir, et s’en émerveiller… Le monde avait toujours cet effet-là sur lui. Il renfermait trop de splendeurs pour les dédaigner. Mais c’était une vision toute scientifique, toute objective des choses : il décortiquait ses centres d’intérêt comme on l’aurait fait d’une souris, et ce n’était pas cela, vivre.

Le pire restait les gens. Depuis toujours, Scorpius avait entretenu un rapport conflictuel avec ses semblables. Deux monstres se battaient en lui : solitude et douceur. Solitude, car son esprit vif l’amenait parfois à porter un jugement rapide sur les gens, et à constater au mieux leur extrême différence, au pire leur médiocrité. Douceur, car il désapprouvait ces mauvaises pensées. Au fil des années, ces deux monstres avaient forgé en lui la certitude que personne ne pourrait jamais l’atteindre vraiment, le comprendre, vraiment, et qu’il serait condamné à se sentir seul en lui-même, tout au long de sa vie.

Il y avait eu une brève lueur d’espoir à l’horizon, bien entendu, mais… Cette lueur s’était évanouie depuis longtemps.

Depuis, Scorpius se tenait loin de ses congénères, encore plus qu’il ne le faisait étant plus jeune. Peut-être n’en avait-il pas entièrement conscience. Peut-être ignorait-il les raisons exactes de cette distance qu’il édifiait entre lui et le monde. Elle avait toujours été là, et rares étaient ceux à l’avoir franchie… Ce n’était pas de la timidité ou de la crainte. Réservé, Scorpius l’avait toujours été, mais c’était une attitude bien différente de la peur. Du moins, ça l’était à l’époque. On l’avait toujours éduqué comme si imposer ses sentiments aux autres était un manque de courtoisie. Mais à présent… Il ignorait qui la barrière était censée protéger : lui-même, ou les autres ? Il avait le sentiment d’avoir été… brûlé. Que quelque chose était mort en lui, avait été altéré, corrompu, d’une façon qui n’aurait jamais dû être permise… Il ne pouvait laisser voir cela à personne. A personne. Jamais.

Aussi son monde était-il également devenu un désert sans visage : il n’était qu’un pion dans une multitude anonyme, grouillante comme une colonie de cafards, et jamais la vie ne lui avait autant paru vide de sens.

Chassant ses idées noires, Scorpius laissa son regard dériver sur les bibliothèques pleines à craquer, de part et d’autre de son bureau. Les rayonnages regorgeaient de traités d’astrophysiques. D’obscurs théories mathématiques jusqu’aux profondeurs édifiantes de la physique quantique. Les reliures très marquées attestaient de leur consultation fréquente. De temps à autre, Herbert ou Asimov parvenaient à se frayer un chemin entre les grands savants, et leur couverture montraient autant de marques d’usure. Scorpius s’accorda un léger sourire, presque blasé. Il était là, le sens de sa vie. Sa raison d’exister. Mars… Plus rien d’autre ne comptait.

Il n’y avait qu’à regarder son appartement : toujours en plein cœur de Londres, et pourtant si différent du premier… C’était plus petit, bien sûr, mais aussi plus lumineux. Moins chaleureux pourtant : les meubles n’étaient pas les siens, il les avait loués en même temps que les murs, et en dehors des livres, rien n’exprimait son ressenti personnel. La peinture blanche répondait aux tons froids du canapé gris et de la descente de lit bleue. Le parquet flotté presque blanc renvoyait au bois synthétique du bureau. Dans un aquarium en face de la fenêtre, un combattant solitaire faisait des cercles, tel Scorpius dans son monde arithmétique…

Voyant que le temps s’écoulait, Scorpius attrapa ses notes et claqua la porte. Il n’habitait qu’à quinze minutes à pied du département de Physique du University College. Comme d’ordinaire, le quartier de Bloomsbury bruissait d’activité, bercé au rythme de la plus grande université londonienne, moldus et sorciers confondus. A 13h30, Scorpius avait rendez-vous avec son directeur de thèse. L’homme était grand et décharné : des cheveux de neige coupés courts, de grands yeux bleus alertes, et surtout, c’était l’un des meilleurs experts en astrophysique du monde. Avant même d’intégrer l’université, Scorpius concevait déjà pour lui un respect immense, et à présent, n’importe quel observateur extérieur aurait pu dire que ce respect était mutuel.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, s’installèrent devant un café et pendant une demi-heure, s’entretinrent des avancées de Scorpius. Depuis six mois maintenant, ce dernier travaillait à l’élaboration d’un nouveau matériau suffisamment léger et résistant pour diminuer le prix d’envoi du kilo dans l’espace par cent. Un progrès qui pourrait provoquer un gigantesque bond en avant pour la recherche aérospatiale. En l’état actuel des connaissances, un tel matériau était impossible à fabriquer par des savants moldus. Mais Scorpius, de son côté, avait l’avantage de la magie, et son second directeur de thèse au département des Sorts et Enchantements lui avait assuré qu’il était sur la bonne voie. La partie la plus délicate de son travail, en fait, consisterait à justifier ses découvertes à la communauté scientifique moldue. Un exercice délicat pour lequel il avait à présent une assez bonne expérience.

Après une dernière poignée de main et une dizaine de références supplémentaires à consulter, Scorpius courut traverser la rue pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal de l’université : un gigantesque monument blanc immaculé à coupole et colonnade, telle une copie ambitieuse de la maison blanche. Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, Scorpius répondit distraitement à quelques collègues et élèves qui le saluaient, puis poussa la porte d’un amphithéâtre. Les licences étaient déjà là. A cette heure-ci, c’étaient les deuxièmes années.

Scorpius s’installa derrière son pupitre, devant l’auditoire, et contempla d’un air froid les dizaines d’yeux braqués sur lui :

\- Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il. Aujourd’hui, l’effondrement gravitationnel et ses conséquences.

Une armée de cliquetis de clavier se fit aussitôt entendre. Savourant cet emploi du temps qui ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit, Scorpius se plongea dans l’enseignement de la vie et de la mort des étoiles, des trous noirs et autres supernovas. En ce sens, l’entrée en doctorat lui avait joué une véritable farce : s’il n’avait plus de cours à suivre afin de pouvoir en théorie se consacrer entièrement à ses recherches, il devait désormais _donner_ des cours, aux licences de deuxième et troisième année. Ce qui consommait une majeure partie de son temps.

Non pas qu’il en éprouve le moindre déplaisir, mais avec seulement deux ans de pratique, Scorpius avait encore du mal à s’identifier au rôle d’enseignant. D’autant plus lorsque des élèves affolés et intimidés lui couraient après dans les couloirs en l’appelant : « Monsieur Malefoy ».

Après trois heures d’exposé intenses au cours desquelles les cerveaux de nombre d’étudiants approchèrent dangereusement de l’ébullition, Scorpius répondit brièvement à ceux de ses élèves qui se montrèrent assez téméraires pour lui poser une question. Puis il retrouva avec un semblant de soulagement la solitude de son laboratoire vide. Le University College comportait plusieurs laboratoires, et une zone entière de l’un d’eux était entièrement réservée à Scorpius. Sa solitude ne dura pas cependant : il avait à peine commencé l’étude de son nouveau modèle moléculaire qu’une jeune femme franchit la porte à son tour, déjà vêtue d’une blouse blanche :

\- Scorpius, sourit-elle pour le saluer.

Il lui accorda un bref regard et hocha poliment la tête :

\- Maya.

Son visage s’illumina, et elle s’installa elle aussi derrière ses écrans avec enthousiasme. Maya Harmon était une doctorante en astrophysique issue de la même promotion que Scorpius. Brillante, elle avait contemplé leurs camarades abandonner ou se disperser vers d’autres branches les uns après les autres, au cours de leurs années de licence et de master, jusqu’à ce que finalement, il ne reste plus que Scorpius et elle pour franchir le seuil du doctorat. Si Scorpius avait clairement choisi la recherche et le développement spatio-aéronautique, Maya était en revanche une spécialiste du Big Bang et des premiers âges de l’univers, tournée vers un passé vieux de plusieurs milliards d’années, ce qui en faisait l’ennemie héréditaire de Scorpius. Il leur arrivait souvent de plaisanter à ce sujet : elle l’archéologue de l’espace, et lui tourné vers l’avenir…

Si elle savait à quel point l’avenir l’indifférait, pourtant.

Durant le reste de l’après-midi, Scorpius et Maya respectèrent leur silence concentré et poursuivirent leurs recherches. Maya occupait la zone en face de la sienne, dans le labo, mais l’écrémage des rangs durant leur master avait déjà contribué à les rapprocher bien avant cela. Vers 17h, la jeune femme retira sa blouse et lui offrit un sourire fatigué par derrière ses écrans :

\- Café ? proposa-t-elle.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas dire non à cela. Attrapant leurs affaires, ils sortirent dans la fraicheur du soir londonien et se dirigèrent sans se hâter vers un café qui avait leur préférence, depuis plusieurs années. Maya commanda un cappuccino, et Scorpius, comme d’habitude, un café noir avec beaucoup de sucre. Il ignora son regard désapprobateur tandis qu’il allumait son énième cigarette.

\- Des progrès avec Quirke ? lui demanda-t-elle à défaut.

Quirke était le directeur de thèse de Scorpius.

\- On avance, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il veut que je lise la thèse de Macmillan sur les nano-fibres de diamant, mais je hais ce type.

Arthur Macmillan était un ancien du University College. Elève de Quirke, il était l’un des pionniers dans le domaine des nouveaux matériaux, et aussi un enfoiré de première, ce que Scorpius avait pu relever rien qu’à son style d’écriture.

\- De toute façon, ses nano-fibres de diamant ne permettront jamais d’alléger les coûts.

\- C’est toujours le même problème. Tu résous soit la solidité, soit le prix, mais jamais les deux.

Scorpius sourit :

\- Si, moi je résoudrai les deux. Et quand j’aurai fini, qui sait ? Si j’ai du temps à perdre, je te construirai peut-être une machine à remonter le temps, et tu pourras assister à ton foutu Big Bang par toi-même.

Maya lui rendit son air de requin :

\- Le jour où vous accomplirez cela, monsieur Malefoy, vous aurez enfin gagné tout mon respect.

\- Une récompense inestimable.

Elle lui donna un coup de pied par-dessous la table et ne dit rien. L’espace de quelques secondes, Scorpius le vit à nouveau, cet éclat. Juste-là, dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

Maya était une jolie jeune femme. Un visage fin, de longs cheveux clairs, une silhouette élancée qui concurrençait la sienne, et l’éclat naturel de ceux qui ignorent leur propre beauté. Moldue, elle avait un an de plus que Scorpius et ignorait tout de sa vie ou de ses origines. Elle le taquinait parfois sur ce qu’elle avait d’abord pris pour un culte du secret, mais qu’elle avait appris à assimiler, petit à petit, à une profonde noirceur intérieure. Maya était intelligente. Par-delà sa légèreté et ses tentatives désespérées de toujours tout tourner en dérision, elle jouait avec l’énigme que Scorpius représentait, captivée comme le serait n’importe quel scientifique face à une proie qui lui résiste, et Scorpius savait qu’elle avait pu voir en lui certaines de ses vérités : sa trop grande maîtrise de soi, sa froideur détachée, son abandon total à ses addictions comme s’il cherchait volontairement à s’empoisonner…

Seulement, Maya cherchait aussi à voir en lui ce qu’il n’était pas. A cet instant où les derniers rayons du Soleil éclairaient la rue, colorant les cheveux châtains clairs de Maya de reflets iridescents, Scorpius vit à nouveau dans ses yeux cette admiration qui s’attardait trop, cette étincelle qui buvait ses paroles, capturait ses traits, et la culpabilité l’envahit comme une compagne familière. Il savait que Maya espérait plus de lui qu’un ami. Il le savait depuis des années maintenant. Et pourtant, cela ne l’empêchait pas de venir lui parler, ou même d’accepter ses invitations pour aller prendre un café, voir une expo, écouter une conférence, toutes les semaines, presque quotidiennement.

Scorpius savait que Maya vivait chacune de ces rencontres avec un espoir sans cesse renouvelé, car il l’entretenait. Bien malgré lui, il l’entretenait…

La vérité était que Maya était une lueur rare au milieu de la foule terne et sans visage. L’une des seules personnes frappées du sceau de l’intérêt aux yeux de Scorpius. Il voyait en elle une jeune femme intelligente, fascinante et douce, à tous points de vue. Elle aimait débattre, comme lui. Elle aimait disserter durant des heures sur des sujets graves ou légers, avec la même intensité. Elle était toujours disponible, toujours partante pour de nouveaux échanges impromptus, de nouvelles joutes verbales qui auraient laissé nombre de leurs collègues pantois. Mais surtout, elle avait ce petit quelque chose que Scorpius estimait avoir perdu. L’idéalisme. La fougue. La foi.

Avant même d’avoir atteint la trentaine, Scorpius s’estimait déjà vieux. Il était devenu vieux alors même qu’il avait dix-huit ans. Depuis le monde était passé à travers le prisme de son cynisme et de sa désillusion, et il avait perdu quelque chose. L’envie de se battre. L’envie d’espérer, car l’espoir prolongeait les souffrances de l’homme. L’envie d’aller mieux.

Aussi curieux et ouvert qu’il puisse l’être, Scorpius vivait dans un monde aux horizons fermés. Jamais il ne pourrait envisager de relation amoureuse avec Maya, ou même avec qui que ce soit d’autre. Pas après ce qu’il avait vécu. Ce qu’il avait perdu. Pas alors qu’il se savait pertinemment incapable de rendre qui que ce soit heureux. 

Pourtant, il continuait de solliciter Maya tard le soir, lorsqu’il était rentré chez lui depuis des heures et qu’il était seul face à son ordinateur allumé. Il lui parlait sans raison, de tout et de rien, car sa compagnie, son intelligence et son esprit lui plaisait. Par cette attitude, il avait conscience d’encourager des espoirs qui n’étaient pas fondés, et il se détestait. Mais là aussi en l’occurrence, il avait de l’expérience en matière de haine personnelle, et tout cela se fondait dans les eaux calmes et noires du lac qui englaçait son cœur.

Lorsque Maya et lui se séparèrent ce soir-là, la jeune femme l’embrassa sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, et une fois encore, Scorpius pria de tout son cœur pour qu’elle n’ajoute rien, pour qu’elle ne se déclare pas, et pour qu’ils puissent poursuivre leur amitié étrange dont il avait tant besoin. Cette fois encore, Maya respecta son souhait. Scorpius fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.   

En franchissant la porte de son appartement, il sut tout de suite qu’il n’était pas seul. Une jolie chouette hulotte l’attendait perchée sur la table de la cuisine, les yeux plissés d’un air impatient. Scorpius soupira, détacha la lettre et récompensa l’oiseau. Il jeta ensuite la lettre sur son bureau où elle rejoignit une pile d’une dizaine de missives identiques, toutes non-ouvertes.

Mais Scorpius s’était aussi parfaitement intégré au monde Moldu, et il n’était pas le seul. Son téléphone sonna six fois ce soir-là, et un nombre égal de mails saturait sa messagerie électronique. Scorpius ne répondit pas. Lorsqu’il sortit de la douche une demi-heure plus tard, une voix féminine sur son répondeur résonna dans le noir :

\- … Je t’en prie, Scorpius. Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre parler d’elle, mais cette fois ça pourrait être important. Je t’en prie, rappelle-moi.

Scorpius pressa une touche et effaça le message.

**XXX**

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent selon la même routine quotidienne. Avant de commencer sa thèse, Scorpius n’aurait jamais imaginé à quel point l’emploi du temps d’un chercheur pouvait s’avérer chargé. En master, il avait trop de temps libre pour son propre bien, mais à présent… La recherche ne consistait pas seulement à _rechercher_. Il fallait aussi se montrer, nouer des relations, s’exprimer en public, participer à des colloques, écrire des articles… En fin de semaine, Scorpius fit un saut à Paris pour une conférence à la Sorbonne sur le futur de l’exploration spatiale, et en ressortit plutôt pessimiste. Au stade où en était la recherche moldue actuelle, la discipline était morte. Il comptait bien lui redonner l’impulsion. Tout ce qu’il fallait pour motiver les hommes à aller sur Mars, c’était que ce soit rentable. Et bien soit, il rendrait cela rentable. Et au diable les nano-fibres de diamant.

Scorpius se laissa distraitement errer dans les jolies rues haussmanniennes de Paris, mais, troublé par la nostalgie que cela faisait naître en lui, il ne s’attarda pas. Il transplana jusqu’à son appartement et passa la soirée à discuter avec Maya par écrans interposés.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu’il apportait quelques corrections à son chapitre sur la résistance des forces de frottement, Scorpius fut distrait par trois coups frappés à sa porte. La personne semblait nerveuse mais déterminée. Cela n’annonçait rien de bon.

Scorpius soupira, et considéra un instant de ne pas répondre. Il pouvait aussi bien prétendre ne pas être là. Mais la voix féminine du répondeur l’interpella :

\- Scorpius, si tu es là, ouvre-moi ! Je te signale que ce n’est que par courtoisie que je ne prends pas la peine de transplaner directement dans ton salon !

Scorpius se leva et ouvrit la porte. Le visage anxieux d’Emily Finnigan l’accueillit. La jeune femme tordit ses mains devant elle, hésita, puis le prit dans ses bras :

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle.

Il se tendit à son contact, mais ne la repoussa pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres ! Ni à mes messages !

\- Oui, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Je t’en prie, Scorpius. Elle pourrait très bien avoir raison cette fois. Lily…

\- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de Lily !

Scorpius se passa une main sur le visage, s’exhortant au calme. Il n’aurait pas dû crier. En face de lui, Emily s’était tue, blême et angoissée. Scorpius ignorait ce qu’elle craignait le plus : sa réaction, ou l’image qu’il lui donnait à voir.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il en fuyant son regard. Tu sais quoi ? Allons boire un café.

Il attrapa son manteau et les fit sortir aussi vite que possible. Une seconde de plus dans son appartement avec Emily et il menaçait d’exploser.

Il les fit asseoir dans le café où il avait l’habitude d’aller avec Maya et pendant quelques secondes, ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononcèrent un seul mot. Scorpius contemplait son ancienne camarade de classe, rattrapé par un passé qui l’avalait tout à coup, et il n’était pas sûr d’aimer cette sensation. Il était partagé entre la joie primaire de revoir Emily, et le rejet de tout ce monde qu’elle ramenait avec elle, et qu’il voulait fuir.

Emily n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu plus longs, peut-être, frôlant ses épaules. Elle avait toujours ses yeux rieurs qui lui donnaient l’air d’une fée, et cette énergie débordante qui se lisait dans chacun de ses traits. Pourtant, elle paraissait aussi plus sage, plus maîtrisée. Peut-être parce que la vision de Scorpius l’ébranlait elle aussi. Sans lui demander sa permission, Scorpius alluma une cigarette et inspira profondément. Il en aurait sans doute besoin d’ici la fin de la journée.

\- Tu as l’air d’aller bien, dit-il, histoire de commencer quelque part.

Elle hésita quelques instants, fronça les sourcils, puis répondit :

\- Toi aussi.

\- Comment vont les choses chez Obscurus Books ?

Après quelques changements de parcours, Emily s’était finalement décidée à rejoindre le monde exigeant de l’édition sorcière. Obscurus Books comptait parmi l’une des maisons d’édition les plus renommées de Londres.

\- Ecoute, Scorpius…, fit Emily. Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là.

\- Alors tu vas m’écouter ?  

\- Je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix.

Scorpius se recula en arrière et dévisagea la jeune femme. Cela eut le don de mettre Emily mal à l’aise, et rien que pour cet exploit, il se félicita intérieurement. Il essayait de toutes ses forces d’empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite.

\- Lily m’a écrit il y a quelques semaines, commença Emily en retrouvant cet air farouche qui surmontait ses angoisses.

\- Tu l’as revue ?

\- Brièvement, oui.

Scorpius se renfrogna. Emily l’ignora :

\- Elle m’a dit avoir pensé à une piste que nous n’avions pas encore envisagée.

\- Une chimère de plus…

\- Ecoute-moi jusqu’au bout, s’il te plait.

Avec réticence, Scorpius obtempéra. Cette conversation lui faisait mal, jusque dans les fibres de ses os.

\- Est-ce que Rose t’avait parlé des lettres qu’elle écrivait à Harry, en se faisant passer pour Ron ? Lorsque personne n’était encore au courant de sa rechute ?

\- Elle m’en a parlé une ou deux fois, oui.

\- Dans ces lettres, Rose prétendait que Ron s’était passionné d’alpinisme. Qu’il arpentait les plus hauts sommets du monde : l’Everest, le K2, le Lhotse…

\- Et c’est là que Lily propose d’aller la chercher ? Sur le toit du monde ?

\- Ce n’est pas si ridicule, Scorpius ! Où n’a-t-on pas déjà cherché ? Nous avons fait tous les pays qui auraient pu lui plaire, tous les endroits dont elle aurait pu faire vaguement mention au cours de nos années à Poudlard… Tu connais Rose, tu sais qu’elle se serait probablement complètement retirée du monde sorcier après ce qu’il s’est passé.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle se trouve à huit mille mètres d’altitude.

\- Lily a fait des recherches.

Scorpius soupira :

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de ses recherches.

\- Elle a d’abord cherché parmi les centres d’alpinisme du pays, mais bien sûr, elle n’a rien trouvé. Rose ne serait pas restée à Londres en sachant que nous y étions. Alors, elle s’est demandée quel serait le meilleur et le plus proche endroit pour s’entraîner à ce genre de discipline.

\- Et alors, qu’est-ce que ça a donné ? L’Islande ?

\- Les Alpes. Les Alpes franco-italiennes.

Scorpius éclata de rire :

\- Tu vas me dire que Lily a frappé aux portes de tous les centres d’alpinisme de haute montagne, et qu’elle a contraint les moldus à identifier Rose ?

\- C’est à peu près ça, oui.

\- Ça a dû être fascinant. Elle a vraiment du temps à perdre.

\- Elle a trouvé une piste, Scorpius. Une fille rousse, très jeune, qui s’est installée dans les Alpes françaises pendant un an et demie. Personne n’a su d’où elle venait, ni où est-ce qu’elle est repartie. 

\- Et c’est pour ça que tu m’as fait venir ?

\- Lily…

\- Je me moque de ce que dit Lily !

Scorpius serra les poings tandis que le serveur leur apportait leurs cafés, fulminant de colère. Lorsqu’ils furent de nouveau seuls, il articula :

\- Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais croire un seul mot de ce qui sort de sa bouche, hein ? Dis-moi quel intérêt elle aurait à retrouver Rose ? Elle mène tout son petit monde en bateau pour se faire bien voir, comme d’habitude, mais il n’y a que toi pour gober ses conneries !

\- Elle se sent coupable, Scorpius…

\- J’espère qu’elle se sent coupable ! J’espère qu’elle se sent coupable !

Scorpius se renfonça dans son siège, excédé contre le monde entier et contre lui-même. C’était une erreur d’avoir parlé à Emily. En face de lui, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard de compassion qui le mit encore plus en rage :

\- Elle refuse de laisser tomber, Scorpius, dit-elle. Elle n’a jamais arrêté de chercher.

\- C’est sa manière de croire qu’elle peut racheter ses fautes.

 - Ça ne veut pas dire que ses renseignements sont faux. Je crois que ça vaut la peine d’essayer, c’est notre meilleure piste depuis…

\- Non ! Non, Emily ! J’en ai marre des manigances de Lily, et j’en ai marre de ses fausses promesses. Rose n’avait pas le moindre intérêt pour les Alpes ou la haute montagne, et elle n’en avait jamais parlé en dehors de ces lettres.

Emily le considéra gravement, pendant quelques secondes, et Scorpius sut qu’il avait fait une erreur :

\- Pourquoi tu parles d’elle au passé ? demanda lentement la jeune femme. Rose n’est pas morte.

Il évita son regard, mais y revint pour avouer ce qui brûlait tout au fond de lui :

\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? Hein, Emily, dis-moi ? Tu savais que la recherche Moldue tend à démontrer qu’il y a une part d’hérédité dans les comportements suicidaires ?

\- Alors c’est ça que tu penses ? Tu crois que Rose est morte ?

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- Je peux seulement espérer qu’elle ne l’est pas. Et j’en ai fini avec l’espoir.

Voyant le jugement sévère que lui adressait la jeune femme, il reprit :

\- Mais de toute façon, même si Lily la retrouvait, quelle différence est-ce que cela ferait ? Dis-moi ! J’ai consacré un an de ma vie à la rechercher, une putain d’année entière à marcher sur les débris de tout ce qu’elle avait laissé, et tout ça pour quoi ? La seule chose dont je peux être sûr, c’est qu’elle ne veut pas être auprès de moi. Même si je la retrouvais maintenant, qu’est-ce qui aurait changé ? Certainement pas son opinion. Elle a déjà eu mille fois l’occasion de rentrer, et elle ne l’a pas fait. Par contre, elle a très bien su couvrir ses traces, alors, si elle est vivante, crois-moi, je peux te dire qu’elle ne veut pas être retrouvée.

Emily le considéra longuement, incapable de trouver les mots, déchirée par le chagrin, la colère et la résignation qu’elle sentait en lui :

\- Et tu l’acceptes, Scorpius ? Tu abandonnes alors que Lily…

Scorpius trembla de rage :

\- J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu ! cracha-t-il. Mais tu n’as pas la moindre idée de ce que cela m’a fait à moi aussi, Emily ! Pas la moindre ! C’est elle qui nous a abandonnés ! C’est elle qui est partie.

\- Tu sais pourquoi…

\- Je connais ses raisons. Et je connais Rose. C’est aussi pour ça que je sais qu’elle ne rentrera pas.

Emily s’accorda quelques instants de silence, peut-être pour qu’il puisse se calmer. Après quoi, elle insista :

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison pour écarter les recherches de Lily. Je comprends ta réaction, Albus non plus ne veut pas entendre parler d’elle, mais…

\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ce n’est pas toi qu’elle a blessée. Ce n’est pas ta famille.

Emily se figea, et Scorpius sut qu’il était allé trop loin. Il jura intérieurement. L’amertume l’avait rendu plus cassant :

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il doucement. Excuse-moi. Bien sûr que tu fais partie de cette famille.

Jetant un coup d’œil à la bague qui brillait à l’annulaire gauche d’Emily, il ajouta :

\- Toutes mes félicitations, au fait. Je ne crois pas avoir eu l’occasion de te le dire en personne depuis la nouvelle.

\- Merci, sourit Emily, un semblant consolée.

Elle hésita, puis sembla abandonner momentanément son combat pour ce sujet plus léger :

\- En tant que témoin, tu devrais contacter Albus, au fait, dit-elle. Normalement, ce n’est pas au fiancé d’organiser son propre enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Tu sais très bien qu’on s’amusera beaucoup plus si c’est lui qui s’en charge.

Emily rit :

\- C’est probablement vrai.

Puis, plus sérieuse :

\- Mais tu seras là, n’est-ce pas ? Tu viendras ?

Scorpius soupira :

\- J’ai dit que je viendrai à la cérémonie. Mais je ne sais pas… Emily, je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester plus longtemps.

\- Tout le monde sera très content de te revoir.

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? Et moi, serai-je content de les revoir ?

\- Autant que tu aimes me revoir en ce moment même.

Emily sourit, consciente de sa remarque à double tranchant.

\- Je ne crois pas que Molly appréciera ma présence, dit calmement Scorpius. Elle aura déjà du mal à supporter que je serve de témoin.

\- C’est son problème. Albus l’a prévenue qu’elle pouvait soit l’accepter soit partir.

Scorpius soupira, puis la gratifia d’un bref hochement de tête :

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Emily se perdit dans la contemplation des volutes de café :

\- Rose aussi aurait dû être là…, murmura-t-elle. Elle aurait dû être mon témoin le jour de mon mariage.

Scorpius ne dit rien. Au bout d’un moment, la jeune femme releva la tête et sourit :

\- Comment vont tes parents ?

Il haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne les vois pas beaucoup. Ils s’inquiètent, comme les parents savent si bien le faire. Alors je les évite.

\- Je connais ça.

\- Alice est en deuxième année à Poudlard. Serdaigle, ça lui plait bien. Elle m’écrit de temps en temps. Ariane va bientôt fêter ses sept ans, et je… Je ne la vois pas beaucoup.

Emily acquiesça :

\- Ta vie ici te plait ?

\- Mes recherches avancent bien. C’est très stimulant.

\- Tu es toujours avec Maya ?

\- Je ne suis _pas_ avec Maya.

\- Si c’est ce que tu préfères te dire…

Emily s’interrompit, le temps de donner à son visage un air plus doux :

\- Tu peux l’amener, tu sais ? Au mariage. Hugo comprendra.

\- Je me vois mal comment lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants d’un mariage sorcier.

\- Elle ne sait toujours pas que tu…

\- Elle ne sait rien, Emily. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Emily hésita, puis s’avança pour lui presser la main :

\- Ce ne serait pourtant pas une si mauvaise chose, tu sais. Ça pourrait peut-être te faire du bien de… d’en parler avec quelqu’un d’extérieur.

\- On change de sujet. S’il te plait.

Emily soupira, mais obtempéra.

\- Des nouvelles d’Hugo, à ce propos ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Vous n’êtes pas en contact ?

\- J’essaye, mais c’est… J’ai beaucoup de travail.

Comment pouvait-il dire à Emily que chaque mention d’Hugo le faisait irrésistiblement penser à Rose ? Que la moindre parcelle de ce passé disparu le torturait à tel point qu’il le rejetait de toutes ses forces, de toutes les manières possibles ?

\- Il est toujours à Oxford, répondit enfin Emily. Sciences politiques sorcières. Il sort avec un nageur de haut niveau à ce qu’il parait, moldu, un certain Matthew. Il sera là au mariage.

Scorpius hocha la tête, satisfait qu’au moins l’un d’entre eux ait trouvé le bonheur. Tous, en vérité. Lui ne voulait pas du bonheur. Il le savait perdu. Consciente qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à se dire, Emily régla son café et se leva. Scorpius la raccompagna jusque dans la rue. Là, la jeune femme lui sourit et le serra très fort dans ses bras :

\- Prends soin de toi, Scorpius, dit-elle en le dévisageant fixement. Je t’en prie, arrête de te punir ou de ne vivre que pour tes foutues équations. Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que Lily n’arrivera à rien ou que Rose… ne reviendra jamais. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça que tu dois arrêter de vivre. S’il te plait. Passe à la maison, à l’occasion. Albus sera fou de joie de te revoir. Il joue Roméo et Juliette en ce moment, et cette fois, il a enfin eu le rôle de Roméo. Il sera ravi d’obtenir cette revanche sur toi.

\- Je lui ferai peut-être la surprise.

\- Encore mieux.

Emily caressa sa joue :

\- Mange un peu plus, et… Embrasse Maya pour moi.

Scorpius lui concéda un sourire. Alors, Emily fit demi-tour et s’en alla.

De retour chez lui, Scorpius passa plus d’une heure dans son canapé, la tête entre les mains, incapable de réfléchir. Incapable de se détacher de la rencontre qu’il venait de vivre. Un choc brutal entre le monde d’où il venait et celui qu’il avait choisi. Entre son passé, et sa vie.

Plus que jamais, il prenait conscience qu’il avait changé. Il n’était plus cet adolescent pétri de romantisme noir qui avait aimé comme on s’enivre d’absinthe. Désormais, il était plus prudent avec ses émotions. Il ne pouvait plus se laisser emporter. Il en mourrait. Le poison résidait toujours dans ses veines, attendant l’occasion de le mordre au cœur. Emily avait bien failli le réveiller, aujourd’hui. Un poison qui s’appelait Rose…

Malgré lui, Scorpius vit l’image de la jeune fille qu’il avait connue se dessiner dans son esprit, plus vivante qu’un souvenir. Sa poitrine se contracta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder. Du travail, il avait du travail, encore des mois et des années d’effort, avant de parvenir à ce qu’il voulait faire…

Avide de toute distraction, n’importe laquelle, Scorpius se dirigea vers son bureau tel un zombie et, au crayon de papier, entama la nouvelle série de calculs qu’il s’était pourtant juré de reporter après le weekend de Pâques. Cette étape-là lui demanderait probablement des heures d’étude intense et de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Aucune importance. Lorsqu’il réfléchissait, Scorpius disparaissait, se dissolvait, oubliait tout de lui. Il ne ressentait plus rien que la profonde froideur objective des nombres. Il oubliait qu’il avait été ce jeune homme amoureux qui avait un jour cru en l’avenir, en l’amour et au sens de la vie. Il oubliait tout.

En ce bel après-midi d’avril, Scorpius Malefoy avait vingt-quatre ans. Il entamait sa deuxième année de thèse au University College de Londres. Il n’avait pas vu Rose depuis plus de six ans.  


	24. ཇོ་མོ་གླང་མ

Enfonçant solidement son piton dans la glace, Rose déporta son poids sur la prochaine prise. Elle tira plusieurs fois sur le mousqueton qui assurait son parcours, et, l’une après l’autre, testa les cordes que Tensing avait mises en place pour elle et son groupe quelques heures plus tôt.

A cette altitude – un peu moins de 6000 mètres – le vent soufflait sans relâche tel le hurlement strident d’une armée de banshees. Rose sentait ce sifflement constant contre ses tympans, obsédant jusqu’à rendre fou, pénétrant l’esprit pour ne plus lâcher prise, si on le laissait faire…

Mais Rose ne le laissait pas faire. L’alpinisme requerrait calme et concentration, deux qualités qu’elle avait dû aiguiser à la perfection si elle ne voulait pas faire une mauvaise chute et plonger tout droit dans la « cascade de glace » qui marquait la dernière épreuve avant d’atteindre le camp I. Tandis qu’elle faisait signe aux cinq alpinistes qui la suivait, Rose n’éprouvait au fond d’elle qu’un calme froid et impénétrable, un vaste horizon blanc que rien ne venait troubler, à part le souffle du vent qui remplissait le silence, en elle. Rose aimait cette fermeté, cette certitude, l’assurance de ses gestes et la solidité presque magnétique qui résidait en elle, cristallisée autour de son cœur.

Elle atteignit un ressaut qui lui permit momentanément de ne plus s’agripper à la paroi. Là, Rose attendit que ses clients la rejoignent. Le vent ne se contentait plus de hurler : il venait jouer avec eux dans une danse infernale, fouettant leur combinaison, enrobant leurs gestes, les attirant dans sa course infinie. Levant les yeux au ciel, Rose aperçut le sommet du monstre sacré, loin, très loin au-dessus d’elle, à plus de 8800 mètres d’altitude, et comme d’habitude, un immense sentiment de respect s’abattit sur elle. L’Everest.

Le toit du monde, le plus haut relief jamais façonné dans toute l’histoire de la planète Terre, et pourtant, ce n’était qu’une montagne miniature, à côté du plus haut sommet de leur système solaire : Olympus Mons, 22,5 kilomètres de haut, sur la planète Mars.

Rose soupira. Mars… Même aussi près des étoiles, elle ne pouvait pas l’apercevoir, par-delà la couche nuageuse qui enrobait l’Himalaya. Lorsqu’ils étaient partis au matin du camp de base, le ciel était dégagé, mais la météo était capricieuse, sur l’Everest, et de modestes nuages pouvaient rapidement se transformer en bourrasques de neige et de glace à la nuit tombée. Rose devait impérativement atteindre le camp I avant de dresser les tentes.

Dans la phase finale de leur ascension, la glace se mit à gémir, sous leurs pieds. La montagne aussi était capricieuse. Un gigantesque paysage de glaciers mobiles, que le soleil de la journée avait rendu plus mouvants encore. Rose enjoignit les trois américains qui la suivaient à lui passer devant, tandis qu’elle venait en aide à Ayane et Hiro, le couple de japonais dont le niveau légèrement inférieur se faisait sentir, aujourd’hui.

Rose serra les dents et se retint de soupirer. Le tourisme de l’Everest amenait sur le toit du monde des dizaines d’alpinistes parmi les plus chevronnés de la planète. Mais, de temps à autre, quelques milliardaires excentriques habitués à ce que l’on accède à leurs moindres demandes insistaient pour qu’on les admette dans le groupe, et c’était alors aux guides comme Rose de s’assurer qu’ils reviendraient en un seul morceau.

Rose se plaça derrière Ayane et indiqua à Tensing, son sherpa, de s’occuper d’Hiro. Ensemble, ils gravirent les derniers mètres – un mètre était l’équivalent de plusieurs kilomètres, sur l’Everest – et rejoignirent les trois américains qui leur tendirent des mains secourables.

Il n’y avait pas de moqueries, sur l’Everest. Pas d’impertinence. Pas d’autosuffisance, non plus. C’était essentiel, vital. Aucun homme ou femme ne pouvait être admis sur cette montagne s’il n’avait pas au préalable développé une discipline de fer.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Rose avait choisi cet endroit, parmi les plus hostiles à l’homme. Pour s’éprouver jusqu’au-delà des limites de la condition humaine. Pour se mettre à l’épreuve, se dépouiller de tout : de son passé, son présent, son avenir, de son ressenti, de tout ce qui faisait rage en elle, pour qu’il ne reste plus que cette vérité toute simple : elle et l’Everest, elle et la mort, droit dans les yeux. La vie atteignait un état de pureté absolue, alors. Réduite à sa plus essentielle expression : brutale, sauvage, neutre et impitoyable. Rose appréciait cette sauvagerie qui faisait écho à la sienne. Elle entendait dans le hurlement du vent tout ce que son âme aurait eu envie de crier, jusqu’à s’en arracher les cordes vocales. Elle trouvait dans la force et la puissance de la montagne le juste repère pour lui rappeler qu’elle n’était rien, en ce monde, qu’il existait des secrets et des pouvoirs infiniment plus grands et plus durables qu’elle, dans l’immensité de l’univers, et que les affronter comme elle le faisait aujourd’hui était le seul et le plus grand honneur qu’elle pourrait jamais espérer.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et chassa la neige qui obstruait son masque. L’Everest semblait presque vibrer au-dessus d’elle. La couche de neiges éternelles qui le recouvrait exhalait des volutes de nuages glacés, voiles cristallins, tourbillons de spores argentées dans le ciel clair… Lorsque la montagne transpirait ainsi, Rose avait plus que jamais l’impression de contempler un monstre au souffle millénaire, un dragon d’hiver perdant sa poussière d’écailles blanches et ciselées.

Tensing la coupa de sa contemplation en désignant le talkie-walkie qu’elle portait autour du cou. L’engin grésillait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

\- Commencez à installer le camp, dit-elle en tibétain avant de porter le micro à son oreille.

« Ici Rose ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus le vacarme du vent.

« Rose ! Ici Carter ! »

Rose retint une répartie cinglante. Carter était son employeur, le patron de la petite entreprise d’alpinisme qui chaque année, entre avril et mai, promettait d’emmener ses clients richissimes au sommet. Etant donné qu’il était seul à attendre Rose et ses poussins au camp de base, Rose n’était guère surprise de tomber sur lui :

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Il y a quelqu’un qui demande à te voir ! Il faut que tu redescendes ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Rose ignora l’agacement qui prenait déjà corps dans ses veines et s’enjoignit au calme :

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? On vient juste d’atteindre le camp I ! »

« Je n’en sais rien, il y a une fille qui est arrivée ce matin, peut-être deux heures après ton départ ! Elle dit qu’elle te connait et qu’elle doit impérativement te parler ! »

« Comment elle s’appelle ? »

« Elle a dit qu’elle s’appelait Emily Finnighan. »

Rose sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et cela n’avait rien à voir avec les températures de - 40° qui l’environnaient. La surprise lui coupa la respiration, mais déjà, Carter continuait :

« Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais elle est arrivée de nulle part, Rose ! Aucun permis d’ascension ! Elle s’est simplement pointée à l’entrée du camp, et elle a demandé à te voir ! Alors je t’en prie, redescends, le temps de tirer ça au clair ! S’il prend la fantaisie aux autorités de contrôler ta frangine, je vais être dans la merde ! »

Rose fronça les sourcils :

« Ma frangine ? »

« Fais pas l’innocente : elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau ! Allez ! Il est 14h, tu peux redescendre avant la tombée de la nuit, et tu rattraperas tes poussins demain matin ! »

Rose estima que Carter n’avait pas la moindre pitié pour sa résistance personnelle, mais cette remarque ne franchit jamais ses lèvres. Les conséquences de ce qu’il lui avait dit résonnaient dans sa tête, amplifiée par le vent assourdissant des montagnes, et Rose avait l’impression qu’une massue frappait contre une enclume à la place de son cœur. Hébétée, elle fit signe à Tensing :

\- Je dois redescendre ! cria-t-elle. Reste avec eux et rassure-les. Démarrez comme prévu demain matin, je vous rattraperai dans l’après-midi.

Tensing hocha la tête. Comme tous ses collègues occidentaux et tibétains, il savait que Rose témoignait la plus grande endurance qu’on ait jamais relevé chez un alpiniste de mémoire de sherpa. Ce n’était pas tout à fait légitime, bien sûr. Rose ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa magie protégeait son corps contre l’altitude et le froid, qu’un sortilège de tête-en-bulle l’alimentait en oxygène, et que la seule endurance dont elle pouvait se glorifier était sa résistance à l’effort. Mais non, Rose ne pouvait pas le lui dire, car dans l’environnement qu’elle s’était choisie, elle n’était entourée que de Moldus, et les rares sorciers qui se prenaient soudainement de passion pour l’alpinisme ne demandaient pas les services de gens comme Carter et Tensing.

Résignée et seule, Rose entama donc sa descente en sens inverse. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Ses muscles roulaient et protestaient sous sa peau, et quelques gouttes de sueur se frayaient un chemin traître à travers les épaisseurs de sa combinaison.

Peu après 18h ce soir-là, il faisait déjà nuit sur l’Everest, et Rose rejoignit le camp de base. Pendant tout le trajet, elle s’était efforcée à ne pas penser à la rencontre qui allait suivre, de peur d’effectuer un mouvement malheureux et d’en mourir. Mais à présent, devant la silhouette des organisateurs qui allaient et venaient entre les tentes, Rose s’interrogeait. Elle n’avait pas peur, non : ce genre de sentiment, elle se l’était imposé de façon si intense ces dernières années qu’elle ne le ressentait plus, à présent. Elle était en colère, mais c’était une colère saine, sans objet, uniquement destinée à l’encourager. Le genre de colère qui l’enjoignait à triompher de la montagne et à rester en vie. Non, en fait, elle devait s’avouer ressentir une forme de curiosité, ainsi qu’une sorte d’assurance malveillante, car elle savait que rien ne pourrait l’ébranler, désormais. Quel que soit ce que sa visiteuse aurait à lui dire.

Repérant la tente de Carter, Rose se débarrassa de son masque et signala son arrivée par radio. Puis elle franchit le battant.

Carter était là, quinquagénaire engoncé dans ses multiples polaires, aussi barbu et échevelé qu’un vieil ours. En face de lui se tenait une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape et des vêtements bien trop légers pour le climat ambiant, ce qui avait dû renforcer l’incrédulité du brave homme. Dès qu’il vit Rose, il bondit sur ses pieds et saisit son anorak :

\- Je vais vous laisser, bafouilla-t-il.

Puis il sortit sans demander son reste. La silhouette encapuchonnée se leva, dévoilant une tresse rousse et disciplinée. Rose hocha la tête :

\- Lily, dit-elle.

La jeune fille semblait anxieuse, mais commença aussitôt :

\- Désolée d’avoir menti à ton ami, dit-elle. J’ai cru que si je me présentais sous mon véritable nom, tu… Tu refuserais de me parler. Tu t’enfuirais.

\- J’ai des clients sous ma responsabilité environ sept cents mètres plus haut, alors non, je n’ai aucune intention de m’enfuir, répliqua Rose.

Lily parut se recroqueviller sur elle-même :

\- Evidemment… Pardon.

\- Je savais que c’était toi, Lily, poursuivit Rose sans afficher la moindre émotion. Carter a dit que ma mystérieuse visiteuse me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau, et pour autant que je sache, Emily et moi ne nous ressemblons pas.

\- Je sais… C’était stupide.

\- Mais légitime.

Retirant certaines des couches qui entravaient ses mouvements, Rose s’assit au bureau de Carter et n’invita pas Lily à faire de même. La jeune fille, mal à l’aise, regarda autour d’elle avant d’attirer un tabouret en face de Rose. Ainsi rapprochées, à la lueur des lampes électriques, Rose distinguait les traits de sa cousine : son teint laiteux, sa chevelure écarlate, et toujours l’éclat de ses yeux noirs qu’elle associerait à jamais à de la malice malsaine. Pourtant, Lily avait changé, c’était évident. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir à présent ? Rose calcula rapidement, et estima vingt-deux ans. Lily avait conservé sa silhouette svelte et élancée, mais elle avait grandi, pas au point de rattraper Rose. Elle avait maigri, également. Les cernes sous ses yeux attestaient de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, et la pâleur de son teint renfermait désormais quelque chose de maladif. Aucun maquillage sur ses traits naturellement graciles. Sous sa cape, elle portait des vêtements sombres et simples, dissimulant ses formes, et les mèches rousses de ses cheveux étaient rassemblées en une coiffure stricte et serrée. En fait, comparée à l’adolescente que Rose avait connue, Lily paraissait presque … austère. Sévère. Elle était toujours belle à se damner, bien sûr, ce qui avait dû expliquer l’embarras de Carter, mais elle avait le style étrange de ces personnes qui se savent belles, et font tout pour dissimuler leur beauté. Rose n’avait que faire de ces considérations vestimentaires :

\- Tu m’as retrouvée, lança-t-elle d’un ton sec. Félicitations. Tu as prévenu les autres ?

\- Non, répondit Lily d’une voix étouffée. Je voulais te parler d’abord.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu es venue me dire ? J’écoute.

Lily inspira profondément. Elle se tordait les mains sur ses genoux, et son regard allait et venait entre Rose, la pièce et ses doigts, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Rose supposa qu’elle rassemblait son courage, et elle la laissa faire. Elle admirait le calme qui régnait en elle. Elle ne ressentait rien d’autre que le mépris que lui inspirait Lily, sans que ce mépris ne prenne vraiment le dessus sur elle. Au final, Lily affronta son regard et déclara :

\- Je suis venue te convaincre de rentrer à la maison.

Rose laissa échapper un sourire. Lily n’avait pas changé en fin de compte : toujours aussi présomptueuse.

\- Non, je veux dire… Essayer de te convaincre de rentrer à la maison.

Tiens, voilà qui était mieux. Lily s’était rendue compte de son erreur toute seule, et guettait sa réaction avec appréhension, à présent. Rose se pencha en avant et imposa à sa cousine toute l’intensité de son regard, indifférente au malaise que cela lui inspirerait, s’en délectant même :

\- Et dis-moi pourquoi je devrais faire ça. Je suis curieuse d’écouter tes arguments.

Lily ne cacha pas son désespoir :

\- Ecoute, Rose… Avant toute chose… Je sais très bien que tu as toutes les raisons d’être en colère contre moi. De me haïr. Je sais le mal que je t’ai fait, à toi, à Ron, à notre famille. Je connais les conséquences de mes actes, et crois-moi, je paye pour elles, à chaque minute de chaque jour de ma vie. Je ne suis pas venue pour espérer ton pardon, même si… Même si je suis profondément désolée, Rose. Même si je te présente mes excuses les plus profondes, les plus sincères… Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Je ne te le demande même pas. Tout ce que je te demande, c’est… de rentrer à la maison.

Lily inspira de nouveau, tremblante, ne pouvant contrôler les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues :

\- Je ne supporte pas d’imaginer que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie à l’autre bout du monde, loin de ta famille et de tous ceux qui t’aiment et que tu aimes, uniquement parce que tu te sens coupable… à cause de moi. Je ne supporte pas d’imaginer que toute cette douleur sévit encore, à cause de moi. Que l’erreur que j’ai faite en tant qu’adolescente va continuer de détruire ta vie et celle de tous ceux qui t’étaient proches… Tu ne mérites pas ça. Aucun de vous ne mérite ça. Il faut que je répare mon erreur, je t’en supplie… Il faut mettre fin à ce cercle vicieux, et se reconstruire ensemble, et guérir…

Lily se tut. Rose resta longtemps à la dévisager, enfoncée dans son siège, en silence. Au final, un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, déclara-t-elle. Tu fais ça pour toi. Tu te sens coupable, et tu ne le supportes plus, alors tu espères que je t’aide à redresser tes torts.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir avec moi, Rose ! s’écria Lily en bondissant pratiquement de son siège.

Elle hésita, comme rattrapée par la violence de sa réaction, puis laissa la passion l’emporter :

\- J’ai déjà tout perdu, je le mérite et je n’espère aucun retour en arrière ! Aucun des membres de notre famille n’accepte de me parler ! Je n’ai pas vu mes parents et mes frères depuis des années ! Mais ils souffrent, Rose. Ils souffrent de ton absence, ils souffrent du geste de Ron, et ils souffrent de ne pas savoir ce que tu es devenue ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l’épreuve que ta disparition leur impose ? Se demander constamment où tu es, si tu te sens bien, si tu es ne serait-ce qu’encore en vie ?

\- Je te trouve extrêmement culottée d’essayer de me culpabiliser.

\- Ah, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Lily jura, serra les poings. Pour la première fois, Rose se dit que son emportement semblait sincère, et elle ne sut qu’en penser. Elle avait du mal à rester distante. Sa façade chancelait, et malgré elle, elle s’entendit demander :

\- Tu n’as pas de nouvelle de notre famille, alors… ?

Lily interpréta son intérêt comme une lueur d’espoir :

\- Si, bien sûr que si… Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils refusent de me voir que je ne peux pas les surveiller. Ta mère va bien, même si… Elle s’inquiète pour toi. Malefoy m’a aidée dans mes recherches. Il m’a… il m’a financée, ces deux dernières années, quand je me suis retrouvée à sec…

Lily passa rapidement sur cette mention de sa vie personnelle :

\- Hugo étudie les sciences politiques sorcières à Oxford. Il réussit très bien. James est toujours dans ses baguettes chez Ollivander, et Albus a intégré une troupe de théâtre à Londres… Il joue Roméo et Juliette, en ce moment. Emily travaille chez Obscurus Books. Ils sont toujours ensemble.

Rose avala sa salive. En face d’elle, Lily n’ajouta rien, attendant sans doute qu’elle pose la question, ce qui reflétait très bien, malgré elle, sa nature manipulatrice. Mais Rose ne céda pas. Alors, au final, Lily déclara :

\- Scorpius est toujours au University College. Il est en deuxième année de thèse, et d’après ce que j’en sais, ses professeurs sont fiers de lui.

\- Il va bien ? demanda Rose d’une voix blanche.

Lily hésita :

\- Aussi bien que tu puisses l’imaginer, Rose. Etant donné ce qu’il a vécu.

Rose détourna le regard. Cette fois, elle n’avait pas pu l’empêcher : cette poussée de haine… Plus que jamais, elle haïssait Lily. Et plus que jamais, elle haïssait ce sentiment insidieux en elle, qui lui imposait le souvenir de sa mère, de son frère, d’Albus, Emily et Scorpius… Scorpius. Rose peinait à visualiser son visage, dans son esprit. Depuis combien de temps ne l’avait-elle pas vu ? Trop longtemps. Depuis combien de temps ne s’était-elle pas autorisée à penser à lui ? Enterrant son souvenir quelque part, au plus profond de son esprit, sous les kilomètres de roche et de glace qu’elle avait gravis tout au long de sa vie…

En face d’elle, Lily reprit, extrêmement douce tout à coup :

\- Rose…, dit-elle. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu ressens. Mais je peux sans peine me l’imaginer. Je sais que tu es partie parce que tu t’es sentie piégée. Indigne de rester auprès de ta famille, de tes amis, de Scorpius, indigne d’aimer qui que ce soit en ce monde, indigne d’être heureuse… Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour ton père, et pour les choix que tu as faits… Je sais que tu crois qu’il le verrait comme une trahison, si tu trouvais le bonheur un jour, et qui plus est… auprès de nous. Mais, Rose… Ce n’est pas le bon raisonnement. Tu n’as aucune raison de t’en vouloir : c’était _ma_ faute ! Ma faute et celle de ton père. Je me suis conduite comme une gamine égoïste, jalouse et stupide, sans la moindre considération pour les autres ou pour mes propres actes… Et Ron t’a fait du mal, comme aucun père ne devrait jamais faire de mal à son enfant. Il t’a punie alors qu’il n’aurait dû souhaiter que ton bonheur. Je t’en prie. Je sais à quel point tu l’aimais, mais… Ni ton père ni moi ne valons la peine que tu t’infliges de tels tourments.

Devant le silence de Rose, elle poursuivit :

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour ta mère. Fais-le pour ton frère, fais-le pour Scorpius ! Eux non plus ne méritent pas de souffrir, et pourtant, ils souffrent, crois-moi ! Ils ne se le pardonneront jamais si tu venais à ne jamais rentrer… S’ils apprenaient que tu as _refusé_ de rentrer, alors que je t’ai retrouvée…

Rose se figea tout à coup :

\- Tu ne leur diras pas, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Quel autre choix veux-tu que je fasse ? objecta Lily. J’ai déjà trop de culpabilité sur la conscience, Rose. Je ne supporterai pas de cacher un secret de plus. Je ne supporterai pas de cacher à toute notre famille que je sais que tu es ici et en vie, alors qu’eux seront condamnés à demeurer dans l’incertitude, en t’imaginant malheureuse ou pire… Tu ne m’imposeras pas ce choix.

Rose se sentit brûler de colère :

\- Donc, tu me forces la main, si je comprends bien. Si je ne rentre pas avec toi, tu diras à tout le monde où je me trouve.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de lui accorder un pauvre sourire :

\- Si, bien sûr, je te laisse le choix. Je ne suis plus la garce sans cœur que tu t’imagines. Albus et Emily se marient dans un mois.

Tirant un carton de son sac, Lily lui tendit une invitation où les noms de son cousin et de sa meilleure amie s’entremêlaient, affichant une date : le 15 mai.

\- Je te donne jusqu’à ce délai pour te décider, reprit Lily. Je ne dirai rien jusque-là, pour ne pas perturber le mariage. Mais passée cette date, je les préviendrai, oui. Tu auras eu le temps de t’enfuir, si tu le souhaites. Mais alors, ils sauront que tu les as abandonnés. Que tu as refusé de les retrouver. Il faudra que tu vives avec ça.

Rose demeura pensive quelques instants. Si Lily espérait l’avoir choquée, elle fut déçue. La jeune fille se tordait plus que frénétiquement les mains, comme si elle était elle-même perturbée par la violence de ses propos :

\- Rose, je sais que…

\- Tu ne sais rien, Lily, répliqua doucement Rose. Tu te pointes ici la bouche en cœur après toutes ces années, persuadée de me comprendre et de connaître le moindre de mes raisonnements, mais tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens. Comment en serais-tu capable ?

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

\- Je ne rentrerai pas avec toi ce soir. Et je n’ai pas besoin de toi ou de tes ultimatums pour décider de ma vie.

\- Rose…

\- Au revoir, Lily.

Rose se leva avec la ferme intention de quitter la tente, mais Lily la retint d’une seule phrase :

\- Tu as pensé à Scorpius ?

Rose eut brusquement envie de la gifler, mais Lily poursuivit, partagée entre un curieux mélange de terreur et de férocité :

\- Tu le connais, tu sais comment il a dû réagir, n’est-ce pas ? Ce qu’il a dû ressentir… Tu imagines ce que ça lui ferait d’apprendre que tu as refusé de rentrer, quand je t’en ai donné l’occasion ?

Lily ajouta, sans doute avec toutes les forces qu’il lui restait :

\- Scorpius mérite d’être heureux, Rose. Avec toi, ou libéré de toi. Le choix t’appartient aujourd’hui. Mais rappelle-toi que Scorpius est quelqu’un d’exceptionnel, et que toi et moi ne sommes pas les seules à l’avoir remarqué.

Rose demeura muette face à cette affirmation, redoutant de l’interpréter. Lily ne laissa pas la place au doute :

\- Un conseil : décide-toi vite, dit-elle. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Puis elle transplana.

Epuisée tout à coup, Rose demeura debout, tremblante, seule au milieu de la tente. Elle remarqua à peine le retour de Carter, qui lui demanda, stupéfait, où était passée leur mystérieuse visiteuse.

\- Elle est partie, articula Rose. Tu n’auras plus à t’inquiéter à propos de son permis.

\- Partie ? De nuit ?!

\- C’est son problème.

Ecartant Carter, Rose se dirigea vers sa propre tente et s’écroula sur son duvet. Après quelques heures sans sommeil, elle se décida à ressortir pour contempler la nuit, étonnamment claire en ce mois d’avril. Se dissimulant aux regards, Rose remit en place les sortilèges qui la protégeaient de l’altitude, puis transplana non loin du sommet de l’Everest, quelque part sur le ressaut Hillary.

Là, elle contempla le paysage qui s’étalait sous ses pieds, étincelant, obsédant, magnifique, seule au milieu de la nuit. Dans ces moments seulement, Rose se rappelait qu’elle appartenait au monde de la magie. Qu’elle avait vécu une autre vie, bien différente de celle-ci, et que seul un battement de cœur la séparait de ceux qu’elle avait quittés.

S’agenouillant contre la paroi, Rose laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide et observa les étoiles. Le froid n’avait aucune prise, sur elle. Elle ne pensait qu’aux paroles de Lily, à sa mère, à son frère, au souvenir de Scorpius qui brûlait douloureusement en elle. Elle tenait toujours le faire-part de mariage d’Albus et Emily entre ses doigts. Rose sourit. Voilà bien une union sur laquelle elle n’aurait jamais parié. Pourtant, elle était heureuse pour ses amis…

Et Scorpius, comment allait-il ? Lily avait-elle raison ? Etait-il sur le point de trouver quelqu’un avec qui refaire sa vie ? Et dans ce cas, que devrait-elle y faire ? Qu’est-ce que cela lui inspirait ? Pouvait-elle… rentrer, et affronter le déchainement que cela provoquerait ? Accepter de foutre la pagaille dans la vie de ses proches, encore une fois ? Ou continuer de leur infliger cette blessure lente, latente, la blessure de son absence…

Rose soupira. Lily s’était lourdement trompée sur elle. Rose ne se sentait pas coupable. Elle ne se sentait plus coupable depuis longtemps. Durant ces six dernières années, la douleur, la solitude et l’abandon lui avaient permis de revenir sur tous les évènements de sa vie. Elle avait appris à se connaître plus que n’importe qui ne l’avait jamais fait. Elle avait dépassé les limites de l’introspection, jusqu’à obtenir une vision claire, nette et terrible des choses. Rose savait que son père avait eu tort. Que même si elle lui avait infligé une blessure un millier de fois pire, il n’aurait pas dû réagir comme il l’avait fait. Un père n’aurait pas dû réagir comme il l’avait fait. En la punissant délibérément…

L’un après l’autre, comme les couches d’un vêtement répugnant que l’on effeuille, Rose s’était débarrassée de ses multiples motifs de culpabilité, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que ce calme profond en elle, cette paix intérieure que nous recherchons tous, et que si peu d’entre nous trouvent. Aujourd’hui, elle estimait avoir une vision assez lucide de sa propre vie et de sa personne. C’est pourquoi, elle savait aussi ce qu’elle avait à faire. Même si ce choix était difficile.

Le lendemain, comme promis, Rose rattrapa ses clients peu avant leur arrivée au camp II et dans les jours qui suivirent, leur ascension se poursuivit jusqu’au sommet de l’Everest. Là, Rose contempla la vue une dernière fois, avant d’entamer la partie la plus difficile : faire redescendre les cinq alpinistes.

Lorsqu’ils retournèrent enfin au camp de base, à leur point de départ, le mois de mai avait commencé. Rose négocia un congé avec Carter qui prendrait effet le 10 mai. Elle eut le temps de mener une brève expédition sur le Lhotse, puis, au matin du 10, elle quitta le camp de base et transplana dès qu’elle fut hors de vue. Hébétée, submergée par la brusque hausse de température et de pression tout à coup, Rose regarda autour d’elle, dépaysée. Le balai incessant des voitures se disputait aux allées et venues infernales des piétons. Elle avait retrouvé les rues agitées de Londres.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours =)  
> Le titre du chapitre est le nom de l'Everest en tibétain ;D


	25. Mariage

Installé dans le bureau/cagibi mis à sa disposition par le University College, Scorpius subissait un entretien privé dont le but officiel était le mémoire de fin d’études de ses troisièmes années. Dans les faits, l’étudiante qui était venue lui demander son aide à la fin du cours n’avait pas abordé le sujet une seule fois, et Scorpius s’efforçait à présent très fermement de la dissuader de l’inviter à dîner. La jeune fille avait la grâce de tourner autour du pot et de se montrer gênée, mais ses intentions étaient trop évidentes pour passer inaperçues. Scorpius, heureusement, était passé maître dans l’art de feindre l’inconscience totale, et la jeune fille finit par sortir du bureau avec quelques précieux conseils, et l’assurance que son professeur d’astrophysique était soit aveugle, soit gay.

Scorpius se surprit à sourire. Il avait l’habitude que les gens spéculent derrière son dos, et cette université n’était rien à côté des rumeurs qu’il avait alimentées à Poudlard. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il passait pour quelqu’un de mystérieux, mais c’était un atout dont il ne se plaignait plus aujourd’hui. Bien au contraire.

Compulsant rapidement ses notes, Scorpius prit la peine de saluer le courage de la jeune fille : en plus d’être son professeur, il savait avoir aussi la réputation d’être particulièrement froid – et il se promit de lire son mémoire avec attention. Il sortit ensuite retrouver Maya pour déjeuner.

Ces derniers temps, la jeune femme semblait s’être mise en tête de le remplumer, et cela faisait plusieurs fois cette semaine qu’elle l’entraînait dans de petits restaurants de Londres, nombreux dans ce quartier touristique, et néanmoins épargnés par la foule. L’Angleterre n’était pas réputée pour ses talents culinaires, mais Scorpius appréciait particulièrement la cuisine asiatique, et le British Museum abritait pour voisin l’un des meilleurs restaurants thaï de la capitale.

Tandis qu’ils traversaient le musée de long en large pour rejoindre l’avenue – un raccourci qu’ils avaient découvert dès leur première année à l’université – Scorpius s’arrêta un instant devant l’entrée du département égyptien, poursuivi par une sorte de malaise qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il éprouvait cette sensation. Elle s’était manifestée plusieurs fois cette semaine, sans qu’il parvienne à y poser des termes précis.

Surprise, Maya s’arrêta :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Tu veux voir la Pierre de Rosette ?

Scorpius mit un bon moment à comprendre sa question, et, instinctivement, regarda autour de lui. Il se sentait suivi. Observé. C’était ridicule, et comment pourrait-il sortir une telle absurdité à Maya ?

\- Plus tard peut-être, répondit-il enfin. Viens, allons manger.

Une fois arrivés au restaurant, l’impression de Scorpius se dissipa. C’était stupide, vraiment, qui pourrait avoir des motifs de le suivre ? A part un savant jaloux de ses recherches, peut-être. Peut-être Arthur Macmillan…

A nouveau, Scorpius se fit sourire tout seul, et Maya le regarda d’un drôle d’air. Il se dépêcha de se rattraper avant qu’elle ne se pose des questions. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il vire parano :

\- Je trouve les étudiants de plus en plus dissipés, cette année, lança-t-il en songeant à la jeune fille de son cours.

\- Ne m’en parle pas, soupira Maya. Ce soir, nous sommes en weekend, et ces petits monstres n’existent plus pour moi.

La jeune femme saisit un morceau de viande entre ses baguettes d’une main experte :

\- Et toi, que vas-tu faire alors, monsieur Malefoy ? Te verra-t-on à la conférence de Quirke à l’observatoire ?

Scorpius se débattit quelques instants avec ses baguettes, puis renonça :

\- Non, déclara-t-il. Je ne peux pas : ce weekend, je suis de mariage.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Maya, il ressentit le besoin de s’expliquer :

\- Mon meilleur ami se marie, et mon demi-frère et moi sommes témoins, alors je ne peux pas vraiment y échapper.

L’expression de Maya passa de l’intérêt à la surprise totale :

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un demi-frère, dit-elle.

\- Un demi-frère par alliance, précisa Scorpius. Nous ne sommes pas du même sang. Mon père a épousé sa mère.

\- Et tu as d’autres frères et sœurs ?

\- J’ai deux demi-sœurs de sang, et une demi-sœur par alliance.

\- Eh bien ! s’exclama Maya.

Elle se recula dans son siège, à la fois étonnée, blessée de ne pas l’avoir su avant, et réjouie d’en apprendre plus sur lui :

\- Parle-moi d’eux ! demanda-t-elle avec les yeux émerveillés d’un enfant le matin de Noël.

Scorpius soupira, gêné tout à coup :

\- Hugo a vingt-deux ans, commença-t-il. Il fait ses études à Oxford. Je le vois peu, mais je l’aime comme mon propre frère. Alice a douze ans, c’est la fille de mon père et de ma belle-mère. Elle s’en sort bien, elle aussi, enfin je suppose. Ariane a sept ans, c’est la fille de ma mère et de mon beau-père. Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Et Rose…

Scorpius s’interrompit quelques instants, terrifié à l’idée de sentir la douleur resurgir en lui, mais il força les mots à franchir ses lèvres :

\- Rose est la sœur d’Hugo. Elle a mon âge, et j’ignore ce qu’elle fait. Elle est partie il y a plus de six ans, et personne n’a eu de ses nouvelles depuis.

Maya le contempla sans rien dire, émue et stupéfaite, incapable de croire à la fenêtre qu’il venait de lui ouvrir sur sa vie.

\- Ma famille est compliquée, ajouta Scorpius avec un petit sourire d’excuse.

\- Oui, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire…, répondit la jeune femme. Moi je suis fille unique, et mes parents sont mariés depuis trente ans, alors je n’ai absolument rien à raconter.

Scorpius fit non de la tête :

\- Tu te suffis à toi seule.

Maya fut touchée par le compliment, et aussitôt, Scorpius regretta ses paroles. Elles étaient sincères, pourtant. Elles étaient naturelles. Une part de lui se révoltait contre ce paradoxe.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne vois pas ta famille plus souvent ? demanda à nouveau Maya d’un air hésitant, sans doute consciente de pousser sa chance un peu plus loin.

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Ça ne dépend ni d’eux ni de moi, je crois. C’est comme ça que nous fonctionnons, tout simplement. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles, et… être ensemble nous les rappellerait.

\- C’est pour ça que ta demi-sœur est partie ?

 Scorpius se tendit, et Maya dut le voir, car elle battit aussitôt en retraite :

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne le veux pas, dit-elle avec cette douceur respectueuse que Scorpius appréciait chez elle. Je suis désolée si je me suis montrée indiscrète. Mais c’est la première fois que je t’entends vraiment parler de toi.

Scorpius se fendit d’un rictus :

\- Crois-moi, il n’y a pas grand-chose à en dire. Mais Rose n’est pas partie pour ça, non. La situation était bien plus complexe, et… Ce ne sont pas des choses plaisantes à raconter pour un déjeuner.

La curiosité de Maya fut douchée d’un seul coup, et quelque part, Scorpius s’en voulut à nouveau. Bien sûr, la jeune femme ferait passer son indulgence avant tout et honorerait son silence, mais intérieurement, il l’avait blessée, il le savait. Il lui avait fait prendre conscience qu’elle ne ferait jamais partie de sa vie, jamais partie de son entourage proche, autre que superficiellement. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait voulu lui dire, pourtant…

Dans une tentative de se rattraper, il se rapprocha d’elle :

\- Désolé, dit-il. Fais-moi confiance, ma famille est très bien là où elle est. Je vais déjà devoir la revoir tout le weekend, et je vis ça comme une épreuve, crois-moi.

Un timide sourire éclaira à nouveau les traits de Maya :

\- Pourquoi tu n’emmènerais pas des alliés avec toi alors ?

Et merde. Ce coup-là, Scorpius ne l’avait pas vu venir, et pourtant il était évident. Se reculant brusquement – un peu trop brusquement – Scorpius envoya son brillant esprit en quête d’une excuse, sans succès :

\- Je crois que ce serait un peu tard pour prévenir Albus et Emily, balbutia-t-il. Et puis ils ont probablement mis les témoins par paire avec les demoiselles d’honneur…

\- Ce n’est pas grave, coupa Maya avec son calme de façade.

Scorpius sentit la situation lui glisser entre les doigts, mais la jeune femme lui opposa son sourire si franc, si sincère, derrière lequel se cachait toute la peine qu’il venait de lui causer :

\- C’était téméraire de ma part, je n’étais pas sérieuse, poursuivit-elle. Ce sont tes amis, ta famille, ta vie. Ils ne me connaissent pas, je n’ai aucune raison de m’incruster.

\- Maya, je t’assure que…

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. D’accord ? Ne t’inquiète pas.

Maya écourta la discussion en embrayant sur la dernière exposition dévouée à la conquête spatiale présentée au Palais de la découverte à Paris. Scorpius y répondit de son mieux, terriblement mal à l’aise au fond de lui, luttant avec sa conscience pour ne pas se traiter de tous les noms. Il avait envie de s’excuser, de s’expliquer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Maya. La vérité ne lui ferait que plus de mal, et il se devait de respecter cette façade impassible qu’elle lui présentait, pour préserver sa dignité.

En reprenant le chemin de l’université, Scorpius n’eut pas le cœur à se remettre au travail, et il abandonna effectivement Maya devant l’entrée du département égyptien du British Museum, contemplant la Pierre de Rosette à travers un agglutinement de touristes asiatiques. Le soir même, Albus l’attendait pour fêter son enterrement de vie de garçon.

**XXX**

Albus retrouva Scorpius avec l’enthousiasme démesuré qui lui avait toujours été propre. Après la visite d’Emily, Scorpius avait tenu sa promesse, et il avait revu les deux jeunes gens plusieurs fois au cours des semaines écoulées. Mais ce soir-là, Albus se tenait à la veille de son mariage, et le stress contaminait son exubérance naturelle. Avec plusieurs autres acteurs de sa troupe de théâtre et quelques anciens camarades de Poudlard, ils écumèrent les bars et les boîtes de la capitale, sous la surveillance attentive de Scorpius.

Scorpius entretenait une relation prudente et assagie avec l’alcool depuis ses années adolescentes, d’abord en raison de ses anciens penchants, mais aussi parce qu’il craignait que cela ne le rende mélancolique. Un sentiment qu’il fuyait comme la peste. En plus, ce soir-là, en tant que témoin, il était de son devoir de veiller à ce qu’Albus soit livré à Emily devant l’autel en un seul morceau.

Scorpius sourit à cette pensée. Albus vint s’agripper à lui pour tenter de l’entraîner danser, et le jeune homme se laissa faire avec une indulgence bonne enfant. Albus était sans aucun doute celui de la bande qui s’était le plus accompli depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Il avait trouvé dans le métier d’acteur une vocation faite pour lui, un travail où il pouvait à la fois se montrer lui-même et enfiler tous les masques qui lui étaient chers. Albus avait toujours été d’un naturel désarmant en public, d’une assurance presque insolente, mais qui lui assurait l’amour inconditionnel de ses spectateurs et le respect de ses collègues. Lorsqu’il débarquait sur scène, il était si présent, si à l’aise, si intense, que l’assemblée retenait son souffle, suspendue à ses lèvres, au moindre de ses gestes.

Il avait conservé ses cheveux mi-longs qui convenaient à des rôles comme celui de Roméo. Son corps s’était endurci face à la discipline physique qu’il lui avait imposée, et son visage reflétait une joie de vivre presque féroce. A tous points de vue, Albus semblait épanoui. Beaucoup aurait pu croire que ce mode de vie quelque peu dissolu l’aurait entraîné vers bien des folies, mais pourtant, il était toujours demeuré fidèle à Emily. De l’image qu’il en avait de l’extérieur, Scorpius considérait qu’Emily était le repère d’Albus, son Soleil, son centre de gravité, la seule chose qui le ramenait sur Terre et le protégeait de ses excès, tout en concentrant sa passion jusqu’aux plus hauts sommets…

Oui, Albus et Emily étaient heureux. Et parfaitement assortis.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un nouvel arrivant tapota l’épaule de Scorpius :

\- Hugo ! s’exclama le jeune homme en l’enlaçant aussitôt.

Hugo avait terriblement grandi depuis les années Poudlard. Il était presque aussi grand que Scorpius. Hormis ses yeux bruns, il ressemblait terriblement à son père, et on sentait qu’il usait de toutes ses forces pour essayer de le cacher :

\- Désolé d’être en retard, s’excusa-t-il en allant saluer Albus.

Le futur marié était d’ores et déjà incapable de faire la différence entre son verre et celui des autres, aussi ses excuses furent-elles acceptées aussitôt. Hugo leur présenta alors son petit ami Matthew, un jeune homme à l’air intelligent et posé, qui dissimulait sa carrure de nageur sous un polo ample. Albus n’était plus en état de faire la conversation, aussi Scorpius combla-t-il à tous ses devoirs d’hôte jusqu’à ce qu’Hugo et Matthew se sentent à l’aise.

Lui-même éprouvait une sorte de bonheur douloureux. Il était ravi de revoir Hugo, et dans le même temps, ces retrouvailles lui rappelaient brusquement à quel point le jeune homme lui avait manqué. A quel point cette ambiance lui avait manqué. Hugo, Albus, Emily… Ses amis, sa famille, tous ensemble… Il reprenait contact avec un passé qu’il avait délicieusement apprécié, une époque de sa vie où il avait été profondément heureux, et qui lui tendait les bras tout à coup, avec un vide…

Scorpius savait que ce n’était que le prélude. Le lendemain serait encore pire. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il se disait que s’il affrontait cette épreuve… Il en sortirait plus fort.

**XXX**

Albus et Emily avaient choisi de donner la cérémonie à Londres. En début d’après-midi, à l’heure dite, Scorpius conduisit le fiancé jusqu’à l’autel et rajusta son nœud papillon :

\- Pas de fanfaronnades, le prévint Scorpius. Pas de numéro bizarre. S’il y a un bien un jour où tu dois te montrer sérieux, c’est aujourd’hui.

Albus tripota sa boutonnière d’un air nerveux. Pour la première fois, il ne semblait pas très à l’aise dans son costume ajusté :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je n’ai aucune envie de fanfaronner.

\- La plus dure épreuve qu’ait jamais affronté Albus Potter, hein ?

Scorpius sourit :

\- Félicitations, vieux frère. Je dois bien l’avouer, je n’aurais jamais cru que tu serais le premier d’entre nous à te marier.

Albus éclata de rire :

\- Moi non plus. Je n’aurais jamais parié sur moi.

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Je t’attends au tournant.

Scorpius acquiesça pour la forme, puis lui souhaita bonne chance.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents à l’enterrement de vie de garçon de la veille étaient déjà là, en plus ou moins bonne forme. Hugo s’appuyait vaillamment sur Matthew pour combattre sa gueule de bois. Albus, en comparaison, s’en sortait plutôt bien, en prenant en compte tout ce qu’il avait avalé. Il fallait dire aussi qu’il avait une plus longue habitude.

Balayant la foule du regard, Scorpius aperçut également un certain nombre de ses anciennes camarades de Poudlard, sans doute les filles qui avaient organisé l’enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Il salua celles qu’il reconnaissait, puis prit sa place au premier rang auprès des demoiselles d’honneur. Un certain nombre d’entre elles étaient les cousines d’Albus : Victoire, Dominique, Lucy, Molly et Roxanne Weasley. Elles rendirent à Scorpius un salut distant mais poli.

Arrivèrent ensuite les parents des mariés : Seamus Finnigan, affligé d’un embonpoint conséquent, et son épouse, une jolie sorcière d’allure vive et malicieuse, tout comme sa fille. Harry et Ginny Potter les suivaient, accompagnés de James, et Ginny se précipita aussitôt sur son fils cadet pour l’embrasser et le serrer dans ses bras en répétant compulsivement : « Comme tu es beau ! ». Harry et Seamus échangèrent des regards gênés et un brin amusés. Les deux anciens camarades s’étaient plus ou moins perdus de vue après Poudlard, mais le rapprochement inattendu de leurs enfants les avait réunis, et Seamus n’avait rien perdu de son humour enthousiaste. De plus, Scorpius était certain qu’il devait être ému que sa fille intègre la fameuse famille des Potter.

Scorpius sourit à l’idée que son propre rôle dans ce mariage prêtait sans doute également à sourire. Un Malefoy témoin au mariage d’un Potter…

Comme s’ils avaient lu dans ses pensées, Harry et Ginny vinrent le saluer. Harry le gratifia d’une poignée de main chaleureuse, mais Ginny ne s’embarrassa pas de ces politesses et le prit dans ses bras :

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.

\- Très bien, monsieur, merci. Je suis heureux d’être là.

\- Nous aussi.

Harry lui serra une dernière fois la main puis prit place sur le banc d’en face.

Scorpius se tendit alors en voyant entrer Arthur et Molly Weasley. La matriarche de la famille avait atteint un certain âge à présent. Elle marchait en s’aidant d’une canne, et Arthur lui servait de second appui. Elle avait le visage marqué de ceux qui ont subi de lourdes inquiétudes au cours de leur vie. Elle alla elle aussi saluer son petit-fils, les Potter et les autres membres de sa famille, mais ignora royalement Scorpius, ce qui en soit était un progrès conséquent. Le jeune homme dut admettre qu’il se sentait soulagé. Il remarqua par ailleurs que les fils Weasley et leurs épouses, les oncles et les tantes d’Albus, ne suivaient plus leur mère comme une bande de poussins affolés, mais maintenaient une certaine distance avec elle. Peut-être la rancœur obsessionnelle de Molly avait-elle eu raison de ses enfants, dans ce domaine…

Dans tous les cas, la paix semblait plus ou moins établie, et Scorpius commença à se dire que ce mariage pourrait peut-être bien se dérouler.

Les derniers à venir le saluer furent Drago et Hermione Malefoy. Ils amenaient avec eux une Alice très digne, visiblement fière de sa robe de cérémonie. Dès qu’elle l’aperçut néanmoins, le masque Malefoy tomba et elle se précipita sur lui en hurlant :

\- SCORPIUUUUUUUUS !

Scorpius la reçut dans ses bras en retenant sa respiration. Alice avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, et ses forces s’en ressentaient.

\- Ecarte-toi un peu, que je puisse te regarder, lui dit-il en riant.

Alice s’exécuta, et Scorpius arrangea ses boucles brunes tandis qu’il l’observait d’un air approbateur :

\- Tu es magnifique, déclara-t-il, ce qui fit rosir la jeune fille de plaisir.  

Elle courut ensuite se jeter dans les bras d’Hugo.

Visiblement émue, Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Scorpius :

\- Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius se demanda combien de fois il aurait à répondre à cette question d’ici la fin de la journée. Mais il n’en était pas agacé. Au contraire, il se sentait… Infiniment mieux qu’il l’avait espéré. Son père le prit dans ses bras, et Scorpius lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur. La force, l’odeur, la présence de son père lui avaient manqué. A quarante-neuf ans, Drago Malefoy possédait toujours cette silhouette svelte et élancée qui captivait les foules. Quelques rides de caractère s’étaient frayées un chemin sur son visage acéré, lui conférant davantage de charme qu’elles ne lui en ôtaient. Il avait le regard vif et intelligent de ces hommes qui vieilliraient bien, qui imposeraient le respect, la puissance et l’obéissance au sein de leur famille. Les quelques cheveux blancs qu’il devait avoir ne tranchaient pas sur ses cheveux platine. En se tenant ainsi auprès de lui, Scorpius prit conscience de leur ressemblance, et il savoura cette complicité parfaite qui s’établissait entre lui et son père, d’un simple regard. Il n’avait pas besoin de parler pour lui dire qu’il était désolé de son absence, et qu’il la regrettait. Son père comprenait.

Drago Malefoy lui pressa une dernière fois l’épaule puis alla s’asseoir auprès d’Harry. Encore une image qui prêterait à sourire. D’autant plus que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent avec un plaisir manifeste, pour la plus grande joie d’Hermione.

L’officiant réclama soudain le silence et tous regagnèrent leur place, tandis que le silence s’installait.

Alors, Emily entra, auprès d’un Seamus Finnigan visiblement très ému et qui tentait désespérément de rentrer son ventre.

Scorpius sourit. Irrésistiblement, malgré lui, il était entraîné par le bonheur qui exhalait de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Emily portait une robe blanche très simple qui s’arrêtait au niveau du genou. Pas de voile, mais une couronne de petites fleurs entrelacées qui ressortait sur ses cheveux noirs. En un sens, cela lui ressemblait. Emily était trop petite pour ne pas paraître noyée dans une robe qui aurait été plus longue, et elle avait toujours préféré rester naturelle, plutôt que d’être ensevelie sous une pluie d’accessoires.    

Elle adressa un sourire à chacun avant de rejoindre Albus, et Scorpius tenta de lui transmettre tout son soutien. Il sentait sa propre personnalité s’effacer sous l’émotion qui le gagnait. Lorsque Seamus unit la main de sa fille à celle d’Albus, Scorpius ne put s’empêcher de remarquer le léger tremblement qui les saisissait tous les trois, et il y avait quelque chose d’infiniment pur, vrai et simple dans ce seul geste.

Emily embrassa son père, puis regarda Albus. Dans ses yeux, il y avait tout le bonheur du monde : l’émerveillement, l’admiration, un amour sans borne, et le plus étonnant était le regard qu’Albus lui adressait en retour : identique, dévoué, sincère. Jamais Scorpius n’avait vu son ami se dévoiler ainsi. En public, Emily et lui se comportaient toujours avec une certaine désinvolture, comme deux adolescents se chamaillant sans arrêt, refusant de dévoiler la profondeur de ce qu’ils ressentaient. Scorpius supposait qu’ils réservaient cela à leurs instants d’intimité, pour eux seuls. C’était quelque chose qu’il comprenait. Albus et Emily avaient leur jardin secret, leur monde à eux qu’ils réservaient exclusivement à la vue de l’autre, sauf en ce jour spécial où ils avaient décidé de proclamer leur union aux yeux de tous. Alors, ce jour-là, Albus avait bel et bien le regard d’un homme profondément épris de la femme en face de lui, et cela lui donnait une maturité que Scorpius ne lui avait jamais devinée.

L’officiant prit la parole, et au terme de la cérémonie, Emily Finnigan devint Emily Potter.

**XXX**

Les mariés avaient décidé d’organiser la fête au Terrier, pour se plier à une tradition familiale de longue date. De plus, Arthur et Molly commençaient à avoir une certaine pratique dans l’organisation des mariages.

Emerveillé, Matthew et les quelques autres invités Moldus conviés à la fête contemplaient le chapiteau déployé comme par enchantement, et les centaines de détails incongrus et pétillants qui venaient leur rappeler qu’effectivement, ceci était un mariage sorcier.

Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Albus et Emily subvenaient au dernier caprice de leur photographe. A la sortie de la cérémonie, ils avaient dû affronter de bonne grâce les quelques dizaines de journalistes qu’un mariage Potter avait attiré. Mais Harry avait des relations au Ministère, tout comme Hermione et Seamus, et pour la soirée qui allait suivre, ils avaient obtenu qu’on les laisse tranquilles.

Scorpius eut le plaisir de découvrir qu’on l’avait placé à côté de son père à la table des mariés. Etaient également présents Hermione, Harry et Ginny, et Hugo et Matthew. Sans tarder, la conversation s’engagea sur les diverses occupations de chacun, et Scorpius ne vit pas le dîner passer.

La seule ombre portée au tableau fut lorsqu’il eut à nouveau l’impression d’être observé, alors qu’il traversait la pelouse pour se rechercher un verre de punch. Mais comme la veille, ce sentiment se dissipa rapidement.

Aux alentours de 21h, Albus et Emily se levèrent pour ouvrir le bal. Là encore, ils avaient choisi quelque chose de simple : une valse, douce et émotive, et Scorpius fut de nouveau surpris de sentir à quel point il pouvait s’émouvoir devant un tel spectacle. Il s’aperçut que la démonstration de l’amour d’Albus et Emily lui faisait mal, autant qu’elle le remplissait de joie. Il était heureux pour ses amis. Et pourtant, les voir ainsi non seulement ravivait en lui des souvenirs douloureux, mais lui faisait également prendre conscience de tout ce qu’il avait perdu, et ne retrouverait jamais. D’un passé qui s’était envolé, d’un futur auquel il avait cru, mais qui n’adviendrait jamais. Scorpius n’était pas jaloux, juste… désespéré. Depuis des années, il s’était convaincu que le bonheur n’était pas pour lui le but à atteindre, qu’il n’en voulait pas, et pourtant, ce soir, la vision concrète de ce qu’il s’était amputé lui brisait le cœur.

Pouvait-il tenir seul sur ses jambes ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Pourrait-il continuer à évoluer ainsi, seul dans la nuit ? Evidemment. C’était dans sa nature, la nature des Malefoy. Et pourtant, il savait que ce ne serait pas une vie. Que son quotidien se poursuivrait tel qu’il l’avait toujours été ces six dernières années : un voyage en ligne droite dans une mêlée fade et brumeuse, où rien ne viendrait le distraire de sa léthargie, rien ne viendrait plus jamais l’émerveiller, l’électriser, lui donner la sensation que cela valait la peine d’être en vie. Il vivait pour son travail, mais à terme, sa satisfaction seule lui suffirait-elle ?

Scorpius secoua la tête devant ce qu’il savait être une impasse. Il n’était pas libre. Rose lui avait pris tous ses choix dans ce domaine le jour où elle était partie.

Avec un pincement douloureux, il réalisa que c’était la première fois qu’il pensait vraiment à elle depuis le début du mariage. Le punch devait commencer à faire son effet, finalement. Laissant son regard dériver loin des jeunes mariés, Scorpius rencontra celui de son père.

Drago Malefoy le contemplait d’un œil averti. Le genre de regard perspicace qu’il avait toujours eu, lorsqu’il semblait dire : « je sais exactement ce à quoi tu penses ». Scorpius le maudit soudainement. Il avait beau sauter de joie à l’idée de revoir son père, il n’avait absolument pas besoin que ce dernier se lance à nouveau dans l’un de ses sermons sur la vie amoureuse.

Regardant plus attentivement, Scorpius remarqua qu’il était seul à table avec son père. Hermione dansait avec Hugo, Ginny avec Harry. Matthew s’entretenait passionnément à la table d’Arthur Weasley au sujet des canards en plastique. Scorpius était piégé.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s’il avait pu deviner son malaise, Drago commença :

\- Emily m’a dit que tu n’avais pas voulu inviter Maya, dit-il histoire de frapper tout de suite là où ça faisait mal.

Scorpius se retint de grimacer :

\- Maya ne sait rien du monde sorcier, objecta-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu la mettre au courant.

\- Une scientifique comme elle ? Les explications m’auraient pris des heures, et je ne suis pas sûr que…

Scorpius s’interrompit. Patient, Drago le laissa mesurer le vide de ses arguments, puis compléta à sa place :

\- Tu n’étais pas sûr de vouloir la faire entrer à ce point dans ta vie. J’ai raison, n’est-ce pas ? Tu te dis que si tu te confies à elle à propos de ça, tu devras lui parler de ta famille, de Rose, de Ron, et tu ne veux pas lui révéler tout ça. Tu apprécies cette fille justement parce qu’elle ignore tout de ta vie. Avec elle, tu te sens libéré de ton passé. Elle ne porte pas le poids de ces évènements dans son regard.

Scorpius soupira :

\- Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Enfin, plus qu’elle n’en a déjà. Je ne veux pas lui faire croire que nous pouvons être plus que des amis. C’est ce qui se passerait si je lui disais la vérité à propos de moi.

Drago garda le silence quelques instants, comme s’il cherchait ses mots, conscient d’aborder là un sujet délicat :

\- Pourquoi es-tu si catégorique au sujet de cette fille ? finit-il par demander.

Devant le regard méfiant de Scorpius, il poursuivit :

\- Je ne la connais pas, mais de ce que tes amis et toi m’en ont dit, elle a l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien. Pourquoi t’interdis-tu le moindre rapprochement, sans même considérer la question ?

Scorpius eut du mal à croire que son père avait osé se lancer dans une déclaration pareille. Mais avant même qu’il ne prenne la parole, Drago le coupa à nouveau :

\- Ne crois pas que je suis insensible ou que j’ignore comment tu te sens, déclara-t-il, soudain mortellement sérieux. Moi aussi, j’aimais beaucoup Rose. Pas de la même façon que toi, évidemment, mais… A moi aussi, elle me manque. Et il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu’Hermione et moi pensions à elle. Jamais nous ne cesserons de nous demander où elle est, et d’espérer qu’elle revienne. Mais toi, Scorpius… ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois t’empêcher de vivre ! Ça fait six ans, Scorpius ! Six ans qu’elle est partie et que tu vis comme si le temps s’était arrêté. Mais laisse-moi te dire un secret : le temps ne s’est _pas_ arrêté. Tu as vingt-quatre ans, tu es jeune, plein de vie, d’opportunités, d’espoirs… Il n’en sera pas toujours ainsi. Je t’en prie, aie la présence d’esprit de le voir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

\- Alors quoi, protesta Scorpius avec colère, je devrais me jeter dans les bras de la première venue et profiter de la vie ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Maya soit la première venue, objecta calmement Drago. Et d’autre part, quelle est l’autre alternative ? Tu comptes vivre comme un moine pour le restant de tes jours ?

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple ! Les choses ne sont pas aussi…

\- Je _sais_ ce que tu ressens, insista soudain Drago, le visage dur.

Son ton ne laissait entendre aucune réplique, et Scorpius dut combattre son réflexe enfantin de se recroqueviller dans son siège :

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens parce que je l’ai vécu, poursuivit Drago de son air implacable. Combien d’années n’ai-je pas perdues parce que j’en aimais une autre ? Parce que je croyais que je ne méritais pas d’être heureux ? Parce que je m’étais résigné à mon sort ?

\- J’ai lu ton autobiographie, papa…

\- Parce que tu crois que toute l’histoire est racontée dans ce livre ?

Scorpius ne répondit rien, frappé tout à coup par la gravité de son père, et par la noirceur du sujet qu’ils étaient sur le point d’aborder. Drago ne parlait quasiment jamais des années qui avaient précédé son mariage avec Hermione. Encore moins de son adolescence.

\- Tu sais qu’avant d’épouser ta mère, j’étais promis à ta tante Daphnée ? reprit Drago en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Scorpius détourna le regard :

\- Oui, je le sais.

\- Et tu sais que je l’aimais, n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je la considérais comme le plus grand amour qu’il m’ait été donné de vivre sur cette Terre ?

Scorpius avala sa salive, mal à l’aise :

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir exactement ?

\- Lorsque notre famille est tombée en disgrâce, poursuivit Drago, les parents de Daphnée ont refusé de marier leur fille aînée à un Malefoy. Ils ont promis Daphnée à un autre, et en échange, ils m’ont donné ta mère, Astoria.

\- Papa, je sais tout ça…

\- Comment crois-tu que je me sentais alors ? J’étais exactement comme toi. Blasé, désespéré, cynique, convaincu que je n’avais plus rien à attendre la vie, à ceci près qu’à ton âge, j’étais un ancien Mangemort, paria, marié et père d’un fils que je refusais d’assumer. J’étais persuadé que je méritais de souffrir. Que rien ni personne ne viendrait me sauver ni même me tendre la main. Que je serais incapable d’aimer et de m’abandonner, d’espérer, comme je l’avais fait pour Daphnée. Et pourtant, j’ai rencontré Hermione.

Drago fit une pause, le temps de laisser à Scorpius le temps d’assimiler ce qu’il tentait de lui transmettre :

\- Que serait-il arrivé, à ton avis, reprit-il, si j’avais réagi comme tu le fais en ce moment même ? Si je m’étais muré dans les regrets de mon amour pour Daphnée, et que j’avais tourné le dos à Hermione ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, murmura Scorpius.

\- Je serais mort, Scorpius. Je serais mort. Je me serais jeté du haut du manoir Malefoy, ou j’aurais noyé mon chagrin dans l’alcool jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien de moi.

Drago se pencha vers lui et lui pressa la main, plus doux :

\- Ce que j’essaye de te dire, mon fils, murmura-t-il, c’est que rencontrer Hermione a été une _bonne chose_ , dans ma vie. Elle m’a sauvé. De toutes les façons qu’une personne peut être sauvée. Sans elle, je n’aurais jamais vécu le plus grand et le plus bel amour de mon existence. Alors certes, je ne saurais jamais ce qui se serait passé si j’avais pu épouser Daphnée. Et Hermione n’est pas l’âme sœur que Daphnée représentait pour moi. Je sais que tu es convaincue d’avoir choisi Rose, que c’est _elle_ et pas une autre, mais c’est faux. La vérité, c’est qu’on n’a pas qu’un seul amour, dans la vie. Certains il est vrai sont plus marquants et résistants que d’autres. Daphnée a été un météore foudroyant qui m’a rendu fou, fou de passion et de chagrin, au final. Mais est-ce bien cela l’amour ? En comparaison, ma relation avec Hermione a été plus subtile, plus douce. Elle s’est construite avec le temps. Je n’ai pas été convaincu que ce serait elle dès la première fois que je l’ai vue. Nous avons dû apprendre à nous apprivoiser, à nous connaître, nous avons dû lutter pour en arriver là où nous sommes aujourd’hui. Mais au final, ce que nous avons maintenant est infiniment plus fort, plus profond et intense que tout ce que Daphnée a jamais pu m’apporter.

Drago se recula, conscient de l’intensité qu’il imposait à son fils :

\- L’amour se construit sur la durée, Scorpius. Il se construit sur des faits concrets, réels. Par sur des souvenirs. Et certainement pas sur une absence. Je t’en prie, ne t’interdis pas toute chance de bonheur dans la vie uniquement parce que ton premier amour n’a pas fonctionné. C’est folie de condamner toutes tes chances uniquement parce que l’une d’elle t’a fait défaut. Je suis la preuve vivante que les secondes chances existent, et qu’il faut seulement prendre le risque de les saisir.

Scorpius ne trouva rien à répondre, étourdi par la profondeur des paroles de son père, par la vision de sa relation avec Hermione, telle qu’il ne l’avait jamais envisagée. Il comprenait ce que Drago voulait dire. Il comprenait que ses arguments faisaient sens… Mais le doute mélangeait ses émotions en lui.

Drago se leva en entendant la musique changer :

\- Je vais récupérer ma femme, sourit-il. Réfléchis à ce que je t’ai dit. Tu tiens à cette fille, plus que tu ne veux l’admettre, Scorpius, et ce n’est pas un crime. Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même.

Il lui pressa l’épaule et partit embrasser Hermione. Abasourdi sur sa chaise, Scorpius les regarda danser, les yeux dans les yeux, s’échangeant de temps à autre une remarque et un sourire. Scorpius avait toujours trouvé qu’ils formaient un couple parfait. Ils respiraient la jeunesse de ceux qui ont su rester heureux et ouverts à la vie. A côté d’eux, Albus et Emily incarnaient la nouvelle génération de cette union parfaite, de ce bonheur sans cesse renouvelé, et ils s’embrassaient comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde.

Scorpius fut saisi d’une immense tristesse tout à coup. Les paroles de son père se frayaient un chemin en lui, tout comme le punch qu’il terminait sans même s’en rendre compte. Il s’était leurré tout au long de cette journée. Il _voulait_ être heureux. Il n’avait pas totalement perdu espoir. Plus maintenant. Albus et Emily étaient heureux, le bonheur était possible : il les enviait, il voulait avoir droit lui aussi à ce qu’ils avaient.

Bouleversé, Scorpius regarda autour de lui et réalisa que certains des invités commençaient à partir. Lui aussi devrait peut-être s’en aller… Malgré ses résolutions, il avait trop bu, et il détestait le chemin sur lequel cela l’emmenait.

Faisant rapidement le tour de la salle, Scorpius dit au revoir à tous ceux qu’il connaissait puis transplana jusque chez lui. Là, au milieu de son salon, il se rendit compte qu’il ne pourrait pas affronter la nuit seul chez lui une seconde de plus, et il sortit dans la rue, inconscient de ce qu’il faisait. Il se laissa dériver dans les rues silencieuses de la capitale, passant devant le University College jusqu’à quitter le quartier de Bloomsbury. A deux reprises, il eut la sensation d’être suivi, mais son esprit embrumé ne s’y attarda pas.

Les paroles de son père palpitaient douloureusement en lui. A tel point qu’il ne réalisa où ses pas l’emmenaient que lorsqu’il s’arrêta devant l’immeuble de Maya.

Stupéfait, Scorpius resta au bas des marches et se débattit avec les pensées emmêlées qui se déchiraient en lui. Son père avait raison. Il avait beau combattre cette idée de toutes ses forces, c’était Maya qu’il voulait voir en ce moment même. C’était à elle qu’il voulait parler, se confier, accorder sa confiance, peut-être…

Après ce qu’il avait vu et entendu cette nuit, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois, ouvrir son cœur, rien qu’une nouvelle fois ? Il en avait terriblement envie, et reconnaître ce seul désir lui faisait mal, lui donnait l’impression de se trahir lui-même, de vouloir combler sa douleur aux dépends de la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière cette porte, et qu’il estimait pourtant…

Scorpius chassa le doute de son esprit. Une rapide analyse lui apprit qu’il ne supporterait tout simplement pas de repartir comme il était venu. De revenir à son état premier. Une dernière fois, la sensation désagréable d’être observé se coula en lui. Mais Scorpius l’ignora. Grimpant les marches, il tendit la main pour frapper à la porte de Maya. 

 


	26. Décision

Rose avait commencé par réserver un hôtel dans un quartier Moldu de Londres, histoire de ne pas tomber par hasard sur une ancienne connaissance. Ensuite, elle avait passé une journée entière à flâner dans les rues de la capitale, redécouvrant l’ambiance de la ville et de ses habitants, ravivant le souvenir de ces quelques semaines heureuses qu’elle y avait passées en tant qu’étudiante, plus de six ans plus tôt.

Elle réalisait avec surprise qu’elle pouvait désormais penser à cette période avec une douleur chaleureuse au fond du cœur. Plus le genre de déchirement mêlé de regrets d’autrefois, mais simplement… le sentiment d’avoir grandi. Le sentiment d’avoir été heureuse, puis malheureuse, et d’avoir dépassé ce qu’elle était alors, pour devenir autre chose.

Bien sûr, cela l’avait endurcie. Changée. Rose avait l’impression d’être paradoxalement devenue moins riche qu’elle ne l’était alors. Adolescente, elle était une jeune fille pleine d’idéaux qui croyait en l’avenir, qui aurait été prête à se jeter à l’assaut de ses passions pour les vivre, plus profondément que tout. A présent, elle était plus mesurée. Elle ne se laissait plus emportée par ses émotions comme elle pouvait le faire autrefois. Elle modérait ses ambitions, son enthousiasme, ses espoirs, elle ne témoignait plus la même curiosité à l’égard du monde, et elle avait conscience que sur ce point, ses épreuves l’avaient amputée de quelque chose. Ce quelque chose que Scorpius avait aimé chez elle, peut-être…

Scorpius. Rose avait mis à profit sa journée de réflexion pour faire le point sur sa vie, sur sa famille, ses amis, sur toutes ces personnes qu’elle avait quittées si brusquement des années plus tôt, sans un regard en arrière, et qu’elle était venue retrouver aujourd’hui…

Elle avait conscience de la brutalité qu’auraient ces retrouvailles. Et c’était bien cela qui lui faisait peur. Pendant six ans, Rose avait vécu seule aux quatre coins du monde, s’imposant une vie de bohème certes, mais plus ou moins tranquille sur le plan émotionnel. Elle avait rencontré des gens fascinants, mais ne s’était jamais attardée longtemps au même endroit, et ne s’était pas fait d’amis à long terme. Elle avait fait cela par choix. A l’époque, son cœur saignait tellement de ses derniers rapports sociaux qu’elle ressentait le besoin de rester seule. De s’en _sortir_ seule. Comme si elle voulait non seulement éviter de souffrir, mais aussi se prouver à elle-même qu’elle pouvait se reconstruire…

Le résultat avait fait d’elle une jeune femme plus renfermée encore qu’elle ne l’était auparavant. Elle se savait froide à l’égard de ses semblables, étrangers comme connaissances, et elle avait parfois l’impression d’avoir bâti autour d’elle une forteresse qu’elle n’était plus capable de franchir. Même si elle l’avait voulu, elle ne parvenait plus à quitter ses murs. Elle ne savait plus comment communiquer, échanger, s’attacher à quelqu’un et prendre le risque de lui donner ce pouvoir sur elle-même en retour…

Alors, à l’idée de retrouver sa famille…

Rose tenait toujours énormément à eux, bien sûr, en profondeur. Dans ce qui formait son identité propre. Mais elle avait étouffé leur souvenir pendant si longtemps qu’il lui était à présent difficile de réaliser qu’elle était sur le point de les revoir. Qu’il lui suffirait de transplaner, en fait, pour les retrouver.

Et puis surtout, Rose imaginait sans peine le raz-de-marée émotionnel que provoquerait son retour chez elle, et elle avait besoin de rassembler tout son courage pour pouvoir l’affronter.

Elle ne voulait causer de peine à personne. Elle ne voulait pas bouleverser la vie de ses proches comme elle l’avait fait en les abandonnant. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable d’une crise familiale de plus.

C’est pourquoi, pour s’habituer à leur proximité, Rose avait entrepris dans les jours qui avaient suivi d’observer les membres de sa famille, de loin. C’était un moyen pour elle de se préparer à leurs retrouvailles, de se montrer forte, d’être prête, lorsque le moment serait venu… Intérieurement, elle tentait également d’imaginer un moyen plus doux de reprendre contact, mais elle n’en trouvait aucun. On ne revenait pas soudainement du néant sans faire de vagues.

Au fil des jours, Rose avait ainsi découvert que son frère faisait de brillantes études à Oxford, et qu’il était tombé très amoureux d’un Moldu dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle avait vu le visage d’Albus Potter étalé sur plusieurs affiches de théâtre à Londres. Elle était même passée voir son spectacle, en se dissimulant au fond de la salle. Les vers de Roméo et Juliette avaient réveillé en elle les mêmes souvenirs doux-amers.

Elle avait vu avec une émotion sincère son cousin se promener main dans la main avec Emily après la représentation, regagnant le même appartement que celui qu’ils habitaient six ans plus tôt.

Elle avait vu sa mère se rendre à son travail au Ministère, et Drago Malefoy donner une conférence sur les potions avancées au Wizard University College…

Mais le plus dur avait sans aucun doute été Scorpius. Dès son retour à Londres, Rose avait brûlé de le revoir. Et pourtant, elle avait attendu le dernier moment pour oser. Lorsqu’elle l’avait trouvé néanmoins, elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de le suivre tous les jours, jour après jour, questionnant ses émotions contradictoires en elle, et tous les souvenirs qu’elles ranimaient.

Scorpius avait changé depuis ce jour terrible où ils s’étaient séparés. Evidemment. Elle aussi devait avoir changé.

Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, obéissant à une discipline qui lui donnait l’air sévère et intelligent. Il ne devait plus avoir besoin qu’on les dégage de son col, à présent… Il avait grandi et maigri, étirant sa silhouette d’une manière un peu trop longiligne. Il fumait toujours, voire même plus qu’avant – une habitude qui ne lui était jamais passée, même lorsqu’ils sortaient ensemble. Il portait des tenues sobres adaptées à son poste d’enseignant… D’un point de vue général, il avait l’air d’un jeune homme trop austère pour son âge, concentré sur une tâche inaccessible au commun des hommes, fasciné par des visions qui n’effleureraient jamais l’esprit de ses semblables… Il était beau, intriguant, délicieusement inaccessible. Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu, Rose n’avait pu retenir les battements lents et douloureux de son cœur, qui avait palpité en elle plus profondément qu’il ne l’avait fait ces six dernières années. Cette fois, elle avait eu mal, et elle s’était sentie aussi perdue qu’au jour de son départ.

Que ressentait-elle pour Scorpius à présent ?

Tandis qu’elle le pistait dans les rues de Londres, entre son université, son appartement, et les différentes bibliothèques et musées dans lesquels il se rendait, Rose ne se lassait pas de sa démarche discrète et assurée, du sérieux qu’il manifestait en toute chose, de la fougue passionnée qui l’animait lorsqu’il donnait des visites groupées à des enfants à la Cité des Sciences.

Scorpius n’avait pas tant changé que cela, finalement… Il restait ce jeune homme incroyable et passionné qui l’avait subjuguée en une seule conversation. Il restait cet esprit débordant qui voulait comprendre le monde, en examiner les moindres facettes, et en inventer de nouvelles… Il restait ce garçon capable de la faire tomber amoureuse par sa seule façon d’être, sans même lui avoir parlé.

Rapidement, Rose avait pu constater par elle-même les menaces qu’avait sous-entendues Lily. Elle avait tout de suite vu que Scorpius passait beaucoup de temps avec une jeune femme qui devait suivre le même cursus que lui. Ils mangeaient souvent ensemble, et le reste de la semaine, leurs emplois du temps étaient plus ou moins les mêmes.

Rose avait tenté de prendre du recul par rapport à cette situation. La jeune femme était belle et délicate. Elle portait elle aussi son intelligence sur son visage, et de toute façon, il était évident qu’elle devait l’être pour susciter ainsi l’intérêt de Scorpius. Rose s’était aussi tout de suite rendue compte qu’elle ne cachait pas son admiration. La jeune femme était amoureuse de Scorpius, c’était évident, avec la même force que Rose lors de leurs conversations nocturnes en haut de la tour d’Astronomie, et Rose ne pouvait pas vraiment l’en blâmer. Qui ne succomberait pas à une telle lueur, si elle croisait son chemin ? Qui ne se laisserait pas atteindre par l’extrême subtilité présente dans chaque geste, chaque parole de Scorpius, par la poésie même qui régissait son esprit et son âme ?

Rose reprenait conscience de ses émotions longtemps endormies à mesure qu’elle contemplait cette fille dévorer Scorpius du regard. Elle avait l’impression de la comprendre, de se retrouver en elle, et c’était une sensation étrange que de revivre leur histoire d’amour en direct, juste sous ses yeux.

Qu’en était-il de Scorpius ?

Il se montrait distant, comme il l’avait été avec Lily. Pourtant, c’était parfois lui qui prenait les devants auprès de la jeune femme. Il était passé plusieurs fois la prendre chez elle, et il arrivait qu’il l’attende à la sortie de ses cours. Il lui gardait un siège lors de certaines conférences…

Assurément, Rose le sentait hésiter entre des signaux et des émotions contradictoires, et elle imaginait sans peine ce qu’il ressentait. C’était elle qui était responsable de tout cela. C’était elle l’origine de la retenue de Scorpius, désormais.

Aussi, c’était avec un doute terrible au creux du cœur que Rose était venue assister de loin au mariage d’Albus et Emily. Elle avait volontairement choisi de ne pas se montrer, pour ne pas voler la vedette à ses deux meilleurs amis. Réapparaître de nulle part le jour de leur mariage aurait tout simplement été incorrect. Elle s’était contenté de sourire en les voyant danser sous le chapiteau au Terrier, et elle avait gardé un œil sur Scorpius, jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de transplaner pour rentrer chez lui.  

Rose avait aussitôt transplané dans sa rue pour le suivre, et c’était alors qu’elle l’avait vu ressortir pour une balade nocturne dans les rues de Londres.

A présent, Rose était toujours sur ses pas, vaguement inquiète. Elle voyait bien qu’il avait un peu bu, et sa mélancolie prenait forme autour de lui comme une aura palpable. Rose comprit avant lui qu’il se rendait jusque devant l’immeuble de sa collègue, et alors, l’urgence saisit toutes les fibres de son être.

Rose vit Scorpius hésiter, s’arrêter, réaliser où il était. Elle le vit démêler ses émotions avec une intensité qui lui fit mal. Il luttait contre lui-même, toujours à cause d’elle, à cause d’un fantôme qui avait déserté sa vie plus de six ans plus tôt.

Le cœur battant, Rose resta dans l’ombre, là où elle ne saurait être vue. Que devait-elle faire ? Tout dans son esprit lui criait : « C’est maintenant ou jamais ! ». S’il frappait à cette porte, s’il parlait à cette fille… Une nouvelle histoire commencerait pour lui, et il serait trop tard. Cette perspective seule broyait le cœur de Rose en deux. Et pourtant, elle hésitait.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Marcher dans la rue, l’appeler, se révéler ? Revenir ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit, et débarquer dans sa vie comme une fleur ? Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il sur l’esprit de Scorpius ? Que pourrait-elle bien lui dire ? Comment pourrait-elle lui justifier, s’excuser de son départ, de ces six années d’absence et de souffrance, en se manifestant simplement ainsi la bouche en cœur, pour l’empêcher de rejoindre celle qu’il aimait ?

Tapie dans l’ombre, au beau milieu de la capitale, Rose enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Plus qu’au sommet de l’Himalaya, elle se sentait seule au monde. Au bord d’un précipice qu’elle n’aurait d’autre choix que de dévaler, sans savoir encore de quel côté elle pencherait.

Elle se dit qu’elle n’aurait pu choisir pire instant pour revenir. Cela aurait pu sembler parfait pour un scénario de film à l’eau de rose, ou de roman de gare, mais… Ils n’étaient pas dans une fiction. Dans la vraie vie, l’héroïne ne revenait pas juste à temps pour empêcher son amant de tomber dans les bras d’une autre. Dans la vraie vie, les gens changeaient, apprenaient, évoluaient. Ils allaient de l’avant.

Rose réalisa tout à coup qu’elle avait peur que Scorpius la rejette. Les multiples excuses qui se formaient dans son esprit pour ne pas l’aborder renvoyaient à cette seule terreur : que pourrait-il lui dire après toutes ces années ? Serait-il en colère contre elle ? Souffrirait-il de la revoir ? Rose ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Pas encore une fois. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas disparaître sans plus jamais le revoir…

Inspirant à fond, Rose s’exhorta au calme. Elle s’efforça de prendre de la distance face à la situation et envisagea toutes les issues possibles, pesant les pour et les contre. Elle aimait Scorpius. Elle n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer, même dans les neiges éternelles de l’Everest. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’elle s’était tenue à l’écart de toute relation amoureuse en six ans. Et le retrouver à présent lui faisait prendre conscience de l’intensité de l’amour qu’elle avait tenté d’oublier… Un amour absolu, parfait, parce qu’il n’existait personne d’autre comme lui, tout simplement.

Mais Rose devait vivre avec ce constat tout simple : elle était revenue trop tard. Même s’il n’y avait encore rien entre eux, même si elle surgissait tout à coup de sa cachette pour l’empêcher de frapper à la porte… Scorpius avait des sentiments pour cette fille Moldue qui avait partagé son quotidien en son absence.

Rose ne lui en voulait pas. Bien au contraire. Elle ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à elle-même. Elle avait suffisamment de lucidité à présent pour comprendre que ce n’était pas son père qui les avait séparés, c’était bien elle et elle seule. Même en cet instant, Rose s’en voulait de voir à quel point Scorpius se refusait le bonheur, _à cause_ d’elle…

L’aimait-il toujours ? Probablement. Pour une raison étrange, Rose n’avait pas le moindre doute à ce sujet, et cela ne lui causait pas le moindre plaisir. Car elle savait que Scorpius était ainsi. C’était dans sa nature. Elle se souvenait de ses paroles, en haut de la tour d’Astronomie, lorsqu’il lui avait avoué qu’il l’aimait. Il lui avait dit qu’il l’avait aimée dès la première fois où il l’avait vue. Dès leur enfance, il l’avait choisie elle. Rose avait été bouleversée par ses paroles à l’époque, mais à présent…

Rose réalisait le piège dans lequel cela avait enfermé Scorpius. Personne ne devrait être condamné à aimer comme lui-même l’avait été. L’amour qu’il ressentait pour elle avait quelque chose d’irréversible qui l’avait fait souffrir la majorité de sa vie. Aujourd’hui, elle revenait alors qu’il semblait sur le point de s’en délivrer…

Au bord des larmes, Rose réalisa que la plus belle forme d’amour n’est pas le coup de foudre qui nous enchaîne et nous déclare totalement esclave de l’autre. Ce n’est pas le genre d’amour qui nous transforme en créature pathétique prête à oublier toute morale, toute dignité et toute estime de soi-même pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu’un fragment de l’autre. La plus belle forme d’amour, c’est l’amour choisi. En toute connaissance de cause.

A observer Scorpius ainsi, tourmenté sur les marches d’une inconnue dont elle ignorait même le nom, Rose se dit qu’elle pourrait le récupérer ce soir si elle le voulait. Elle pourrait entrer dans sa vie tel un raz-de-marée et voler la chance de cette inconnue, voler le destin qu’ils pourraient avoir ensemble, pour s’emparer de lui à nouveau, s’emparer de son cœur, de sa destinée, l’affecter en écrasant au passage tout ce qu’il s’était efforcé de construire pendant son absence.

Mais elle pouvait aussi attendre. Elle voulait attendre. Scorpius frapperait à la porte de cette Moldue, il l’embrasserait, il l’aimerait, et il guérirait de l’absence de Rose pour devenir finalement celui qu’il avait toujours été destiné à être : un homme accompli, entier, vivant avant tout pour lui-même.

Rose réalisa ce qu’elle n’aurait auparavant jamais eu la maturité d’admettre : elle voulait être aimée par choix, et non par obligation. Elle voulait que Scorpius la choisisse elle, après avoir goûté à toutes les possibilités que lui offraient le monde, après avoir appris à vivre sans elle, après avoir aimé sans elle. Elle voulait qu’il la choisisse en dépit de tout le reste, en dépit de tout ce qu’il avait connu d’autre, parce qu’il l’aimait, et pas parce qu’il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle alors qu’il n’était qu’un gosse, et qu’il s’était interdit d’aimer qui que ce soit d’autre ensuite. Pour cela, elle devait le laisser grandir.

Inspirant profondément, Rose recula de quelques pas. Elle vit Scorpius lever la main pour frapper à la porte de sa collègue, et elle le laissa faire. La jeune femme ouvrit. De là où elle se trouvait, Rose entendit Scorpius prononcer son prénom : Maya. Il balbutia ensuite quelques explications qu’elle ne comprit pas. Puis il se pencha soudain pour l’embrasser, et la jeune femme l’enlaça en retour avec toute la ferveur que provoque une très longue attente. Rose n’attendit pas d’en voir davantage. Elle transplana, une douleur amère au fond de la gorge, mais avec le sentiment de s’être accomplie en tant qu’être humain.


	27. Retrouvailles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Mais il y aura deux chapitres bonus, vous verrez.
> 
> Enjoy ! 
> 
> Nat'

_Maman, Hugo, Alice, Albus et Emily, Harry et Ginny, Arthur et Molly, Drago, Scorpius… A travers cette lettre, c’est à vous tous que je m’adresse, même si j’ai préféré te l’envoyer à toi, Maman, parce que tu es sans doute celle que j’ai fait le plus souffrir. J’ai préféré également n’écrire qu’une seule missive destinée à vous tous, car ce que j’ai à dire vous concerne tous._

_Je suis désolée. Désolée d’être partie, désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant sept longues années. Désolée pour l’inquiétude et la peine que j’ai dû vous causer. Croyez-moi, cette blessure était réciproque. Je sais que quelques lignes sur un bout de papier ne suffiront pas à exprimer – ni à effacer – tout ce que j’ai à vous dire, ni les reproches que vous pourriez avoir à me faire en retour._

_J’ai choisi d’écrire cette lettre aujourd’hui pour vous dire que je suis revenue. Et parce que je ne voulais pas débarquer à nouveau dans votre vie comme un ouragan. J’ai longtemps réfléchi à la meilleure façon de reprendre contact avec vous, et celle-ci m’a semblée la meilleure. Une lettre a ce petit quelque chose d’intime et pourtant de distant qui convient lorsque les deux parties doivent contenir leur afflux d’émotions, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Je vous écris aujourd’hui pour vous dire que je suis prête à revenir, si vous voulez bien de moi. Si vous acceptez de me pardonner pour la façon dont je vous ai laissés. Je souhaite en vous écrivant vous donner le temps et le recul nécessaires pour vous remettre de ces premières retrouvailles indirectes… Elles sont aussi éprouvantes pour vous que pour moi. Mais à présent, et même si je tremble en écrivant ces mots, je dois vous avouer que je ne rêve plus que de revoir vos visages, d’entendre vos rires à nouveau et vos voix, de redécouvrir ce que cela fait d’être en votre présence et de se sentir aimée et entourée par une famille._

_Renvoyez-moi ce hibou lorsque vous serez prêts, avec la date et le lieu qui vous conviendra. Il saura où me trouver, et je viendrai, quoi qu’il arrive. Si certains d’entre vous ne souhaitent pas me revoir, je le comprendrai. Mais j’espère que vous serez là._

_En m’excusant à nouveau pour tout, en m’excusant par avance du choc que j’ai dû vous causer, je vous embrasse tendrement, et j’ose vous dire à bientôt._

_Rose._

Debout dans le salon des Malefoy, Scorpius retournait la missive entre ses doigts. Prostrée sur le canapé en face de lui, Hermione le contemplait sans rien dire, des larmes d’émotion ruisselant sur ses joues. Drago la maintenait pressée contre sa poitrine, mais elle semblait à peine réaliser sa présence.

Autour d’eux, ils s’étaient tous réunis tout au long de la matinée : Arthur et Molly, tous leurs fils et leurs familles, Hugo et Matthew, Harry et Ginny, Alice, Albus et Emily, et, bien évidemment, Scorpius. Abasourdi, le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard du papier qu’il tenait entre les mains, absorbé par son contact, la douceur sous sa peau, le parfum de l’encre, quelque chose qu’elle avait touché et qu’il touchait à son tour à présent… L’écriture de Rose… C’était la même, elle n’avait pas changé en sept ans. Plus affirmée, peut-être… Scorpius l’aurait reconnue entre mille. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre de Rose, et c’était son premier signe de vie depuis plus de sept ans. Rose était en vie…

Scorpius sentit doucement quelqu’un lui presser l’épaule. C’était sa mère. Astoria était venue elle aussi, avec Henry et Ariane. Il plongea les yeux dans son beau regard vert sans la voir, et elle lui parla doucement :

\- Ça va, Scorpius ?

Une question toute simple, à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Que ressentait-il ? Un millier de choses, mais certainement pas du bien. Il avait l’impression que son cœur s’effondrait tout au fond de ses entrailles. Il le transperçait de part en part, se débattant pour le déchirer de l’intérieur.

Drago Malefoy se leva tout à coup. Sans doute parvenait-il mieux à contenir ses émotions. Essuyant un bref regard de Molly, il s’adressa à eux tous :

\- Il faut lui répondre, déclara-t-il puisque personne d’autre n’avait le courage de le faire.

Scorpius se sentit trembler. Il lâcha la lettre et celle-ci vint tourbillonner jusqu’au sol en merisier. Astoria le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je propose que nous fassions venir Rose ici, poursuivit Drago. Nous sommes déjà tous réunis. Si cela vous convient…

\- Demain ! s’exclama Scorpius.

Il n’avait pu se retenir. Le mot lui avait échappé. Cette sensation d’urgence qui l’avait saisi tout à coup… Il ne pouvait pas revoir Rose, pas aussi soudainement, pas maintenant… Il devait s’échapper. Se préparer à l’idée, dresser ses défenses, et parler à Maya…

\- Demain, répéta-t-il en fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

Drago comprit, sans qu’il ait besoin de parler. Il hocha la tête :

\- Demain.

Alors il se pencha sur le secrétaire dans un coin de la pièce pour saisir de l’encre et du parchemin :

\- Tu veux lui répondre ? demanda-t-il à Hermione en lui tendant une plume.

Tremblante, Hermione acquiesça.

**XXX**

Rose avait attendu un an. Un an pour préparer son retour, un an pour reconstruire sa vie auprès de ses proches, un an pour laisser à Scorpius et Maya une chance d’être heureux… Un an pour grandir.

Elle avait définitivement rompu son contrat avec Carter en Himalaya et avait loué un petit appartement à Londres. Dans un quartier tranquille loin du University College. Les deux premiers mois, elle avait travaillé comme serveuse dans un café Moldu, pas par nécessité, mais pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’elle voulait faire ensuite.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait voulu écrire. Concrétiser son vieux rêve d’écrivain, et coucher sur le papier tout ce qu’elle avait déjà vécu et ressenti au cours de ses jeunes années. Mais elle avait préféré rester en dehors de cette voie, car quelque chose en elle lui avait murmuré qu’elle écrirait sur Scorpius… Et que ce ne serait pas juste envers lui. Revenir en lui tendant un manuscrit racontant leur histoire ne ferait que jeter du sel sur un passé perdu. Rose devait apprendre à se construire un avenir.

Alors, elle était retournée à l’université. Elle avait repris son cursus de Lettres là où elle l’avait laissé, en choisissant un autre établissement que celui de Scorpius et Maya. Sur son temps libre, elle donnait des cours d’escalade aux jeunes londoniens.

La vie était à la fois trépidante et tranquille. Rose s’était doucement réhabituée aux rues et à l’atmosphère si particulière de Londres. Elle avait fréquenté avec prudence les quartiers sorciers, s’assurant que personne ne la reconnaitrait. Elle avait tenté de se faire des amis, et s’en était trouvé quelques-uns. Elle évoluait. Elle se préparait à devenir non plus l’adolescente qui avait déserté sa famille pour vivre à l’autre bout du monde, mais la jeune femme qui pourrait reprendre logiquement sa place dans leur quotidien à tous. En ayant des projets, un travail, un endroit pour vivre. Des liens ne demandant qu’à être renoués.

Son seul obstacle aurait pu être Lily, mais dès le départ, Rose avait négocié son silence. Elle lui avait exposé la situation. Scorpius venait de se trouver quelqu’un d’autre et il avait enfin une chance d’être heureux. N’était-ce pas ce qu’elles avaient toutes les deux voulu ? Rose l’avait convaincue de lui donner une année, une seule année, pour se donner le temps de remettre sa vie en ordre et de se préparer à revoir ses proches. Lily avait accepté. Elle lui devait bien ça.

A présent, assise sur un banc dans le cimetière de Highgate, Rose savourait la caresse d’un Soleil de printemps réchauffer sa peau, et elle sursauta à peine lorsque son tout jeune hibou revint se poser auprès d’elle. Il ne s’était pas écoulé deux heures depuis qu’elle avait envoyé la lettre, porteuse du message qui pourrait changer sa vie…

Le cœur battant, Rose décrocha l’enveloppe. Elle ne pouvait nier l’adrénaline qui déchirait sa chair. Elle avait peur. Peur d’être rejetée, peur de souffrir au-delà de tout ce qu’elle avait jamais éprouvé, peur d’être noyée sous un afflux de colère et de reproches… Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle : elle devait l’ouvrir. Rose décacheta le sceau et ouvrit l’enveloppe.

La main qui avait tracé ces mots était celle de sa mère. Rose l’avait reconnue au premier coup d’œil. Pas grand-chose d’écrit, rien qu’une ligne :

«  _Viens au Manoir demain à 10h. Nous t’attendons._  »

Pas de signature, comme si cette missive parlait pour eux tous. Rose avala sa salive. Scorpius faisait-il partie de ce « nous » ? Avait-il lu ce qu’elle avait écrit ? Probablement, oui. Hermione l’aurait aussitôt prévenu.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Rose rentra chez elle, incapable d’imaginer de quoi son lendemain serait fait.

**XXX**

Scorpius s’éveilla avec la sensation de n’avoir jamais dormi. Toute la nuit, son esprit avait rejoué le même scénario dans sa tête, encore et encore et encore, tentant en vain d’imaginer quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu’il verrait Rose, dans moins de quelques heures maintenant…

Se retournant dans son lit, il découvrit Maya qui dormait encore, calme et paisible sous la lumière douce de l’aube. Ses longs cheveux déliés se teintaient de reflets blonds dans la lueur du Soleil. Etendue ainsi, abandonnée, sereine, elle ressemblait à cette princesse que Scorpius aimait bien dans ce conte pour enfants Moldu que son père lui avait lu un jour : La Belle au Bois Dormant… Attendant un baiser de son prince pour se réveiller. Un baiser du monde…

Imperceptiblement, Scorpius caressa sa joue, son teint très légèrement halé, ses lèvres fines et ses grands yeux d’amande… Plus que jamais à cet instant, il ne voyait plus qu’elle, ne respirait plus qu’elle. La présence de Maya l’emplissait telle une chaleur diffuse, une certitude bienveillante, entière, parfaite. Elle était _là_. Et il l’aimait.

Scorpius l’avait réalisé au fil des jours, des mois et des semaines, comme on découvre chaque jour une parcelle d’un trésor sans cesse renouvelé. Maya s’était révélée puis imposée à lui petit à petit, dans toutes ses facettes, sa brillance, son infinie complexité. Elle était tellement différente de Rose. Très vite pourtant, il avait cessé de les comparer. Maya était devenue pour lui un être à part entière. La seule personne au monde capable de susciter en lui des émotions nouvelles, une vie nouvelle, tout un univers de surprises, de beauté, d’éveil et de délicatesse, comme il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il en existait encore sur cette Terre. Pas sans Rose. Et pourtant, Maya n’était pas Rose.

Elle faisait partie de ces êtres qui portent leur intelligence sur leur visage, dans la finesse de leurs traits, l’éclat de leur regard. Maya irradiait d’une curiosité au moins égale à la sienne. Elle était belle au naturel, mais depuis qu’il l’avait aimée le soir du mariage d’Albus et Emily, elle rayonnait. Son idéal, sa joie de vivre, les rêves qu’elle entretenait, tout ceci émanait d’elle avec une intensité que Scorpius trouvait parfois douloureuse, une sève, une saveur qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir goûter à nouveau. Son espérance était communicative. Auprès d’elle, Scorpius avait eu la sensation de s’autoriser à ressentir à nouveau. De redécouvrir les couleurs du monde. La valeur de chaque instant, de chaque seconde, de chaque plaisir simple et grande ambition. Auprès d’elle, la vie reprenait un sens.

Ils partageaient tous deux la même passion pour l’astronomie. Au cours de l’année écoulée, ils avaient tous les deux présenté leur thèse, et en étaient ressortis triomphants. Scorpius avait mis au point un matériau qui d’ici dix ans lui garantirait une place sur le premier vol habité vers Mars… C’était son rêve de toujours, et il l’avait concrétisé avec elle.

En retour, il l’avait faite entrer dans son monde.

Scorpius s’était ouvert de son histoire à Maya le lendemain du mariage d’Albus et Emily. Après cette nuit étrange qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, entre frénésie et crainte, espoirs inavoués, amours fragiles… Il lui avait fallu une journée entière pour expliquer et démontrer à Maya l’existence incroyable du monde sorcier. Et, après cela, l’existence de Rose.

Scorpius en avait conçu un sentiment étrange. C’était la première fois qu’il racontait cette histoire à quelqu’un. Tout simplement parce que le reste de son entourage était déjà au courant : tous ceux qu’il connaissait tenaient un rôle dans ce sinistre drame… Mais pas Maya. Scorpius s’était rendu compte qu’il s’ouvrait véritablement à une autre personne peut-être pour la première fois depuis son enfance, et l’émotion que cela lui avait procuré l’avait submergé. Parce qu’il avait parlé de Rose au passé. Parce qu’il avait voulu parler d’elle au plus vite afin de pouvoir entrer dans l’avenir. Ecrire une nouvelle page, avec Maya, sans lui mentir…

Il avait craint sa réaction, mais la jeune femme l’avait longuement serré dans ses bras sans rien dire. Bouleversée par ce qu’elle avait appris, bien sûr, mais aussi par ce qu’il avait vécu, et par la confiance extrême qu’il lui témoignait en se dévoilant ainsi…

Scorpius l’avait aimée ce jour-là. Et tous les autres jours depuis.

C’était pourquoi, en rentrant chez eux la veille après avoir lu la lettre de Rose, il lui avait aussitôt dit que la jeune femme était de retour. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Rien, et surtout pas le trouble dans lequel cela le jetait. Dans les yeux de Maya, il avait vu passer l’inquiétude, inévitable. Mais comme toujours, elle avait placé ses sentiments avant les siens, pour lui demander :

\- Comment est-ce que tu appréhendes le lendemain ?

Il avait appuyé son front contre le sien, et murmuré simplement :

\- Je suis terrorisé… Je ne veux pas souffrir. Je veux que personne ne souffre : ni ma famille, ni Rose, et surtout pas toi…

Alors, Maya avait saisi son visage entre ses mains en coupe pour l’obliger à la regarder. Elle avait de beaux iris d’un brun lumineux :

\- Tu ne me feras jamais souffrir, avait-elle déclaré.

Puis elle l’avait embrassé, et ils s’étaient aimés jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement les emporte tous les deux. A présent, Scorpius serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne pour la réveiller, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle savait qu’il l’observait :

\- Je me réveille toujours avant toi pourtant, sourit-elle. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

Il avait acquiescé pour la prendre dans ses bras. Longtemps, ils étaient demeurés ainsi, peau contre peau dans un silence qui aurait pu durer mille ans. Et puis ils s’étaient habillés, et Scorpius avait pris la main de Maya pour la faire transplaner. Il était temps de guérir du passé.

**XXX**

A l’heure dite, soit dix heures précises, Rose transplana devant les grilles de la demeure Malefoy. Elle avait délibérément choisi de ne pas se matérialiser directement au beau milieu du salon. Elle aurait pu le faire, mais… Dans des instants comme celui-ci, le geste anodin de frapper à une porte rendait un peu de réalité à la situation…

Remontant l’allée pavée, Rose redécouvrit avec une sorte d’appréhension émerveillée la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé son adolescence, et où Scorpius et elle s’étaient aimés pour la première fois… Les volets de sa chambre étaient fermés, aujourd’hui.

Gravissant les quelques marches jusqu’à l’entrée, Rose prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait ni à quoi ils ressembleraient. Auraient-ils beaucoup changé ? Au fond, cela avait-il de l’importance ?

Le dos bien droit, Rose frappa.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, interminables, puis le battant s’ouvrit enfin.

C’était sa mère. L’espace d’un instant absurde, toutes deux se contemplèrent, presque avec un mouvement de recul, incapable de croire à la présence de l’autre. Puis Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche et se jeta dans ses bras. Sa main libre vint l’enlacer si fort qu’elle lui broya les côtes. L’esprit de Rose devint blanc : elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien, réfléchir à rien, à part au corps fin de sa mère contre le sien et à son odeur qui n’avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps…

Quelque chose de chaud se mit à rouler sur ses joues, et Rose se rendit compte qu’elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps avant même d’avoir franchi le seuil de la porte, abandonnée totalement dans les bras de celle qu’elle avait si longtemps rejetée. Son cœur lui faisait mal : il se débattait, hurlant et griffant dans sa poitrine, mais c’était une douleur saine et déchirante à laquelle elle avait aspiré dès l’instant où elle était partie.

\- Ma chérie…, articulait Hermione, et Rose referma son étreinte sur elle pour contenir ses tremblements.

Hermione semblait ne plus jamais vouloir lâcher prise. Ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans la chair de ses bras de peur qu’elle ne transplane et ne disparaisse à nouveau. Revenant enfin à elle, autant que l’émotion le lui permettait, elle dégagea légèrement son visage pour pouvoir contempler celui de sa fille, dévorant ses traits, caressant ses cheveux et ses joues, partagée entre le rire et les larmes. Au final, Rose lui rendit un sourire aussi sincère qu’ébloui, stupéfaite par leur réunion en ce lieu en cet instant après une si longue absence, et la mère et la fille éclatèrent de rire sous le ciel clair de cette matinée de mai.

Hermione se décida alors enfin à la faire entrer. Dans le hall de la demeure, dans l’encadrement de la porte menant au salon, Hugo attendait. Dès qu’elle le vit, Rose s’immobilisa. Son frère avait tant grandi… Elle avait beau l’avoir observé de loin une ou deux fois par mois, c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait d’aussi près depuis…

Indécise, Rose n’osa pas faire un geste, redoutant la réaction de son frère. Toutes les fibres de son corps brûlaient de se jeter vers lui, et pourtant… Il y avait de la colère dans les traits contractés d’Hugo. Cette colère rentrée qui avait toujours couvé en lui, principalement contre leur père. Hugo lui en voulait-il à elle, aujourd’hui ? Rose aurait pu le comprendre.

Immobile, comme en proie à un dilemme terrible, Hugo ne la lâcha pas des yeux, et finalement, une forme d’acceptation sembla voir le jour en lui. Il hocha la tête, comme pour lui signifier, silencieusement, qu’il acceptait. Qu’il comprenait. Alors il s’avança vers elle, et Rose enfouit son visage entre ses bras puissants.

Ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belle, et leur mère vint les enlacer, se mêlant à leur étreinte, pour la première fois réunis depuis plus de sept ans.

\- Ils t’attendent, souffla enfin Hugo, ému aux larmes lui aussi. Ils sont tous là. Viens.

La prenant par la main, Hermione tenant l’autre, ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans le salon, à la rencontre de leur famille au grand complet.

Ils étaient tous là. Pendant quelques secondes, Rose ne vit que le tableau étrange qu’ils formaient : Albus, Emily, Alice et Drago, Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, tous ses oncles et tantes, tous ses cousins et cousines, et même Ariane Westfield avec sa fille et son mari… Tous réunis dans la demeure de Drago Malefoy. Qui aurait pu concevoir une telle scène, trente ans auparavant ?

Alice fut la première à s’avancer. S’élancer serait plus juste. A treize ans, l’insouciance de l’enfance la guidait encore suffisamment pour la faire se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur et l’enlacer de toutes ses forces. Rose rit et lui rendit son étreinte en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur son nez. Alice aussi avait tant changé… Rose l’aurait à peine reconnue. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur : elle apportait la conscience du temps écoulé, et de tout ce qu’elle avait manqué.

Mais déjà, Emily s’approchait à son tour. Elle avait le ventre rond de celles qui accueilleraient un heureux évènement d’ici la fin de l’été. Rose se sentit perdre pied, déchirée entre le rire et les larmes, entre la honte, les remords, la tristesse de les avoir abandonnés, et la joie de les retrouver, l’amour qu’elle ressentait pour eux, et le besoin débordant de retrouver une place dans leur cœur…

Hésitante elle aussi, Emily s’arrêta en croisant les mains devant elle. Le mariage lui allait bien. Elle était tellement belle… Elle attendit qu’Albus la rejoigne en plaçant un bras autour de sa taille pour prendre la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

La question paraissait si anodine que pendant un instant, Rose fut totalement incapable de répondre. Et pourtant, une foule de mots se pressaient à ses lèvres… Par où commencer ? N’y tenant plus, Rose laissa ses pensées s’écouler hors d’elle-même :

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir…, dit-elle au couple en face d’elle.

Alors Emily éclata en sanglots, et Albus et elle l’enlacèrent de concert en la traitant d’imbécile et en proclamant à quel point elle leur avait manqué…

Rose était submergée. Après Albus et Emily vinrent Harry et Ginny, Arthur et Molly, tous les autres, même Astoria, et même le ténébreux James Potter qui était sans doute celui qui avait le moins changé…

Rose fut avalée par une myriade de pleurs et de larmes, d’embrassades, de rires aussitôt changés en sanglots, et vice-versa, jusqu’à ce que le salon entier bruisse d’une euphorie électrique quasi palpable.

En dernier se présenta Scorpius.

Il se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, debout tout au fond, près de la cheminée. Rose avait deviné sa silhouette dès qu’elle était entrée. Et pourtant, elle avait attendu pour le regarder.

Le silence se fit naturellement autour d’eux lorsqu’il devint évident que c’était à leur tour de se retrouver. Rose sentit comme un apaisement brutal peser sur son cœur surexcité. Le calme s’abattit sur elle tout à coup, un calme froid, angoissé, et ils restèrent longtemps l’un en face de l’autre, sans rien dire, comme si le temps s’était arrêté.

Auprès de Scorpius, Rose remarqua la jolie jeune fille qu’elle l’avait vu embrasser plus d’un an plus tôt… Maya était là elle aussi, elle tenait la main de Scorpius mais c’était plutôt lui qui s’agrippait à elle, et elle posait sur Rose un regard ouvert empreint de curiosité.

Rose ne put s’attarder sur elle plus longtemps. Les yeux de Scorpius l’attiraient. Il la dévisageait en oubliant presque de respirer, et alors, comme s’il sentait qu’il devait dire quelque chose, il articula simplement :

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien…

Rose hocha la tête. Elle n’avait plus de larmes pour pleurer. Avant même de réaliser ce qu’elle faisait, avant même de se demander si elle pouvait oser ou non, ses pas l’avaient guidée jusqu’à lui, et ses mains avaient saisi les siennes.

Il se laissa faire. Il semblait à la fois hypnotisé par sa présence, et étrangement absent, comme s’il peinait à croire ce qu’il avait sous les yeux et que le choc de son retour l’assommait encore. Ses doigts pressaient les siens comme pour s’assurer qu’elle était bien là. En réalisant qu’elle était en train de le toucher, Rose manqua suffoquer.

Il parut prendre une décision tout à coup et l’attira vers lui. Leur étreinte fut brève, contenue, distante, et Rose se demanda furtivement si elle serait à l’image de sa relation avec Scorpius, désormais.

La foule de leur famille se referma alors sur eux, et Rose n’eut d’autre choix que de répondre aux milliers de questions qui attendaient une réponse.

**XXX**

Ils avaient mangé et bu. Beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup ri. Ils s’étaient enlacés, dévisagés, embrassés, ils avaient parlé jusqu’à ce que le Soleil traverse l’horizon pour entamer sa descente sur le monde. A présent, alors que cette longue journée de retrouvailles touchait presque à son terme, Rose prenait conscience de l’épuisement émotionnel qui s’abattait sur elle. Jamais elle n’avait éprouvé autant, aussi intensément et en aussi peu de temps.

Il y avait eu des explications. Des récits, des excuses, des justifications. Elle avait redécouvert la vie de chacun et tous avaient redécouvert la sienne. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu’une seule conversation à mener. Tous le savaient, et c’était pourquoi ils l’avaient enfin laissée s’isoler sur la promenade qui faisait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, à l’extérieur de la maison, entourée par les fleurs et l’éclat du Soleil agonisant.

Il n’avait pas mis longtemps à venir. Scorpius s’était avancé doucement, sans cacher sa présence, et elle avait attendu qu’il vienne s’accouder à côté d’elle avant de le regarder.

La lumière chaude de la fin du mois de mai irritait ses yeux clairs. Il ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper. Concentré sur l’horizon, il laissait le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux plus courts, savourant tout comme elle ce silence qui n’avait jamais été une gêne entre eux deux. A le contempler ainsi, Rose fut prise d’une irrésistible envie de saisir sa main à nouveau, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, à nouveau, mais elle savait qu’elle n’en avait plus le droit. Ce n’était pas à elle de s’approprier ce qui ne lui appartenait plus. Elle avait choisi, et elle devait assumer les conséquences de ce choix jusqu’au bout.

Inspirant brièvement, Rose se dit qu’elle devait à Scorpius la sincérité. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour anticiper les pensées, les remords et les doutes qui devaient l’agiter à cet instant précis. Aussi, elle le délivra de son incertitude :

\- Elle a l’air d’être quelqu’un de bien, dit-elle en osant fixer son regard dans le sien.

Scorpius la dévisagea longuement, sans rien dire. Elle avait oublié à quel point il ne détournait jamais le regard, même lorsqu’il était gêné… C’était cette façon d’assumer ses émotions, entre autres, qui avait fait de lui un être magnétique aux yeux de Rose.

\- Je l’aime, dit-il au bout d’un long moment.

\- Evidemment que tu l’aimes. Tu ne serais pas avec elle autrement.

Scorpius ne répondit rien, la bouche entrouverte comme s’il cherchait ses mots, mais Rose le devança :

\- Je suis désolée, Scorpius, dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher sa gorge de se serrer, car elle n’avait vécu toute cette année que pour ce seul instant. Je suis désolée d’être partie. J’avais tort, je n’aurais pas dû, mais… A l’époque, je ne voyais pas d’autre solution.

Il savait déjà tout cela, bien sûr. Il avait toujours su lire en elle comme un livre ouvert.

\- Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Rose se perdit dans le lointain un court instant :

\- J’ai compris que mon père avait tort, murmura-t-elle enfin.

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre, attendant qu’elle développe.

\- Mon père s’est tué à cause de moi, reprit-elle alors. Ça, c’est vrai. Cela le restera pour le restant de ma vie. Mon père s’est tué à cause de moi. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu’il a eu raison de le faire.

Scorpius inspira longuement. Un poids sembla s’ôter de ses épaules, comme s’il avait attendu des années qu’elle prononce ces mots. Qu’elle parvienne à cette conclusion toute simple.

\- Ce n’est pas lui qui nous a séparés, Scorpius, c’est moi, poursuivit-elle sans retenir un sanglot. C’est moi et je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même désormais. Je t’ai abandonné il y a sept ans, et tu ne me dois absolument rien.

Tendant la main vers lui, elle osa enfin effleurer ses doigts :

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t’en veuilles, Scorpius. Tu comprends ? Je suis rentrée parce que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Je suis rentrée pour retrouver ma famille, mes amis, pour cesser de les faire souffrir, et retrouver ma place parmi eux… mais pas pour foutre le bordel dans leur vie.

Rose vit les traits de Scorpius se contracter, il luttait pour endurer cette conversation :

\- Tu as trouvé le bonheur sans moi et je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Je suis _heureuse_ pour toi. Tu as avancé, tu as guéri, malgré ce que je t’ai fait… La dernière chose que je veux est de te placer dans une situation difficile.

Scorpius l’observa longuement, visiblement en proie avec lui-même. Rose aurait donné n’importe quoi pour connaître ses pensées à cet instant. Au final, il lui dit simplement :

\- Je ne trahirai pas Maya…

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je te demande.

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi, Rose ?

Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix. Le désespoir d’émotions fantômes qui revenaient les hanter et Rose le savait. Avalant sa salive, elle articula lentement :

\- Je veux que tu vives pour toi-même, dit-elle. Que tu sois heureux. Que tu continues dans la voie que tu t’étais choisi sans placer mon retour au centre de ton univers. Que tu fasses tes choix, et mènes ta vie, en faisant passer ce que tu veux avant quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Elle lui caressa la joue, bouleversée par la conscience de le savoir si proche :

\- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes déchiré pour une personne qui ne t’a pas donné signe de vie en sept ans. Je veux que tu sois capable de faire tes choix en dépit de moi… Et Maya t’a apporté tout cela.

Ne trouvant pas de conclusion plus appropriée à son ressenti, Rose se détourna et essuya quelques larmes. Scorpius et elle demeurèrent silencieux. Au final, Rose fit le tour de la balustrade et descendit à travers la pelouse en fleurs :

\- Je vais au kiosque, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Tu veux venir ?

Il l’observa sans rien dire, puis interpréta sa proposition comme elle espérait qu’il le fasse :

\- Non, dit-il sereinement.

Il y avait aussi un sourire dans sa voix, en forme d’acceptation. Alors, Rose lui tourna le dos et partit.

**XXX**

Resté seul sur la promenade, Scorpius contempla longuement la silhouette de Rose se frayer un chemin à travers les fleurs sauvages, en direction du sous-bois. La discussion qu’ils venaient d’avoir formait encore comme une boule de chagrin pur au creux de sa gorge. Et pourtant, il sentait que cela passerait. Il le savait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il en avait la certitude.

Rose avait changé durant ces sept années passées loin de lui. Physiquement, bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas cela le plus important. A travers les quelques paroles qu’ils avaient échangées, Scorpius avait perçu, et elle aussi, il en était sûr, que tous deux avaient grandi pour devenir des êtres différents des adolescents qu’ils étaient alors. Leur expérience les avait transformés, leur avait fait prendre des chemins différents. Aujourd’hui, Scorpius et Rose ne se connaissaient plus, plus comme ils s’étaient connus à une certaine époque. Cela était-il un mal ? Pas vraiment. Mais alors qu’il prenait conscience de cet écart inexorable qui s’était creusé entre eux, Scorpius sentit une partie de ses doutes fondre tout au fond de lui.

D’aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en souvenir, il avait toujours aimé Rose. Pourquoi ? Parce qu’elle avait cette façon si particulière de bouger, de se mouvoir, comme si le monde lui appartenait et qu’elle en détenait tous les secrets ? Comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l’atteindre, comme si elle pouvait s’en sortir absolument seule sur cette Terre ? Parce qu’elle avait ces cheveux de feu, cette silhouette déliée, cette beauté étrange et pénétrante qui saisissait en douceur, à force de persévérance ? Parce qu’il l’avait vue se battre pour ses convictions sans la moindre crainte pour elle-même, parce qu’elle avait l’esprit aiguisé, poétique, sensible, parce qu’elle était désespérément seule et triste et que cela trouvait un écho en lui ?

Scorpius n’avait jamais trouvé de réponse. C’était tout cela et rien à la fois. Rose avait été sa raison de vivre sur cette Terre, il avait fait d’elle sa muse, son incarnation du bonheur, sa « Mars », planète rousse au milieu d’un univers sans couleurs… Il avait appris à la connaître, il l’avait aimée, mais avant cela, il avait aimé l’idée qu’il se faisait d’elle. Il l’avait placée sur un piédestal tel un idéal impossible à égaler, et lui d’ordinaire si ouvert, si curieux, si prompt à s’émerveiller, il avait laissé sa noirceur intérieure se saisir d’elle pour fermer tous les autres horizons possibles. Il avait concentré en Rose l’antidote à tout ce qui le désespérait en ce monde, et il s’était convaincu de ne pouvoir vivre sans.

Il avait fallu sept ans d’absence, et sa maturité à elle, pour qu’il comprenne enfin à quel point il avait fait fausse route.

S’accoudant à la balustrade, Scorpius laissa un sourire timide se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Aimait-il toujours Rose ?

Oui, bien sûr. Il aimait Rose comme il aimait ses rêves d’enfant et de conquête spatiale. Il aimait Rose comme la perfection qu’elle avait représentée pour lui, la quintessence de tout, un fantasme moitié vécu, moitié rêvé, l’espérance dont il avait eu besoin pour se sauver d’un esprit trop sombre, d’une intelligence trop lucide, d’une différence subie. Il aimait Rose comme la personne qui lui avait appris à vivre. A affronter le monde, à exister pour lui-même.

Elle s’éloignait de lui aujourd’hui, le laissant seul maître de sa vie. Et, pour la première fois, il sentit qu’il pouvait la laisser partir. Rose n’avait jamais eu besoin de lui, et lui devait vivre pour ce qu’il avait bâti. Elle disparut dans le sous-bois, sereine et magnifique, tel un songe sous les dernières lueurs du jour.


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous =)
> 
> Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, ce chapitre sera le dernier. Au moment d'écrire cette fin, j'ai beaucoup, Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP hésité, tout simplement parce que j'hésitais entre deux fins possibles ^^. A tel point que j'ai même rédigé deux versions de ce chapitre.
> 
> Au final, j'ai choisi celle-ci, parce qu'elle est plus fidèle à la fin que j'envisageais dès le départ, et aussi parce que je la trouve plus lourde de sens, plus cohérente, et positive à sa façon. J'aurais pu choisir la facilité et publier une fin qui ravirait plus de monde, mais bon ^^, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon choix et que vous l'apprécierez quand même.
> 
> Voilà voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas ! ;D
> 
> Nat'

Plusieurs mois s’écoulèrent. Rose redécouvrit petit à petit l’habitude d’avoir une famille, des amis, des personnes sur qui compter. Elle prit la résolution d’aller rendre visite à sa mère et à Drago au moins une fois par semaine, idem pour son frère. Elle apprit à connaître Matthew, et fut ravi qu’Hugo ait pu trouver quelqu’un qui prenne autant soin de lui.

Elle profita également du cadre londonien pour fréquenter assidument Albus et Emily. Albus commençait à se faire une petite notoriété dans le monde du théâtre sorcier, et il arrivait désormais que des inconnus le reconnaissent dans la rue. Cela ne cessait jamais de les amuser. Au-delà de la fierté que cela lui procurait, Rose savait qu’Albus était heureux qu’on le reconnaisse enfin pour son talent, et non pour son nom de famille.

A la fin du mois d’août, Emily avait donné naissance à une petite Valeria, et depuis, les deux parents étaient aux anges. Epuisés, mais aux anges. Rose avait été touchée lorsqu’Emily, timidement, lui avait proposé d’être la marraine de l’enfant. Elle avait accepté avec un plaisir immense, et la reconnaissance du pardon que cela représentait. Par cette marque de confiance, Albus et Emily lui signifiaient pleinement qu’elle était revenue dans leurs vies. Rose n’aurait pu en être plus heureuse.

Elle acheva sa première année de Lettres et entama la seconde avec le même enthousiasme. Elle avait conscience de son retard, mais ne s’y arrêtait pas. Son travail au club d’escalade lui fournissait des revenus corrects et l’occasion de belles expériences. En parallèle, Rose travaillait à son premier roman : une fiction, loin de sa vie personnelle et de ses troubles.

Au bout d’un moment, Rose avait même fini par intercéder auprès de Lily. Elle avait raconté à leur famille le rôle que sa jeune cousine avait joué dans son retour. Les efforts qu’elle avait déployés pour la retrouver. Evidemment, tous avaient eu conscience de ce qu’il en coûtait à Rose de plaider en faveur de Lily, aussi avaient-ils pris son geste à sa juste valeur, et réintégré peu à peu la jeune fille parmi eux. Lily aussi devait reconstruire sa vie. Elle n’avait rien fait d’autre que courir le monde et inspecté des clubs d’alpinisme ces sept dernières années. Elle devait réapprendre à vivre. Rose et elle ne seraient jamais proches, ni même amies, mais… en un sens, leur dette était réglée.

Et puis, il y avait Scorpius. D’une façon implicite, Rose avait l’impression que tous deux avaient compris qu’ils ne supporteraient pas de se comporter comme deux étrangers. Comme deux personnes qui s’étaient aimées à un moment donné de leur vie, pour s’ignorer ensuite. Ils étaient plus matures que ça. Ils avaient grandi. Alors, Rose avait pris sur elle et fait des efforts, et elle était certaine que Scorpius aussi. Cela avait nécessité le soutien d’Albus et Emily, d’Hermione et Drago, et même d’Hugo. Rose et Scorpius demeuraient demi-frère et sœur d’alliance, après tout. Par Alice, ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Et Scorpius était le parrain de Valeria. Ils savaient qu’ils ne pourraient passer leur vie à s’éviter, même s’ils le voulaient.

Aussi, leurs proches avaient-ils fait en sorte qu’ils puissent se retrouver de temps à autre, à l’occasion de sorties ou de réunions familiales, mais jamais seuls. Ils avaient ainsi pu se réhabituer à la présence l’un de l’autre. Au fait de se savoir impliqués dans leurs vies respectives. Rose avait fait de son mieux pour réintégrer peu à peu Scorpius dans son cercle de connaissances, sans s’imposer ni perturber Maya. Malgré ces tentatives, il leur restait douloureux de se voir, et le contexte de ces réunions ne les aidait pas à se sentir à l’aise. Leur entourage comme eux-mêmes leur interdisaient de se retrouver seul à seule, même au détour d’un café. Cela aurait pu impliquer trop de choses entre eux. Et Scorpius ne voulait pas inquiéter Maya, ni même se donner l’impression de la trahir, pas même en pensée. Rose comprenait tout cela, mais comme Scorpius, elle réalisait également que cela les empêchait de renouer. Ils ne pouvaient tenir de conversation sincère et privée, comme celle qu’ils avaient eue sur la promenade de la demeure Malefoy. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver.

Rose ignorait si c’était une bonne chose ou non, mais elle le regrettait. Elle avait longtemps imaginé dans sa tête quel pourrait être « l’après », avec Scorpius. Et les difficultés d’une amitié pleine et entière entre eux se concrétisaient à présent sous ses yeux.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, malgré leurs amis communs, leurs réunions finirent par s’espacer. Bientôt, Rose et Scorpius passèrent un mois sans se voir, puis deux, puis trois. Rose n’osait pas demander de nouvelles, il n’en donna pas non plus. Au final, Rose réintégra sa vie, avec l’impression qu’une part d’elle-même était restée sur l’Everest, à huit mille kilomètres de Scorpius.

**XXX**

Trois ans plus tard

L’escalier plongeait dans la lumière maladive des tubes cathodiques. On aurait pu croire qu’une vie souterraine aurait apporté l’obscurité, mais non. La lumière écrasait tout. Elle pourchassait l’ombre dans ses moindres recoins, exposant les insectes, les rats, la crasse, la décrépitude générale de l’endroit. Avec un léger soupir, Rose chassa sa répulsion pour le métro et s’engagea dans la station Liverpool Street.

D’ordinaire, elle ne prenait pas le métro. Le réflexe de n’importe quel sorcier aurait été de transplaner. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était le dernier jour avant les vacances scolaires, ce qui signifiait que Rose et ses jeunes élèves moldus du club d’escalade organisaient un grand goûter quelque part dans un parc, non loin de Buckingham Palace. Leur point de rendez-vous était à la sortie du métro, aussi Rose ne pouvait-elle faire autrement que de sortir effectivement du complexe labyrinthique qui parcourait les entrailles de Londres.

Regardant autour d’elle, Rose ne vit pas de place libre et se résolut à attendre appuyée contre la cloison. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver, songeant à sa filleule qui grandissait à vue d’œil, à Albus et Emily qui la traitaient comme l’héritière de la couronne d’Angleterre, et à Léo qui, récemment, insistait de plus en plus pour rencontrer ses amis et sa famille.

Rose secoua la tête, partagée entre l’amusement et une légère inquiétude. Elle avait rencontré Léo il y avait six mois de cela à présent. Le weekend, il était barista dans un café où elle se rendait souvent, et c’était comme cela qu’ils avaient fini par faire connaissance. Le reste de la semaine, il donnait des cours de biologie dans un lycée de Londres. Un profil atypique, qui avait attiré son attention.

A l’époque, Rose sortait d’une énième relation qui avait vite tourné court. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu’elle tentait de reconstruire sa vie comme Scorpius avait reconstruit la sienne. Elle y avait mis du sien, s’efforçant de sourire davantage et de prêter attention aux gens autour d’elle, et c’était ainsi qu’elle avait accepté de sortir avec un de ses camarades des bancs de l’université. C’était un garçon calme et agréable, mais qui manquait cruellement de profondeur aux yeux de Rose. Ils n’avaient pas duré plus de deux mois.

Ensuite, Rose avait fréquenté un moldu de son club d’escalade. Quelqu’un de radicalement différent : sportif, décontracté, un peu plus âgé qu’elle, qui une fois encore l’avait lassée au bout de quelques semaines.

Rose avait alors commencé à se sentir mal. Tous ceux sur qui elle portait son regard lui apparaissaient ternes et sans richesse intérieure. Dépourvus de cet éclat saisissant qui l’avait captivée chez Scorpius. Aux heures les plus noires de la nuit, tandis que Rose peinait à trouver le sommeil, ses pensées oscillaient entre deux inquiétudes contraires : celle de ne jamais retrouver un amour à l’égal de Scorpius, et celle d’être tout simplement incapable d’aimer.

Oui, Rose commençait à se demander si le problème ne venait tout simplement pas d’elle. C’était toujours elle qui finissait par partir. Toujours elle qui finissait par se sentir prisonnière et par crier : « Stop ». Elle n’arrivait pas à s’attacher, pas à s’ouvrir, et elle se demandait si son enfance, son adolescence, et sa longue solitude en tant que jeune adulte, n’avaient pas fini par briser quelque chose en elle, définitivement. Elle avait sans aucun doute appris à s’en sortir seule, mais peut-être était-elle à présent incapable de s’en sortir autrement. Pour que la présence des autres lui paraisse à ce point insupportable…

Elle se tordait d’un sourire amer en songeant à Scorpius, aux paroles que son père lui avait dites des années plus tôt : Scorpius l’avait brûlée d’un amour si intense qu’à côté de lui, tous lui paraissaient ternes et sans saveur…

Et puis, elle avait rencontré Léo. Elle commandait son café comme d’habitude, il lui avait demandé son prénom, et il avait dessiné une rose sur le gobelet qu’il lui avait tendu. Ce jour-là, Rose ne lui avait accordé qu’un sourire. Le weekend suivant, une discussion. Et le weekend suivant encore, un rendez-vous.

Au début, Rose s’était montrée méfiante. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s’en tenir. C’était la première fois qu’elle prévoyait une sortie avec un parfait inconnu. Mais Léo avait ce petit quelque chose d’innocent sur son visage, dans sa posture, et même son prénom, qui inspirait la confiance. Rose n’avait pas regretté leur première soirée. Léo était un jeune enseignant moldu, adoré par ses élèves, et qui travaillait le weekend pour rembourser des études coûteuses. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés courts, un visage ouvert, et les yeux les plus rieurs que Rose avait jamais vus. C’était pour ce regard que Rose avait fondu. Léo y laissait transparaître son optimisme sans borne, sa passion pour ce qu’il faisait, et surtout, une intelligence éclairée.

Rose avait fini par trouver en lui ce qu’il manquait à tous les autres : un talent digne d’estime. Et elle s’était rappelée une autre des leçons de son père : « Il ne peut y avoir d’amour sincère sans admiration ». Rose avait apprécié les hommes qu’elle avait connus plus tôt, mais comme on apprécierait des amis ou des connaissances. Elle n’avait pas trouvé chez eux de motifs propres à susciter son estime. Léo, lui, avait gagné son estime.

Il savait la surprendre, et Rose adorait être surprise. Il avait ce naturel malicieux, espiègle, suffisamment proche et en décalage avec elle pour que leurs visions se superposent et se mêlent, s’enrichissant l’une l’autre. Rose admirait son courage, également. Pour l’avoir vécu, elle savait à quel point une situation précaire était difficile à vivre au quotidien. Mais Léo voyait ses inquiétudes comme autant de défis à relever, et cela ne l’empêchait pas de projeter ses propres ambitions sur le monde : il publiait ses propres articles dans une revue scientifique relativement connue, et très bientôt, il espérait pouvoir publier un livre complet. Avec la reconnaissance viendrait le financement nécessaire à ses prochaines recherches…

Rose ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire en songeant qu’elle avait définitivement un faible pour les esprits scientifiques. Elle-même avait achevé son roman un an plus tôt, et elle le lui avait faire lire avant de l’envoyer aux maisons d’édition. Ses conseils lui avaient été précieux. La publication était prévue pour le mois de septembre prochain…

Rassemblant ses cheveux sur son épaule, Rose essuya la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de sa nuque. Il faisait chaud dans ce maudit train… A moins que ce ne soit simplement le stress que Léo lui imposait récemment. Ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq mois. La plus longue relation que Rose entretenait depuis Scorpius. Léo était parfait : amoureux, joueur, drôle et brillant… Mais c’était justement parce qu’il était brillant qu’il ressentait bien à quel point Rose le maintenait à l’écart. A quel point elle se retenait de s’ouvrir à lui. Et tout ce qu’elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler…

Aussi, depuis quelques semaines, Léo insistait-il pour rencontrer sa famille et ses amis, et Rose n’avait pas encore décidé comment aborder la question. Cela impliquerait de parler à Léo du monde sorcier… Mais, surtout, de parler de Scorpius.

Fermant les yeux, Rose se dit que c’était exactement ce que Scorpius avait dû vivre avec Maya. La sensation qu’en s’ouvrant à une autre personne, on tournait définitivement la page… Rose n’était pas encore certaine de pouvoir la tourner. Et elle se haïssait pour cela.

A la station Euston Square, trois autres voyageurs montèrent dans le wagon, attirant soudain son attention. Rose reconnut le dernier, et elle se figea sur place.

C’était impossible. Et pourtant, pas tant que ça… Euston Square était la station du University College.

Abasourdi lui aussi, Scorpius lui rendit son regard, séparé d’elle par une foule de gens qui ne mesuraient pas l’intensité du choc qui les saisissait tout à coup. Depuis combien de temps ne s’étaient-ils pas vus… ? Six mois ? Oui, ça remontait à Noël dernier. A l’anniversaire de Rose.

Chancelant sur ses jambes, Rose sentit l’irréalité de la situation la rattraper, et elle sut, rien qu’en dévisageant Scorpius, que tous deux pensaient à la même chose à cet instant.

Ils avaient vingt-neuf ans. Le même âge que leurs parents lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés par hasard dans le métro, plus de vingt ans plus tôt. L’univers était décidément bien farceur… Mais l’ironie déchirait le cœur de Rose.

Scorpius et elle ne se voyaient peut-être plus beaucoup, c’était vrai, mais ils gardaient quand même contact et recevaient régulièrement des nouvelles l’un de l’autre. Rose savait par exemple que Scorpius avait été engagé par la NASA à l’issu de sa thèse, pour travailler sur leur programme spatial et sur la toute première mission internationale vers Mars. Maya, quant à elle, avait été recrutée par le CERN à Genève, où elle étudiait désormais les débuts du cosmos à l’aide de leur monstrueux collisionneur de particules…  

Comme Scorpius pouvait transplaner comme il le voulait, ce n’était pas vraiment une relation à longue distance, et le couple avait même gardé leur appartement à Londres, où ils résidaient le plus clair de leur temps. Ils s’étaient fiancés quelques mois après le retour de Rose auprès des siens…

Rose n’avait pas assisté au mariage. Scorpius l’avait invitée bien sûr, mais elle savait, et lui aussi, sans aucun doute, que ce n’était qu’un moyen de lui signifier qu’elle n’était pas exclue. Au-delà du message, elle ne pouvait décemment pas regarder Scorpius dire oui à une autre, et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas leur imposer sa présence en ce jour si spécial pour eux. Par leur union, Scorpius et Maya officialisaient leur histoire à eux. Une vie dans laquelle Rose n’avait plus sa place, du moins pas en tant qu’actrice principale. Elle devait respecter cela. Elle devait leur laisser vivre cette journée sans que son souvenir à elle ne vienne les hanter. Aussi, Rose n’était pas venue. Elle les avait félicités, après. Mais elle n’était pas venue.

A présent, alors que Scorpius et elle se retrouvaient face à face, seuls, dans cette rame de métro, Rose prit brusquement conscience, pour la première fois peut-être, qu’il était l’époux d’une autre. Qu’il ne lui appartenait plus, et qu’elle ne lui appartenait plus non plus. Que leurs chemins n’auraient jamais dû être amenés à se croiser aussi soudainement, si ce n’était par la volonté du hasard…

Quelque chose en elle cria. Elle aurait désespérément voulu lui parler. Brusquement, sans prévenir, cet instinct qu’elle avait refreiné depuis son retour la mordit au cœur comme si toutes les années écoulées n’avaient jamais eu lieu, et qu’il était encore temps de rattraper leur histoire, aujourd’hui, maintenant, sans plus attendre. Dans le regard de Scorpius, elle vit un appel identique, et elle aurait presque pu y répondre…

Mais Scorpius n’était pas entré seul, dans ce métro. Emmailloté contre sa poitrine, il tenait un bébé d’à peine quelques mois. Ezra Malefoy était né en ce jour si particulier du 29 février, le rendant déjà, dès la naissance, exceptionnel entre tous. Scorpius perçut le regard de Rose qui dévisageait l’enfant, et lui sourit en retour. Doucement, il caressa les cheveux blonds du nourrisson endormi. Rose savait qu’Albus et Emily fantasmait déjà de le marier à leur petite Valeria… Un Malefoy et une Potter. Les tabloïds auraient enfin le gros titre que Scorpius et Rose ne leur avaient pas accordé.

Alors qu’ils échangeaient un autre regard connu d’eux seuls, Rose sentit le tissu de ses dernières illusions glisser de ses épaules. En une fraction de seconde, elle ne les vit plus dans les rôles d’Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, amants éperdus, mais bien dans les rôles d’un homme marié, père de famille, et d’une jeune femme qui avait trop souffert du divorce de ses parents. Brusquement, elle ne vit plus leur réunion impromptue comme une chance, mais bien comme le risque que sa mère avait saisi, plus de vingt ans plus tôt.

Avalée par son passé, Rose sentit sa résolution se cristalliser avant même de l’avoir décidé. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Scorpius aujourd’hui. Elle ne pouvait pas s’avancer vers lui et tenter de reprendre ce qu’ils avaient perdu. Elle connaissait trop bien la pente vers laquelle ce chemin les entraînerait. Car c’était ce que leurs parents avaient vécu. Rose avait suffisamment appris pour savoir qu’elle ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Infliger les mêmes souffrances aux autres : à Maya, à Léo, et à ce minuscule nourrisson qui tenait le rôle qu’elle-même avait joué, des années plus tôt : l’enfant pris dans la tourmente de l’adultère de ses parents…

Alors, debout de part et d’autre du wagon, Rose ne vint pas vers Scorpius. Il n’approcha pas non plus. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, avec cette compréhension mutuelle que Rose n’avait jamais connue qu’avec lui. Le même raisonnement venait sans doute de lui traverser l’esprit. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu’il comprenait.

A la station suivante, il lui offrit un signe de tête, puis disparut comme il était venu. Rose resta longtemps à fixer les portes du wagon, inconsciente des arrêts qui défilaient. Elle se sentait triste. Et en même temps, fière d’elle… Et libre.

En sortant du métro, elle retrouva ses élèves, célébra avec eux l’arrivée de l’été. Puis, le soir venu, elle appela Léo. Le jeune homme vint la rejoindre à la fin de son service. Il l’embrassa, et Rose vit dans ses yeux si joyeux la promesse d’un avenir. La promesse d’une véritable chance qu’elle pouvait leur donner à tous les deux, si elle le voulait. Elle était prête à lâcher prise…

Saisissant sa main dans la sienne, elle sourit et dit simplement :

\- Allons voir mes parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette deuxième génération d'A Coeurs Perdus est maintenant terminée =)
> 
> J'ai beaucoup de mal à lui dire au revoir, je crois que ça se sent ^^
> 
> Si cette fiction vous a vraiment plu, vous pouvez la télécharger dans une jolie version numérique ou même la faire imprimer en suivant ce lien : 
> 
> https://creationsdefans.org/impression/partages
> 
> Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je ne pense pas faire une troisième génération, tout simplement parce que je n'aurais pas assez de personnages, que le lien avec Harry Potter commencerait à se faire trop ténu, que je n'aurais plus vraiment rien d'intéressant à raconter, et parce que... il faut bien savoir s'arrêter ^^.
> 
> Je tiens également à vous dire que si vous aimez ce que je fais, mon roman papier, Ezéchiel, vient de paraître sur Amazon. C'est un roman psychologique doublé d'une jolie romance, et je pense que ça pourrait vous plaire ;D
> 
> N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil et à en parler autour de vous si vous souhaitez lire une histoire bien à moi, me soutenir dans mon travail ou m'encourager. Vous pouvez vous le procurer ici : 
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/dp/1547031115/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1499790274&sr=1-3&keywords=ez%C3%A9chiel
> 
> Les premiers chapitres sont également déjà disponibles sur Wattpad et FictionPress si vous souhaitez vous faire une idée de l'histoire (mes pseudos sur ces sites sont respectivement Natalhea et Nathalea). 
> 
> Enfin, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à Twitter (EzechielRoman) et à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur le roman, la publication, mes inspirations, les sublimes illustrations de mon amie Enorae, etc. : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EzechielRoman/
> 
> Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;D
> 
> Enfin, pour ceux qui trouveraient ça trop dur de finir l'histoire ici, je publierai deux bonus de cette histoire. Le premier sera la fin alternative dont je vous ai parlé. Et le second... je vous laisse la surprise ;D
> 
> Je terminerai par quelques remerciements :
> 
> Merci à Camille pour sa patience et ses relectures : je sais à quel point il peut être chiant d'avoir une écrivain prolifique comme amie ^^.
> 
> Merci à Enorae pour son soutien indéfectible et nos discussions passionnées <3
> 
> Merci à Renaud d'avoir (en partie) inspiré le personnage de Scorpius. J'ai mis tout ce que je ressentais dans cette fiction. (Et non je ne parle pas du chanteur Renaud ^^)
> 
> Merci enfin à vous lecteurs, reviewers assidus ou visiteurs fantômes, présents depuis le tout début ou nouveaux découvreurs. Si j'ai pu vous transporter l'espace de quelques instants et vous faire rêver un peu, j'aurai atteint mon but. Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette aventure, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire =)
> 
> A très bientôt sous de nouveaux horizons !
> 
> Natalea


	29. Bonus : Fin Alternative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Je n'ai jamais été fan des fins alternatives, je trouve que ça donne un côté inachevé et incertain aux histoires. Mais comme promis, je poste ici à titre de bonus la 2e version du chapitre que j'avais écrite.
> 
> LE DEBUT EST IDENTIQUE A LA PREMIERE VERSION, C'EST TOUT A FAIT NORMAL.
> 
> Personnellement, j'aime aussi cette fin (pour des raisons évidentes ^^) mais je la trouve moins porteuse de sens, et surtout assez difficile à concilier avec le caractère de Scorpius. Pour la rendre plus crédible, j'aurais peut-être eu à la développer sur plusieurs chapitres.
> 
> Enfin bref, comme ça, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, vous pourrez vous faire votre propre avis sur la question et sur le choix que j'ai fait =)
> 
> Et ça mettra peut-être du baume au coeur de certains ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Nat'

Plusieurs mois s’écoulèrent. Rose redécouvrit petit à petit l’habitude d’avoir une famille, des amis, des personnes sur qui compter. Elle prit la résolution d’aller rendre visite à sa mère et à Drago au moins une fois par semaine, idem pour son frère. Elle apprit à connaître Matthew, et fut ravi qu’Hugo ait pu trouver quelqu’un qui prenne autant soin de lui.

Elle profita également du cadre londonien pour fréquenter assidument Albus et Emily. Albus commençait à se faire une petite notoriété dans le monde du théâtre sorcier, et il arrivait désormais que des inconnus le reconnaissent dans la rue. Cela ne cessait jamais de les amuser. Au-delà de la fierté que cela lui procurait, Rose savait qu’Albus était heureux qu’on le reconnaisse enfin pour son talent, et non pour son nom de famille.

A la fin du mois d’août, Emily avait donné naissance à une petite Valeria, et depuis, les deux parents étaient aux anges. Epuisés, mais aux anges. Rose avait été touchée lorsqu’Emily, timidement, lui avait proposé d’être la marraine de l’enfant. Elle avait accepté avec un plaisir immense, et la reconnaissance du pardon que cela représentait. Par cette marque de confiance, Albus et Emily lui signifiaient pleinement qu’elle était revenue dans leurs vies. Rose n’aurait pu en être plus heureuse.

Elle acheva sa première année de Lettres et entama la seconde avec le même enthousiasme. Elle avait conscience de son retard, mais ne s’y arrêtait pas. Son travail au club d’escalade lui fournissait des revenus corrects et l’occasion de belles expériences. En parallèle, Rose travaillait à son premier roman : une fiction, loin de sa vie personnelle et de ses troubles.

Au bout d’un moment, Rose avait même fini par intercéder auprès de Lily. Elle avait raconté à leur famille le rôle que sa jeune cousine avait joué dans son retour. Les efforts qu’elle avait déployés pour la retrouver. Evidemment, tous avaient eu conscience de ce qu’il en coûtait à Rose de plaider en faveur de Lily, aussi avaient-ils pris son geste à sa juste valeur, et réintégré peu à peu la jeune fille parmi eux. Lily aussi devait reconstruire sa vie. Elle n’avait rien fait d’autre que courir le monde et inspecté des clubs d’alpinisme ces sept dernières années. Elle devait réapprendre à vivre. Rose et elle ne seraient jamais proches, ni même amies, mais… en un sens, leur dette était réglée.

Et puis, il y avait Scorpius. D’une façon implicite, Rose avait l’impression que tous deux avaient compris qu’ils ne supporteraient pas de se comporter comme deux étrangers. Comme deux personnes qui s’étaient aimées à un moment donné de leur vie, pour s’ignorer ensuite. Ils étaient plus matures que ça. Ils avaient grandi. Alors, Rose avait pris sur elle et fait des efforts, et elle était certaine que Scorpius aussi. Cela avait nécessité le soutien d’Albus et Emily, d’Hermione et Drago, et même d’Hugo. Rose et Scorpius demeuraient demi-frère et sœur d’alliance, après tout. Par Alice, ils faisaient partie de la même famille. Et Scorpius était le parrain de Valeria. Ils savaient qu’ils ne pourraient passer leur vie à s’éviter, même s’ils le voulaient.

Aussi, leurs proches avaient-ils fait en sorte qu’ils puissent se retrouver de temps à autre, à l’occasion de sorties ou de réunions familiales, mais jamais seuls. Ils avaient ainsi pu se réhabituer à la présence l’un de l’autre. Au fait de se savoir impliqués dans leurs vies respectives. Rose avait fait de son mieux pour réintégrer peu à peu Scorpius dans son cercle de connaissances, sans s’imposer ni perturber Maya. Malgré ces tentatives, il leur restait douloureux de se voir, et le contexte de ces réunions ne les aidait pas à se sentir à l’aise. Leur entourage comme eux-mêmes leur interdisaient de se retrouver seul à seule, même au détour d’un café. Cela aurait pu impliquer trop de choses entre eux. Et Scorpius ne voulait pas inquiéter Maya, ni même se donner l’impression de la trahir, pas même en pensée. Rose comprenait tout cela, mais comme Scorpius, elle réalisait également que cela les empêchait de renouer. Ils ne pouvaient tenir de conversation sincère et privée, comme celle qu’ils avaient eue sur la promenade de la demeure Malefoy. Ils ne pouvaient pas se retrouver.

Rose ignorait si c’était une bonne chose ou non, mais elle le regrettait. Elle avait longtemps imaginé dans sa tête quel pourrait être « l’après », avec Scorpius. Et les difficultés d’une amitié pleine et entière entre eux se concrétisaient à présent sous ses yeux.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, malgré leurs amis communs, leurs réunions finirent par s’espacer. Bientôt, Rose et Scorpius passèrent un mois sans se voir, puis deux, puis trois. Rose n’osait pas demander de nouvelles, il n’en donna pas non plus. Au final, Rose réintégra sa vie, avec l’impression qu’une part d’elle-même était restée sur l’Everest, à huit mille kilomètres de Scorpius.

**XXX**

Scorpius vécut les six mois qui suivirent le retour de Rose comme une intense période de doute. Peut-être aurait-il dû en concevoir de l’inquiétude, mais il ne ressentait en fait que de l’exaltation. Jamais encore il n’avait eu autant l’impression d’être à un tournant de sa vie, une croisée des chemins qui le conduirait dans des directions radicalement opposées, quel que soit ce qu’il choisirait.

Suite à la présentation de sa thèse, il s’était vu offert un poste permanent à la NASA, aux Etats-Unis, pour contribuer à leur programme spatial et à la toute première mission sur Mars. Scorpius n’avait pas pu refuser. Parallèlement à cela, Maya avait été engagée à Genève par le CERN, où elle étudiait dorénavant les débuts du cosmos grâce à leur monstrueux collisionneur de particules.

Scorpius pouvait transplaner quand cela lui chantait, aussi n’était-ce pas une relation à longue distance à proprement parler. Pourtant, le décalage entre leurs deux modes de vie commença peu à peu à se faire ressentir.

Scorpius ne se l’expliqua pas vraiment. Au fil du temps, et sans raison proprement identifiable, sa relation avec Maya s’effilocha. Comme écartelée entre plusieurs aspirations contraires. Les causes en étaient multiples : l’éloignement, la surcharge de travail, et pour une scientifique moldue comme Maya, la prise de conscience lente mais insidieuse qu’il existait tout un monde au-delà de celui qu’elle avait toujours connu, un univers entier de vérités et de magie auquel elle n’accèderait jamais, et qui remettait en cause tout ce qu’elle avait toujours cru savoir de la réalité jusqu’à présent. Elle s’en était ouverte à Scorpius, qui n’avait pas su comment la consoler. Il comprenait ce que la découverte de l’existence du monde sorcier pouvait impliquer pour Maya, passés la curiosité et l’émerveillement des premiers instants. Tout ce qu’elle étudiait lui apparaissait désormais faux, incomplet, biaisé, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait Rose. Malgré toute sa force de caractère, malgré la complicité qu’il y avait entre eux, Maya ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir inquiète étant donné ce que Scorpius lui avait raconté de son amour pour Rose. Elle ne doutait pas de l’honnêteté ou de la loyauté de Scorpius, bien au contraire. Mais elle savait quelles pensées devaient traverser son esprit. Elle savait que, consciemment ou non, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se poser cette question toute simple : « Et si ? », et cela la torturait.

\- Le problème, c’est que votre histoire ne s’est jamais vraiment achevée, lui avait-elle dit un jour. Vous n’avez pas rompu. Vous n’avez jamais cessé de vous aimer. Vous n’avez jamais eu votre « au revoir » en bonne et due forme, et je ne sais même pas si vous en voudriez.

Scorpius avait tenté de la rassurer du mieux qu’il l’avait pu. Mais il n’avait pu se résoudre à lui mentir et à lui dire qu’elle avait tort. En vérité, il repassait sans cesse le sermon que son père lui avait adressé au mariage d’Albus et Emily dans sa tête, et il parvenait désormais à une conclusion toute simple : Drago et lui n’avaient pas vécu la même chose. Son père n’avait jamais dû faire face à Daphnée Greengrass revenant auprès de lui, disponible, amoureuse et libre. Daphnée avait aimé son mari et une seconde chance avec son père n’avait jamais été possible. Drago n’avait jamais eu à vivre avec cette interrogation lancinante : « Qu’est-ce que cela donnerait entre nous ? ». Car pour lui, cela avait tout bonnement été impossible. Entre Scorpius et Rose, en revanche…

Ce doute impossible à refreiner, ainsi que leur éloignement, avait déchiré Scorpius et Maya. Scorpius avait aimé la jeune femme. Il avait appris à l’aimer, et cela rendait leur relation plus difficile, plus complexe que celle qu’il avait vécue avec Rose. Il savait Maya trop amoureuse de lui pour le quitter par abnégation. Jamais elle n’aurait la force de lui dire : « Je sais que si tu ne tentes pas ta chance avec elle, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, te demandant sans arrêt ce qu’il serait advenu s’il en avait été autrement. Alors, vas-y, pars et tente ta chance ». Non, il ne pouvait pas exiger un tel sacrifice de la part de Maya…

Et dans le même temps, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Parce qu’il l’aimait, parce qu’il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, et parce que ça aurait été de la folie de l’abandonner pour l’espoir incertain de retrouver Rose, de l’aimer et d’être heureux avec elle comme ils l’avaient été autrefois…

Scorpius éprouvait le besoin égoïste d’être sûr de lui-même. D’apprendre à connaître à nouveau Rose avant de se décider. Mais ce simple désir inavoué lui donnait l’impression de trahir Maya, et il se détestait pour cela. Jamais il n’aurait cru devoir subir les affres d’aimer deux personnes en même temps…

Au final, un jour, Maya l’avait surpris. Elle pleurait. Elle faisait des efforts pour essayer de le cacher, mais deux petites larmes traitresses étaient venues se frayer un chemin le long de ses joues. Elle lui avait dit : « Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi par obligation. Je ne veux pas être celle qui t’aura fait manquer le seul grand amour de ta vie. Tu rejetterais la faute sur moi, avec le temps. Ne dis pas le contraire. Tu ne le penses peut-être pas maintenant, mais dans dix ans, vingt ans… Tu m’en voudras. Tu m’en tiendras pour responsable. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je t’aime, et rien ne me déchire plus, ne me terrifie plus en ce monde, que la perspective de te perdre. Mais parce que je t’aime, je refuse de te faire souffrir, et encore plus de t’enchaîner. »

Elle avait pleuré de nouveau en disant cela, et puis murmuré :

\- J’aimerais être de celles qui ont suffisamment de force pour dire… « Si tu pars, ne reviens jamais ». « Si tu tentes ta chance avec elle, et que ça ne marche pas, ne reviens pas auprès de moi en pleurant ». Mais je suis incapable de te dire ça. Puisque tu dois choisir… Choisis en toute connaissance de cause. Tente ta chance avec elle… Et moi, que je le veuille ou non, je t’attendrai.   

Scorpius n’avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Le courage et l’amour même que Maya lui témoignait par ce seul discours l’émouvait jusqu’au creux de ses os. Et pourtant, une petite voix en lui ne pouvait nier qu’elle avait raison. Il avait besoin de savoir. Le seul fait de l’admettre était un motif suffisant pour qu’ils rompent. Plus tard ce jour-là, Scorpius avait rendu visite à Hugo pour s’ouvrir à lui et lui demander conseil, et Hugo l’avait contemplé d’un air mature, indulgent :

\- Tu t’en veux parce que ton amour pour Maya ne se révèle pas inconditionnel, lui avait-il dit. Mais l’amour n’est pas inconditionnel, Scorpius. Heureusement, car sinon, nous n’en guéririons jamais. Ton père n’aurait jamais épousé ma mère. Tu n’aurais jamais aimé Maya. Je n’aurais jamais connu Matthew.

Il lui avait adressé un petit sourire en disant cela, et Scorpius avait eu honte de lui, tout à coup. Il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier que les tourments par lesquels il était passé, Hugo les avait également vécus, à cause de lui.

\- Mon père se targuait d’un amour inconditionnel pour ma mère, avait soudain repris Hugo, sans cacher son mépris. Regarde où ça l’a mené. Tu trouves toujours ça noble de se morfondre et de mourir par amour ?

Il avait soupiré, et conclu simplement :

\- Il y a de bonnes et de mauvaises façons d’aimer, Scorpius. Tu as aimé Rose, tu voudrais savoir si tout est encore possible entre vous. C’est un besoin légitime. Personne ne peut t’en vouloir pour ça, pas même Maya. Si tu me demandes mon avis… Je pense que c’est le bon moment pour vous. Tu as prouvé que tu avais pu te reconstruire sans elle. Tu n’es plus l’adolescent transi prêt à se jeter à ses pieds pour une caresse. Vous êtes tous les deux capables d’exister pour vous-mêmes, et je crois que c’est ce que Rose voulait.

\- Oui… Elle me l’a dit.

Hugo avait souri :

\- Vas-y alors. Va la voir. Je suis sûr qu’elle n’attend que ça.

Mais Scorpius n’avait pu s’y résoudre. Il n’aimait pas l’idée d’aller rendre visite à Rose pour lui dire : « J’ai rompu avec Maya, retentons notre chance ». En plus de manquer de subtilité, c’était profondément incorrect. Au final, il décida de rester seul quelques temps, pour réfléchir à ce qu’il ressentait.

**XXX**

S’enfonçant dans les escaliers du métro, Scorpius réfléchissait. Il ne prenait pas souvent le métro : le réflexe de n’importe quel sorcier aurait été de transplaner. Mais ce jour-là, Scorpius avait rendez-vous avec son ancien directeur de thèse moldu à la sortie de la station Euston Square, aussi ne pouvait-il faire autrement que de sortir en chair et en os de ladite station.

Tandis que la rame s’arrêtait devant lui, Scorpius réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de limiter les immenses charges de radiation auxquelles les astronautes seraient exposés lors de leur voyage vers Mars. Il travaillait déjà sur un projet de sortilège qui n’attendait plus que les phases de test. Il devrait attendre d’être de retour aux Etats-Unis pour confirmer ses hypothèses.

Par simple caprice, Scorpius avait choisi de conserver son appartement à Londres. Maya n’y vivait plus, et chaque jour lui rappelait son absence, mais… le jeune homme préférait infiniment garder un pied-à-terre dans son pays natal plutôt que de s’installer pour de bon aux Etats-Unis. Le pays des Yankee était tout simplement trop moderne pour lui. Trop colossal, trop titanesque, trop… trop. Il lui manquait une âme. La vieille âme de l’Angleterre, avec son passé, ses poètes, sa magie ancestrale. Même la pluie de Londres lui plaisait. Oui, Scorpius transplanait chaque soir pour dormir chez lui de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique, et cela lui donnait la sensation de rester proche de ses amis et de sa famille.

Scorpius embarqua dans le train et laissa son regard dériver tandis que les stations défilaient. A Liverpool Street, une chevelure rousse attira son attention et soudain, il se figea.

Rose le vit instantanément. Elle faillit rester coincée entre les portes tant le choc la saisit sur place. Mais le wagon finit par se refermer sur eux, et alors, l’espace de quelques secondes absurdes, tous deux restèrent immobiles sans bouger, debout de part et d’autre de l’habitacle.

Scorpius se répétait dans sa tête : « C’est impossible ! ». Et en esprit, il pensait à son père. Son père et Hermione, qui s’étaient retrouvés dans une rame de métro, plus de vingt ans auparavant.

Timidement, Rose finit par approcher :

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut, répondit-il par réflexe.

Il n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Depuis trois mois qu’il avait rompu avec Maya, il avait attendu une occasion comme celle-ci. Qu’un dîner de famille, une sortie avec Albus, ou n’importe quel autre prétexte, les amène à se retrouver naturellement. Mais jamais il n’aurait cru que l’univers puisse se montrer aussi joueur.

Avec un sourire pour lui-même, Scorpius contempla les traits de Rose qui s’étaient tant affinés avec les années, la rendant à la fois plus posée, plus belle et plus sage. Ses cheveux toujours longs soulignaient sa silhouette délicate. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient levés sur lui, intenses, avec cette espèce de volonté farouche qui semblait vouloir percer tous ses secrets, sans y parvenir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle semblait aussi surprise que lui, mais plus douée pour le contenir. Sans doute parce que lui avait appréhendé de la voir des semaines durant, alors qu’elle avait dû cesser d’attendre…

Calmement, Scorpius lui expliqua les raisons de sa présence dans le métro. En retour, elle lui raconta comment elle était censée retrouver ses élèves du cours d’escalade dans un parc non loin de Buckingham Palace. C’était les vacances scolaires, et ils organisaient un grand goûter pour fêter cela.

Décontenancé, encore perdu et totalement bouleversé, Scorpius voyait les stations défiler avec cette certitude déchirante de devoir la quitter bientôt, d’abandonner ce fragment de hasard et d’étrange qui les avait fait se retrouver, telles deux âmes en peine dans le métro de Londres.

Avec une bravoure qui lui faisait honneur, Rose finit par lui demander ce qu’il n’osait lui dire :

\- Comment va Maya ?

Scorpius se passa la langue sur les lèvres, mais n’évita pas son regard. Il avait toujours beaucoup trop respecté Rose pour éviter son regard.

\- Elle vit à Genève, répondit-il enfin. Nous avons rompu il y a quelques mois.

Rose le dévisagea, surprise. Scorpius vit arriver l’avant-dernière station avant qu’ils ne se séparent :

\- Ecoute, dit-il alors rapidement. Je vais devoir y aller. Mais j’ai été… heureux de te revoir. On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Oui…, acquiesça-t-elle, indécise.

\- Demain soir ? demanda-t-il.

Rose sembla réfléchir, prise de cours, et les portes s’ouvrirent sur la station Euston Square :

\- D’accord, demain soir ! lança-t-elle.

Scorpius sortit. Par les battants entrouverts, il l’aperçut encore quelques secondes, tout juste le temps de lui crier :

\- Je t’écrirai !

**XXX**

Rose reçut la lettre de Scorpius le lendemain. Elle était brève, mais toujours de cette écriture déliée qu’elle avait toujours admirée. En la recevant, Rose n’avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. Tout comme il avait battu plus vite lorsque Scorpius lui avait dit s’être séparé de Maya. Rose s’en était voulue, bien sûr. Elle n’avait jamais souhaité leur malheur. Mais elle se disait que maintenant, peut-être, après tout ce temps… Leur chance était enfin venue.

Scorpius lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un quartier proche de l’observatoire. Le soir venu, ils allèrent simplement dîner, afin de pouvoir se parler comme ils avaient voulu le faire depuis presque une année entière. Ils parlèrent de Valeria, de la NASA, de Mars, des études de Rose, d’escalade, et de tous les voyages qu’elle avait faits. Ils parlèrent de l’Everest et de la sensation que l’on éprouve lorsque l’on se retrouve sur le toit du monde. Bientôt, Scorpius viserait encore plus haut.

Lorsqu’ils ne purent plus rien avaler, ils sortirent simplement pour se promener à la faveur des étoiles, le long de la Tamise. Scorpius parla de Paris et d’à quel point le charme de la capitale française supplantait la capitale anglaise. Ils rirent aux éclats en se moquant des Américains, et Scorpius raconta comment le University College lui manquait, parfois. Ils parlèrent un peu de Maya. Mais pas des raisons qui les avaient séparés. Il était encore trop tôt pour cela.

Le lendemain, Rose osa prendre son papier à lettre et écrire à côté de l’adresse d’un petit café : « 17h ? ». Scorpius transplana à l’heure dite. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau pour parler comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des années. Et, à bien des aspects, c’était le cas.

Au fur et à mesure, Scorpius et Rose prirent l’habitude de se voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Au début, ils ne faisaient que manger et discuter. Rattraper tout ce temps qu’ils avaient perdu, si éloignés l’un de l’autre. Et puis, petit à petit, ils osèrent planifier des sorties. Ils allèrent à l’observatoire contempler les étoiles d’un peu plus près. Ils s’improvisèrent critiques de cinéma, et allèrent également assister à plusieurs pièces d’Albus, sans l’avertir. Ils allèrent ensemble faire du shopping lorsque la petite Valeria fêta son premier anniversaire. Les nombreuses expositions et musées de Londres n’eurent plus de secrets pour eux. Bientôt, tous deux ravivèrent au détour de leurs conversations des échanges qu’ils avaient eus étant plus jeunes, sur leurs goûts et sur l’art, sur ce qui les touchait et les passionnait dans la vie.

Lentement, ils s’ouvraient l’un à l’autre. Un observateur extérieur aurait pu dire qu’ils se tournaient autour comme deux animaux blessés. Désireux de s’approcher, de se toucher, encore un peu plus près, mais… Terrifiés par ce qu’ils ressentaient. Par les morsures qu’ils s’étaient infligés. Par l’idée de perdre à nouveau ce qu’ils pourraient reconstruire…

Oui, Scorpius et Rose avaient conscience de s’apprivoiser l’un l’autre, de se redécouvrir l’un l’autre, avec une infinie douceur, une patience que n’importe qui d’autre aurait trouvé lassante, mais qui leur convenait parfaitement. Ils devaient apprendre à être amis, avant d’être amants. Savoir s’ils pouvaient encore s’aimer. Si la personne qui se tenait en face d’eux n’était pas devenue un parfait étranger…

En l’occurrence, Scorpius découvrit Rose comme il ne l’avait encore jamais connue. Elle n’était plus une adolescente, et lui non plus : là résidait toute la différence. Il pouvait la voir avec la richesse et la subtilité d’un adulte. Il pouvait lire les changements qui s’étaient opérés en elle, et prendre suffisamment de recul pour juger ce que cela lui inspirait.

Au bout de plusieurs mois de leur petit manège, il fut forcé de l’admettre : il était subjugué. Pas comme l’enfant de onze ans terrassé par un coup de foudre sur le quai d’une gare. Mais subjugué par une admiration réelle, concrète, vécue, passée au filtre de l’expérience et de l’estime de soi. Scorpius regardait Rose, et il ne voyait plus la seule ancre susceptible de lui donner goût à la vie sur Terre : il la voyait elle, pour ce qu’elle était vraiment, et non pour ce qu’elle pouvait lui apporter. Il l’aimait parce qu’elle était merveilleuse, et pas parce qu’il avait besoin d’elle. Il l’aimait parce qu’elle avait su rester passionnée, mélancolique, lyrique, rêveuse, déterminée et farouche, mais aussi parce qu’elle était devenue plus mesurée, réfléchie, plus forte, et parce que dans son regard, elle n’exprimait que le potentiel qu’ils pouvaient réaliser ensemble.

Rose, quant à elle, tremblait en elle-même. Scorpius était devenu plus intimidant, plus grave, plus sombre. Les sourires s’attardaient moins sur son visage doux. L’âge adulte lui avait apporté encore davantage de profondeur si c’était possible, à tel point que parfois, Rose avait le vertige à l’idée de s’y perdre, de découvrir toutes les dimensions de cet être étrange dont elle s’était éloignée pendant si longtemps, au point peut-être de ne plus jamais pouvoir le rattraper…

Mais Scorpius avait vite dissipé cette impression. Au détour de leurs conversations, Rose avait retrouvé cette complicité étrange qui les avait unis, à Poudlard tout en haut de la tour d’Astronomie. Cette réserve d’inspiration bouillonnante qui l’avait fascinée et subjuguée, tel un papillon à la lueur d’une flamme. Par moments, Rose regardait Scorpius, et elle réalisait à quel point elle était heureuse de se trouver avec lui, ici à cet instant même, et à quel point il lui avait manqué, et son cœur se serrait presque jusqu’à éclater.

Elle s’en était sortie seule pendant si longtemps… Depuis son retour à Londres, elle avait tenté de reconstruire sa vie comme Scorpius avait reconstruit la sienne. Elle avait noué quelques relations, qui n’avaient jamais duré plus de quelques mois. Au bout d’un moment, Rose avait fini par se dire que peut-être, elle n’était pas faite pour aimer. C’était toujours elle qui partait. Toujours elle qui finissait par manquer d’air et par dire « Stop ». Mais avec Scorpius… Elle se sentait respirer. Enfin. Elle se sentait plus vivante qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Même si elle était capable de s’en sortir seule, Scorpius était le seul à lui inspirer ces sentiments, à lui donner la sensation de vivre, et plus seulement de survivre.

Un soir, Scorpius refusa de lui dire où il l’emmenait. Il saisit sa main et la fit transplaner dans le noir. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, Rose se retrouva à Poudlard, tout en haut de la tour d’Astronomie :

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? s’exclama-t-elle, émerveillée.

\- Apparemment, ça compte d’avoir des Potter parmi ses relations, sourit-il.

Elle resta sans voix quelques instants, absorbée par le panorama qui s’étendait sous leurs pieds. Le souvenir de leurs plus belles conversations lui revint brusquement en mémoire, des années après. Les larmes aux yeux, Rose se rendit compte qu’aujourd’hui, ils s’étaient forgés de nouveaux souvenirs, aussi beaux et éclatants que ceux de leur adolescence. Et qu’ils pouvaient s’en créer de nouveaux tous les jours, jour après jour, si tel était leur souhait.

Scorpius vint s’accouder à côté d’elle. Il ne contemplait pas le ciel : il la regardait elle, de ces yeux vert pâle que Rose avait toujours adorés. Lorsqu’il posa sa main sur la sienne, il ne tremblait pas :

\- Je t’aime, dit-il alors doucement. Je t’aime plus que je ne t’ai jamais aimée… Et je refuse de perdre une seconde de plus sans toi.

Alors, Rose ne put retenir un sanglot. Elle sourit entre ses larmes, et murmura :

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j’attends ce moment…

Tous deux savaient que c’était de bonne guerre. Ils avaient passé tant de temps à s’attendre…

\- Je suis désolée…, balbutia encore Rose, rattrapée par ses regrets, mais Scorpius saisit son visage entre ses mains et la fit taire d’un baiser.

Cette nuit-là, Scorpius et Rose s’embrassèrent sous le ciel clair, comme ils l’avaient fait pour la toute première fois, à dix-sept ans, presque dix ans plus tôt. A l’époque, ils n’étaient que des enfants, qui ignoraient tout de l’amour.

A présent, ils savaient.


	30. Bonus : Hypérion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et comme promis, ceci est un chapitre bonus écrit pour mon amie Enorae, le tout dernier, l'ultime =)
> 
> Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire si vous estimez que la fin se suffit à elle-même, ou si vous préférez la fin alternative. C'était simplement l'occasion pour moi de revenir sur une promesse que Scorpius avait faite à Rose, dans le chapitre 20 (Vénus et Mars) et que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui faire tenir.
> 
> Enjoy ;D
> 
> Nat'

Le centre était animé d’une agitation bourdonnante en cette fin d’après-midi hivernale. Partout, ce n’était que ferveur et frénésie : la vie trépidante d’une communauté scientifique en ébullition, avec ses savants, ses étudiants, et le chassé-croisé constant des connaissances qui transmettait le flambeau aux générations suivantes…

Seul au milieu de cette ruche miniature, Scorpius remontait lentement les allées du parc qui traversait le campus. De toute part, les gens le saluaient, le croisaient, lui réclamaient un sourire ou une poignée de main. Scorpius s’en acquittait de bonne grâce. Il avait l’habitude, depuis le temps. Il était estimé, renommé : ces mondanités faisaient partie de son quotidien. Mais personne ne tenta d’engager la conversation avec lui ce jour-là. Il leur en fut reconnaissant. La rumeur avait sans doute déjà fait tout le tour de la ville…

Soupirant, Scorpius se laissa dépasser par un groupe de jeunes gens débattant vigoureusement de physique quantique, et les regarda s’éloigner, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il se connaissait un esprit contemplatif. Malgré sa vivacité, il appréciait parfois de simplement s’arrêter pour regarder les choses avec lenteur, sérénité, toute l’attention qu’elles méritaient, tout simplement, pour déceler ce qu’elles recelaient de plus beau… Mais avec le temps, la vie lui avait peu à peu imposé ce mode de vie contemplatif. Il n’avait plus la vigueur de ses vingt ans…

Sans s’attarder sur de telles considérations, Scorpius obliqua vers le bâtiment que l’on nommait le sas. C’était une vieille construction, sans doute l’une des premières qu’ils avaient érigées ici. Elle portait distinctement les signes de ce pourquoi elle avait été conçue : efficacité, solidité, rigueur. Un outil de science, sans la moindre préoccupation esthétique. Scorpius avait remédié à cela, par la suite… Il aimait beaucoup trop l’art pour s’en priver à jamais. En vérité, à travers ses yeux, le monde entier était art.

C’est pourquoi le parc et le campus qu’il venait de traverser étaient si différents des premiers bâtiments construits ici près de cinquante ans plus tôt. Scorpius y avait insufflé tous ses élans de romantisme, ses connaissances d’ingénieur en architecture, ses inclinaisons pour l’art antique, l’art nouveau, et même le gothic revival ayant bercé son enfance en la demeure de Drago et Hermione Malefoy… A lui seul, tout au long de ces années, Scorpius avait édifié une cité entière, en célébration de la beauté, de l’harmonie, et de l’irrésistible élan de l’humanité vers les cieux. Il avait insufflé une petite part de lui-même à chacun de ses projets, car oui, il avait bel et bien été au cœur de tout ceci, lui et lui seul, à chaque instant, démiurge total et connu de tous. En son hommage, les autorités dirigeantes avaient choisi de baptiser la cité « Hypérion »…

Hypérion. Un seul nom, qui ravivait tant de souvenirs… Scorpius se surprit à sourire tandis que l’intrigue de Dan Simmons qu’il avait découverte pour la première fois il y a si longtemps l’étreignait à nouveau. Hypérion, c’était le livre qu’il avait toujours préféré, encore aujourd’hui. C’était le présent que son père lui avait offert le jour de ses douze ans. C’était le cadeau qu’il avait lui-même choisi d’offrir à Rose, lors d’une veille de Noël, une éternité plus tôt…

Scorpius soupira. Hypérion, c’était aussi un recueil de John Keats. C’était un héros de la guerre de Troie, ou encore l’un des titans de la mythologie grecque… Ces appellations avaient donné leurs noms à l’une des lunes de Saturne, voisine de Titan, ainsi qu’à un astéroïde de type troyen jovien… L’espace d’un instant, Scorpius savoura ces jeux de mots subtils. Il avait toujours aimé les liens entre l’astronomie et la mythologie… La façon dont les anciens avaient expliqué cet infini au-dessus de leurs têtes, avec tant de poésie…

Scorpius s’accorda un instant pour lui-même. Hypérion, c’était aussi son deuxième prénom… 

Reprenant sa route, il referma son manteau sur ses épaules pour affronter l’atmosphère toujours fraiche, le temps de rejoindre enfin la chaleur du sas. Là, des techniciens l’accueillirent aussitôt. On le salua avec prévenance, on le débarrassa de ses affaires, on le changea. On l’aida à enfiler la combinaison qui s’était faite plus légère avec le temps, mais qui demeurait indispensable…

Enfin, son fardeau entre les mains, on ouvrit devant lui ce tunnel vers l’immensité qui l’avait toujours exalté. Encore aujourd’hui, après toutes ces années, alors qu’il l’avait emprunté des milliers et des milliers de fois, il ressentit de nouveau cette euphorie pénétrante, ce mélange de peur, d’impatience et de triomphe, grisant, enivrant, à en perdre la raison, comme le tout premier instant où il avait posé le pied dans cet inconnu total…

Il inspira à fond. Il n’était pas seul aujourd’hui. Quelque part, il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie…

 Refermant les bras sur sa charge, il suivit le tunnel jusqu’à l’extérieur. L’immense toile dressée au-dessus d’Hypérion ondulait à quelques mètres à peine devant lui : transparente, soyeuse, parfaite… Cette toile qui les protégeait de l’atmosphère extérieure. De l’âpreté du vent, de la corrosivité de la poussière… Celle qui faisait d’Hypérion une chrysalide dans son cocon de soie…

Scorpius franchit la toile et se retrouva dans l’infini.

Partout, à perte de vue, un paysage comme la Terre n’en avait nulle part à offrir. Rien qu’une vaste étendue désolée, dévastée, mais rouge comme le sang du Soleil au crépuscule. Une succession de crevasses et de gouffres, de reliefs escarpés, de monts écorchés à vif et de rochers dentelés, de dunes impitoyables, sans fin, éternelles… Mars se révélait à lui dans toute sa splendeur et sa sauvagerie absolues. Un monde nouveau. Un monde organique, qui criait son passé de toute la force de ses plaies. Un monde sans limites…

Scorpius resta quelques instants immobile, incapable de bouger, saisi, en vérité, comme à chaque fois, par l’intensité pure qu’il éprouvait. Il se sentait littéralement vibrer au diapason de ce monde qu’il avait si longtemps admiré de loin, à la lentille de son télescope… Un monde qu’il avait désiré, admiré, aimé, un monde qui avait constitué le centre gravitationnel de sa vie, et qu’il avait enfin rejoint, enfin…

Le souvenir de cette première communion resterait à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Encore maintenant, à cet instant précis, Scorpius n’avait qu’à fermer les yeux pour s’en souvenir. A l’époque, il avait trente-cinq ans. Dix années s’étaient écoulées depuis sa thèse révolutionnaire… Dix années de recherches et de découvertes prodigieuses, toutes mises au service d’un seul et unique projet : aller sur Mars…

A trente-cinq ans, Scorpius avait abandonné son épouse Maya et leur fils de six ans, pour se lancer dans une odyssée qui devrait durer plus de trois ans. Un sacrifice que tous deux, en tant que scientifiques, avaient consenti à faire dès les premiers instants de leur mariage…

Cela avait été difficile. Mais ils avaient eu le temps de s’y préparer. Derrière lui, Scorpius avait laissé des livres, des notes, des vidéos de lui destinées à son fils, où il lui lisait des histoires, lui donnait des leçons, ou lui parlait de sa vie, tout simplement… Autant d’empreintes pour qu’Ezra ne l’oublie pas, durant ces trois ans…

Et puis le jour J était arrivé. A trente-cinq ans, Scorpius avait embarqué dans la navette spatiale Arès I. La première du genre. Six mois de voyage, et enfin… Enfin, la planète rouge à l’horizon. Le berceau de tous ses rêves, de tous ses espoirs, de tout ce qui avait toujours fait de lui l’homme qu’il était, au plus profond de lui-même…

Pour sa contribution incroyable à la mission, Scorpius avait gagné le privilège de descendre le premier. Un tout jeune scientifique britannique, ambassadeur d’une planète entière qui retenait son souffle, et de deux mondes unis : Moldus et sorciers…

Scorpius avait posé le pied sur Mars, et depuis ce jour-là, son cœur n’avait plus jamais battu de la même façon. Il se remémorait tout cela tandis que les souvenirs l’envahissaient aujourd’hui, cinquante ans après. Il leva son regard vers le ciel. Il vit l’infini des étoiles, légèrement teinté de rose par l’atmosphère de Mars. Il faisait presque nuit, mais l’air était pur, limpide. Encore trop froid pour qu’on s’y aventure sans combinaison chauffante. Encore trop pauvre pour qu’on le respire. Mais limpide…

Eperdu, Scorpius éprouva soudain le besoin, comme à chaque fois, de se raccrocher à son humanité. Il contempla ses mains emmitouflées dans leurs moufles aux couleurs de la planète. Il sentit comme à chaque fois la résonnance que Mars infusait dans toute la moelle de ses os… Et alors, l’espace d’une seconde, il eut l’impression d’être immortel. Membre d’un tout à la fois immense et primordial, ridicule étincelle de conscience qui aspirait, malgré tout, à un petit bout de grandeur… Il se sentit en communion parfaite, et le poids de sa vie se dilua dans l’immensité qui l’avalait…

Scorpius rejeta la tête en arrière. Il avait quatre-vingt-six ans aujourd’hui. Le temps avait blanchi ses cheveux, ridé son visage et ses mains, ambré son regard… Mais il restait ce petit garçon qui contemplait Mars depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre les nuits d’automne. Il restait ce petit garçon qui voulait croire que l’ambition de l’Homme était possible, et qu’il fallait tout faire pour la réaliser…

Après deux ans sur la planète rouge, deux années d’intenses travaux et de mise en place de ce qui deviendrait Hypérion, Scorpius avait pris le chemin de retour pour la Terre. Là, il avait retrouvé Maya, et un fils qui avait grandi de trois ans. Mais qui le reconnaissait toujours…

Alors s’étaient posées les questions réellement importantes. Scorpius le savait, il l’avait su dès la seconde où il s’était embarqué : il devait y retourner. Il faudrait qu’il y retourne, très bientôt. Et un jour, il cesserait de revenir…

Alors, avec Maya, ils avaient pris leurs dispositions. Ils avaient établi tout le protocole et le matériel nécessaire dont la jeune femme aurait besoin pour poursuivre ses travaux sur le Big Bang. Ils avaient fait leurs adieux à leurs amis et à leurs familles. Et, cédant à l’appel d’un but bien plus immense qu’eux-mêmes, ils s’étaient envolés vers Mars, tous les trois, première famille à peupler la future Hypérion…

C’était pour cela que Scorpius avait fondé un campus, doublé d’une école pour les plus jeunes. L’université Keats. Mi-Moldue, mi-sorcière. Pour lui permettre d’assurer l’éducation de son fils. Et pour que d’autres, au fil des années, puissent venir le rejoindre…

Cela avait pris du temps, bien sûr. Mais petit à petit, l’immigration sur Mars était passée dans les mœurs. Les scientifiques affectés à vie à leur mission avaient fait venir leurs femmes et leurs enfants, parfois leur famille entière. Et d’autres familles encore s’étaient formées naturellement sur la planète rouge. Les premiers bébés martiens étaient nés un peu plus de dix ans après le premier arènissage…

Scorpius songeait à la Terre, parfois. Il se rappelait tout ce qui lui manquait. L’herbe. Le ciel bleu. La caresse du vent qui courait librement sur son visage… Et ses amis, bien sûr. Sa famille…

Scorpius était un vieil homme maintenant. Ses parents étaient morts depuis des années. Mais il savait qu’ils avaient eu une vie heureuse. Ses beaux-parents aussi. Drago et Hermione s’étaient tous les deux endormis dans leur sommeil à trois mois d’intervalle. Comme s’ils ne pouvaient décidément rien faire l’un sans l’autre… Quant à Henry et Astoria, ils avaient eux aussi succombé lentement à l’inéluctable leucémie qui attaque les personnes âgées, passé un certain stade… Ils n’avaient pas souffert. C’était le cours naturel des choses.

A tous points de vue, Scorpius s’estimait béni des dieux. Sa demi-sœur Alice était devenue une journaliste à succès, qui vivait toujours dans le manoir familial de cette bonne vieille Angleterre. Son autre sœur Ariane avait repris la passion de sa mère pour les dentelles et la couture, et était devenue l’une des créatrices les plus courues du monde sorcier… Toutes deux étaient vieilles elles aussi, à présent. Scorpius se plaisait à penser à quel point la vieillesse pouvait gommer les différences d’âge qui les avaient séparés autrefois.

Durant sa longue existence remplie de découvertes, Scorpius n’était retourné que trois fois sur Terre. Le voyage réclamait à chaque fois un an pour faire l’aller et le retour, aussi n’était-ce jamais une entreprise décidée à la légère… Mais avec le temps, les moyens de communication avec la planète mère s’étaient améliorés. Aussi, Scorpius avait pu suivre chaque évolution de la vie de ses sœurs, comme s’il les y avait encouragées. Elles s’étaient mariées, avaient eu une famille, une vie prolifique… Elles étaient venues sur Mars, une seule fois…

Mais seul Scorpius avait cédé à l’appel définitif de l’espace. Au final, il avait passé presque cinquante ans sur Mars. Plus que son existence sur Terre…

Son demi-frère Hugo lui avait dit un jour qu’il avait toujours su qu’il n’était pas de ce monde. Ou du moins, pas destiné à y rester… Que personne n’aurait pu l’empêcher de suivre sa trajectoire, jamais. Scorpius aimait cette image. Il se voyait comme un explorateur, ayant enfin atteint son étoile…

Les paroles d’Hugo avaient toujours été sages. Après son diplôme, le jeune homme était devenu un grand politicien sorcier, et il avait été élu Ministre de la magie à seulement quarante ans. Il avait largement encouragé la coopération entre sorciers et moldus sur Mars, si bien que la planète rouge était à présent le seul territoire de la galaxie où les deux mondes cohabitaient en pleine lumière… Il s’était marié avec ce Matthew qu’il avait tant aimé, et ensemble, ils avaient eu deux enfants, eux aussi… Malheureusement, Hugo était mort d’une des plus anciennes maladies au monde : une crise cardiaque à seulement soixante ans, et le monde sorcier avait longtemps pleuré sa mort…

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il chercha à écraser une larme à travers sa combinaison, mais en fut empêché par son casque… Cela faisait si longtemps tout cela. Son demi-frère lui manquait.

Heureusement, il y avait toujours Albus. Albus Potter était devenu un comédien reconnu, et demeurait, encore aujourd’hui, une sommité dans le monde de la magie. Il avait enterré son père et sa mère près de vingt ans plus tôt. Des funérailles en grandes pompes. La fin des héros de l’ancienne guerre…

Mais le plus difficile avait été sa femme, Emily. Elle s’était éteinte voilà presque trois ans maintenant, et même s’il faisait bonne figure, Scorpius sentait bien, à chacun de leurs échanges, à quel point son meilleur ami se débattait encore dans son propre chagrin… Emily et lui s’étaient connus depuis leur plus jeune âge. Ils avaient passé presque toute leur vie ensemble. Elle était son repère, sa raison de vivre, son ancre. Aujourd’hui sans elle, il était perdu…

Mais il restait Albus Potter. Il ne se laisserait jamais abattre. A quatre-vingt-six ans lui aussi, il venait de signer pour une nouvelle adaptation de Shakespeare, où il jouait non plus Roméo, mais cette fois le roi Lear…

Scorpius sourit. Ils étaient vieux. Ils étaient tous amenés à disparaître. L’avenir appartenait à la nouvelle génération : Valeria et ses quatre frères et sœurs : Inès, Lyra, Antoine et Gabriel (Albus et Emily avaient été productifs…), Ezra et son jeune frère Liam, né sur Mars au terme du premier voyage de Maya, Juliette et Marjorie, les jumelles de Matthew et Hugo, Vincent, Rachel, Camille et Jonathan, les enfants d’Alice et Ariane, et enfin, Alexandre et Séléné… Les enfants que Rose avait eus avec Léo.

Scorpius soupira en lui-même. Il avait toujours eu du mal à se faire à l’idée qu’il aimait bien Léo. Profondément, intrinsèquement, c’était un homme bon. Curieux, éclairé, intelligent, autant de qualités que Scorpius estimait. D’ailleurs, après son départ pour Mars, Léo avait immédiatement repris son poste au University College de Londres, après avoir finalement obtenu son doctorat… Il était à la retraite à présent. Entouré par ses enfants, qui avaient grandi pour devenir tout ce qu’ils promettaient de devenir… Scorpius et lui avaient souvent été amenés à se fréquenter au fil des années, et ce malgré le peu de temps que Scorpius passait sur Terre. Presque malgré eux, ils étaient devenus amis. Avec un mélange de gêne et de sympathie, ils s’estimaient. Scorpius se retrouvait beaucoup en lui, en fait…

Resserrant sa prise sur son fardeau, Scorpius abandonna ses réflexions. Il se résolut à s’aventurer plus avant sur le plateau de Tharsis, dominé par la silhouette culminante d’Olympus Mons au loin… Le plus haut volcan du système solaire… 22 500 mètres… Presque trois fois ce que Rose avait escaladé au sommet de l’Everest…

A chaque fois qu’il levait les yeux pour contempler cette vue, Scorpius se sentait redevenir un petit garçon, émerveillé devant le monde féérique qu’il avait toujours rêvé de découvrir. Une longue marche l’attendait aujourd’hui. Scorpius parcourut les premiers kilomètres, paisiblement, savourant l’intensité unique de chaque instant…

Puis, lorsque la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, il transplana jusqu’au sommet d’Olympus Mons.

La vue était imprenable, de là-haut. Le plus haut sommet du système solaire… Scorpius resta immobile ainsi, en plein crépuscule, sous le ciel étoilé, à contempler l’infini. Perdu entre ciel et terre… Il se rappela fugitivement de son père, qui lui aussi éprouvait cet attrait très particulier pour les étoiles, qui procurait une mélancolie douloureuse et bienfaisante à la fois…

Il avait aimé son père. Lui aussi lui manquait…

Mais ce jour appartenait à une autre.

Lentement, pesamment, Scorpius déposa l’objet qu’il avait transporté jusqu’ici, à la sueur de son front, dans la poussière rouge de Mars. Le récipient avait pesé lourd dans ses bras de vieil homme, et à présent, le métal noir luisait d’un éclat délicatement cuivré, sous les derniers feux du Soleil… Un reflet roux, parfait. L’ultime hommage que l’on pouvait lui donner…

Précautionneusement, Scorpius extirpa sa baguette de sa combinaison et lança un sortilège de Tête-en-Bulle. Il l’avait perfectionné des années plus tôt, pour l’adapter aux modifications de pressions et de températures… Libéré de la contrainte du casque, il dévoila son visage à l’air libre, et s’inclina précautionneusement pour dévisser le couvercle du vase. C’était une urne. Elle céda sans effort sous ses doigts gantés. Rose était avec lui…

Inspirant douloureusement, Scorpius put passer librement ses doigts sur ses larmes, cette fois. Il s’agenouilla à même la poussière, et ramena doucement l’urne contre lui, la serrant de toutes ses forces jusqu’à en avoir mal :

\- On l’a fait, Rose…, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée par le temps et les sanglots. On l’a fait… On y est… Je t’ai emmenée sur Mars…

Brusquement, comme un flot qui se déverse et envahit tout le reste, comme un raz-de-marée qui submergerait les canyons entiers de Valles Marineris, Scorpius sentit le chagrin et les larmes s’abattre sur lui. Le deuil le transperça de son épine acérée, impitoyable, mordante. Et tout le reste disparut. Tout, absolument tout. Il n’y avait plus que lui, et Rose… Et cette nuit d’avril qu’ils avaient passée sur le toit de la demeure de leurs parents, à s’aimer pour la première fois, et pour toute l’éternité…

Scorpius sentit deux larmes se frayer un chemin dans le paysage tavelé de ses rides. Il sentit la brûlure d’un amour vieux de mille ans le consumer, et avec lui, tous les souvenirs, les regrets, les actes manqués, les décisions qui auraient pu être prises autrement, et les destins qui en avaient résulté…

Toute sa vie, Scorpius s’était efforcé d’avancer sans regarder en arrière. Il avait aimé Maya sincèrement – la seule façon dont il était capable d’aimer, de toute façon – et il avait eu une vie longue et merveilleuse avec elle. Encore aujourd’hui, elle l’attendait dans la chaleur de leur foyer, sous la protection de la grande toile d’Hypérion… Ils avaient eu deux fils magnifiques, et tous ensemble, ils s’étaient accomplis, aimés, forgés. Mais Scorpius n’avait jamais véritablement pu quitter l’orbite de Rose…

Peut-être parce que leurs amis et leurs familles étaient si proches. Peut-être aussi parce qu’ils avaient toujours été deux planètes tournant l’une autour de l’autre. Vénus et Mars…

Scorpius se rappelait de cette première nuit à deux, et de toutes les autres nuits, et de tout le reste : un laps de temps infiniment court, mais dont l’écho, comme les premiers instants du Big Bang, avait résonné tout au long de leurs vies, et résonnait encore… Par-delà l’espace et le temps…

Scorpius avait suivi de loin la vie de Rose. Il l’avait vue tomber amoureuse d’un autre que lui. Peut-être différemment, peut-être autrement, mais amoureuse malgré tout. Il avait appris l’annonce de leurs fiançailles alors qu’il venait de décoller pour Mars. Rose avait attendu qu’il soit dans l’espace pour épouser Léo… Une preuve, aux yeux de tous, y compris de Léo lui-même, que le passé ne serait jamais totalement oublié…

Mais ils avaient été heureux, malgré tout. Scorpius savait que Léo l’avait profondément aimée, et Rose, en retour, lui avait donné tout ce qu’il y avait de merveilleux en elle-même : sa vivacité, sa flamme, sa combattivité, sa passion et son admiration sans bornes, son essence, tout simplement. Ils avaient formé un couple complice, malicieux et tendre. Et leurs enfants l’étaient tout autant.

Tandis que Léo intégrait le corps professoral du University College, Rose avait terminé ses études de lettres, et était devenue écrivain. Scorpius avait lu chacun de ses ouvrages. Il lui en envoyait des commentaires, régulièrement. Au détour de chaque page, il retrouvait le caractère même de celle qu’il avait aimée, et même des bribes de souvenirs parfois… Un personnage un peu trop proche de lui… Une intrigue un peu trop tournée vers les étoiles… Vers l’âge de quarante ans, Rose avait même osé se livrer sur sa vie personnelle, et avait publié un livre consacré à son enfance et à Ron. Scorpius y tenait une place non négligeable, bien sûr. Léo aussi. Et chaque chapitre racontait l’histoire de leur maturité et de leur guérison…

Scorpius avait aimé Rose à travers ces pages, comme on aime une amie proche, une sœur, quelqu’un qui avait été tout pour lui… Il l’avait revue à chacun de ses voyages sur Terre. Et tous deux s’étaient efforcés, malgré la légère douleur que cela leur procurait à chaque fois, de garder contact par vidéo aussi souvent que possible. Ils avaient vu leurs enfants grandir et devenir amis, malgré la distance. Ils avaient vu leurs conjoints respectifs sympathiser à leur tour – chacun comprenant probablement les angoisses de l’autre. Et surtout, ils s’étaient vus réaliser leurs rêves l’un et l’autre, séparément, mais ensemble, d’une certaine façon…

Chaque nouveau succès avait apporté cette petite amertume dans le cœur de Scorpius. Le premier arénissage sur Mars. Le premier livre de Rose. Toutes ces choses qu’ils s’étaient promis de faire tous les deux alors qu’ils avaient dix-sept ans… Au final, ils l’avaient fait avec d’autres…

A quatre-vingt-six ans, Scorpius était heureux de la vie qu’il avait menée. Il était plusieurs fois grand-père et arrière-grand-père de petits martiens en parfaite santé. Il avait la chance d’avoir toujours son épouse auprès de lui, qui l’aimait. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était Rose qui était avec lui. Sur Mars. Rose était morte près de treize mois plus tôt, et Scorpius venait de passer un an dans l’espace pour aller chercher cette urne contenant ses cendres, et la ramener avec lui…

Parce que cette amertume jamais résolue entre Rose et lui, cette chose qui s’était toujours tenue entre eux, les liant et les déchirant à chaque avancée… C’était une promesse. Une promesse que Scorpius avait faite à Rose, soixante-neuf ans plus tôt, sur le toit de leur maison lorsqu’ils s’étaient aimés pour la toute première fois, alors qu’ils avaient dix-sept ans…

Rose avait dit : « Promets-moi que tu m’emmèneras sur Mars, un jour ». Et Scorpius avait répondu : « Oui, bien sûr… ».

Des décennies après, Scorpius se rappelait encore de cet instant, comme s’il était gravé dans sa mémoire, dans son cœur et dans son âme, jusqu’à la fin des temps. Alors, aujourd’hui, enfin… L’heure était venue. Rose était morte, mais Scorpius et elle étaient réunis à présent. Ensemble, sur Mars…

\- J’ai tenu ma promesse, Rose, articula Scorpius en serrant compulsivement l’urne entre ses bras. J’ai tenu ma promesse…

Se relevant brusquement, il enlaça le vase tout contre son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, et le paysage onirique autour de lui resta imprimé sur sa rétine, parfait, inoubliable. Scorpius se vit dans ce paysage, et il la vit elle : jeune, magnifique, éblouissante, son sourire et ses larmes mêlées dans ce visage qu’il avait tant aimé… Et lui aussi était jeune. Inexorablement, ils furent attirés l’un vers l’autre, et leurs mains se lièrent, puis leurs lèvres : leur rêve enfin révélé, enfin…

L’espace de quelques minutes – quelques minutes seulement – Scorpius s’autorisa à ressentir ce qu’il avait tenté de dépasser toute sa vie. L’espace de quelques minutes, il laissa les regrets l’envahir, se faire maîtres de lui-même, et alors, toute la vie qu’il aurait pu avoir avec Rose déroula devant ses yeux : toutes les découvertes, les bonheurs, les joies, toutes les étreintes, leurs enfants, et un amour par-delà le temps…

Scorpius embrassait les cendres de Rose, et il sentait sa présence auprès de lui, aussi vivante qu’une flamme, ardente jusqu’à la fin de l’éternité, son âme sœur, sa muse, l’inspiration de tout ce qu’il avait été capable d’accomplir…

Il pleura jusqu’à l’essence même de ses os. Bouleversé par un passé qui le rattrapait, l’engloutissait. Par ces retrouvailles et ces adieux mêlés. Par cette promesse entre eux, enfin satisfaite…

A cet instant, il n’y avait plus que lui et Rose, et un amour qui avait traversé les mondes. Cet instant, il le lui dédiait à elle. Il était entièrement sien. Le présent pourrait le réclamer à nouveau, après. Mais pour l’heure…

Tremblant, de ses mains parcheminées, Scorpius saisit une poignée de cendres, et lentement, il la laissa se délier dans le vent. Comme le destin de Rose, qui lui avait échappé… Comme leurs deux vies ensemble… Il pouvait se permettre de les vivre, à cet instant précis. Pour mieux lâcher prise…

Poignée par poignée, Scorpius dispersa les cendres de Rose sur la terre de Mars. Ainsi, Vénus avait enfin rejoint son bien-aimé, et ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. A chaque envolée, il voyait se dessiner dans les ombres du soir la silhouette des adolescents qu’ils avaient été, amoureux, pleins de vie, et infinis…

Lorsqu’enfin, il ne resta plus que le fond de l’urne, Scorpius tendit les bras vers le ciel. Lentement, il libéra les dernières particules, qui tourbillonnèrent et disparurent, dans une ultime caresse… Il était temps de la laisser partir.

Eperdu, à bout de forces, Scorpius laissa retomber l’urne sur le sol. Il se sentait seul. Il se sentait vide. Mais c’était un vide salvateur, il le savait. Ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment, il en avait besoin pour faire son deuil. Pour lui dire adieu, convenablement. Mais surtout, pour honorer l’amour qu’ils avaient toujours ressenti l’un pour l’autre…

\- Adieu, Rose…, souffla-t-il.

Le crépuscule sanglant de Mars lui répondit. Rouge, comme les cheveux de Rose… Alors, Scorpius sourit. Lentement, il commença à redescendre la paroi du volcan. Il transplanerait d’ici peu, il le savait. Sa femme, ses fils et leur famille l’attendaient à la maison. Mais pendant quelques secondes encore, Scorpius voulait être ce jeune homme qui avait tenu Rose Weasley dans ses bras, et lui avait murmuré : « Je t’aime »… Il voulait sentir à nouveau le baiser de ses lèvres sur les siennes, chaudes, merveilleuses. Il voulait l’aimer comme si la vie leur avait permis de se retrouver, quelque part à la croisée des chemins…

A cœurs perdus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et sur ces quelques mots, je dis définitivement adieu à Scorpius et Rose =)
> 
> Ça a été un plaisir de les faire grandir et évoluer avec vous. 
> 
> A bientôt pour de prochaines aventures <3
> 
> Natalea


End file.
